Gathering the broken pieces
by CarolineDelphino
Summary: It will not be easy for Scarlett win back the heart of Rhett Butler,. He stopped to fight for her love and give up from his marriage. Scarlett will fight tooth and nail to get him back. Come with me to accompany the journey of our heroine to restore her marriage and her family along with new and old characters. Comments are welcome! Chapter 1, 2 and 3 posted again and corrected!
1. Despair and passion

**Dear readers: I'm posting this story in English, therefore, please forgive my grammatical errors. Comments are very welcome. My story is long on style soap opera and is based on book GWGT. I do not have the characters of MM. Thank you!**

**Gathering the broken pieces**

Chapter 1 - The despair and passion

Scarlett was alone, locked in study room for hours, trying put her head in place. She thought of getting totally drunk, due to despair, but refrained herself, because she had to maintain the mind cold. She would feel much worse if Rhett Butler would find her completely drunk. Decided to go back to Tara after the funeral of Melly, and there would be forces in red earth to bring her husband back.

She couldn't accept that her marriage had come to an end, especially now, that her had discovered that she loved Rhett Butler,with all the forces of her being. But, he was determined and he left her alone, crying in sorrow and repentance. She wanted to climb the stairs and go up to the room from him, implore again by a new chance, only one chance to show him that in spite of everything, they could still be happy together, they could start all over again from scratch, but the pride prevented her. She would not to be humiliated once more, especially at that moment that was so fragile. If Rhett Butler come to despise her again during the night, she would go crazy.

Rhett Butler,was not willing to reconsider, he had taken a decision and Scarlett knew that he could be so stubborn about it, when he was determined. She asked herself several times, as not realized that loved him. Lamented to be so silly and so blind and has come to the sad and painful conclusion : that they could have been very happy.

For more difficult than would be the reconquest, she could not leave her great love escape, had to do him come back again anyway. Scarlett thought about trying to seduce him. She could put a sexy shirt and beat innocently on the door of his bedroom, only to inform him that she had decided to go to Tara, would twist that he lost control and took her to bed, as he did on the day of birthday's party of Ashley Wilkes.

But, as soon as she realized that this trick wouldn't work, because for several months after the death of Bonnie, she left the door to her room open with the intention that he would be looking for her, and he is not interested in doing so. Not demonstrated the least interest in her in his arms.

Rhett Butler,also could read Scarlett as a book, and would realize everything, even before she could open her mouth. Scarlett entered into despair again: he knew her very well, better than anyone, how could she play the seductive to him? He would laugh and despise her. At the end of the accounts, it would be much worse.

Scarlett was helpless and without ideas to act, was needed return to Tara urgently, only there, she could recover and when recovering from the forces, would go to the end of the world to bring Rhett Butler,back.

Hours later, when Scarlett had no more tears to cry, she left the study room, and went up the stairs toward her room. Arriving in the hallway on the second floor, looked toward the room of Rhett Butler,and began to tremble. Had a strong wish to go there and play herself in his arms, to give all the love, lust and passion that never had given during the six years of her marriage.

Stained to shame with her ideas. What her mother would say if she were alive and knew about this? Even though he was her husband, was not appropriate for a lady carry within herself: fleshly and lusty desires . No, she could not go there ... He wouldn't want receive her. To lure him into her web, Scarlett needed a tactic had to be smarter than him ...

Tactics of conquest and reconquest could take some time to be achieved, and she has not wanted him by just one night ... She wanted Rhett for the rest of her days. She went to her room and left the door half open, as she did from that Bonnie was buried. Undressed herself, would not want any of the maids would help her ... In addition to already have past midnight, Scarlett did not want to show her weakness in front of the servants. Her pride made her undress alone.

She took the black dress and lay on the bed, rolling from one side to the other, wanted to sleep for just a few hours. When sleep finally came, she delivered herself to it, sleeping deeply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Theme song of Scarlett O'hara:**

**What Hurts The Most **

**Rascal Flatts**

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me**  
** I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**  
** I'm not afraid to cry**  
** Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me**  
** There are days**  
** Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me**

**What hurts the most, was being so close**  
** And having so much to say**  
** And watching you walk away**  
** And never knowing, what could have been**  
** And not seeing that loving you**  
** Is what I was trying to do**

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**  
** But I'm doing it**  
** It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**  
** Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret**

**But I know if I could do it over**  
** I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart, that i left unspoken**

**What hurts the most, is being so close**  
** And having so much to say**  
** And watching you walk away**  
** And never knowing, what could have been**  
** And not seeing that loving you**  
** Is what I was trying to do**

**What hurts the most, was being so close**  
** And having so much to say**  
** And watching you walk away**  
** And never knowing, what could have been**  
** And not seeing that loving you**  
** Is what I was trying to do**

**Not seeing that loving you**  
** That's what I was trying to do?**


	2. A glass of whiskey

Chapter 2 - A glass of whisky

Rhett Butler,was still awake. Drinking a glass of whisky, sitting in leather armchair inside his room, his head was in a whirl of thoughts. It was impossible to sleep that night. In spite of considering Melly a true lady and estimate her much, he decided to not follow the funeral her. Rhett would be leaving that hell of home as soon as dawn. Putted a few clothes in a hand bag black leather and decided to return to Charleston.

He would stay for a few days with his mother and his sister and then would flee to Europe, getting there, for at least two months to cool down the mind. Had good memories of London and Paris, and then would return to the house of the mother again and after feel himself strengthened, would appear to stay a week in Atlanta to end with the gossip, as promised to Scarlett.

Perhaps during his absence, Scarlett would realize that the best path for them was the divorce and that the situation in which the two were was untenable to continue for a longer time.

But, now that she had tucked in the head that loved him, it would not be easy to do her change idea. Rhett Butler,knew very well the selfishness, stubbornness and insistence of his beautiful wife. He knew that when Scarlett wanted something, she would not rest until get it and who had a fascination with what could not have.

He followed during twelve years the unhealthy persecution of Scarlett in relation to Ashley Wilkes and could predict what could expected will from now that this have been transferred to him. He was afraid for a moment his peace of mind. Knew that Scarlett would throw all the forms until can take him again and then throw out him as if he were a used toy . He had to be strong. Had to be more stubborn than she.

But as he was going to be able to resist her charm? Therefore, he had to run away, because the charm that she had attracted him like a magnet. If she tried to seduce him, he was afraid to not resist. The desire that always felt by Scarlett was stronger than he. Never wanted any woman in his life as he wanted her.

After that Scarlett drove out him of his room and his bed, he spent in bed of several prostitutes, in particular on the bed of Belle, but even during the sexual acts, couldn't take away Scarlett of his head and often imagined be making love with her, instead of the paid girls in home of Belle Watling.

Rhett Butler,turned more a glass of whisky, and wondered how he could be so stupid and so blind, thinking that some day would win really the cold heart of Scarlett, a cruel woman with a heart of stone, who loved money more than anything else. Now, she appeared suddenly with declarations of love for him. How long he waited to hear a statement of love coming from her lips. For the first time, he was shocked, then felt anger.

After all, come with words of love? How she could be so foolish? Thinking that he would accept it so easily, after years of contempt and indifference. He did not want more love her, had finally tucked in the head that he did not love her more, that his love was outworn. He felt himself healed, at least in relation to the feelings. Even so, he felt like a defeated man , a wounded and mutilated soldier coming from a battle that now had no more importance.

Rhett Butler,had fought bravely, for years, against the ghost of another man.

" I could have placed the world at your feet, Scarlett ... " Rhett Butler," lamented himself, due the current circumstances.

Now nothing mattered most. As a soldier recently came out of a war, he had to unite the pieces and move forward. The marriage was finished, the love was lost and he didnt care more about the future of Scarlett. He couldn't feel anything, only apathy and a will to survive without Scarlett close by.

Stopped to drink, he did not arrive in the house of his mother, drunk as a opossum. Had to keep the composure. He was the eldest son and did not want to give more problems for his mother, because had already given a lot during almost the whole of his life. When the first rays of sun crossed the louvers of the window, Rhett Butler,got up from armchair, took a deep breath., putted the panama hat in head, straightened his suit to be presentable. Held his bag.

He gave a last look to that place, a place where he was forced to sleep for years, far from his wife, because she did not want him. He went out of the room. Still looked toward the room of Scarlett, realizing once again that the door of her room was just leaning against, perhaps she is inviting him to enter there, but now, he didn't want more, even though the curiosity to see her lying on the bed, waiting for him, was bothering his interior.

Rhett Butler,remained stationary, looking in the direction of her room for a few minutes, but concluded once again that in that place, that house had nothing more that interested to him. He turned and went down the stairs quietly. He opened the front door and left without looking back ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Theme song of Rhett Butler :  
**

** Apologize**

**Justin Timberlake**

**I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground**  
** And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound**  
** You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down**  
** But wait**  
** You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around**  
** And say**

**It's too late to apologize**  
** It's too late**  
** I said it's too late to apologize**  
** It's too late**

**Wooa-wooa-oooohhhh**

**I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you**  
** And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothing new (yeah)**  
** I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue**  
** And you say**  
** "Sorry" like an angel, "heaven" let me think was you**  
** But I'm afraid**

**It's too late to apologize**  
** It's too late**  
** I said it's too late to apologize**  
** It's too late**

**Wooa-wooa-oooohhhh**

**It's too late to apologize**  
** It's too late**  
** I said it's too late to apologize**  
** It's too late**  
** I said it's too late to apologize, (yeah)**  
** I said it's too late to apologize, (yeah)**

**I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...**


	3. A sad morning

Chapter 3: A sad morning

Scarlett woke up in her sumptuous room with Lou knocking at the door.

"Miss Scarlett! Miss Scarlett! I came to bring your breakfast!" the maid cried behind the closed door.

Scarlett jumped in bed with the cries of Lou. Seemed that everything was nothing more than a bad dream. Mellanie was alive and Rhett Butler,still wanted to remain married to her. Yes, everything was nothing more then a terrible nightmare, her life was still the same as should be.

"Quiet !" she screamed to the maid.

"I'm already awake! You can enter!"

Lou entered the room and placed the silver platter on top of the small table of solid wood, that Scarlett used for her meals when not wanted leave her room.

" What time is it, Lou? " Asked Scarlett stretching herself like a cat in the middle of the silk sheets imported from Paris.

" Already past eight, Miss Scarlett."

" Great Balls of fire ! I slept too much!" Scarlett rose up out of the bed quickly.

" The Mist Rhett ,went out early ... not took breakfast ... was with a suitcase in hand ... " Lou informed to her.

Scarlett was devastated. Realizing that the events that had taken place the previous evening, were not bad dreams, held back tears, because already had lamented a lot, her face was more pale and her eyes were swollen. Never Scarlett will cry in front of maid. With a broken heart, she remembered that had still a funeral to face. Rhett Butler,was though, left her; after six years of marriage and a daughter in common, he turned backs without even a goodbye or tell when he would come back. The lack of minimum interest coming from him, left Scarlett with desire to scream. But, she restrained herself. In Tara, in the arms of Mammy, could cry and scream until stay tired, but until then, she had to be strong, as she has always been ...

" Lou, you must pack up my bags ... I go to Tara ... " she ordered " but first I need you help me to put the dress ... I have the funeral of Melly to go ... "

She was trying to be strong. But, without Mellanie and now, without Rhett Butler, she felt that could go crazy any time. In a single night, she had lost the two people that had the greatest importance in her life. And unfortunately, she was able to see the importance of them, too late. She remembered her father. He went crazy after the death of her mother. Was with fear, for the first time to have the same destiny. But, Scarlett could not deliver herself and accept go crazy, because still had something to fight: the love of Rhett Butler.

In a few hours, she would be at Tara, and that excruciating pain that felt within the breast, would improve a little. As felt lack of fatty arms of Mammy! In her arms, Scarlett could redeem her glorious past, which would take the strength to fight for a glorious future as. Would arrive at Tara to pieces, but would leave of there, strong again.. Had already lost much in life, she would not lose Rhett Butler,also.

She believed that the distance between the two, it would be only temporary .

Lou helped Scarlett put her mourning dress and she refused the breakfast. Scarlett was not hungry and neither came close to the tray ...


	4. Goodbye to the great lady - part 1

Chapter 4: Goodbye to the great lady

Scarlett arrived at the cemetery in Atlanta with her chin raised, ready to face the old guard. She knew would roll gossip among the matrons, seeing her arrive without the company of her husband.

"Never would show weakness to those old blabbermouths..." thought irritated. " I will show that I am standing ... and anything: Rhett was travel urgently to business or for family problems in Charleston ... ". She would invent some reason to justify his absence.

The cemetery was packed. Entire families, neighbors, relatives and even some soldiers cared by Melly during the war, came to give the last respects to the great lady. Scarlett went through the crowd with petulance, but inside she felt completely lost.

"At least, Rhett could be here, so I could snuggle in his strong chest and cry ..." she thought lamenting.

As felt alone at that moment. Mellanie was such a good person to everyone, including her, it wasn't surprising the pain and the commotion caused by her departure. Scarlett knew it wasn't honey around the neighborhood, but, Mellanie who loved her unconditionally and was esteemed and admired by the old guard, demanded while she was alive, that respect Scarlett. If it weren't for Melly, none decent ladies, would head the word to Scarlett. Now, she found herself alone, between those people who felt disgust her.

"Oh, Melly ... How could you leave me? Now that I need you so much! "

Battling despair and the desire crying nonstop, observed the traversed looks the old matrons on top of her, wriggled of anger, managing to hold back the tears and the shriek that threatened to get out of her throat. The anger gave an extra strength.

"I'll leave it to crying in Tara ... I won't cry here ... I can't cry here ... "she tried to convince to herself.

Took a deep breath, looking by the air that had disappeared, despite being in an open environment. As she walked down the aisle of sand and gravel, amid the green grass and trimmed, people opened the way for her to pass. Some ladies turned the face in disapproval, others moved away afraid who Scarlett could touch them, disgusted, as if protecting themself someone who could pass a contagious disease. Scarlett despised all those old gossips and envious. And despite feeling the bruised ego, for being treated as one of the prostitutes of Belle Watling's house, She not made a point of affection from anyone that was there.

"Just a few more hours ... and i will be far away from here!"

Sought to keep the deaf ears to the whispering, while spend sliding quietly with her black dress. Head up, back straight, showing the superiority to all those dull women who talked about her life. Still, she was able to hear some comments...

"She's alone ... where's captain Butler?"

"He might be in the home of Belle Watling ... drinking and having fun."

"Since when, he lost his daughter, was with his head turned..."

"It's ... poor man ... especially to be married to that soulless woman..."

"It is not strange to find comfort elsewhere..."

Scarlett bit their lips in anger. Felt a rage so great that she wanted to kill with her own hands, each one of those women so hateful. How could they be so cruel, at a time when she was dying of pain? Just waited Mellanie's death, to show their claws. Even so, she had to keep quiet and move on. Although the anger blinded, had to show whether higher.

Coming close to the open grave, where the simple coffin was already inside, spotted Ashley Wilkes.

Now, that her love childish was over, couldn't see the minimum charm in that man, who had dominated her mind and her heart for years. He was a man in shambles. Scarlett could only feel pity and disgust, while looking for him. With his curved back, his head down, his shoulders fallen and the messy blond hair, Ashley Wilkes was shaking and crying uncontrollably.

"Weak! Why didn't God took him instead of Melly!? He wouldn't make the slightest lack! "Scarlett thought with disdain." Melly was more necessary for all, than this fool! "

Now, she understood clearly, that Mellanie has always been the strength of Ashley and not the opposite .


	5. Goodbye to the great lady - part 2

Goodbye to the great lady-part 2

India Wilkes showed balance and posture, hooked in the right arm of her brother, looking calm him, muttering softly, words could not be heard. Ashley looked like was going to fall to the ground, at any time. His legs trembled, as if he were drunk. But Scarlett knew who Ashley did not drank. No matter what had happened, he would never get drunk like Rhett, when he lost his daughter. The gentlemanly education of Wilkes and the honesty with which had been created, would not allow him would turn a drunk lost, no matter how bad were the circumstances. Ashley, clung the his sister as a child grab in his mother. He seemed so thin and small that Scarlett wondered herself, where outside stop the Golden-haired gentleman that she thought loved during so many years.

"Oh, Melly. Melly ... don't let me... " Ashley murmuring between SOBs, looking at the simple wooden coffin, ready for the final rites of burial.

India gave a kiss on his blond hair and pressed him further against her, trying to give him some comfort. But, Ashley Wilkes was oblivious to the world around him, and could not recall the reason. Cried and sobbed like a child who had lost his mother.

Scarlett approached, getting the few steps from India and Ashley, but refused to talk to them. She had no desire to comfort him ... She remembered that in parts, because of him, of the words that he used at the sawmill, she expelled Rhett of her room. Ashley didn't even notice she was around, don't looked for her, but India noticed her presence and closed the face in a frown, grabbing even more the brother, as if fearing that Scarlett could come to touch him. Scarlett felt will of laugh watching the protective instincts of India. She wouldn't wanted Ashley, neither for all the money in the world.

Close to them, Scarlett noticed the presence of Mrs Meade and Mrs Merriweather. Both looked at her from head to toe and they whispered among themselves. A bit distant from them, was the aunt Pittypat, fanning herself with a black fan, with the eyes turning, threatening faint at any moment. Uncle Peter was holding her for not fall on the ground and Scarlett arrived to the conclusion that aunt Pitty should have fainted several times, just in that morning. The Elsing family was close to aunt Pitty and Fanny comforted Beau, who couldn't stop crying too. Uncle Henry and Dr. Meade were talking quietly, under a tree, a little further away from the others.

Scarlett was stop, looking at the hole, where the coffin was already placed. Nobody walked up to hug her or say a word of comfort. Nobody remembered how she and Melly were united. Now, that Mellanie was dead, Scarlett was dead for all of them too.

She never felt so lack of Rhett, as at that moment, she felt cornered. She could still hear the whispers that coming from all sides; some could not be listened, others could be understood clearly.

"Cruel woman ... unable to drop a tear ..."

"She's bad for real ... has a cold heart. God forbid! Creed! "

The gossip continued full steam ahead and Scarlett struggled to continue firm and strong. Was beyond her strength. She was thrown into the lion's den. Those old chicks were worse than any beast and had the poisonous and sharp tongues. During virtually her entire life, Scarlett was rejected by women. When she was a little girl, was rejected by the girls of the same age. She was considered a danger to the girls who dreamed in being courted by a certain boy. She was so lovely and beautiful, who could steal the boyfriend any girl of the Clayton County. The southern Belle, as she was known. Now, next from the middle age, was rejected by the old cats of Atlanta. Mellanie was the only one who agreed to be her friend, the one who embraced with a pure heart, the contemptible and despised woman. Scarlett remembered with a tenderness late of the woman of heart-shaped face, with her eyes gentle, with her soothing voice. Mellanie out an angel sent from heaven, to inhabit the Earth during a brief period. She could be compared to a Saint, like those that her mother Ellen cited during family prayers, after the dinners. Scarlett discovered too late that the loved and needed hers. Now, Mellanie's lifeless body, was there, inside that closed casket, about to crumble along with the Earth, and her kind-hearted soul came back to heaven .

Her thoughts were interrupted with the arrival of the priest. The gossips and nasty words were interrupted and stopped temporarily. The only sound was the sobbing of those who was crying. The icy wind that autumn morning, punished her bones, and she struggled not to cry, scream and throw herself on top of the coffin, until the end of the burial.

"This will all be over soon..." she thought "I'll leave to cry in Tara.


	6. Goodbye Mellanie! Goodbye Atlanta!

Chapter 6: Goodbye Mellanie Wilkes... Goodbye Atlanta

The priest has listed all the qualities and good deeds that Mellanie Wilkes practiced in her life. Reiterated, especially the care for the wounded during the war; the example of a mother and wife to the whole community. At that moment, during the speech of the priest, two young gravediggers began to bring wreaths and place it stacked next to the open grave. There were so many wreaths with tributes of respect, esteem and affection, that would not fit all on top a single grave. The priest went on to cite passages from the Bible, but Scarlett was distracted for his words. As a child, she never paid much attention during family prayer, taught by her mother Ellen; her mind was always in the air and pretended to pay attention only to not take an earful. She passed the focus the her attention on young gravediggers, bringing wreaths non stop .

"May the Lord, all merciful, receive the soul of our sister and gives comfort to your husband, your son and your family, who today suffer your loss ..." continued the priest, reciting the final words.

Scarlett continued to watch the two young gravediggers. A speech of nearly 20 minutes and they were still bringing wreaths to the side of the tomb. Mellanie received in death, most of the gifts that she never had received while was alive. Melly never cared much with material gifts, jewelry and expensive dresses; she was disengaged; was only a heart in the form of a woman.

After the end of the speech of the priest, Scarlett heard the noise of the shovel and the echo that the earth caused in her ears, falling on the coffin. At that moment, she was in despair, and her eyes filled with tears. Were burying Melly. Her Melly. Her guardian angel. Soon, she would be covered by earth and Scarlett never would see her again. Breathing deep, she was about to go crazy. Her protective suits gestures, her pure heart and her gentle smile, was leaving forever. She heard the shrill cries of Ashley. At that moment, Uncle Henry, dr. Meade and Mr. Merriweather struggled to hold Ashley Wilkes, who was desperate, screaming and crying, trying to shake all those arms that prevented him from accompanying his wife in the grave. Scarlett was shocked. It was the first time she saw him completely mad. the first time that morning, she felt pure pity for him, without traces of contempt and aversion. Ashley, who always kept a level head, with courteous and polite, honest and incorruptible gentleman gestures, as dictated all generations and the creation of Wilkes, was not enduring the pain. He struggled as a bear caught in a trap.

"Melly! Melly! Please do not leave me! Take me with you!"

The last part of the past of Ashley Wilkes, that was so cherished, was being covered by earth and lost forever. Scarlett felt will of approach and try to talk to him. She remembered of her promise for Mellanie; had to take care of him, even if it was from afar. Had not the slightest desire to babysit for Ashley Wilkes, but had promised the Melly. She regretted have made that promise. Although she have pity him at the moment, did not want to further approximations. Always that look for Ashley, she would remember how was cruel, unjust and blind with Rhett Butler. She realized that at that moment, it was impossible to approach him and scream in his ear, that he had to be strong because Beau needed the father. He was surrounded by the old guard, which would not allow an approach of Scarlett. Once that they managed to control Ashley Wilkes, everyone heard a sharper and annoying scream from close. It was Aunt Pittypat that just screamed and fainted, while Uncle Peter held her so she would not fall on the ground. The gossipy old chicks ran to help her.

The burial of Mellanie ended and the gravediggers began arranging the wreaths, placing them on top of the little grave. Most people present, proceeded to the exit of the cemetery, while Scarlett decided to stay there, for a few more minutes looking for the newly formed tomb, which was now decorated by various wreaths, one more beautiful than another. A young gravedigger, arrived with the last wreath that had just been delivered. It was the most beautiful of all the wreaths that were there. Scarlett's heart beat wildly.

"Joseph ... this one has just been delivered ..." he said for the gravediggers who were there, arranging the tomb of Melly.

Scarlett was curious to know who send deliver a crown of flowers so expensive. And soon as, the digger straightened the crown chic flowers on the grave, she went to find out. With golden letters, written in the small range, which diagonally crossed the crown, she was able to identify the buyer.

"Rest in peace ... A simple tribute to the great lady of Atlanta ... Ass:. Rhett Butler"

"Rhett? Yes! How not thought of this before? Only, Rhett Butler, would have sufficient money to order a wreath of flowers so expensive! " she thought with herself.

Scarlett began to tremble and look at all sides. Was he there? Does he arrived to attend the funeral? The anger came upon her. If he was there, albeit distant and hidden, why did not appear to protect her and comfort her? How could he allow her to be treated with complete disrespect by old cats? A reminder of the last words of Rhett, made her spine chill.

"Frankly, my dear, I do not give a damn ..."

She tried to expel those words of her thought. "Oh, Rhett!" Murmured softly, completely disconsolate.

Realized that Rhett Butler was not there. Probably, he was on the train on the way to Charleston, but remembered to honor Melly, before leave Atlanta.

Looking to the side, Scarlett realized that Ashley was calmer. He was still crying, but now could mumble a few words to Dr. Meade. India Wilkes, was embraced with Beau and looked intently at his brother, fearing a new attack. Tia Pittypat was standing after other of her usual fainting. Some did not notice the presence of Scarlett because of the suffering, and others noted but purposely ignored.

"I will not talk to anyone right now. I don't have the head for it. 'm going to the Tara ... then when I return to Atlanta with Rhett, I will make a visit to Ashley and Beau, to fulfill with the promise I did to Mellanie ... but not today ... I do not want talk to nobody! ... I have no structure "

Scarlett turned away and headed toward the exit of the cemetery. Her presence there was no longer necessary. She was free to go back to Tara .


	7. Scarlett X Suellen

Chapter 7: Scarlett X Suellen

Scarlett arrived in the early evening in Tara, causing an unexpected surprise for Will and Suellen, who were receiving her at the door. She down from the carriage, with a smile on her tired face, greeted them as if her visit were expected. The coachman helped Pansy remove the bags, which were placed at the entrance the house, while Pansy took calmly the bags for inside. Scarlett paid the coachman with some gold coins and followed Will and Suellen for inside the house.

In Tara, all knew of the death of Mellanie and stayed very sad. Suellen had swollen eyes, and lamented greatly, not go to the funeral. She was in an advanced stage of pregnancy and could not move until the baby born. That morning, Will was seek Prissy, Wade and Ella, in Jonesboro station. As soon as, Scarlett received the telegram of Rhett informing about the health status of Melly, she ordered for Prissy, who stayed at the hotel in Marietta with the children while she was returning to Atlanta; predicting that Melly was very sick, ordered for Prissy take the children to Tara as soon as dawn broke. Quickly sent a telegram to Will, before meeting up with her husband at the station. Scarlett did not knew that Melly could die, but depending on the severity of her disease, she wanted the children far away, she would had not the slightest patience with them, if they staying close to her, crying nonstop because of Aunt Melly. Once Melly, stay well, she was get them back. Now that Mellanie was dead, she fled to Tara too, only few hours after that her children were sent over there. What did consoled, was that children, should have the company of the cousins, the three daughters of Suellen. Thus, she would be alone without Wade and especially Ella, clawed in the hem of her skirt .

The children Scarlett, arrived in Tara at noon. Suellen, despite feeling dislike for Scarlett, loved children and pitied them for having a disinterested mother. Suellen's dream was to have a strong and handsome boy like Wade, besides having a special affection for Ella. Because Ella was the daughter of Frank, her former groom and could have been her daughter too .

The maids served lunch for the children, and soon after, they were playing with the their cousins. Suellen knew that later would have to give a very sad news for Wade and Ella. She knew that the person who was required to break the news of the death of Melly for children was Scarlett, but thought it best that had been responsible for this role. Scarlett does would not allow children cry in her ear. In the late afternoon, when Wade and Ella returned to their play in the fields, Suellen went up with them into the room of one of her daughters and there, gave the sad news. Ella fell into a inconsolable cry while Wade tried to remain firmer, however, soon fell into tears too. Lose the sweet and gentle Aunt Melly, was inadmissible for two. Scarlett did not care for them, and Aunt Melly had replaced maternal deprivation at several times. Wade regretted not being next to Beau at the moment. He had almost twelve years and was not too young to attend the funeral. Suellen reassured him, explaining that Beau would be supported by family and classmates and Wade became calmer knowing that.

Scarlett entered the main room of the house, followed by Will and Suellen.

"You could have sent an urgent telegram to here, Scarlett ... I would have gone for you at the station ... it's not safe to travel alone at this hour, when it is getting dark ..." Will said, sensibly.

" Fiddle dee dee! Not have problem travel alone, in addition: wanted to get here as soon as the funeral finished ... some more time in Atlanta and would have gone crazy ..." grumbled Scarlett sitting quietly in the leather armchair in front of the fireplace.

"You could at least have brought Lou ..."

"She wanted to come, but she needed to stay home case some important telegram arrives, she must be there to receive and send me here." Scarlett explained thinking intimately herself, suddenly receive a telegram from Rhett Butler, or even the information that he had returned home ... she ordered Lou warn her immediately.

"Where is Captain Butler, who did not come along with you?" asked Will.

" He had a business appointment in ... er ... in Savannah, which could not be postponed ... he had to go running this morning." Scarlett lied, breathing deeply.

Suellen realized that Scarlett was lying. "Did he finally abandoned her?" thought quickly, and could not hold back a smile of satisfaction.

"Suellen, you're looking at me and smiling like a fool, why?" Scarlett asked irritated.

"I was happy, thinking about the possibility of the Captain Butler having abandoned you ... nothing would make me happier than watching you finally reaping everything who planted ..."

"Shut up Suellen!" Will ordered, knowing that both would fight.

Scarlett, furious rose from the armchair, and stared Suellen, ready to face her.

"You stupid! Shut up! My marriage to Rhett is much better lately! Your problem is that you got mad at me because i married with Frank! Until now, you is not satisfied with the fact that I married him to save Tara! "cried Scarlett.

"Do not give me that! Since I've known you ! The southern Belle, who stole the boyfriends from all the girls in the region! Had to show that was the prettiest girl ... and neither the boyfriends of her sisters, you dismissed "

"You ignorant envious! Thanks to me, now that you have a roof over your head!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Will screamed.

Scarlett's green eyes sparkled with anger. Still, Suellen continued facing her too. Scarlett, who was in Tara looking for peace and quiet to get stronger, now was involved in a fight. Another bad situation for that day so bad. The abandonment of Rhett and the funeral of Melly, contempt of the old guard and their nasty comments, and now, she was involved in a fight with Suellen. What else lacked happen to she that day?

"If you had not stolen from me Frank, I would have a roof to live the same way!" Suellen replied, don't giving up so easily and ignoring the pleas of her husband.

"Your shrew! I'll Control myself because of her pregnancy ... but only God knows the desire I have to break your neck!" Scarlett growled, leaning on the side of the armchair, as if she could fall. "Moreover, today was a very sad day for me ... lose Melly was not easy ... so I ask you to leave me alone!"

"Let you alone! Who is here are you! I have not been in Atlanta, in your luxurious mansion, for bother you!"

"I come here when I want because a part of Tara, is mine by right. Also:! I was the one who fought for it ... if it were up to you ..."

"You forgot, Scarlett? My husband helped you rebuild Tara! If it were not for his help and dedication, you could not have done alone!"

"Oh!"

"Selfish as always Unable to recognize the kindness and generosity of someone and I tell you more: The reputation of your husband has always been bad, but still, he is considered a gentleman compared to you like a lady, would not surprise me to learn that he abandoned you, would not be surprised to know that you were practically expelled or at least ignored by decent people at the funeral of Mellanie, anyway: you spent years running after her husband, in the eyes of virtually everyone "

"Suellen, you crossed the line!" Will scolded.

"Oh, how dare you!?" Scarlett screamed again.

"You two stop! Seem not the daughters of Miss Ellen" Mammy ordered with her thickly voice, standing in the doorway.

Seeing Mammy, Scarlett could not contain herself for joy. Mammy was there to protect her. Mammy was the company she was seeking at that moment. Scarlett ran to her, laughing as a happy child who never spent anything bad in life. The same child before the war.

"Mammy! Mammy! I came back!"

Mammy opened his arms to receive her. But before Scarlett could reach her , she felt dizzy, saw the image of Mammy disappearing in her front. Her vision became blurred, his legs buckled and could not take another step, she felt the tight corset, making impossible to breathe and Scarlett fell on the carpet, unconscious.


	8. The fourth of childhood

Chapter 8: The fourth of childhood

Scarlett awoke in her childhood bedroom, lying on her bed canopy, without the mourning dress and corset; wearing only a sweater and feeling a terrible dizziness. The room lit by candlelight, the reminded of her days as a girl. How many nostalgia she felt, of the time when her mother and Mammy would quarrel with her, for go to sleep early. Scarlett was a stubborn child and had lots of energy to spend. Unlike of her sisters, who were more sweet, fresh and quiet; she liked to run through the fields and don't felt tired. Was fully active. The night after dinner and of the family prayer, liked make company for dad or liked play with her dolls, inside her room. She became the difficult task for Mammy, put her to bed, and sometimes was necessary interference of Ellen.

When was young woman and spent to be courted by all young men of his district, she spent to sleep earlier and quite. Mammy told her that the girls who slept well, remaining with the most beautiful skin and without unwanted purplish marks around the eyes. Scarlett had a real fear of stay with her glaucous eyes, surrounded by purple marks because of a sleepless night. Passed to consider her nights sleep, a ritual of beauty.

She felt the smell of the soft sheets, the goose feather pillow, all carefully arranged by Mammy, as if she knew that Scarlett would be in Tara, anytime.

Mammy pushed the bedroom door gently with her foot and entered with a tray of food.

"Mammy ... what happened to me?"

"You fainted, lamb ..." Mammy answered calmly. "You left everyone worried ..."

"How strange ... I was not feeling bad ... was ... suddenly everything went black ..."

"You had a full day, but I'll take care of you ... I brought your dinner and you will eat it all ..."

"Oh, Mammy ... thank you, I have not eaten anything since yesterday ..."

"Because of this, you fainted ... empty bag can not stand upright ..."

Mammy set the tray carefully on top of the thighs of Scarlett.

"Oh, Mammy ... today was a sad day for me ... you can not imagine how much I had to be strong not to go crazy ..."

Scarlett noticed that the eyes of Mammy; were sad and swollen. Mammy always liked to Mellanie, should have cried quite when she received the news of her death.

"I know, my child ... but now i want you eat and then we'll talk ..."

Scarlett held the accumulated tears again. Mammy put the napkin of white cloth around her neck, to prevent that her dirty the sweatshirt. Looking for food, Scarlett felt the weight of hunger, her belly growled loudly; she quietly could devour some three trays.

"Mammy!You ordered for Dilcey to prepare my favorite dish!"

" I know who you are since who were you born ... i knew you would back here ..."

Scarlett attacked the food ravenously.

"Do not eat so fast ... otherwise will get back everything up ..." Mammy warned.

"I have a hunger so great! I could not eat because i stayed so much sadness ..." Scarlett said with her mouth full.

"You can not do without eat ... you will stay weak and ... have a battle for face ..."

Scarlett was amazed at the perception of Mammy. It was as if she knew everything .

"Mammy, you know ... but how?"

"My lamb ... eat first ... then we'll talk ... now eat!"

Scarlett, surrendered the food, being watched closely by Mammy, who don't left her side.


	9. Rant - part 1

Chapter 9: Rant - part 1

After dinner, Mammy set the tray on the table and Scarlett left roll the tears. Looking for Mammy, she managed babble the first words.

"Melly died and Rhett left me ..."

And fell in a heartbreaking cry; where sobs echoed in the walls of the room.

"Rhett ... I want Rhett ..." she whispered desperately.

Mammy approached, standing next to the bed, while Scarlett laid her head on her lap warm. She stood stroking her long black hair, while Scarlett continued freeing her pain ...

"I lost him, Mammy ... I could not realize that he loved me and that I loved him too ... now he should be in Charleston ... and worst of all: he want divorce me! What I do? 'm desperate! "

"He can not do that with you ... daughter of Miss Ellen can not be a divorced woman ..."

"I did not accept the divorce. And I 'll never accept! I love him, how could accept? Oh, Mammy! I caused much confusion in my life! Since when I was young, I thought who loved Ashley Wilkes, and now, I realize that never really loved him. everything that felt, was nothing more than a craze of girl . Mellanie was the only real friend I had, she was always so loyal, so loving and kind, while I was coveting her husband .. . now she's dead ... "

Mammy listened intently, the outburst of Scarlett, and despite knowing that her lamb was reaping what sowed for years, could not leave wishing that she could still be happy, because Mammy loved her too much.

"So that I saw my folly, I ran home to tell for Rhett that i loved him ... wanted to tell him what I had discovered, he was who I was looking in my nightmares. When I was racing in the fog. I shall have him loved for so long, but I could not see clearly. Thought that since my confession, we would begin our happiness, but he was cold and indifferent to me. He said that his love for me was worn ... he waited for me for years ... How could I guess that he loved me so long? He never told me clearly! "

Scarlett cleared the tears with the back of her hand, she never had a scarf during the times of distress.

"He offered me the divorce, and how I refused, said that would appear, from time to time, to stop the gossip. But I do not want our marriage stays that way! I want that him to loves me and don't let me alone more! Mammy, I need to bring him back! i can not accept lose him! "

Mammy sat on the bed, from the front for Scarlett. She looked the pale, sad and tired face of her little girl. Scarlett was rendered to suffering and despair. She could see the same stubborn genius of Gerald O'Hara. Scarlett don't stopped cry ; tears rolled down her face and down until her neck, leaving the collar of the sweater wet.

"Mist Rhett still love you, but he needs to get a little alone ... he suffered greatly after the death of the daughter ... and still is with his head turning. You will have to be strong now."

Scarlett remembered the death of Bonnie, her favorite daughter. Another terrible loss, among many who suffered in her life. Rhett almost died of sadness. He drowned in drink for many months, and was completely dropped and sloppy, scandalizing all inside of home. Pork was the only that took care of him. Scarlett failed as wife. At the moment, when Rhett was weakened, destroyed, needing hers; she turned her back on him. Recognize her negligence and insensitivity, It was difficult.

"I suffered a lot with the death of Bonnie too, Mammy ... and still suffer ..." Scarlett tried to justify.

"But, you are stronger, child ... Mist Rhett is not as strong as you ..."

"I know, Mammy ... now, I know ... I know miss him terribly. I accused him of killing her. At the time, I was with my head turned, said horrible things ... then I regretted ... but I did not go to him, tell him a word of comfort and ask for forgiveness. I was letting time pass. I suffered, to see how he was destroyed, but also i did nothing to alleviate . Thought I'd give him another child, but the whole time, Rhett has not gone anywhere close to my room ... it was frustrating ... "

"A child does not take the place of another child, you should know that! Mist Rhett may have ten children, he will never forget the child who died ..."

"I. .. I know, Mammy ... but at that moment I thought I could help him with a child. Dr. Meade, told me it was good to give him a child ASAP, because he could die of so drink, any time. I was never very good to speak words of love and comfort ... but now I would give anything to have him in my arms and tell him I regret , that he did not was responsible for the death of Bonnie ...that he was the best father that I met ... "


	10. Rant - part 2

Chapter 10: Rant - Part 2

Scarlett calmed down a bit. Be in Tara, talking to Mammy, reassured her quite. The tears shed were as balm to her tortured soul. Mammy was right, the struggle to bring Rhett back would be difficult. She did not know where to start. Continued talking to Mammy for a long time.

"One day, Mist Rhett will come back to you, so you will can tell him that regret , but now he needs some time alone ..."

"I can not wait, Mammy! Need get him back to me, as soon as possible! You know I have no patience to wait ..."

"You can not run after him as did with Mist Wilkes. Mist Rhett will not like it ... you will worsen things ... let he come behind you ..."

"I can not stay here, waiting for his goodwill. You told me that i have to face a battle ... I can not stand still before a battle ..."

"You did not understood, lamb ... The battle that you have to face is herself ..."

"How ... how so?"

"You will have to change your way to be, change some things. And when we're adult with a head made, it is difficult to change. To Mist Rhett back, you will have to change ..."

"Fiddle dee dee! Rhett always admired my way to be ..."

" He do not admired at all, or Mist Rhett would be here with you ..."

"Oh"

"Child, you know that the old is sincere ... you were two people who only fought and often not even spoke to each other ..."

"I miss our fights ... miss him laughing at me ... I never felt so alone as I feel now ... I was never very romantic, but I feel I lost my half ... and that half is in Charleston or God knows where ... "

Mammy looked at Scarlett,with her eyes full of affection. Scarlett was just a spoiled and stubborn child, but she was incredibly beautiful and strong.

"Where is necessary to change, Mammy? Tell Me! So I can change, and go after him to bring him back ..."

Mammy looked for she with compassion ... Scarlett thought that a change would be easy and quick.

"My lamb is not easy ... change ... sometimes takes time ..."

"What I less need is" have time "!" Scarlett retorted angrily.

"You needs time too ... still who you don't realize or do not accept, a change ... really takes time ..."

"Until then, Rhett will divorce me and marry another ..."

"Mist Rhett is not a man to marry ... and after the horrible marriage that you had ... I do not think he'll want to marry again ... when he come home, to stop gossip, show him that you are a good mother and a good wife ... the first time, he goes away again ... the second time, he goes away too ... the third time, he will stay forever ... listen the Mammy, child.

"Only God knows how long he'll stay away from home, after the first, second visit ... I will not have the patience for that ... I will strengthen myself and go to Charleston after him ..."

"Do not be stubborn now, child! Mist Rhett don't want you there ..."

"I'll go, and I will show that i changed ... and he will come back with me to Atlanta.'m his wife.'m going where my husband is. And he will have to understand ..."

"He will not believe that you changed and will mistreat you ... nobody can change in weeks ... and Mist Rhett is smart ... he knows it ..."

"I will have patience with him, Mammy. i'll obey him, or at least make him believe that I obey ... I will be loving, dedicated,'ll do whatever him wants ... I'll talk all day of Wade and Ella, to show I'm a good mother, I'll do company to my mother in law when he will be away for business appointments in Charleston ... anyway: I'll do anything ... "

"He will not want you ... he will want to you go away ... will feel suffocated ... listen the Mammy, I want your good ... Mist Rhett will find that you has not changed and will not want you ... put your head in place and you will see that I'm right ... "

Scarlett was discouraged, she was too stubborn to give up so easily. She remembered that Rhett Butler, could read her like a book. He would not believe in a sudden change. She did not wanted to change too. She would have to use other tactics. She thought her affection and her bed available, were enough to bring him back. Rhett could not resist her and Scarlett knew that. She blushed at the thought of how she could take him to her bed, and all she could do with him. She had plans to use her charm and lust for bring him back ... even that her mother rolled in the tomb. Could conceive, and he couldn't divorce her. She came to the conclusion that it needed to get pregnant anyway. Love, passion and a son, she could bring him back. If Rhett could believe in love she felt, if he could see that her love was true, he could not resist and would love her again. Scarlett decided to ignore the words of Mammy. Soon, she would was strengthened, would go to Charleston, and there, she would not leave Rhett escape.


	11. The Mrs Butler

Chapter 11 - The Mrs. Butler

Mrs Eleanor Butler, was a quiet and patient woman. When she saw Rhett appear at her home, she got scared to see him with a sad and downcast countenance. She knew that the death of Bonnie had finished with him, and the marriage of the son was not well. Mrs. Butler did not know the details of the unhappy marriage of Rhett and Scarlett, but she knew that her son and her daughter in law were not happy together. She always twisted by two. When her husband died, the father of Rhett, Eleanor discovered that her son was in love by an young woman. He was sad because she had married another man, who was owns a store in Atlanta. Rhett was not a man to open the his feelings for others, but Eleanor knew her son very well. She could see the sad countenance that he had shown during the wake of his father, he was suffering, and it was not because of father loss. Rhett spent two weeks with his mother and sister in the new mansion he bought for the two, and due to the closeness between him and his mother ended up telling her about his passion for Scarlett.

Soon, Eleanor discovered that the girl was the daughter of Ellen Robillard and niece of her friends: Pauline and Eulalie. She remembered when the mother of Scarlett was young. A year younger than her son, Ellen was a beautiful girl and very polite. She was shy and obedient different from her mother, Solange Robillard, who was an eccentric woman. Eleanor thought that Scarlett should be a very beautiful woman to leave her son, who never thought in marriage, tied to her. The beauty was the mark of women Robillards and Rhett's mother knew that. She lamented that Scarlett was married because she would be very happy to see her eldest son, have a family and give her grandchildren. Knew that if Rhett does not marry with Scarlett, he would not marry anyone else. Soon after, the son returned to Atlanta. She passed a long time without news of him. She knew Rhett was traveling to various places, he had no fixed stop. She has become accustomed to his absence.

Two years later, he sent her a letter stating about his marriage to Scarlett and stating who he was very happy passing the nuptials in New Orleans. Eleanor was very happy for him. Finally, her son would make a lovely family and she would was Grandma soon. She depended on him to have a grandchild. Rhett's sister, Rosemary, did not thought in marry and Ross was a real heartbreak.

Eleanor was very happy when her granddaughter was born. She received a telegram informing about the birth of the girl. Rhett wrote to her that would give her more grandchildren soon and Mrs. Butler thanked God for her son to be so happy. During the following years, she stayed in the inertia of the events in the life of the her son. Rhett appeared in Charleston again the next year and was alone. He don't wanted talk about Scarlett and the grandchildren who had promised for his mother. There is a little over two years ago, he came home with Bonnie and the nanny, Prissy.

Eleanor loved to know her granddaughter, who was a healthy, beautiful, strong and happy child. Noticed that Rhett was sad and don't spoke at Scarlett . That's when she realized that the marriage of her soon was not well. Prissy, who said that bonnie was the spitting image of her mother. During all those years, Mrs. Butler never got to see Scarlett. She deduced that Scarlett should be a beautiful woman, even more beautiful than Ellen and Solange Robillard. During the three months, in which her son and her granddaughter were in Charleston, she noticed that the two were very united. Rhett and Bonnie stayed together during all day. He took his daughter to tour different places and with it, he regained a space between the old guard of Charleston. Bonnie was so beautiful and cheerful, that left the old guard, delighted with her. But the girl missed her mother and asked for her father come back for home. Rhett did not denied anything to the daughter. He did all that the child wanted. He decided take Bonnie to home. Eleanor could not talk to Rhett about his marriage to Scarlett.

She knew that his marriage was not good, for a married man and father, bring the daughter for stay three months in the his mother's house, leaving his wife alone in Atlanta ... not ... sure his marriage was not normal. Eleanor tried not to pressure the son for obtain information. If he wanted to open up to her; she would listen him as a caring and understanding mother. Rhett not complained of anything. He had fun during all day, beside the Bonnie, but the night when her granddaughter went to sleep, she noticed the sad look of the her son. Rosemary had been traveling with an aunt, and when she came back from trip, asked about Scarlett. Rhett was embarrassed, but said his wife could not come because he was minding the store and working hard. Rosemary complained to his brother telling him that the place of Scarlett was beside her husband and daughter, and not locked in a store, working all day. Rhett got angry and told her to take care of your own life.

Eleanor knew that the her son was lying, but she accepted the his lies about relationship with his wife. He avoided at any cost, talk about Scarlett. And as a mother she respected his decision. Broke her heart when Rhett decided to return to Atlanta with his daughter. She did not know when would see her son and granddaughter again. She gave a little cat of gift for Bonnie. A gift of the Grandma of Charleston, for the girl remember hers.

Eleanor never more saw her granddaughter. Two years later, she received the sad news of the death of the girl. Mrs. Butler was devastated and ran to home of her son, in Atlanta. She knew the genius of Rhett and knew he would lose his head with his daughter's death. When she arrived at the home of her son, she felt in the hell. The son closeted with his daughter's body, do not wanted to see anyone and threatened those who came near the door, and the her daughter-in-law locked in her room, without giving the face. If wasn't for Mammy, Suellen and Will, she would not have been able to stay in that house. That's when she noticed the unhappy marriage of his son. They slept in separate rooms. She was horrified when discovered.

The her son refused to bury the her granddaughter. She tried to talk to him through the door, screamed, cried, begged him to return to reason and for to hear her . But Rhett ignored completely. Until it appeared a lady, a real lady, Eleanor did not knew until that moment. Mammy was picked her. Her name was Mellanie Wilkes. She was the sister of the first husband of Scarlett, who died sick during the war. Mellanie bravely climbed the stairs and went to the door of Rhett's room. And Eleanor was surprised when her son opened the door to receive her. Many hours have passed and Eleanor placed all her hope in that lady that was talking to her son. Someone had to convince him to bury the girl. And Mellanie succeeded. Eleanor was so grateful, she could not let Mrs. Wilkes out of there no thank her personally. Her voice was gentle, her gestures were peaceful, Mellanie Wilkes looked a saint. A true saint.

During the months following the death of Bonnie, she had no further news of her son. Today, she was shocked to see him appear on the door with a suitcase in hand. She noticed that he was finished and depressed. She not asked questions and he did not tell her anything. Eleanor received him to open arms. Rhett settled quickly into a room and not left over from inside. Eleanor decided to leave him alone during the time who he thought necessary. She would not press him. She was there to support him and give her lap of mother.


	12. Wild Dream

**Note: This chapter is rated M. So, attention to read. Here I am putting the repressed desires of Rhett Butler. Remembering that this fic, I'm throwing in English and Portuguese. I would like the opinion of the readers. Thank you.**

Chapter 12: Wild Dream

Rhett Butler remained locked in his room during the rest of the day and night. He opened the door only for the maid, when she brought him dinner, but he barely touched the food. He drank all day. He thought in Bonnie, Mellanie and Scarlett. The heart ached. He felt finished. He thought that leaving Atlanta, would relieve pain, but it did not. Regretted not have gone to the funeral of Mellanie. She helped him in a moment of desperation, when he lost his daughter, and he had no strength to say goodbye to her. That morning, he wanted to escape. He always ran away when he felt cornered, and Scarlett cornered him,in the last night. The declaration of her love, moved with him, more than he could imagine. Her voice, saying that loved him, hammered in his head during all day. He never imagined that she would tell him that. When Scarlett was traveling to Marietta, he decided to separate from her. He imagined that she would receive the news with relief, but the opposite happened. Rhett was surprised, after so many years of struggle, will he actually managed to conquer her? No, she should be joking ... Scarlett has no heart to love someone ...she was cold ... she was cruel ... he could not fall in this new game.

Drank to try to forget the pain. Several things passed through his head. And if Scarlett reconsidered her passion for Ashley Wilkes and was now with him? Does Ashley Wilkes was at his home, asleep in bed with Scarlett? Possessing her body? The jealousy overtook him. Rhett came to punch the wall. If that happened, he would kill them both. He had told her that did not care anymore; tried to convince himself, but deep down, he knew it was a silly lie. A lie told by a coward who was tired of fight. He was a coward and was afraid of the feelings of Scarlett and his own feelings. He had to forget her anyway ... had to despise her. He had to stick in his head that his feelings have died when Bonnie died. He was too old to continue playing. Wanted no more games. He wanted peace.

He feel sleepy after midnight, after finish with a few bottles of brandy. Lay on the bed and lit a cigar, he could not think of her, had to take her of his head and heart forever. He had decided, and could not go back. If he were back, she would crush what was left of his heart and he would be finished ... would be better to die at once.

_"Someone knocked on the door of his room. Grumbling, he got out of bed. Who would be that hour? Surely, it was his mother, worried. He did not spoke to her during all day and,only saw her when he got at home._

_"Damn!" he muttered._

_He opened the door and went white. Scarlett was there, standing in front of him, completely naked, with a mischievous smile. He tried to close the door, but she was stronger and pushed it, entering the room. Rhett threw himself back, as if to wanted escape hers._

_"Will not you let me into your room, Rhett?" she asked coquettishly._

_He tried not to look at her body, tried not to look into her eyes._

_"No! Damn, Scarlett! Get out here!" he ordered swearing._

_"But, that cruel husband ... I'm not going out and you also will not ... we will stay locked here ..." she laughed, locking the door._

_"Scarlett damn! Give me the key!" he growled angrily._

_Scarlett shook the key in the air and laughed even more._

_"Come seek ..."_

_Rhett was stoped. He could not get the key, getting close of the naked body of his wife. Was terrified, he was lost. He considered ask for help for his mother, but noted that he was forty-five years and was no longer a child._

_"I'll give you a lesson, my dear husband.'ll teach you, don't abandon me after confess my love for you ..."_

_Her green eyes glowed in the dark. Her black hair was loose, fallen at the time of firm breasts. Her pale skin reflected the moonlight coming through the window. Her red lips were hungry for passion. Rhett trembled to see her show him a green silk shawl._

_"I will dominate you ..." she said, showing him the shawl._

_Rhett tried to move away from even more, as she walked toward him. Soon, he realized was on his back on the bed. Scarlett jumped on him and they both fell on the bed. She was over him. He tried to push her, but strangely, lost the strength. Scarlett started kissing his neck frantically._

_"No. .. no ... Scarlett ..." he moaned softly, running his hand on her thin waist._

_He grabbed her and settled down with her in bed, letting her stay on top of it. Never saw his wife to be so bold. He was afraid of the control she had on him, but was curious to see how far she would go. Scarlett wasted no time. She tied Rhett's arms on the headboard of the bed using the green shawl._

_"What will you do with me, Scarlett?" he asked scared, with black eyes shining._

_She smiled at him, lowered her head and spoke into his ear with moaning. "I will possess you ..."_

_Rhett did not hold back and moaned loudly closing his eyes. He was handed over to her. And Scarlett wasted no time and started licking his ear._

_"You .. you are not a lady ..."_

_"No. .. I'm not a lady ..." she agreed, moaning in his ear again._

_Before he could say anything else, Scarlett kissed him, sticking her little tongue into his mouth. Rhett growled with passion and grabbed her tongue massaging her madly. The kiss never ended. The tongues dueled each other. When one of them tried withdraw, the other went out to catch again. Both moaned and growled desperate. Scarlett rubbed her body against his body. Rhett wanted to use his hands, but could not; his body was already showing signs of excitement out of control. Scarlett felt his excitement and broke the kiss smiling._

_"You .. you want to kill me 'he asked, trying to breathe." Well, I can not endure ... "_

_"I have not even started ..." she replied smirking._

_Scarlett started kissing his neck. While he was delirious, felt smell the rose water in her hair. Scarlett stood and sat upon him._

_"I think I'll have to take off your clothes, my husband ..._

_Rhett looked at her expectantly. He smirked with his black eyes dancing with desire._

_"Do what you want, my pet ..." he agreed._

_Scarlett tore his shirt, pulling it from his body. Rhett was scared. She ran a hand through his hard, muscular chest. He could not stop looking at her eyes. She kissed his mouth again and then kissed his neck, chest and stomach, until reach the top of the his pants. Rhett tried to escape the moorings, but, Scarlett strongly tied him in the bed._

_"Now, I'll have to take yours pants ..."_

_"Untie me, Scarlett, so I can join in too ..." he begged. The despair gripped him. Rhett wanted to touch her, grab her against him, kissing her too. But in fact, he wanted to show who was still in control._

_"No! ... Today, I will participate alone ..." she purred._

_Scarlett putted her tongue inside his mouth again, and again, and again. Then went to take off his pants. Rhett was numb with his domineering wife. Even with his broad shoulders, his muscular chest, and his physical greatness, he felt as a boy before her. His body shook, when delicate Scarlett's hands, pulled his pants down. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. His heart was beating wildly, and could stop at any time. Scarlett sat on him, where he filled her completely with his pulsating organ. She began jumping frantically while they screamed, both with the heads thrown back. He tried to raise his hip in quick movements to accompany her, but failed. She jumped wildly on him, preventing him from any backlash. Among the screams that echoed through the room, filled with an atmosphere of love and lust, she confessed her love once more._

_"I love you, Rhett, I love you!"_

_Her confession was ruin to him. Rhett tried again, untie himself, used all his strength, but it was useless. Scarlett realized he was trying to loosen up, and dug her nails into his chest, causing scratches with her sharp nails . He shouted, staring into her eyes._

_"Look at me, my destroyer kitten ..." he ordered with a smile._

_When he looked into her eyes, could not resist. He was completely overwhelmed. Lost among the her wild green eyes. She was like a black panther and he was her prey. She dug her nails into his chest again, while both sought release. Scarlett grinded her hips against his._

_"Oh! God! Scarlett! ' he screamed with the hoarse voice, without control of his body, heart and mind."_

He woke jumping out of bed, and breathing deeply, with hand on heart. He was sweating cold. He opened his shirt, hoping to find the scratches she left, but had nothing. All, was just a lustful dream. He felt like a young man before the first love, full of repressed desires. A knock at the door, and began to tremble. He raised, and was open, finding of the other side, his mother, who was worried. Frustrated, he breathed and for a moment thought Scarlett could be there, like in his dream.

"My son, are you okay? ... I listened you scream"

"Mama .. I'm fine ... just had a dream ... er... a nightmare ... nothing more ..."

"You want to talk?"

"No, my dear mama. I want to sleep in peace ..."

"Rhett, you were screaming, calling for Scarlett ... my son, I'm worried about you ..."

"Mama, I told you that all is well ... come back to sleep ... i will not want to talk about it."

Eleanor Butler thought it best not cross him. When he wanted to talk, she will be willing to listen.

"Good night, my son ..."

"Good night, my mama ..."

When Rhett entered the room, he was still breathing with difficulty. He realized he was more vulnerable to Scarlett than ever. He decided he would go to Europe in a few days. Could not stay there. At least for now, he had to get away, go for far. If he continued in his mother's house, he could fall into temptation or curiosity, and would back to Atlanta. He could not fall into the web of Scarlett. Had to be stronger and determined than her.


	13. An apology

Chapter 13: An apology

Scarlett woke up later than usual. After the terrible emotions of the last forty-eight hours, she slept soundly without dreams or nightmares. She slept well, regaining her physical strength. But her heart was still throbbing with pain. She made a decision last night: wanted to seduce Rhett Butler and have another child with him. Dr. Meade gave assured that she could get pregnant again after the abortion and advised that she should give her husband a child, after the death of Bonnie. Scarlett was not thinking of give him a child because of the death of the girl, as previously planned. Now: the reasons were different. A child, would hold Rhett with her and they could form a family again. Then, she planned to give him more one or two children. She had strength and age to get pregnant a few more times. The concern was her body. Scarlett was terrified of gaining weight and stop being attractive. Another two or three children would end up with her very thin waist . She decided she had to take the risk, it was necessary to force Rhett for stay by her side forever. She would win his heart again and never more would lose him. Now, she had a plan in mind, needed to rest and strengthen the body and the spirit.

Amid her thoughts, lying in bed, she heard pounding on the door. Mammy was bringing breakfast.

"You overslept, my lamb ... you will lose the beautiful day that makes out there ..." said Mammy, upon entering the room, carrying a tray with breakfast.

While Scarlett was taking breakfast, being closely observed by Mammy, someone knocked on the door again. Was Suellen . She entered the room, with the nose up, but said some words that did not combined with her naughty face.

"Scarlett, I came here to apologize for our fight last night ... I was inconvenient and I'm sorry ... I know you went through a difficult time and ..."

"Alright, Suellen, has passed ... I think we both lost our minds and spoke horrible things to each other ..."

"It's how I like it ..." Mammy intruded. "The daughters of Miss Ellen making peace ..."

"I wonder if you're feeling better?" Suellen said, forcing a smile.

"Yes .. yes I am. Hopefully the during time who i stay here, we will not fight more ... you're pregnant and I do not want to be responsible if something happens to the baby ..." after say those words, Scarlett recalled up of the abortion who suffered and shivered.

"I'm fine. Dr. Fontaine said that my pregnancy is quiet and the baby is growing stronger."

"Where are the people of this house, Suellen?"

"Well, my daughters are playing with Ella in the tree house that Will built for them. Prissy and Dilcey are in the kitchen. Pansy is tidying my room. Will took Wade to accompany him to the plantation to meet with Big Sam, but they will come back for lunch ... "

"Wade and Ella ... have not seen them until now ..."

"They went to sleep early yesterday. Were tired and sad ... when you arrived, they were already accommodated ..."

"So they know that ..."

"Yes, they know that Mellanie died ... I told them yesterday, late in the afternoon ..."

"Thank you, Suellen. I would not have head to give them this news, and also have no patience to hear them cry ..."

"We did not know you'd come back here, and I thought the kids had to know ..."

"You did the right thing. I would not have done better ... thank you once again ..."

"Well, I'm coming down ... I'll see girls, see what they're up to ..."

And withdrew from the room, closing the door. Scarlett took a deep breath and looked for Mammy, avoiding laugh at the situation.

"Mammy, tell me the truth: Who forced Suellen to come here apologize to me, was you or was Will?"

"Miss Scarlett, stop it! Your sister came here by own choice!"

"Mammy, I'm not a fool! Her face asking me apologize was comical. Looked like had sucked a lemon ... I know my sister Suellen ... she would be happy to make me faint again, if she could be sure who I blacked out forever ... "

"Creed Cross, Miss Scarlett...! You don't be cruel ! Miss Suellen is not so bad ..."

"Fiddle dee dee! I'm not evil, I'm smart. Will must have her forced . But I do not care, since she leave me alone while I'm here ... it's okay ... "

"But, you have to hold your tongue and your genius too, child ..."

"Yes, Mammy, if Suellen promise that do not will provoke me, I will not fight with her ..."

"So, okay ... well, Mammy is quiet ..."

Scarlett smiled at her, winked the eye, and continued biting the corn muffin.

"You are terrible, child ... you don't have way ..." Mammy observed laughing.


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the comments that I received and now I found a beta to pass the history of Portuguese into English, and Yes, I will continue writing. Gone with the wind, is a very important film for me: it was my father's favorite movie that has already died. I watched this movie for the first time, when I was 9 years old in 1989. I didn't understand the film very well, only I was impressed because of the war, the man who had to amputate his leg and Bonnie's death, she was a beautiful girl ! With 11 years, I saw the film again. That's when I felt the love of Rhett and Scarlett for the first time. I asked for my mother: Why he left Scarlett at the end of the movie? Don't have a continuation?I passed two days sad. At the age of 13 years, I discovered that had a followup: wasn't the same writer, but I was curious to read the book "Scarlett ".**

**When launched the series "Scarlett", came the disappointment. Scarlett had green eyes! They chose a wrong actress for the role. A green-eyed actress would be easy to find. And she wouldn't have left Tara. She fought hard not to lose it. Rhett Butler married again? He didn't like getting married. Was a joke! Scarlett go to Ireland? She was an independent woman, but was attached to the South.**

**That's when I thought I'd create a different story, as you all did.**

**The beginning of my story is very sad as it should be: Scarlett sad , Rhett leaving she alone, Mellanie's funeral, marked by the despair of Mr. Wilkes. Scarlett goes to Tara. Rhett is in Charleston. Mammy tries to advise Scarlett, but she is stubborn and she goes after Rhett. And I'm going to ask you to: have patience with Rhett Butler. In my story, it will mistreat Scarlett very much. You can be angry . But will she be able to turn the game and they will still be very happy. Scarlett will grow. She's not going to change much, because she already has a head formed. But, she will grow little the her head and the heart. She will become a much better person. And Rhett will also change slightly. All this in the course of the story. The end that I have in my head, it's beautiful! I can even see the scene with Clark Gable and Vivien Leigh.**

**I would like to explain the Rhett's dream in Chapter 12. Rhett Butler has always felt a passion and a mad desire repressed into him by Scarlett. He noticed after waking up who she still dominated the his mind, body and heart. So I pictured a sex dream, in which she completely dominated him. The dream had a meaning, far beyond the sexual act. Scarlett continued controlling the lives of Rhett, even far away, so he will postpone his trip to Europe. trying to forget her for don't come back to Atlanta, totally desperate.**


	15. Fleeing to anywhere

Chapter 15: fleeing to anywhere

Eleanor Butler was having lunch alone in the dining room, when Rhett showed up. He slept until that hour, but appeared well dressed, of bath taken, hair combed and trimmed mustache. Rhett was until his mother and gave her a kiss on the face .

"Good afternoon, mama."

"Good afternoon, son. You slept enough, ended up losing the breakfast, but I'll send Liz, to serve lunch for you ... "

"Where's Rosemary? I just saw you when I first came here. "

"Rosemary went to Pennsylvania, spending a few days at aunt Grace. She won't be back until next week ... "

"And Ross?"

"He showed up here a few days ago, but still the same, just bringing problems ..."

He sat at the table, and the maid came to serve him. Rhett wasn't very hungry, but had drank very much the previous day, forced to eat a little. Mrs. Butler, looked at the son, totally worried. Until that moment, they exchanged only a few words. Rhett was distant and didn't want to talk. But Eleanor was worried and decided that she had to ask something for him.

"Rhett, my son, where is Scarlett?"

Rhett growled chewing the food. And for a moment, she has repented for doing this question.

"She's in Atlanta ..." responded with anger.

Eleanor drank some water and risked to ask another question. Needed to make him talk. His silence, was killing her.

"Why didn't she came with you?"

Rhett thought it best, answer the questions of the mother. He felt pity her. Realized that she was worried and decided to say something. He hadn't intention of tell that abandoned Scarlett, he would hide most of the events, but decided to answer something to reassure her. The last of his intention, when appeared in Charleston, was leave his mother sad and distressed.

"Melanie Wilkes died ...Scarlett stayed to help with the funeral and she couldn't abandon the business in Atlanta to accompany me... "

"Melanie Wilkes? Mellanie died? Oh, my son, that sadness!She was so young, what happened? "

"She suffered with problems in pregnancy and ended not resisting..." Rhett explained calmly.

"My God ! She was so good, a real lady and Scarlett? Must be suffering much! And you came here, instead of consoling her, my son ...Scarlett needs you ... "

"Mama, don't worry. The lady does not know Scarlett as I . You can be sure, that she's very well ... much better than I am. "

Rhett Butler didn't have the guts to tell his mother about the cruel personality of his wife. He was ashamed. He felt embarrassed for love for so many years for a woman so cruel. He couldn't tell his mother about the fixing of Scarlett over Ashley Wilkes during all the years of his marriage, that this man was the husband of the great lady Mellanie that his mother passed to admire. He could not explain that never managed to control his wife, that he was a fool for so long, that he never managed to make the conventional role of the husband who commands respect. It would be another disappointment to his mother, knowing that the eldest son never managed to keep his wife on a short leash.

"My son, I do not believe that Scarlett is well. She lost her sister-in-law and I knew they were very united since the war. I believe in those hours, that she must miss her husband so dedicated. "

Rhett was furious. As his mother could be so blind? She was defending Scarlett. That was absurd! If she knew that Scarlett just kept devastated if lost money. She only had two loves in her life: Tara and the money. The rest didn't matter to her. Rhett tried to control the fury, but lost his appetite and stopped eating.

"Mama, I don't want to talk about Scarlett. I came here, to forget a little that stifling environment that is Atlanta. As I already told you: I know Scarlett and know that she is well. "

Eleanor didn't have the guts to ask or say more anything . Rhett never liked talking about Scarlett after the wedding. She knew that they hadn't a happy marriage, but thought it best not to say anything. She didn't want that her son return to drink, or leave the house to stay in a hotel. She preferred to shut down that talk.

Rhett lifted and placed the Panama Hat on his head.

" Are you going out , my son?"

"I will, I have some business to attend to, but I'll be back for dinner." he replied giving a kiss on her forehead. "

Rhett left to take care of your trip to Europe. He wanted to leave the country as soon as possible. After the dream the night before, he needed to escape, because he would fails in his determination. He needed a agitated place where could exit , and have fun with drinks, women and poker's games. Needed a new environment. So, he would distract and forget to Scarlett. He could sleep for a few days, without dreaming of Bonnie or Scarlett and could forget the declaration of love of his wife. Would try to drown your pain in the arms of women paid as it always did. A world of fun was expecting for him. London, Paris, Dublin or any place where he could live happier days.


	16. Reunion with the kids

Chapter 16: Reunion with the kids

Scarlett was in the porch, enjoying the country air and the morning of warm sunshine. She remembered from years ago, when was talking until darken with the twins Stuart and Brent Tarleton. Was so good, have those boys in the palm of her hand, satisfying every her whim! How foolish, die in a war that for her never had the slightest importance. They could have gotten married and formed a family. They were good boys, with their mind full of dreams like all boys of Clayton County. She smiled with a certain nostalgia to remember them. Virtually all boys in the region have died fighting in the war. She couldn't let of lament . Sighting in the distance, she saw Will and her son Wade, coming from plantation for lunch, then she remembered Charles Hamilton.

She always thought who he was a real idiot. But, she felt sad to remember him, at that moment. She recalled of the time, when charles was a boy and spent a few days at Twelve Oaks with the Wilkes. He was shy and almost never spoke. Don't played or ran through fields as she and the twins did , he'd preferred read a book, listen to a classical music. He was monotonous. Never dirtied his clothes, never was unkempt. The twins liked him. He was very polite, smart and this, sealed a friendship between the three, despite seeing each other only once a year and during the holidays. She always felt boredom in presence him. When she found out that Charles, despite being compromised with Honey, liked her, Scarlett laughed scornfully. If wasn't for Ashley or by the twins, she wouldn't matter in being polite to the boy so boring. Should have never married him. Her childish love for Ashley Wilkes, made commit various errors and marry Charles, was one of them.

But, now, musing on the shy boy that she so despised, couldn't but admit that he was a good boy and who died at a very young age also. Watching Wade by far, she realized that he remembered too his father. He had the same eyes of Charles, the same shy smile but had the same energy her. In Tara, in contact with the Red Earth, he broke loose of his interiors moorings. She could see him running around the field, in front of Will, which walked calmly and asked him to wait for him. Wade laughed, a loud laugh that could be heard from a far. There, at that moment, she felt proud of her son. He was so free and carefree. The boy didn't seem the fearful boy who lived in Atlanta. She smiled, remembering herself, when ran through those fields during her childhood. Tara was synonymous to strength, juvenile happiness and freedom. Tara had a power to change people.

When Wade Hamilton spotted his mother, standing on the porch, looking at him, stopped laugh and run immediately. He was so afraid of her. Never had so much fear of someone, as had of his mother. He walked up to her, breathing deeply to catch his breath, followed by his uncle Will. Scarlett realized that the boy flinched and recovered the same posture of fearful boy who always was. Will achieved the boy who passed floor very slowly and Will was the first to speak with Scarlett at the foot of the porch.

"Good afternoon, Scarlett! Are you feeling better? "

"Yes, I am. Thank you for concern. "

"Wade and I spent all morning on the plantation and I can tell you that this boy is the grandson of Mr. Gerald. Have talent focused on Agriculture and even Big Sam was impressed with his cunning and quickness to learn the techniques of planting. "explained Will, messing up the boy's hair as a sign of approval.

Wade showed a shy smile and gentle. Almost never was praised for something, and knowing that had some talent, made him happy.

"Tomorrow I'll take you there again. You want to go? " Will asked excited.

Wade smiled again and shook his head as a sign of approval, but didn't say anything.

Will went to inside the house and left Scarlett alone with her son, who looked at his mother and stayed with his head down. Scarlett was bored.

"Wade, look at me!" she commanded.

The boy lifted his head and looked at her. He couldn't disguise the trembling in his legs. And Scarlett noticed that Rhett Butler was right about one thing: Wade was terrified of her. She felt bad. Never cared for the children's feelings. Thought the fear who he possessed was part of his personality pulled by the blood of the Hamiltons. But now, she realized that the boy was a different child when he was away from her.

"Wade, I'm proud of you. I liked to know that you have a certain talent for taking care of the plantation that belonged to your grandfather ... "

"Are you proud of me?" he asked scared, trying to assimilate the words that his mother had just say.

Scarlett smiled and tried to put her hand in his hair. Wade jumped back, startled by the gesture hers.

"Yes, I'm proud of you, but if you still continue afraid of me, I'll be disappointed. Have you ever seen? A boy who inherited his grandfather's talent, be afraid of your own mother? Remember one thing, Wade: you have the blood of the O'Haras in the vein, the Irish blood. And the O'Haras isn't afraid of anything or anyone. "

"I'm sorry, mommy, I just was surprised." Wade tried to justify.

"You're already turning into a young boy, should no longer be afraid. Otherwise, going to be a coward. I don't want you to continue having fear me, I only want you to respect me as a good son. "

He agreed shaking his head, still amazed at the different attitude of his mother. Wade didn't expect a compliment and a gesture of affection. He was shocked. Scarlett continued trying to talk to him. She felt a sudden interest in knowing a little bit about her son and decided to exchange a few more words.

"Wade ... you know about your aunt Melly..."

Wade looked at her and could not disguise the sadness. But, didn't cry, didn't want to upset his mother. They both shared the same sad eyes, and Scarlett saw in the eyes of her son, the mirror of her own pain.

"Yes, Mommy, aunt Sue told us that aunt Melly died, I tried not to cry. Well, I cried just a little bit. I acted like a man, but I am concerned with Beau. "

"Beau is well, of course he is sad, but he is with your aunt India and aunt Pittypat. And they are taking care of him. "

"When we get back to Atlanta, I can play with him?"

"But, of course yes!"

"Mommy, where's uncle Rhett?"

"He couldn't come. Had a business appointment in Savannah. " Scarlett lied once again, feeling a pang in the heart. She knew who the children would ask about him.

"But he's going to come here, then?"

"Probably not ... He has some important business to resolve and don't will let Savannah so soon, but soon, we will be in Atlanta and he will be at home again." she explained with a heart full of hope.

"What a pity! I wanted him to be with me and uncle Will, for know the plantation. " Wade lamented.

"Well, let's go inside, Wade. It's past time for the lunch, and I'm with the open appetite. "

Scarlett wanted to change the subject. Talks about Rhett hurt too. She felt a miss suffocating of him. She needed distract with other things, while was at Tara. She needed to forget him a bit. Only thus could regenerate, gather the pieces, and then go to Charleston, fight for her love. When she felt strong again, so she would bring Rhett back to her, Wade and Ella.

Soon, that they went into the house, heard the screams and laughter of the girls. Susie, Camilla and Anna, the daughters of Suellen, that were running along with Ella toward the front door. They were leaving the tree house for lunch, after, which Suellen called them, several times through the window of the main room.

As soon as Ella walked into the house and saw her mother, she remembered of the aunt Melly and began to cry leaving Scarlett furious.

"Mommy, Mommy , Aunt Melly is dead!"

"Stop with that Ella! I know she's gone! You were laughing and joking so far. Only was see me that you started to cry! I'm not in the mood for your whining. "

Ella wiped away the tears and asked:

"Where's uncle Rhett? I want Uncle Rhett! "

"He's traveling on business. We will be here for a time, then we will meet with Rhett in Atlanta. Go wash that dirty face, then sit down for lunch and don't bother me crying, I can't stand this. "

"Okay, Mommy." said Ella agreeing.

Scarlett couldn't stand the genius of her daughter. She thought who Ella was a useless and couldn't see any grace in girl. She couldn't exchange a few words with her. Everything in Ella, irritated her.


	17. Again at Twelve Oaks

Chapter 17: Again at Twelve Oaks...

_"Rhett Butler walked quietly by the hall of the house of Wilkes toward the door leading to the garden, where the decent southerners were gathered to talk about the war after the barbecue. The house was silent, because the boys were out there and the young ladies were resting inside the rooms on the second level, for the ball later. He putted the hands in his pants pocket and watched the local decoration with paintings and artistic statues, completely distracted._

_"Rhett... Rhett... " someone called._

_Rhett looked back and saw Scarlett at the door of the library, calling for him with her eyes supplicants and her chest wheezing._

_"Rhett ... come here ... Please." she asked speaking softly, almost whispering._

_Rhett walked to the library, looking at all sides, to see if anyone had them seen there. He realized that only the two were in that place. As soon as entered, Scarlett closed the door behind him and both were alone inside. At that moment, he didn't saw the woman whom he married, but the girl from before the war. With the same green dress, showing the pale neck and the curve of the breasts, cheeks stained and the red lips, Scarlett looked at him with an expectation, that Rhett was unable to identify, even knowing her so well. His black eyes looked to the girl 16-year-old with a joy that was contained. He has never been a gentleman and realized at that moment that was enchanted by a young woman who was not a lady._

_"Scarlett, why are we here?" he asked curious, but having fun with the situation. "And if somebody catch us here inside? What we can explain? "_

_Rhett approached the fireplace with the hands inside the pocket, waiting for a response from the beautiful miss, who risked her reputation, at that moment. What she wanted to tell for a cad like him?_

_"I've got a secret and I want you to know." she replied looking in his eyes which sparkled fun._

_"So, tell me, my dear, if you trust me for that, I would be honored to share a secret." he replied with a sarcastic smile, showing white teeth, perfectly aligned and having fun with the whole situation. Locked inside a library, in a strange house, in the middle of a barbecue where nobody liked his presence, he will soon, hear a pretty girl and sassy to tell a secret to him._

_Scarlett approached him and with her hands clutching the heart and her look pleadingly, without taking her eyes glaucos of the his black eyes, she revealed:_

_"Rhett... Rhett ... I love you ... "_

Rhett Butler woke up trembling once again. Inside the cabin first class on the ship that left Charleston with destination to Liverpool, he murmured furious.

"Damn It! Damn It! Curse! "

And punched the mattress. He was dreaming with her again. He had desire to kick and break everything, because his mind was betraying him, especially at bedtime. He rose of bed and went to the small bar inside the cabin, to drink a glass of whiskey. In Charleston, he couldn't take Scarlett in the his head, during the seven days that remained at his mom's house. Soon, who came aboard, felt free. Looking at the ocean left him rejuvenated. He could remember his time as captain of blockade. The time who he was free.

Sought don't drink too much. Since the first day in Charleston, primarily in the company of his mother, he sought to go easy on the drink. After buying the ticket for his trip to Europe, he became happier and started to plan the route of his journey with duration two months, long before reaching the European continent. This distracted a bit by his pain and his revolt. As the ship pulled away from the docks of Charleston, he felt the air go back to his lungs. Now, he could forget Scarlett. But on his first night, he was surprised dreaming with her again. Got frustrated. Needed a drink, needed forget her. Dreaming with Scarlett was a torture, almost a nightmare.

"Scarlett damn!" he growled before turning a glass of whiskey in his mouth.

Sought don't knows where she was, how she was and what she was doing. He didn't want know. Sought convince himself that he had no interest in anything about her. Learned over the years and the experience with the poker games disguise and hide his feelings. The problem was the heart and the mind. He knew in the deepest of the his intimate who was lying. The heart delivered him beating wildly of anger or passion fierce and suppressed , when he thinking of her, and the his mind projected dreams, remembering constantly that Scarlett remained more alive than ever in his life. That night, he drank a whole bottle of whiskey after waking up, cursing all the time against what felt, that was hidden inside him. Then he dressed and left the cabin toward the Gambling Hall and Casino. Decided to play poker or anything that could make money and distract a bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Dear readers, I changed the title of the story in Portuguese for wasn't barred by the administration of the site, because they don't take two equal stories although that are in different languages. I followed the suggestion of one of the readers and I appreciate immensely, because I would love to launch the story in my mother tongue and in English.**

**About Rhett Butler and Scarlett, they will meet in a few chapters. For now, Rhett is on the way of Europe and Scarlett remains at Tara, with Mammy and the children. I would like to know what you are thinking of the history. You are very welcome to me and stimulates me to continue writing. Thank You!**


	18. The strength of the red earth

Chapter 18: The strength of the red earth

A month and a half passed, after the night of the death of Melanie Wilkes. For Scarlett, seemed that years had passed. Although some nocturnal nightmares, who went on to have again and the longing she felt of Rhett Butler, got cross with sanity and strength during the more complicated moment. During those 45 days, she waited for news about her husband. Lou was in charge to remain on Peachtree Street's mansion, with the mission to tell Scarlett about any developments the her husband. Lou did not send her a telegram and Scarlett concluded that didn't happen any changes at home in Atlanta, during the time that she was at Tara. Uncle Henry Hamilton, responsible for bureaucratic part of Scarlett and her lawyer, also did not send any telegram referring to any problem about the store and her investments.

Everything was within control, and the life seemed to have stopped, because in Tara, despite the beauty and soothing air of the field, had a quiet that now, went to irritate the living spirit of Scarlett. She missed the balls and the parties, and also missed manage her business in Atlanta. But, without Rhett Butler, she hadn't no strength to go home. That luxurious mausoleum had become in a tomb with sad memories.

Always in the late afternoon, she stood on the porch, looking toward the entrance to the farm, hoping to catch sight of Rhett coming within a carriage or even mounted on a sorrel horse, as a pirate prince. But, that didn't happen. Rhett Butler disappeared without leaving a trace. During the marriage, when her husband had to travel to business, she never missed him. Now who knew that loved him, each day away from him it was torture, as well as the hunger and poverty who passed during the war.

Suellen's baby was born two weeks after the arrival of Scarlett in Tara. During all that time together under the same roof, she and Suellen didn't fight and even managed to conversation a bit, as two sisters who really liked each other. Will was thrilled to be a father for the first time of a boy. The childbirth of Suellen was a bit more complicated than the previous ones, taking longer to complete, but the baby was born strong and healthy and had the same blue eyes of Gerald O'Hara.

Mammy consoled Scarlett during those 45 days. She insisted to Scarlett don't put foot in Charleston, she waited patiently for the return of her husband in Atlanta, but Scarlett remained determined to win back the heart of Rhett ASAP and with their own way.

For a few days, Scarlett accompanied Will and Wade until the plantations and it helped her forget the pain a little. She realized for the pain only would leave, if not be stuck there, staring at nothing, she had to feel useful in something. Find Big Sam, left her happy. The foreman of Tara always had new stories to tell and treated her as if she were still the same girl from before the war. During night, Scarlett drinking some brandy, before going to bed; She could only lie down when was falling asleep, because avoided any cost be thinking of Rhett Butler before going to bed. Even so, the nightmares returned, stronger and clearer than ever, and Will's family began to get used to the screams of Scarlett during the dawn. Sometimes, Mammy came waking her and others, was Wade who did that.

Wade Hamilton surprised everyone at the farm. In 45 days, he matured very quickly. Lost fearful and completely sheepish air who possessed and went on to help the uncle Will on the plantations during every day and talk with the mother during the late afternoon. Scarlett was proud of him. The rural environment has matured the boy, and he spoke to her as if were a little man. During those days, they were very close and Scarlett couldn't see the traces of Charles in the face and personality of the child, but her own traits reflected in him.

Ella Lorena spent all day playing with cousins. Scarlett was forcing the girl to use a hat during the day for don't catch sun on her face and worsen her freckles. She and Mammy began to spend every night goat's milk on the face of the girl for the freckles disappear. Scarlett still couldn't approach the daughter as she did with Wade. The girl was very whiny and annoyed with ease the difficult temper of the mother. Generally, Scarlett was headed for the daughter, only when came to scold or ask the girl not bother her. Ella asked constantly about the "Uncle Rhett", and this left Scarlett seething with anger, wanting even more distance from the inconvenient child.

That afternoon of autumn, at the beginning of November, while Scarlett watched the sunset, she decided that it was time to go after the husband. She was already strong, and only the black dress delivered her condition suffered. Decided that within a few days, would go to Charleston, win back Rhett Butler, and take him home.


	19. Leaving Tara

Chapter 19: Leaving Tara ...

After deciding to leave Tara, Scarlett remembered that didn't know where Rhett's mother lived. She never had interest in travel with her husband to meet the residence of her mother-in-law. But, she also remembered who her aunt Eulalie lived near to Mrs. Butler. They were good friends and both lived in Battery. Would be very easy for her to find Rhett in Charleston. She wrote a telegram to the aunt, warning that would spend a few days at her house. Scarlett wrote the telegram running and asked for Will take it to the post office. Like Will had to go to Jonesboro, took the telegram that same day. Now, Scarlett had seven days to prepare her bags and run for Charleston.

That night after dinner, Scarlett was talking with Will and Suellen about her sudden departure. She needed that her children remained at Tara for a undetermined period of time, until she bring Rhett back to Atlanta. Planned go to Charleston alone and let Prissy with her children. After returning to Atlanta, would order Prissy to come home with the kids. Suellen was cradling her baby in the arms, sitting on leather armchair spent in the main floor, while Will was standing beside her and watched his son sleep. Scarlett decided communicate them outright, however, needed to find a justifiable reason to leave the children with them.

"Will and Suellen, I communicate them I'm going to Charleston, I have some business to take care over there and after I'm going to Savannah meet my husband ..." she started to talk. " Just who I need that children staying here for the time being. "

"But, the kids will miss you..." Will said wisely .

"Will be briefly, and will let Prissy here with them, so that children don't bother Suellen and the baby. Soon as, Rhett and I going back to Atlanta, I will send a telegram ordering the immediate return of Prissy with them. "

Suellen and Will remained looking for her, without saying anything, because they knew who Scarlett was not the best of mothers to travel with the kids glued to the bar of her skirt.

"I'll let the office address of Uncle Henry. If you need money for the expenses of my children here, just send a telegram to him. He will send the amount you need... "

"Scarlett, we don't need money! We don't live a wealthy life like yours, but we have enough for everyone. Children are our family and we don't need money to stay with them during the time you needs. " Will replied offended.

"Even so, will let the address of uncle Henry, if you change your mind and ..."

"Scarlett! We're not going to change our mind! You saying that, is offending me! We don't want your money! "

"But Will, we will have more spending and now with the baby ..." Suellen stepped in.

"Shut up Suellen! Are our nephews and here is not a hotel to stay charging hosting! Scarlett, can leave them with us, with the greatest pleasure! "

"Thanks, Will! It won't be for long, soon I will get them.

Will left the room, and Scarlett waited his output and was talk with Suellen.

"I'll let Uncle Henry's address with you. Whatever you need can ask him, just don't let Will know. "

Suellen smiled, and Scarlett was not surprised at it. She also liked money, but did not have the same luck of Scarlett and needed to settle for a simpler life at Tara. Will was too proud and wouldn't accept a single nickel to take care of nephews, but Suellen, although like them very much, thought differently. If she could get some profit, would not hesitate to accept.

Later, when Mammy was helping Scarlett to take her mourning dress for sleep. She couldn't let to warn her for the last time.

"Child, think about what you will doing. Mist Rhett, will be angry to see you there ... "

"Mammy, I spent 45 days thinking about it and I've already made my mind. Soon, we will come together here for visit you... "

"Miss Scarlett, a will be easy as you're thinking..."

" I 'll yes, Mammy. I am full of hopes and i will appear beautiful and radiant in front of him. "she replied smiling, as if to daydreaming.

"That's not all!"

"But, it's the beginning! I have my plans, and I will not fail. "

"You is stubborn! And this one isn't good! Isn't really good. I already said and I already repeat for you expect Mist Rhett come after you, but you do not want to listen ... "

Scarlett ignored the words of Mammy. She always had to fight to get things wanted, if stayed stopped , waiting for the time to pass, wouldn't have given change this mood several times. She couldn't let the time pass with respect to Rhett Butler. Had to fight for him.

The farewell of children was a bit more painful. Wade went on to talk extensively with Scarlett during the late afternoon, he couldn't hide the disappointment to learn that his mother had to travel urgently and leave them there. Ella cried copiously until leave Scarlett extremely irritated. She wanted to travel with her mother to see Uncle Rhett, and Scarlett told her to shut up before who lost patience.

After a week, Scarlett was on the platform of the station in Jonesboro, saying goodbye for Will and for children.

"As soon as me and uncle Rhett get back to Atlanta, I will send for you. It's just for a time, soon we will all be at home. Meanwhile, you can continue helping his uncle with the plantations and Ella can continue playing with the cousins in the tree house. Mammy and Prissy will be watching you. Just don't cause problems here. "she said to the son. "And now, you're a little man and can take care of Ella, because his sister has an airhead."

Wade laughed softly, causing Ella close her face, furious with her

"Don't worry, mom . I will take care her and we're going behave." Wade replied.

"So, I'll stay quiet. Now, come and give me a farewells hug... "

Scarlett opened her arms and children ran to hug her, remaining stuck together with the mother for a few minutes. Scarlett kissed the children and said goodbye to Will.

"Thanks for everything, Will. See you later! "

"Anything you need, we're here, Scarlett. See you later! "

Scarlett entered the train with destination to Charleston. Through the window, could see the kids and Will waving with hands. She waved back to them too, and after the train departed, laid her head on the seat to get some sleep. The trip would be long.


	20. In Charleston

**Note: Dear readers: I changed the time that Scarlett remained at Tara of 30 to 45 days, so she would find Rhett Butler more quickly. Rhett Butler made a trip to Europe during almost 2 months, after spending 1 week at the home of his mother. When Scarlett arrives in Charleston, he is already coming back from the trip too. The story of the two is just beginning and the way to stay together, will be long.**

Chapter 20: In Charleston

Scarlett arrived in Charleston tired and bored. She didn't like that town, thought everything stopped old-fashioned, without some charm. The accent of the people there, irritated her ears soundly. Soon, she got out the train, could hear the accent that irritated her so much. Aunt Eulalie already was waiting for her at the station. Scarlett spent many years without seeing her and almost didn't recognize her. She had aged and weighted too much.

"Dear Scarlett! How long? "the old lady ran to embrace her niece.

"Hi, aunt Eulalie. I'm happy to see you! Actually it's been a long time since the last time I was here, it was at the beginning of the war. " Scarlett responded returning the hug.

"It's true, you didn't stay long, but now, I hope who you stays longer here. Your aunt Pauline is eager to see you too. "

Scarlett and aunt Eulalie were towards the carriage, while Nancy, the maid, carried the two huge bags who she brought.

During all the way until Battery, Scarlett noticed that the city hasn't changed virtually nothing after the end of the war. "City that stopped in time, just loving very Rhett to come here..." she thought sighing. Aunt Eulalie don't stopped talk about the city, her life, the lives to relatives and Scarlett pretended be paying attention in her words. None of it will matter. Until the old lady said the magic words who Scarlett was waiting anxiously.

"Mrs. Butler will love knowing who you're here!" aunt Eulalie commented attracting the attention Scarlett completely.

Scarlett smiled sheepishly, as she did when was the southern Belle, hiding her anxiety. Hear the name "Butler" made her heart beat frantically.

"I would very much like to revise my mother-in-law as soon as possible. The first and last time find ourselves wasn't a good moment. " Scarlett lamented remembering the death of her daughter.

"I heard about that and I'm sorry. But, let's not talk about sad news. Look my dear, next week, I, you and your aunt Pauline, we will find Eleanor in the Christmas bazaar and you can review her. "

Scarlett smiled, but inside regretted that still takes more 7 days to find Mrs. Butler. Another week bearing her aunts boring.

The first week of Scarlett in Charleston, passed slowly and torturously. On her first night, she retired the black dress . To lure the husband, when she find him, needed to be beautiful and that black dress was not attractive at all. She brought some beautiful dresses from Atlanta and a few corsets that would leave her waist still thinner than the old corsets who she wore. Also brought some beautiful hats that combined with the pairs of shoes of calfskin and silk shawls. She hasn't forgotten the nightgowns and robe. The silk nightgowns were bolder and revealing more than the ones used in Atlanta, even after the wedding, and the imported velvet robe grabbed every curve of her body perfectly, and had an emerald green color that matched the color of her eyes. Rhett don't will resist when see her. There, in that town stopped, where nothing new happened, he don't will resist her charm. Scarlett smiled happy as took the dresses from bags and hung them carefully in the closet in the guest room. For two days that week, Scarlett was walking in downtown Battery, so beautiful and breathtaking, which drew attention of all citizens of the city. All were asking who was that woman with green eyes and fair skin like snow, which paraded through the streets with her beauty so rare. She smiled proudly and couldn't let but compare herself with the local girls, so boring and without salt . It wasn't for nothing that Rhett Butler was never attracted to any of his countrywomen. Scarlett was the life, hidden savagery, the excruciating beauty, challenge and passion. She was different from all those ladies, she could make a difference between them and this made her more confident to win back her husband in that place.

When she arrived at the Bazaar accompanied by aunt Eulalie and aunt Pauline, she began to tremble. During the last seven days, she could not find Rhett Butler or someone from his family. She hoped that the comments about her presence rolling through town, would bring Rhett to find her, but it didn't happen. For a moment, she was afraid who he wasn't in Charleston. He could have gone around the world and this thought scared and depressed, briefly. As soon as she entered in the place, a gray-haired lady trapped at the top of the head, blue eyes and gentle smile appeared to receive them.

"Good morning, Eulalie and Pauline, glad you came" the sweet lady greeted no perceiving the presence of Scarlett.

"Good morning, Eleanor!" Pauline greeted. "We came and brought someone you'd like to see."

"This is your daughter-in-law, Scarlett Butler." said Eulalie pointing to her niece who was beside.

Scarlett remained standing, looking at Rhett's mother with all her superiority. She did not remember very well of Eleanor Butler. Saw her mother-in-law during Bonnie's funeral, but not focused on keeping in memory the physiognomy hers. Eleanor was a simple lady, wore a dress without ruffles or ribbons, unadorned, was a typical lady charlestonian , but had a nice smile and a nice look. This disarmed Scarlett, who smiled gently when saw her.

"Oh, my dear Scarlett! As you are beautiful! It's actually one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my life. "praised Eleanor, giving a kiss on each cheek blushing of her daughter-in-law.

Eleanor's been hypnotized with the green eyes of Scarlett. Emerald green eyes, so alive that glowed leaving the old lady Butler numb. Actually, she concluded who Scarlett was more beautiful than her mother Ellen and her grandmother Solange Robillard. And understood perfectly, the reason her son Rhett be so bewitched by her. No man could resist that woman so attractive.

"Mrs. Eleanor, I am very happy to see her" Scarlett smiled genuinely. The heart looked like was going leave by mouth, hitting madly inside her chest, underneath the corset too tight.

"My dear, I'm flattered to see you. From now on, you will have to leave the House of your aunts and go to my house, and I will not accept undone. You're my daughter-in-law and your place is at the residence of the Butlers. "

That was all who Scarlett wanted and expected listen. She looked at the aunts as a sign of approval and received a wide smile of the two.

"You can go with Eleanor, honey. It wouldn't be a slap for me, I understand who you would be embarassed for being in Charleston, and don't stay in the house of your mother-in-law ... "explained aunt Eulalie.

"And we can see each other while you are here in town. We can visit you on Eleanor and get out for a walk around town and can go our home when you want to ... "concluded aunt Pauline.

Scarlett was willing to jump and scream so much happiness. But just smiled sheepishly to the three ladies, without showing the hurricane of emotions that revolved inside her. She was scheduled to see Rhett Butler maybe that night. How many miss him! How much passion and love felt for that man! She didn't want to know anything else, neither aunts or Bazaar, she wanted running away to the home of her mother-in-law in that instant. But, had to contain herself. Had to show gentleness and politeness. Needed to please the Mrs. Butler. She didn't know until where Eleanor was aware about the failed marriage of Rhett with her and if her husband had said bad things about her, but needed conquer that sweet lady as her ally. Any bad thing about her, that her husband could have shared with his mother, she would change the opinion of her mother-in-law. And for this, Scarlett had to behave decently and demonstrate a certain naivety.

Eleanor Butler wanted to see the happiness of her son. She knew that marriage them was not well, that they slept in separate rooms and that the death of her granddaughter, only make things worse. But, she knew that her son loved Scarlett, and cheered for the two make peace and move on together. She felt who Scarlett was there for him. And if she could help them, honestly, not deny will do it.

"My dear, you're staying home until Rhett back. He will be happy to see you, when arrived from Europe. "

The countenance of Scarlett fell, coquettish smile disappeared. Rhett was in Europe? Was traveling to far without taking her? He was having fun with games, drinks and especially other women? That information did her heart break. She almost cried. How he dared to leave her alone, suffering, and go have fun?

"He ... He's in Europe? She asked almost choking on her own words.

" Yes. But, sent me a telegram and will return next week. Probably, Rhett is already on the boat, on the way from Charleston, honey. Don't worry, you will see him soon. " Eleanor reassured.

Another week without seeing Rhett Butler and Scarlett felt who was going crazy. Her heart was on fire and was so angry. She wanted to kill him to imagine him surrounded by prostitutes in every brothel that could have gone. She felt a fierce and deadly jealousy. She smiled again to Mrs. Butler, disguising her true feelings. Eleanor held her both hands, with her own hands and said:

"Rosemary also would love to meet you. She stayed at home, didn't want to join me in the Bazaar today. In relation to your luggage, don't worry. I will ask for Corn, my coachman, go get your things later in the house of Eulalie. You can go home with me as soon as we finish our business here. "

Scarlett agreed, shaking her head, but with the heart sad and angry. Rhett Butler was lost , when he return.


	21. The mansion of Butlers

Chapter 21: The mansion of Butlers

The carriage passed by the high gates of the residence of the Butlers. Scarlett gasped when spotted the huge pink house in classic style, surrounded by gardens with trimmed grasses and flowers of various colours. Rhett bought the best house in the region for his mother and sister to live. She prided to her husband. He was probably a great son. As soon as she got out the carriage, Scarlett was admiring the ornate garden, which stood at the entrance of the house that had a huge porch with roman-style columns. The white house of Tara seemed small next to that house so majestic. Mrs. Butler lived like a queen, but behaved like a lady simple and unobtrusive.

" Come on in, my dear. I want you to meet Rosemary and then I'm going to show you the whole House. "said Mrs. Butler go down the carriage and saw who her daughter-in-law had become enthralled with the place.

"Mrs. Eleanor, I just loved your garden!" Scarlett praised.

Entering the house, Scarlett noticed that the rooms were very spacious, but the decor don't was luxurious and ostentatious as her mansion in Atlanta. Nothing there, bordered on the whimsical and the vulgar. The furniture was harmonious and combined perfectly with the structure of the house. As well as the glass windows, chandeliers, curtains and wooden doors. The environment was warm and cozy.

Arriving in the living room, the largest room of the house, Scarlett found her sister-in-law Rosemary. She was sitting in an armchair next to a grand piano, with her back to the huge window of transparent glass, reading a book, completely focused. Rosemary was the female version of Rhett Butler. She had the same black hair, the same brown skin, the same thick lips and the same black eyes of her brother. She didn't notice the arrival of Eleanor and Scarlett in the living room, and continued reading the book and stretching her feet on the small stool.

"Rosemary, honey!" Eleanor called.

Rosemary took her eyes off the book, putted on top of the corner table and looked toward her mother and the woman who she had never seen. Take her feet off the small stool and lifted the poltrona, fixing her dress. She approached and her eyes were fixed on Scarlett. She had never seen such a beautiful woman. Of course, who that woman don't lived in Charleston, was completely different from the girls of the region and her dresses were garish and striking. Scarlett also noticed in her sister in law She was young, should have the same age as her, the black hair were gently tied at the top of the head, showing the nape and neck tan, the dress she wore was simple as Eleanor, unadorned, ribbons and ruffles.

"Rosemary, my daughter, this is Scarlett, the his brother's wife." Eleanor presented.

Rosemary smiled, showing the same white teeth and aligned of Rhett Butler. Scarlett shivered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my sister-in-law. I'm glad that you came here, to visit us. " Rosemary greeted with bright black eyes, giving a kiss on each side of the cheek of her sister-in-law.

"I'm very happy to be here and to finally meet you too, Rosemary." Scarlett replied smiling and showing their charming dimples.

"She will stay with us waiting for the arrival of Rhett." Eleanor explained.

"That is good! I'm going to ask for Liz to prepare the best room in the house for you, and then me and mama let's show you entire property. " Rosemary smiled excited.

"I loved the garden, is very beautiful and very well maintained. On my farm in Tara, we don't have such beautiful gardens. "praised Scarlett.

"We have a much larger garden on part of the funds, with a lovely gazebo in the center and benches scattered to sit." said Rosemary giving a delicious giggle .

"So, I can't wait to meet ... and I want you to show me." replied Scarlett with her coquettish way.

Scarlett was installed in the best room in the House. And by coincidence, was facing Rhett's bedroom. Later, the Coachman Corn brought her bags from the house of aunt Eulalie. Rosemary and Eleanor showed all the property to her, leaving her delighted with so tasteful. When she saw the gardens and gazebo of the funds, she imagined herself walking there with her arm hooked in the muscular arm of Rhett and both happy, laughing together. She remained for some time, imagining that nice romantic scene. After concentrated on talking about various subjects with mother-in-law and sister-in-law. Scarlett liked them and felt pretty much at home, being pampered and pleased by both. Despite the nostalgia she felt from her husband, would spend a great week next to them, before him comes back. Scarlett had intended to have them as allies in her reconquest.

During that week, Scarlett struggled to be sympathetic and interesting. She liked the mother-in-law and sister-in-law. But Charleston was a very quiet place and she missed the balls and parties. Rosemary liked reading and playing the piano, and it didn't pleased Scarlett. Even so, she made a point of showing that she was interested in everything that mattered for her sister-in-law. Rosemary truly fell in love for her. Besides the physical beauty, the vividness of Scarlett deeply attracted. Mrs. Butler liked to talk about the childhood of sons , especially of Rhett and Scarlett liked to hear her speak. After all: was interested by her husband and she knew almost nothing about him. Eleanor liked to do charity and took Scarlett constantly to the Bazaar, leaving her deeply bored. She struggled to show interest in the daily activities of her mother-in-law but counted the days and hours to review Rhett Butler, after all this time.


	22. The return of Rhett Butler

Chapter 22: The return of Rhett Butler

Rhett Butler spotted from afar, the docks of Charleston. He returned from Europe stronger and more alive. Looking of the platform of the ship, he breathed deeply and smiled alone, remembering the pleasant days who spent in Paris and London. He enjoyed life, as if were a single man without moorings. The nights in Paris were very intense. He was in several brothels and took several prostitutes to bed. Played poker at various bars and casinos in London and won a lot of money.

Drank the best drinks and dined in the best restaurants. Appeared in concerts and opera performances and met important people. Slept almost all day, to stay until the wee hours on the street during the night. Felt the life back to his body and mind. His sleep went on to be more quiet and managed distracted himself during all the time that remained outside the country, without thinking of Scarlett and Bonnie. Rhett did not fight to forget his daughter, Bonnie would be inside his heart forever, but forget Scarlett, was a matter of honor for him. And fought hard to forget her, in the arms of each woman paid who possessed. And believed who had finally achieved. He discovered that life had more charm and joy without Scarlett around. Felt who was younger and even more beautiful. Felt himself truly free. Planned to return at Europe the following year and spend more time there. The European environment always attracted him. Lust, charm, joy, freedom, luxury. "Why get stuck in love with one woman when that woman is cruel and incapable of love of truth?" he thought looking at the blue sea. "There is a world out there, always open for a cad and adventurous like me" he smiled sarcastic and playful.

Brought gifts for his mother and sister who bought on the Rue de la Paix in Paris. Returned with a head full of new plans. Planned surprise the family repurchasing the property of Dunmore Landing. Knew through a fellow yankee, that the property was for sale. Would reform the place and live there. Working again with plantations and would continue with his job at the Bank. Had money that didn't end more, deposited into an account in Liverpool. Earned money during the war, enough to sustain all families of Charleston and Atlanta together and with luxury. He thought could be richer than the President of the United States. Planned spending the end-of-year festivities in Charleston with the family. In the beginning of February would return to Atlanta and will try convince Scarlett to accept divorce. Don't wanted getting stuck that pain, running risk back to loving her at any moment. Decided that would offer millions of dollars, if it was necessary for her to accept the divorce. He did not believe that she would put the tantrum who she called love on top a huge amount of money offered. Was a business can't be recused, even more by Scarlett who loved money more than anything.

If it weren't for Bonnie be buried in Atlanta, he would scratch that city from his mind forever. Atlanta only brought pain and Scarlett, who was even worse than the pain.

Scarlett asked for the maid, courtesy given by Mrs. Butler just to take care of her, tighten the her corset tightly, until she couldn't breathe. Her waist was so thin with the new corset , as at the time before the war, when she was 16 years old and had no son. She looked at the huge mirror that was inside the dressing room with a proud smile on her face stamped on this. Was feeling herself wonderful. Then, chose a green dress in the same color of her eyes and the maid helped her to get dressed. Held the hair at head height, to leave the neck, the nape and the pale lap evident. Passed the rose water perfume on her neck, in the curve of the breasts and in her hair. Putted emerald's earrings in her ears. She was more beautiful than ever. And all that production had a motive: Rhett Butler was returning to Charleston that day, she was so happy and excited, as a girl who found the first love. Still felt angry at him for have traveled at Europe, but knew that when she see him in front her, couldn't fight him. The nostalgia and love will win on top the anger and spite.

When Rosemary found Scarlett in the hallway, leaving the room, she couldn't stop commenting.

"Our! As you are beautiful! All of this is for my brother? He will be very happy! "

"I hope so, Rosemary ..."

"But, of course it will! I know my brother. He will be happy to see you again. "

Scarlett spent the morning and afternoon with a huge expectation that were enough to hurt the heart. She don't remember having felt a cold so big in the belly, when she thought who loved Ashley Wilkes. It was a new feeling that she was experiencing. Something different, that she never felt before. Mrs. Butler realized the anxiety of daughter in law, and tried to distract her in various ways, but as soon as she turned her back, Scarlett was in the window of the main room, to see if any carriage arrives bringing Rhett to her. Was several times in the window during the day. Rosemary played piano to distract her, and Scarlett almost shouted, but just smiled gently. She wanted nothing, she couldn't see anything. She just wanted Rhett. In the late afternoon, when was taking tea with Eleanor and Rosemary, she heard the sound of horse hooves and wheels of the carriage in front of the house. Her heart stopped at that moment. Was Rhett! Yes he was back! Scarlett felt will to running away and throw herself into the arms of Rhett a lot before who entered in home, but couldn't. Had to maintain control. She breathed deeply. It was only a few minutes to see him. Got impatient. Why he took so long to enter? Heard the maid opens the door. Was able to hear the voice him and melted. Thought her heart would stop beating at the time. Heard steps toward the dining room, where were having tea, Eleanor got up from the chair followed by Rosemary. Scarlett remained sitting, static like stuck in the chair. Her courage has disappeared, and she felt will to disappear. Fear came upon her. If she opened the mouth to say something, would stutter for sure. Her palms were sweaty and were wet.

"Rhett! Rhett, my son! How many miss, my dear! "smiled Eleanor running to embrace him.

Rhett Butler didn't notice the presence of a third person in the room. He opened his arms to receive the affection of his mother and then the affection of his sister. He was with the attention focused on the two, who filled him of kisses.

"My God! He is even more beautiful! " Scarlett thought looking for him, paralyzed. Seeing their strong arms embrace at once his mother and his sister with his bright smile beneath the carefully trimmed mustache. She felt jealous of them . Was supposed to be she to be there, in his arms. Rhett took off the Panama Hat from his head ,as soon as, his mother and sister let him go. And looked straight ahead, where he had a vision that made him freeze. His smile disappeared, his look was uncertain. And he only managed babble:

"Scarlett."


	23. The reunion

Chapter 23: the reunion

For two minutes, Rhett and Scarlett looked at each other, not saying absolutely nothing. It seemed that time had frozen. They haven't moved. Scarlett remained sitting in the chair and Rhett remained standing at the entrance of the room, as if both were frozen in their seats. The black eyes observed with a brightness undefined those green eyes emerald, who remained in Rhett's dreams for so long. The air disappeared for the two. Scarlett felt dizzy, the corset was too tight. She was afraid to faint only by see the husband in front of her, in flesh and blood. Her legs trembled below the dress, she tried mumble a few words, but her tongue and her lips was locked too. Red lips were parted and her breathing accelerated, causing Rhett divert his look to the pale neck and the curve of the her firm breasts, noting the heavy breathing, that expressed there. Soon, his eyes fixed the her eyes, again. The two were in a trance, as if they were the only ones to be in that room.

Rhett breathed deeply and Scarlett noticed the twinkle in his eyes disappeared, giving way to a cold look and indifferent. Scarlett shivered. Rhett was showing the same cold look, as in the night of the death of Mellanie. Scarlett noticed that her hands began to tremble, and she completely lost control of her body.

Rhett was stunned to see Scarlett. Felt that their worst nightmares became real. He didn't know if clung and kissed his wife possessively or if banished that cruel woman of his mother's House. Green eyes were as mesmerizing as a snake's eyes when fixed his prey. Soon, he looked at her breasts, which were partially hidden under the low-cut dress and felt a desire yarn up his spine. The rapid breathing and gasping of Scarlett, caused him to feel in the presence of an innocent girl and in love. For a moment, he almost softened, but glanced quickly to her waist, and realized was thinner than normal. She was wearing a tight corset hyper to seduce him. And was dressed practically as a prostitute to earn him. All that, Scarlett did, was coldly calculated. He could not delude himself with the passionate look and even shy that she threw, at that moment. The green dress, the emerald earrings, the much finer waist, her breasts virtually popping out, this were a cheap production to wrap him. Felt that the ceiling of his mother was being disrespected by the woman who dressed so vulgar. Noticed that her hands were shaking and he felt will to laugh. She looked like a fool, thinking they could fool a man so experienced. The same childish tricks, which she used to try to win Ashley Wilkes, now was used to him.

Rhett lamented haven't imagined that she would be able to set foot in Charleston. She would do anything when wanted something. Put her feet in a city that she hated was the smallest of the tricks that could use. Now, he needed to find a way to send back her to Atlanta as soon as possible. Scarlett installed at the home of his mother, would bring shame and headache for the Butler family, and he's already done it, for many years. Rhett would not who Scarlett with her evilness, ruin the reputation of his mother and his sister, even if he had to kill her. Breathed deeply, keeping calm and released for his wife a cold look and indifferent. She hadn't more importance for him. Rhett had stuck it in the head. He would bluff as in a poker game. Scarlett had no power over him. He would pretend that her body, that her appearance beautiful, didn't move with him at first moment, before to discovered another one of her traps. Thought about his mother and his sister. They were so happy with his return. Wouldn't make a scene in front of them. No, he'd be indifferent and polite to Scarlett, in front of the two. When alone with her, the conversation would be quite different.

Scarlett remained standing, watching those black eyes so cold. She felt will to disappear. Wondered for a moment, why were she there? Trembled from foot to head when saw Rhett coming her way, with his enormous physical and manly, coming for compliment her.

"Good night, my darling wife." Rhett greeted cynically giving a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Rhett, my son, Scarlett was all day waiting for you, she was so impatient." Eleanor explained.

" It's true !" laughed Rosemary. "She was trapped in the window of the room, waiting you appear. We couldn't distract her. She just wanted you. "

Rhett launched a fulminating look for his wife and Scarlett blushed in front of him.

"I was not so anxious, Rhett. I ... I ... " Scarlett was able to talk, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"You don't need to explain to me, honey. Explanations were never her strength. "he replied keeping the sweetness in his voice, but without showing any emotion, staying with the same cold look.

"My son, tell us all about your trip!" asked Mrs. Butler smiling. " I'm going to ask for Liz serve tea to you. "

"I'm not hungry, mama. I'd like to talk to Scarlett alone in the library. Later, I will tell you everything about the journey. " Rhett gave a kiss on the forehead from his mother.

Looked at Scarlett again, and with a cynical smile ordered politely:

"Come on, mrs. Butler. We need to talk and I can't wait to be alone with you..."

Scarlett's heart gave a jump. But, she realized that the cold look of Rhett remained on it. Realized that those words do not fit, with the way he looked at her. Scarlett raised from the chair and Rhett offered the his strong arm. Scarlett hooked her arm on his arm. Rhett smiled at his mother and sister, that smile for him too. Scarlett smiled at the two, but was scared and with his heart beating wildly. That man, who was her husband, made her tremble. Slid together, out of the room.

"Rosemary my daughter! Look like they are in love! Rhett took Scarlett of us, for to be alone with her. I'm happy by two. " Eleanor said, after observing the son and daughter-in-law leave the dining room.

"That's right , mama. He still tries disguise his love, but she was even shaking. The two love each other. Also with such a beautiful woman and as special as Scarlett, Rhett couldn't be here telling us about the trip. Well, let's go back to the tea and we wait for them ... " Rosemary laughed happily, showing the same white smile and aligned of her brother.

And the two returned to their places at the table, happy, waiting by the two lovebirds in love.

Rhett climbed the stairs toward the library, with Scarlett hooked on his right arm. They haven't said a single word. He breathed deeply to not lose the mind and continue with his polished and polite way. And she felt her legs shake under the dress. Scarlett lifted her head and looked at him. His face was rigid and he didn't realize that she was watching, because Rhett just stared straight ahead, with the shoulders raised and his head raised, as if wasn't with anyone hooked on his arm. Scarlett felt the typical smell of him, of cigars and woody scent. Her heart was pounding and she was afraid of faint next to that man so imposing.

Rhett dropped his arm and opened the door to the library. He bowed cynically, taking the right hand on heart, and said :

"Enter please, my dear, mrs. Butler..."

Scarlett rose her naughty chin and slid quietly into the library, followed by her husband who locked the door. She looked at the window, her back to Rhett. Don't had the guts to face him. And he was enjoying that Scarlett was turned, looked at all her body, feeling his own body to manifest, cheating him once again. She was beautiful! And he couldn't deny, although wanted to despise her . She was a torture for any man who wasn't a blind. Rhett remembered the Twelve Oaks library. Ironically chose a library to talk to her. Came to be funny. Scarlett turned and looked at him. For a moment , Rhett felt weakened looking for those green eyes, but regained his composure and asked:

"Scarlett, what are you doing here?"


	24. Tension in the library

Chapter 24: Tension in the library

"Scarlett, I asked you a question! What's the matter, honey? The cat ate your tongue or this corset is too tight that doesn't give you breath to speak? " Rhett Butler asked mocking after Scarlett not answer his question.

The climate was tense in the library. Scarlett shivered, but didn't hang her head showing fear. The Irish blood running through their veins, gave her the strength to look petulant. Rhett Butler first, lusted after her body with his eyes, while Scarlett was turned her back to him after, sought to maintain calm, but his dark eyes glowed with anger. He fought so hard to forget her and now she was there at his mom's House, to put everything to lose. Rhett putted the hand on the inside of his jacket and took out a cigar. Calmly, he lit the cigar and began to smoke, sat on the armchair in front of the fireplace, crossed one leg over the other and remained looking for Scarlett, his face relaxed and eyes showing indifference. He sought camouflage, the anger and the ardor sensation that felt when looked her. That green dress perfectly molded on her body, was driving him mad.

The red mouth, pale neck, the curve of the firm breasts, left him feel will to putting your mouth in all those places; wanted grab her by force and possess her with a delusional ardor, on the desk of the library. He knew that Scarlett was enticing for him and only for him. For more than two years, he failed more possess her body. After the miscarriage she suffered, they distanced themselves enough. They spoke only what was necessary. The marriage was a lie. Now, she was there, fully delivered , wanting to give her body. Asking to be possessed. He was her husband and was right about her body, but he couldn't. If Rhett lost his head now, he'd be stuck in the her web again. He'd be blind with passion and the next day, Scarlett would laugh of his love, for have been able to master him. It would kill him. No, she didn't love him. It was only one game, to get what wanted. He needed to be stronger. Couldn't falter at that moment, locked in the library with the his sassy wife.

"Well, I, I came because..." Scarlett began to speak. But was speechless suddenly.

"Scarlett, I'm not a fool. You came here after me, it is so obvious. " Rhett Butler concluded after releasing the smoke from the cigar out of his mouth.

"I didn't come looking for you! You cad! you convinced! "she replied tapping her foot on the floor with rage.

"Scarlett, I know you very well. It is written in your eyes that you want me and much! "he let out a laugh throwing his head back." And this look of hunger and need, frankly, my dear, makes me scared. "

"How dare you insult me this way, Rhett Butler?" Scarlett asked with eyes glowing with rage, leaving Rhett Butler more attracted to her. Her moments of anger had a power of seduction over him, that Scarlett unaware. "I came to Charleston, to visit my sister Carren at the convent, and i ended up meeting my aunt Eulalie, who knows your mother and she ..."

"Shut up!" Rhett Butler shouted furious, rose the armchair and put out the cigar in an ashtray. "Not will bear your lies! You came here to try to save our failed marriage. Come on, confess it, Scarlett! I didn't know that you were such coward! "

Rhett approached of Scarlett and closed his hands on her shoulders. His black eyes fixed in her green eyes. He could no longer contain his anger. Scarlett shivered and tried to take a few steps back to get rid of his hands, but Rhett couldn't let out her, and pressed still harder her pale shoulder, leaving marks. His look was fierce, a wild look, of death, and she felt very scared. He was so strong, that could crush her body with their big hands.

"Rhett, let me go, you're hurting me." she asked almost begging.

"I won't let you go until you tell me the truth! Come on, tell me! "he growled angrily swinging her body with their rough hands.

"Yes, I came back for you!" Scarlett screamed

Rhett soften their hands, felt his body weakening for a brief moment, to be so close hers. The pale lap , the neck showing, red lips, green eyes frightened and the smell of her perfume. She was cornered, but was also vulnerable. Rhett took a deep breath and let her go as soon as, a part of his body started to manifest. He did not accept. He spent two months in Europe, having sex with several prostitutes, satiating his sexual appetite. He could get without having sex for a long time, due to the huge amount of times that had sex on the trip. But, now, next to her, seeing her so attractive, so beautiful, so available and so vulnerable, he thought that was for years without making love. She had a power of seduction over him that reached to impress. He needed keep her distance, before to sieze her with his fierce hungry . Scarlett stood looking at him, she was still scared and breathed right now, trying to catch the breath. The corset was too tight. Rhett turned his back to her. He couldn't look, at that moment. Was needed to soothe his own body that was begging by her. Scarlett realized he was shaking. She didn't know if he was angry or was something more. Could be a repressed desire. She was filled with courage and repeated:

"I came back for you!" I Came back and do not regret me! "

Rhett continued turned to her. He had will to disappear. Wanted to get on the first ship and return to Europe. Had desire to play Scarlett in a train and send her back to Atlanta, even if had that use brute force for it. There was too much temptation for a man. Support that woman so devilishly beautiful.

"Rhett look at me!" Scarlett asked.

"Leave Me, Scarlett damn!" he growled desperate.

"No. I want you to look at me! "she asked again. She knew was having a power over him at that moment. Decided to play her cards on the table.

Rhett sought to regain the composure. He had to face her. Looked at she again, with serious eyes, without showing emotion. He felt playing poker. He needed to bluff, lie, dissemble. His sanity ran a serious risk. Looked for Scarlett, wanted ardently have her, but that was much worse than losing money. Was a bed of imminent death. Scarlett took a deep breath and seriously stated:

"I came because I love you! I love you Rhett Butler "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Dears Readers: I am loving writhig this story! Say if you are enjoying it. Rhett Butler is scared. He wants Scarlett, but can't surrender. He does not believe in her love. Be patient with him, please. The plan is a long story with many twists and they will be very happy. I guarantee. I look more post. You encourage me greatly. Thank you!**


	25. Tension in the library-part 2

Chapter 25: Tension in the library-part 2

Rhett Butler did the only thing could do: he laughed out loud and quite. Whenever he felt cornered by Scarlett, or he ran for any place far or laughed mocking her. Upon hearing her declaration of love once again, Rhett trembled inside. His heart seemed to stop beating. The desire he had, was to grab Scarlett into his arms and kiss her to make her faint. Dominate her with his ardor perverse. Ripping that dress with their own hands and show to her was him who dominated the situation from now on. But, he couldn't give in so easily to passion and lust that dominated his thinking and his body. Rhett knew that Scarlett would use declarations of love to bring him back. She was a southern Belle and knew seduce very well. Remembered the dream he had on the ship, on the way to Liverpool. Dreamed that they were both in the library at Twelve Oaks and she declared her love. Practically, his dream has come true, but they were in the library of the house of his mother. Scarlett insisted with her childish stubbornness. She only wanted what couldn't have. Rhett had to preserve his own feelings, his own male desires. He didn't want give himself to her on a platter, and then be thrown away. He needed to be deaf to her declarations of love. Thought of running away, but couldn't. Was at the home of his mother. And she was so happy with his return. How could he leave her? So, the last remaining option: was laugh, as if the declaration of love of Scarlett was a joke in very bad taste.

Scarlett felt ridiculed with the mocking laughter that he gave. Was as if Rhett was stepping on her feelings with both feet. How could he be so cruel? Tears came into her eyes, but she took a deep breath and don't cried. Never could cry in front of that cad, he laughed and made fun of her feelings. Were true and genuine feelings and he laughed as if she had told him a joke. Felt rage, she wanted to scratch him all with their sharp nails. With her nose upon, showing a bit of dignity. Rhett sat back in the armchair, and after tired of laugh, looked to his wife a look so cold that made Scarlett be embarrassed, and she regretted deeply for having said words of love.

"I thought, my dear wife, that we already talked about our marital status in Atlanta, on the night of the death of Miss Mellanie. You are remembered? " Rhett started to speak harshly and without emotion, as if Scarlett was a stranger. "I said clearly, that our marriage is over, so please spare me your declarations of love because they don't interest me. I'm too old for their childish games. I don't love you and I don't want you here. "

"Oh" Scarlett babbled shocked.

"My feelings haven't changed, Scarlett. My love for you wore out and died. And I just was not divorced yet because you did not accept. I wouldn't want to hurt her with my rude words , but you are stubborn and is believing in a love that doesn't exist, it's just another whim of yours. I can't lie, Scarlett. I simply don't feel nothing, in addition to compassion and a certain affection for you, like I told you last time we talked. "

Scarlett felt will to screaming and crying. He was being so cruel, so cold. Stepping on top of her, as if she wasn't anybody. Doubting of their feelings and doing little case. She waited by him all day and would wait entire life if though it takes, but what for? To hear those horrible words and torturous. She couldn't accept that he didn't love her anymore. He was afraid. This was the real reason for his words so terrible. He loved her too much to his sentiment terminate, suddenly. She had to convince him that the two loved each other a lot and still could be happy together. Tried to approach him, but Rhett stretched his right arm, asking for she remain where it was and sent her a look even more cold. He didn't want to approach her. Scarlett stood in the same place, but not gave up.

"Rhett, don't be cruel to me. My feelings for you are true and I want to prove that I love you. We can be happy. We can recover our marriage. I just need a chance. " Scarlett implored with a supplicant gaze that almost made Rhett soften. "You have to believe me!"

"No. I don't want to! "he retorted retrieving the forces. "I've loved you for 12 years, almost went crazy because of you. You just made me miserable. I won't go through that hell again. As I told you before: I want peace! "

"Rhett, I can win him back, can I make you love me again. I would do anything for you. Can I repay you all the pain I've caused you and. .. "

"Scarlett, Stop ! Stop to humble yourself for me. Learn to accept that you lost. I'm not going to be an object of your infant passion. My will is to put you on a train en route to Atlanta right now. Just don't do it because of my mother. She will be upset if you leave. And I do not want to bring for my mom, some hassle. So, while you're here, we're going to pretend we're a normal couple, because of her. Just that. And as soon as I find an opportunity, I'm going to send you back to Atlanta, even if by force. Do you understood? "

"Rhett, please don't do this to me!" Scarlett pleaded once again with tears in her eyes and with crossed hands, holding her heart ached inside the chest.

Rhett Butler was affected, but did not show anything. He remembered the girl from before the war. That petulant and brave girl that he met at Twelve Oaks. That girl that he loved so much. He wanted to believe that Scarlett loved him, but couldn't. No longer had any hopes of a better life for the two of them together. He spent years waiting for those 3 words. Waited eagerly to hear them. Waited for years to see her look in love directed to him and only for him. But he could not erase the past. He really didn't believe that could pick up the pieces. He rose from the armchair and lit another cigar. Wanted to drink a whole bottle of whiskey at that moment to forget the urge he had to kiss Scarlett. Deep in his heart, he knew he was lying. He still loved her and wanted her madly. But Scarlett was cruel and she could not really love someone. He remembered of the Honorable Mr Wilkes. After 12 years running behind him, Scarlett discarded so easily the love who she felt, as soon as the road was free to have him. She could do the same thing with him, soon as she could have his love again. She just loved the money and nothing else. These thoughts gave strength to who Rhett kept rejecting her love. Rhett remained with a cold look, pretending that the attitudes of Scarlett, were not stirring with him.

"Well, we're done here. And more: don't bother to dress like that for me. Your body doesn't appeal to me. I want you to dress decently to walk beside my mom and my sister. I'm not going to accept that you spoil the reputation of the two. If that happens, I'm going to twist your neck. " Rhett said snarling at her.

Scarlett felt will to screaming. Know, that her body don't attracted the husband, was a hard blow. Felt will to breaking that entire room on top of his head. She could no longer look at Rhett. The tears stubbornly wanted to hang out. She started to tremble, because was impossible continue in that place. Then, she ran to the door. Opened and ran out of that room toward the hall and to her room, without a backward glance. Rhett thought about going after her. He knew that his words were too harsh and cruel. But, couldn't. Had to continue bluffing or Scarlett would win that game.


	26. A couple almost normal

Chapter 26: A couple almost normal

Rhett Butler came down the stairs and went to meet his mother and sister, who were still in the dining room. As soon as he entered the room, both were surprised to see him show up alone, without Scarlett hooked on his arm.

"Where's Scarlett, my son?" Eleanor asked.

"She is resting. She stayed very excited with our meeting. "said Rhett with his sarcastic smile.

"What a pity! I expected her to come back with you to finish our tea. " Eleanor lamented.

"She'll come down later, mama. For sure, will join us for dinner. But, I have a surprise for you two. I will be right back. "said Rhett leaving quickly out of the room.

Eleanor looked at her daughter and said happy:

"Look, Rosemary! As Rhett is happy! It's been so long since I've seen my son smile like this... "

"It's Scarlett, mama. The meeting between the two must have been very romantic. " Rosemary laughed blushing her dark cheeks .

"Rosemary, my daughter, have ways! This is not something to comment. "retorted Eleanor smiling too.

Rhett came back into the room, smiling and carrying a suitcase full of gifts.

"Santa Claus is coming more early this year!" said Rhett approaching the two.

"Oh! Rhett! You brought us gifts? "asked Rosemary delighted jumping like a kid.

"But, of course ! How could I forget the best mother and sister of this world? "he replied giving a kiss on the forehead to her mother. "I bought all the presents in the Rue de la Paix."

Rosemary won a dark blue hat, a pair of diamond earrings, a gold necklace with small stones of ruby, three fine fabrics with different colors for make 3 new dresses, a dark blue scarf to combine with the hat, a french perfume and two books of renowned english authors. Eleanor won a coffee and tea set fine silver, some fabrics to make dresses, a pair of onyx earrings, a diamond ring, a flowered shawl, belt loops with pearls for hair, candy boxes and a perfume of lavender imported. They marvelled with the gifts. Boxes were scattered through the dining room, occupying the entire big table of solid wood, where they were having tea.

"I believe that you bought a very nice gift for Scarlett too ..." commented Eleanor organizing the gift boxes on top of each other, for vacate the table.

"Well, actually I didn't know that she'd be here." Rhett replied embarrassed.

"Oh, my soon ! Scarlett will be so sad. The wife loves receiving gifts from your husband and Scarlett love you. Her eyes sparkled when she saw you arrives ... "

Rhett closed the face. This admiration that his mother and sister had by Scarlett bothered him deeply. She had bewitched the two. Just like she did with him for years. He didn't have the guts to tell them who was Scarlett in reality. He didn't want to disappoint them and was ashamed of himself for being married with a woman so heartless. But he would not allow Scarlett embarrass or hurt his mother and his sister. He'd kill her if that happened.

"Don't worry, mama. I'm going to buy a special gift for her, as soon as possible. " Rhett explained thinking about the gift he could give for Scarlett, could be the millions of dollars so she accept the divorce. "And Scarlett will love the gift that'll give." he concluded smiling triumphantly.

"Good, my son! I'm so happy for you ! I see that you are even happier too! Buy a nice Christmas gift for her "

"Well, I don't know if she'll spend Christmas here with us, mama !" Rhett planned to send Scarlett back to Atlanta before Christmas. "She has some business to take care of and have the store too."

"Oh! I'm not going to accept this undone, Rhett! There is 3 weeks for Christmas and I want Scarlett here with us at least until the beginning of January. " Eleanor complained. "Please, my son, asks to her to stay until the beginning of the year here at home. Has the ball of Santa Cecilia that Scarlett can't lose. And if she go away, Rosemary and I will be upset. And you two need some time together in a quieter place and Charleston is the perfect place. Scarlett will have the remainder of the year to run the store in Atlanta. "

Rhett felt will to disappear. Bearing the presence of Scarlett until January would be excruciating for him, who wanted to get rid of her, ASAP. But, he couldn't refuse a request from his mother. Promised himself, don't bother her or upset her with any problem.

"OK, mama. Scarlett stays here until the beginning of January. " Rhett said forcing a smile.

"Oh, my son! So I stay so happy! " Eleanor lifted his head giving a kiss on the cheek of Rhett.

At dinnertime, when the Butler family was reunited at the table; Scarlett didn't show up to eat. Eleanor was worried, while Rhett ate quietly and carefree. He knew Scarlett don't refused to eat, she had a big appetite, but he'd prefered to stay as far away as possible from her. And trying to convince himself, that nothing about Scarlett , caused concern. He don't cared more with her. Had stuck it in his head.

"Rhett, my son, I'm worried. Scarlett didn't show up for dinner. "

"Mama, please, pass me the bottle of wine ..." Rhett asked looking ignore the concern of his mother.

"Rhett did you hear me?" insisted Eleanor. "Where is Scarlett? She can't stay without eating! Will stay weak! "

"OK, mama. I'll see what happened, "said Rhett rising from the chair.

But, before he could leave the room, Nany, the maid who taked care exclusively of Scarlett, appeared at the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt dinner of you, but Miss Scarlett asked me to come here warn that she's not coming to dinner."

"Why Nany?" Eleanor asked worried.

Rhett felt will to climb the stairs and take Scarlett from inside the room by force. What was the new trick she was wearing now? Everything that Scarlett did, was coldly calculated. She was hoping to do a hunger strike as a spoilt child in order to win him back? She that dared to leave his worried mother, and not having the least of etiquette and manners in front of his family!

"Miss Scarlett is headache, Mrs. Eleanor. She asked to eat in the bedroom. "Nany explained.

"I will pick her!" said Rhett nervous taking his first steps out of the room.

"No, my son. No! Let her rest. " asked Eleanor.

"Mama, this is a undone with the lady and I will not tolerate these attitudes of Scarlett!"

"My son, don't be angry with her. It is not a undone. She is a headache. Was walking from one place to another within this house, desperate, waiting for you. Please, let Scarlett rest. And Nany, take a tray for her with dinner, please. "

"Okay, Mrs Eleanor. Excuse me... "Nany responded leaving the room.

"Mama, you're spoiling Scarlett and this is not sure." said Rhett looking to keep his voice calm. " She doesn't like to be spoiled and gets much worse when realize who is being flattered. "

"Rhett, stop it! I'm not going to force her to come here, if she's not feeling well! And we're going to go back to eat before the food gets cold! "retorted Eleanor upset.

After dinner, Rhett accompanied his mother and sister into the living room. Lit a cigar, sitting on the couch and told for the two, on his journey to Europe. Scarlett did not appear in front of him during the remainder of the night and Rhett tried in vain forget that she was under the same roof as him. But, his mind treacherous, made him think of her a few times. When Eleanor asked permission to retire to sleep, she commented:

"Rhett, my son. I'll send Liz put your things in the room of Scarlett. I even forgot that you are in another room and ... "

"And I will continue sleeping where I am!" Rhett replied flatly. That was too much for him. Would not sleep in the same room with Scarlett in any way. Even that his mother pleaded.

"But, son? Why not ? " Eleanor asked. She knew that her son and daughter-in-law were asleep in separate rooms in Atlanta, but thought after the sweet reunion of the two, he would sleep in the same room with his wife.

"Because no . Scarlett likes to sleep alone. In Atlanta she has her own room! Scarlett likes space and doesn't like to share a room with anyone! "

"Oh!" exclaimed Rosemary attracting a iced look of Rhett towards her. Rosemary did not know that her brother and sister-in-law were sleeping in separate rooms. Eleanor never told her anything. As a husband and his wife could sleep in different rooms? She imagined that the reason could be the modernity. Atlanta was too modern compared to Charleston. Scarlett dressed and behaved differently. She was more alive than any girl of Charleston. And Rosemary instead of criticizing the attitude of her sister-in-law, was proud her. Imagining that Scarlett was a modern woman.

"All right, son. I'm not going to intrude on your wedding. Good night! "

"Good night, mama."

"I'll go with you, mama. Good night, Rhett "

"Good night, Rosemary. Have sweet dreams. " Rhett replied smiling and opening a bottle of whiskey. He planned to drink until feel sleepy.

Scarlett remained locked in the room. After the terrible conversation that had with Rhett in the library, she locked herself in her room and cried lying in bed for hours. She felt horrible. Rhett humiliated her with the words coarsest he could use. Hurt her pride in every way. After crying enough, she felt anger, an anger that left sick with desire to break everything, and kill her husband. She was with so hate of Rhett as had hatred of Charleston. At that moment, she hated the world. Refused to come down for dinner. Was with the swollen eyes and didn't want Eleanor and Rosemary will see her that way. Also didn't want see Rhett in front of her with his cold eyes and his mocking smile. She remembered for Mammy. She was right, When asked for Scarlett does not appear in Charleston. Rhett didn't want her there. And would mistreat her a lot, if she continued there. She felt as a strange inside that house, practically an invasive. She remembered her father, Gerald O'Hara, the Irish stubborn and petulant who always kept his head held high. She had Irish blood running through their veins. Scarlett wouldn't more humiliated by Rhett Butler. He was a brute, and insensitive cad. Never again, would declare her love for him. Had to do justice to the Irish blood that ran in their veins. Decided she'd leave that house the next day. She knew that her mother-in-law and sister-in-law would stay upset, but could make an excuse to leave them. Asked to the maid take the dinner in the room, but neither touched in the tray. Couldn't eat anything. She just wanted disappear. Later, she asked again to Nany help her to get dressed. Putted a bold black silk sweater. One of the underwear that brought to seduce her husband, but now, had no more importance. Rhett don't wanted her body. He made that perfectly clear. He would never see her dressed like that. Scarlett returned to cry until sleep. She just wanted to wake up the next day and go back to Atlanta. Then, she would think it would give the divorce for Rhett or not. She loved her husband. But wouldn't spend a life being humiliated for him that way.

It was two o'clock in the morning, when Rhett Butler heard screams, horrible screams coming from upstairs. He was in the room, drinking the last glass of whiskey. Realized that the screams were of Scarlett. The desperation took care of him. Rhett left his glass of whiskey on the table and ran out, climbing the stairs every two steps. Ran down the hall toward her bedroom. He knew she could be having a nightmare, but was afraid that Scarlett was passing bad. The screams ceased suddenly, even so Rhett was until there. Arriving in the room, he found the door open. He entered and encountered his mother, embraced with Scarlett. Eleanor was sitting on the bed, grabbing her affectionately against her chest. Scarlett seemed a scared child. Scarlett cried and cried without stopping. She was shaking a lot and her face was hidden in the lap of Eleanor. Rhett remained stopped looking for the two.

"Calm, my daughter, my dear. It was just a nightmare. I'm here ... " Eleanor whispered affectionately in the ears of Scarlett

Scarlett grabbed desperately Eleanor, looking for protection. Eleanor lifted her head and looked out the door, finding her son standing with the arm supported on door jamb, looking breathing. Rhett's heart softened completely. Scarlett looked like an innocent child, completely pure. As he enjoyed help her during their respective nightmares. Was when he could spoil her, cherish her and feel that really was protecting her. But, his mother came in the room before him.

"Mother, now let her for me..." he asked taking strides toward the bed.

Eleanor tried to break free of Scarlett, but she grabbed her mother-in-law screaming drowned out, with the head hidden in her arms.

"No! Don't leave me! I'm scared! The mist! The mist! "and sobbed even more.

"My daughter, Rhett's here, my dear. He came to take care of you ... " Eleanor tried to reassure her, giving a kiss on her black hair.

Scarlett took the head of Eleanor's lap and looked to Rhett. He looked scared and desperate. She looked quickly to his shirt that was ajar, showing a bit of the muscular chest, then looked to the black eyes anguished. As she wanted him. But, she remembered that he didn't want her in any way. He was there by pity or to show to his mother that he was a good husband. Just that.

Rhett approached a little longer. He was mad with desire to get Scarlett in his arms. When he saw their tears, wanted to dry each with his kisses. Stretched out his hand, signaling to his mother let her for him, but Scarlett began to scream and cry in despair and begged for Eleanor didn't abandon her. She couldn't bear being trampled by Rhett again.

"Please, stay, stay with me! asked Scarlett

smell the family perfum of Eleanor. She had the same smell of her mother Ellen. "It's like I'm in the arms of my mother."

"Oh, my dear, I will not leave you until you fall asleep again." Eleanor pressed herself further against her. " It's an honor for me to be compared to Ellen Robillard. Only, because that compliment , I'm staying the rest of the night here with you. "

Rhett breathed bored. He felt will to send his mother leave the room. But, couldn't. Couldn't be rude to his own mother. If Scarlett preferred her, he couldn't do anything else. Eleanor moved away a little and wiped the tears from her face, affectionately.

"Calm, my child. Calm. I won't let no mist catch you. Now I'm going to lie down on the bed, my sweetie and I won't leave your side until you sleep like an angel. "

The hiccups desperate of Scarlett ceased and Eleanor putted her on the bed. Rhett nearly melted when saw his wife's sweater. His heart nearly came out by the mouth. As it would be difficult to resist the Scarlett! It was a mission impossible and he became convinced of that. The sweater was transparent and grabbed her body, perfectly, molded the breasts, the slim waist and the hip. Had a neckline that showed half of the firm breasts. He went crazy. Took a deep breath and turned his backs to the bed, when felt the desire control his body.

"Mama, I'm going to my room. Anything, call me here right away. " Rhett asked, still on his back to the two.

"Don't worry, my son. She is calmer, is already almost asleep again ... "

Rhett locked himself in his room and removed his shirt throwing it far. He felt an unbearable heat in a distinct part of his body. Sought to regain self-control. Had to thank that his mother was taking care of Scarlett, otherwise he wouldn't have endured. Scarlett was trying him from the moment he returned from trip. Was increasingly difficult to control his ardor.


	27. An agreement

Chapter 27: An agreement

Scarlett awoke the following day decided to go back to Atlanta. As soon as, Nany brought breakfast on a tray in her room, Scarlett send to pack her bags, but she wouldn't mention anything with anyone. Ate very little, almost nothing. She asked to Nany, help to put her dress. Had promised to Mrs. Butler accompany her that morning in the Bazaar. Had decided would take the train to Atlanta, after lunch. Scarlett remembered vaguely about the nightmare she had last night. She remembered of Eleanor hugging her tight and putting her to sleep and remembered the distressed black eyes of Rhett. Was blushing to imagine that her mother-in-law must have seen the outrageous sweater that she used. Chose a blue dress well behaved and the corset which used to use in Atlanta. Tied their hair at head height with black pins and putted a black shawl around her shoulders. Looked herself in the mirror and noticed that their eyes were swollen due the tears that released in the day before. There was no way to disguise that she cried a lot. But, Scarlett didn't mind it too much. Everyone in that house would think it was because of the nightmare and for the first time, she thanked have had a bad dream in dawn.

Down the stairs toward the living room, where Rosemary and Eleanor already awaited her. They were ready to go to the Bazaar and were just waiting for Scarlett. Rhett was sitting in an armchair, reading the newspaper of the day, He didn't sleep right that night. Went from one side to the other, walking inside the room, worried about Scarlett, and trying to succumb the desire he felt for her. See her wearing that scandalous sweater, drove him over the edge. Were hours of fighting, so that he could go back to normal. When Scarlett entered the room, Rhett took his eyes off the newspaper and stayed looking for her with a undefined look .

"Good morning, my dear! Are you better ? "asked Eleanor holding Scarlett's hands affectionately.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Eleanor and I'm sorry about last night ..."

"Ah, my dear. You have nothing to apologize, it's not your fault if you had a nightmare. "

Rhett remained looking for Scarlett. Their eyes crossed quickly, but Scarlett turned the face and gently raised the chin showing aplomb. Yesterday, she looked so vulnerable, so unprotected and was now showing superiority, charm and petulance. Rhett loved these various facets of Scarlett. He noticed that she was with swollen eyes, but attributed it to the nightmare that she had. Couldn't have cried so much because of him. Scarlett was a cruel person and that was all. She did not love him really.

"Good morning, my dear wife." Rhett interrupted with a sarcastic smile. " Did you slept well? "he asked looking provoke her.

"Good morning, Rhett. Yes, I slept very well. "she responded politely trying to disguise the desire she had to strangle him. He was mocking her once again. That odious man!

Rhett returned to read the newspaper and lit a cigar. He planned to leave later to resolve the negotiating of the purchase of Dunmore Landing and make a surprise for his mother.

Scarlett spent all morning in the Bazaar. This left her deeply irritated. She hated that annoying and unfunny environment. Mrs. Butler had a perfect vocation to care for destitutes people and needy. Scarlett compared her with Mellanie and her mother Ellen, and she truly enjoyed her mother-in-law. Only regrets the fact that she had a cad son, black-hearted and cruel as Rhett Butler. Rosemary was also a perfect companion. She was pretty, smart and kind. Scarlett wondered how that lady wasn't married yet.

Soon after lunch, the bags of Scarlett were already ready. She went to the funds garden to think of an excuse to give to Eleanor and Rosemary. She felt a twinge in her heart. Although they live in Charleston and are relatives of Rhett, she liked them both. Had been a long time since she was not so well treated in a place. Thought about going back to Tara and spend Christmas with their kids. Missed talking to Wade. But, didn't know how to give the news to the kids that she and Rhett will divorce themselves . Rhett was practically the only father that their children had. The following year, she planned to focus on her store and work hard.

Needed to forget Rhett Butler anyway. Walked gently through the ornate garden. The Sun's rays illuminated the green grass and flowers of various colors. Was up to the gazebo. Went upstairs and was supported on the iron fence, her back to the house, wondering what could invent to justify her sudden exit. Scarlett had planned to invite Eleanor and Rosemary to visit her at her home in Atlanta. She didn't want to lose contact with them. At least while she was officially married to Rhett could still have contact with the family Butler. That's when she saw Rhett Butler coming her way. Scarlett didn't want to talk to him, but knew had no way out. She didn't know where to run and hide herself. And he had seen that she was there and came directly to her date to talk about anything. Anyway, she was just leaving and wouldn't be humiliated again. She was leaving that house. Could bear the presence of Rhett for a short time. Rhett climbed the steps of the gazebo and smiled taking his Panama hat of the head, greeting her:

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Butler."

"Good afternoon, Rhett." she greeted coldly.

"What are you doing here alone? Can I assume that you were thinking of me, Mrs. Butler? "he asked mockingly.

"You cad, convinced, black heart man! You skunk ! I'm not here thinking of you! " Scarlett replied furious tapping her foot on the floor.

"How many compliments, my dear! Yesterday you didn't spoke that way to me. What was it you told me? "I love you, Rhett". Rhett laughed fun letting her more nervous.

"I hate you! I hate you! You cruel and hateful man! " Scarlett screamed.

"I heard you're accompanying my mama at the Bazaar? So beautiful your gesture, my pet. Now, you became the protector of the descamisados and orphans. " Rhett let out a laugh. "Or it is to impress the poor and naive Eleanor Butler? Imagine if she had known how you charged insistently the friends who owed money for your second husband? Those poor people who had not even what to wear. Arrived charging money of the widows who were with orphaned children to create. Imagine what would think the Mrs. Butler of your gesture so charitable towards the poor gentlemen who fought for the cause ... "

"Shut up! I was just making company for your mother, you dirty ! Scarlett screamed threatening lose the mind.

"Calm, my pet. Don't be so nervous. I was just playing, but of course I forgot your lively sense of humor. Now, stop yelling. We have to keep pretending that we are a normal couple, doesn't it? A couple in love don't stay screaming and fighting. " Rhett said with a twinkle in his black eyes that Scarlett could not identify.

"We're not a normal couple! And I'm not going to pretend anymore! I can't bear you! "

"Their feelings have changed overnight, my dear." Rhett said showing a smile.

"I'm glad have changed! Just like yours! And I'm leaving! Nany already packed my bags and I'm going back to Atlanta today and...! "

"You're not going to anywhere, Scarlett!" Rhett interrupted with his sawn lips looking stay calm. Launched a fulminating look for Scarlett, who for a moment, she shuddered, but was willing to fight against him.

"Why not ? You don't want me here! I'm leaving and that's final! "she retorted with a challenging look and raising her chin.

"Because of my mama! She wants you to stay until early January. And you'll stay! Rhett replied snarling with rage.

"I won't stay bearing his evilness neither more one day, Rhett Butler. I'm going tell the Mrs. Eleanor that I have important business to take care in Atlanta and she'll understand. "

"You'll stay here, Yes!" insisted Rhett squeezing Scarlett's arm with his strong hand. " Neither who I have to lock you in your room and leave you trapped inside there until the beginning of January. "

"You're hurting me! Let me go! You brute! "shouted Scarlett swinging her arm to get rid that rude hand that was holding her.

"I'm sorry" said Rhett dropping Scarlett's arm and trying calm himself . " You make me lose the mind. You make me lose control. But, I need you to stay! "

"I don't understand this need to have my presence here."

"You came here, and bewitched my mother and my sister, and now they want you here. My mama asked for me last night. And I said that you will stay. It will be an offence for her if you leave near the end-of-year celebrations. "

"Fiddle dee dee ! I have kids! And i will go to Tara spend Christmas with them." Scarlett replied making little case.

"You never cared about their children, Scarlett! But, if that's the problem; I will bring them for here. I'm missing children and my mother will love having them here. "

"My problem is I have to bear you bullying me, you dirty rat!"

"Thinking about it, I came here to propose a deal, my pet."

"What kind of deal can I accept from a cad like you?"

"An agreement which will benefit to both, my dear. You stay until January here in my mother's House and I step a treat you right. What do you think? " Rhett asked smiling.

"If you will not be cruel and horrible for me, I will stay because of the Mrs. Eleanor. But, I've been thinking and I will send a telegram to Prissy, to she come with children here. I've never been away from my children, during festivities. "

' Yes. You can write a telegram today and I will get them at the station when they get here. And don't worry, my dear, I'm going to be a affectionate husband for you until the end of your stay. Now, I'm going to come in and send the Nany to littering your bags. "said Rhett smiling and giving a kiss on the forehead of Scarlett, who made her tremble feeling the heat of his body so close.

Rhett Butler walked thoughtful in house. He knew perfectly well that it was not only the Mrs. Butler who wanted Scarlett there, until the beginning of January. Oddly, he also wanted.


	28. Ross Butler

Chapter 28: Ross Butler

The Butler family was having dinner when Ross appeared for a short visit. Ross Butler, Rhett's brother, was a troubled man and lived drunk. He played, drank and fought a lot and always brought problems to Eleanor Butler. Rhett hadn't a good relationship with him. Rosemary was the only one who had more patience with Ross. He lived alone in a hotel in Charleston, to lead a free life and lawless and don't give satisfactions to family. Mrs. Butler was worried about the uncertain future of her middle son. She was too scared of any time, receive some distressing news about Ross. Was afraid that he could die of both drinking, or die in a bar fight, as also, was afraid he did something very wrong and was arrested and hanged. Ross didn't care about anything. Rosemary got tired of talking to him and advise him to leave that life who carried. Most of the time in which appeared at his mom's house, he was almost drunk. He hadn't brakes on the tongue, and talked nonsenses to the maids of the house, leaving Eleanor red with shame. Rhett came to advise the mother to prohibit the entry of Ross in home, until he improve his behavior, but Eleanor couldn't do it. Ross was her son too, and despite everything, she loved him, as well as loved Rhett and Rosemary.

Liz appeared in the dining room to announce to the family Butler the presence of Ross. Eleanor ordered that another place was put at the table because Ross would dinner with them. Rhett closed the face and hoped that his brother wasn't drunk and inconvenient. Rhett found Ross only once, as soon as he arrived in Charleston, and they spoke very little. When Ross walked into the dining room, his eyes fixed Scarlett. She was a breathtaking sight. He knew that Rhett had returned from Europe and who was with his wife at the home of his mother. Heard rumors that the elder brother's wife was very beautiful. And the curiosity of know her, made Ross show up at the house of Mrs. Butler without being drunk. Ross always had a lot of envy of his elder brother who achieved financial success in life. They treated themselves politely when Ross was not drunk and inconvenient. But, they practically declared that do not like each other at all. Rhett always likened the relationship he had with Ross, with Scarlett's relationship with her sister Suellen. He did not fail to notice the look that Ross released to his wife. This unnerved him inside. No mattered how much he could deny, Rhett always had a violent jealousy of Scarlett.

"Ross, my son! Glad , you can join us for dinner. "said Eleanor giving a kiss on the cheek of her middle son. She was grateful that he wasn't drunk.

"Yes, mom. I came. I heard that my brother came back from Europe and that his wife was here. And I don't know my sister-in-law still "Ross replied hugging his mother, but without taking their eyes of Scarlett.

Scarlett looked at him. Ross was an exact copy of Rhett, but he was thinner and had no mustache. He was about 40 years old, but appeared be older and less manly than Rhett because of the years of constant drunkenness. His gaze passed badness and malice. Scarlett shivered. Something in Ross, didn't inspire confidence. She wasn't very good at reading people, but Ross showed clearly be a disturbed. Rhett looked at Ross and then to Scarlett. He realized that his wife was embarrassed with the look of Ross on top her. So, he decided interfere.

"My dear younger brother, how are you today?" Rhett asked forcing a smile with will to hang him.

"I'm fine. But, I see you're very best as always, Rhett "replied Ross looking cynically to Rhett and then coming back to look for Scarlett." Aren't you going to introduce me your beautiful wife, my dear brother? "

Rhett and Scarlett looked at each other. She was scared and didn't wanted proximity with that man, but Rhett launched a loving look for her, saying with their black eyes that would protect her from any person. Feeling safe, Scarlett stretched out her hand to that Ross could greet her.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Butler. You are very beautiful and my brother is very lucky. " Ross greeted sweetly kissing her hand. " What is your grace? "

"Mrs. Scarlett... Scarlett Butler "she responded politely without taking their eyes of Rhett.

Rhett tried maintain control. He noticed the hungry look , that Ross launched for Scarlett. But, he couldn't have a jealous rage in front of her. Needed maintain composure, or Scarlett would realize that he still felt something for her. Rosemary realized the embarrassing situation and tried attract the attention of Ross.

"Ross, you forgot your little sister?" Rosemary asked.

"Of course not, my dear. Let me fill you with kisses, then! "he laughed and approached Rosemary to greet her, too.

Scarlett held shook hand of Rhett on top the table. Rhett gasped, but held her hand too. Looking for green eyes of his wife, he realized that she was looking by protection. Scarlett wasn't feeling comfortable. Eleanor asked for Ross to sit at the table and her son readily accepted with a smile on the face. Sat in front of Scarlett. That woman sitting in front of him, was a complete combustion. As Ross envied Rhett at that moment. If he had a woman like that in his arms, wouldn't get out of bed never more. Scarlett sought don't look for him, but knew that Ross, between a bite and another that gave on food, raised his eyes to look at her. Scarlett was wearing a nice dress, was presenting the most decent attitude that could present, but Ross noticed a devastating fire in her eyes wild greens. "Rhett should have a good time in bed with that woman", Ross thought to himself. She wasn't a lady those eyes didn't deceive the experienced Ross Butler. She was a prostitute disguised as a wife, the fire in shape of a woman. Rhett was already too old to erase all that fire, and Ross decided who would do this favor for him. Would still have Scarlett in his arms and on his bed. "And by several times", Ross thought amusing. That "Of course not, my dear. Let me fill you with kisses, then! "he laughed and approached Rosemary to greet her, too.

Scarlett strongly shook hands of Rhett on the table. Rhett gasped, but held her hand too. Looking for green eyes of his wife, he realized that she was looking for protection. Scarlett wasn't feeling comfortable. Eleanor asked for Ross to sit at the table and his son readily accepted with a smile on her face. Just sitting in front of Scarlett. That woman sitting in front of him, was a complete combustion. As Ross envied Rhett at that moment. If he had a woman like that in his arms, wouldn't get out of bed anymore. Scarlett sought not to look for him, but knew that Ross, between a mouthful and another that went on food, raised his eyes to look at her. Scarlett was wearing a nice dress, was presenting the most decent attitude that could present, but Ross noticed a devastating fire in your eyes wild greens. "Rhett should have a good time in bed with that woman", Ross thought to himself. She wasn't a lady those eyes not tricking the experienced Ross Butler. Was a whore disguised as a wife, the fire in the shape of a woman. Rhett was already too old to erase all that fire, and Ross decided he would do this favor for him. Would still have Scarlett in his arms and on his bed. "And by several times", Ross thought amusing. That woman in shaped of hurricane, should let his brother prostrate during days and Ross wanted experience that feeling, too.

Scarlett was a brave woman. Killed a deserter yankee in Tara during the war. Faced with no fear Rhett Butler, when they fought without caring for his size and his strength. But, Ross gave her fear. For the first time, Scarlett got scared. She felt threatened with that hungry look on her, a look that showed violence, sadism and perversity. Scarlett was used to seeing the desire and lust in the eyes of the men who coveted her , but the look of Ross was different: not only expressed unbridled desire, but a desire to hurt, hurting someone.

Scarlett didn't knew very well her own husband, but Ross knew very well his own brother. He noted the jealous protector of Rhett on top of Scarlett. And was Rhett who Ross wanted to hurt. Was Rhett who Ross envied with all his force. The life gave to Rhett, money, beauty, admiration of his mother and his sister and a wonderfully beautiful wife. And for him, life gave him remains. Nothing could do Ross happier than stealing his brother's wife, even without loving her, just wanting Scarlett for a fun of a few nights. Rhett loosened Scarlett's hand and realized she was eating very little. He was worried, but didn't say anything. Knew she wasn't comfortable in the presence of Ross and his younger brother was doing everything to tease him, but Rhett had to maintain control for two reasons: he didn't want show to Scarlett who still cared about her and didn't want upset his mother causing a family fight in time for dinner with his younger brother. For the first time, Rhett couldn't accuse Scarlett to have caused that situation. She was dressed decently, was quiet and with her head down, looking at the plate. He knew that his wife wasn't behaving like the Southern Belle at that moment.

Rhett planned a night so joyful in family! Had managed to buy Dunmore Landing back that morning, and wanted to communicate his mother during dinner. Was a surprise, but Ross had just ruin everything and Rhett couldn't concentrate himself on anything else besides the look that Ross was driving to Scarlett.

"Mommy darling, I am considering come spend a few days here at home with you? What do you think? " Ross asked smiling cynically making Eleanor choke with the food.

"Don't even think about it, Ross!" Rhett stopped snarling with rage, looking mortally for the brother. He couldn't take anymore his provocations. " From the moment you enter with your bags inside this House, I go out for the first hotel available and Scarlett will come with me! "

Scarlett lifted her head and looked at her husband surprise with what he said. Rhett was worried with her! He would never allow Ross would live under the same roof as her! So he cared, even though was a little! She sought to disguise the satisfaction that it caused in her heart. Rhett was jealous! Yes, he was afraid to let Ross near her. He held her hand with possessiveness when Ross entered the room. He gave clear signs of jealousy and she don't realized. At that moment, Scarlett started to tremble. If Rhett was jealous her, then he still felt something.

"My dear brother, I didn't know that my presence in this house leave you so bad." Ross replied interrupting the thoughts of Scarlett.

"You're not going to stay here to get drunk and end up with the reputation of our mother!" replied Rhett with a look in his eyes that Scarlett could not decipher. " And if our mother will want you stay, while I'm here, my wife and I will retire . "

Rhett threw the napkin on the table with anger and Eleanor didn't know what to do in that situation. She loved Ross, but would not allow Rhett and Scarlett will away because of him. She was so happy with the two in her house. And the children of Scarlett would pass the Christmas with them too. She was anxious to see the children. She missed of act like a grandmother since the death of Bonnie. And that Christmas would be the first that Rhett and Scarlett would pass without the presence of the deceased daughter.

"Ross, my son, you enjoy living alone and lives in a luxurious hotel near here. You can come visit us whenever you want, since you're not drunk and behave in the presence of his brothers and his sister-in-law. " Eleanor explained fondly for his son.

"I understood, mom. Don't worry, I won't force my constant presence in this house! But, i will come here see you and Rosemary as I have always done. "

Eleanor breathed a sigh of relief. Was better that way. She didn't want any more fights between the her sons. Ross lived in Charleston and had no need to stay at her house. Scarlett realized that Rhett was relieved too. She wanted hold his hand and tell that he didn't need stay with jealous because she was him and only him. She hadn't eyes for any other man. Only Rhett had control of her heart, her mind and her body. But, when looked to the side and saw her husband with an icy look and the face closed, showing a grim expression, Scarlett thought best to keep quiet and pretend who was eating a little.

Later, when Ross was saying goodbye to his mother in doorway, Rhett was smoking a cigar on the porch alone next of them. Scarlett came out the side door and went to meet her husband.

"Rhett?" she called approaching with a brightness in her eyes.

"What's the matter, Scarlett?" he replied making little case.

She looked at the black eyes of the husband as a girl in love. And Rhett was embarrassed realizing the passion that conveyed those emerald eyes.

"I would like to thank ..." she replied smiling.

Rhett took the cigar out of his mouth and asked without understand.

"Thank why ?"

"By your worry with me. Ross was looking at me and I was embarrassed and you did not allowed him to stay here hosted at your mother's house and. .. "

"Stop , Scarlett!" Rhett interrupted furious. "It's not because of you that I don't want Ross here! Little care if he looked at you or not. It's because of the reputation of my mother and my sister! That's what worries me. And only this! "

The gleam of the eyes of Scarlett disappeared and her smile too. Rhett for a moment regretted have used those words so harsh. He knew who was lying, that he was bluffing again, but it was necessary. His heart came to hurt to see the sad look of Scarlett, but he couldn't deliver his feelings on a tray for her. Scarlett would discover that his love for her never ended, and would use that against him.

"I'm sorry I forgot you don't have heart, is a cad and insensitive. Good night! "said Scarlett embarrassed for feel herself trampled again and holding the tears.

"Good night, Scarlett..." Rhett said with sad eyes, but Scarlett didn't notice because she turned and went back into the house without look back. She didn't want cry in front of Rhett. ran to cry in her room.

At that moment, Ross Butler was passing near the porch to follow toward the gate of the property of the Butlers. And without that Rhett and Scarlett realized, he listened to the end of the brief conversation between the two.

"The marriage is not very well. My dear brother treats your lovely wife with such carelessness. And my sister-in-law is so needy! She needs a man like me! I'll return for you, Scarlett and you will beg to go to my bed. " Ross thought with himself, walking by the ornate Garden towards the great gate. He smiled triumphantly and believed who would have Scarlett in his bed easily and quickly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Ross Butler decided take Scarlett to bed. He won't give up that goal. Wait for the next chapters!**

**Please forgive my grammar errors. I do the best I can. I'm using google translator and the .com. Sometimes take hours to pass of the Portuguese for the English because those translator aren't perfect. So, i have to run behind the right words. I'd like you meet my ideas regarding the continuation of the book gone with the wind. I appreciate every comment i read here. Thank you.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Obs: This is the music that inspires me when i am writing the story. I consider the theme of Scarlett and Rhett Butler.**

**Hard To Say I'm Sorry ( Chicago )**

**"Everybody needs a little time away. "**

**I heard her say**

**"From each other. "**

**"Even lovers need a holiday**

**Far away, from each other"**

**Hold me now**

**It's hard for me to say I'm sorry**

**I just want you to stay**

**After all that we've been through**

**I will make it up to you**

**I promise to**

**And after all that's been said and done**

**You're just the part of me I can't let go**

**Couldn't stand to be kept away**

**Just for the day**

**From your body**

**Wouldn't wanna be swept away**

**Far away, from the one that I love**

**Hold me now**

**It's hard for me to say I'm sorry**

**I just want you to know**

**Hold me now**

**I really want to tell you I'm sorry**

**I could never let you go**

**After all that we've been through**

**I will make it up to you**

**I promise to**

**And after all that's been said and done**

**You're just the part of me I can't let go**

**After all that we've been through**

**I will make it up to you**

**I promise to**

**You're gonna be the lucky one**


	29. With a troubled man in the garden

Chapter 29: With a troubled man in the garden

That night, Rhett didn't slept right again. He was very angry with Ross, and very upset by have injured Scarlett. She behaved well during the dinner and he with his ignorance stepped over her once more. When realized, had already released those horrible words. He promised that would make a good husband for her during the season, but couldn't curb his tongue. Was so afraid that the love he felt for Scarlett was discovered, the hidden love that he denied to himself, who ended up hurting her knew Scarlett wanted him too, but Rhett couldn't believe she loved him. He thought the feelings of Scarlett were passengers, a childish passion as she felt by Ashley Wilkes. And it prevented him to give himself to her. Yes, Rhett knew that at the time that surrendering to the love wouldn't support be trampled again. He would die of sadness if she left him or if she did not want two days after returning from his trip to Europe, the desire who felt for Scarlett, was shaking the his nerves. Lying on his bed, he imagined how would be nice to make love with her everyday.

He wanted love her body wildly and tirelessly. Rhett don't knew how long could bear to stand still and watch Scarlett looking at him with her green eyes filled with desire without doing anything with her. During the last four years of his marriage, Rhett succumbed to carnal desire who felt by Scarlett, but now, realizing that she want to his body too, that she want to much make love, the desire and the animalistic passion that Rhett has always felt by her, came back stronger than ever. For only two days in which they were together in the same house, Rhett was crazy, with the head turned because her. Thought in Scarlett lying on the bed wearing that same black jerseys of the night before, and sighed with agony. As he wanted have Scarlett in his arms now.

Sleep with her on the same bed. He felt a mad desire to break into her room, ripping her shirt with his own hands and make love with her desperately until dawn. But, he couldn't. Had to control himself, this was a fight between the heart and the reason, and this was killing Rhett Butler inside. Would be so easy, to go into a brothel, pay and have a prostitute. Possessing a body without guilt or fear. But, with Scarlett was different. This would involve feelings. He would not be able to use only his own body in a sexual relationship with Scarlett, automatically he would use the his own heart too. Rhett couldn't go to bed with Scarlett without feeling anything, merely complying with his obligation of man and husband, he would feel an uncontrollable love and the next day: Scarlett mockery of his love and would throw him out without minimal guilt. Rhett Butler rolled on the bed, from one side to the other until fall asleep.

The next morning, when Rhett came into the dining room, found his mother, Scarlett and Rosemary taking breakfast. He waked up later than usual, and was repentant by the harsh words that said to Scarlett the night before. She was fulfilling her part of the bargain. Was using dresses more decent and wasn't exposing his mother and his sister to ridicule. She agreed to stay at his mom's House until the beginning of January with only two caveats: Wanted spend Christmas with the children and wanted Rhett to treat her well. Rhett Butler felt bad because he wasn't complying with his part of the bargain. He didn't plan to be romantic with her, or deliver his feelings in a tray, but could be at least nice and polite.

While sitting at the table, looked quickly to Scarlett and realized she was pale and her eyes a bit puffy. "She cried! I'm a brute! "he thought cursing against himself. Rhett remembered that green eyes which glittered passionately the night before on the porch. Scarlett thanked by feel protected and Rhett did little cause for her moment of humility and admiration, saying that he didn't mattered with her. He knew that was with anger of Ross, because of Scarlett, knew that felt a jealous crazy about her. But, didn't want to demonstrate, invented any excuse for his protective gesture. Noticed that Scarlett was not eating right. She no longer had dined in the night before, and now, practically was refusing the breakfast. Rhett was concerned.

"Good morning, my dear wife. Did you sleep well? "he asked worried.

"Good morning. Yes, I slept well." Scarlett replied without look at him.

"Well, I see that you're not well, you're not eating almost nothing. It's a pity, because I was thinking about take you for stroll around town after the breakfast, but since you're sick and. .. "

"No. I'm fine. I'm fine. I want stroll. " Scarlett replied looking at him with her eyes shining with expectation, as a child that will receive a gift. Rhett was excited watching her reaction.

"So, my dear, we're going only after you finish to eat everything." Rhett said smiling gently.

Scarlett ran to have breakfast. She wanted to get out of that House. Was tired to follow Eleanor almost every day for the Bazaar. Rhett wanted take her for a stroll. She knew that it was just a staging of Rhett Butler, to show to Eleanor that he was a good husband. But, it didn't matter to her. She just wanted to go to a different place.

Rhett took Scarlett to stroll in a beautiful tree-lined square in front the Ashley River. Scarlett remained with her arm hooked in the muscular arm of the husband, as they walked the boardwalk that once stood on the river bank. Those little moments alone with Rhett, were a joy and infinite happiness to Scarlett. She breathed the fresh air and smiled alone, as a enchanted child. Rhett noticed that she was happy, and this relieved some the guilt he felt. Scarlett couldn't take the eyes off of him and almost tripped on the sidewalk twice, causing that Rhett had to toughen up the arm to hold her.

"Scarlett, stop look at me that way" Rhett asked giving a laugh. " You look at me like a little girl in love! You are until stumbling. "

"This is not the case at all., Rhett Butler! I am happy! Only this! " Scarlett retorted prancing the nose and closing the smile.

Rhett laughed again. He could read Scarlett as a book and knew that she was happy to be alone with him.

"Oh, Rhett ! The kids will be here next week. I'm so happy! "

"Does the Leopard can change his spots?" Rhett asked sarcastically.

"What?"

"Nothing, my pet. I'm just amazed to see her so happy because of the future presence of the children. "

"Oh, Rhett. When I left Tara, I was distressed at having to leave them. Wade has grown so much! He help the Will to take care of the plantations. He's so smart. Turned a little man! I was so proud of him! Now, Ella is still the same. Only cares with the "Uncle Rhett". She is missing you. " said Scarlett with a glare in her eyes which left Rhett impressed.

"I really miss them too. They are good kids. But then Mrs. Butler, the lady was at Tara? "

"Yes, I went to there shortly after the funeral of Melly. I stayed at Tara for 2 months and ... "

"And let the honorable Mr. Wilkes alone?" asked Rhett mocking. "My dear, and the promise that you made to Miss Mellanie? She trusted you to take care of her husband. "

"Why do you have to be so unbearable when I'm so happy?" Scarlett asked annoyed by releasing the arm of Rhett.

"Because we are the margin of the Ashley River, and of course that it reminded me of the honorable Mr. Wilkes, who had all your admiration and now you abandoned him" Rhett replied giving a laugh.

"You're a horrible man Rhett Butler! I shouldn't have come out with you! " Scarlett growled looking stay calm in public.

"Don't get so brave, Scarlett. I was just playing. Your eyes sparkle beautifully when you're angry. Sometimes I can't hold my tongue. Ashley Wilkes participated during so much time of our lives which is hard forget him. "

"Sometimes I think you still have jealous of him?"

"Make no mistake, my dear." said Rhett dropping a laugh even louder. "I'm not jealous of you. Would bless of the bottom of my heart a union between you and Mr. Wilkes. Would be a honor send a beautiful wedding gift to you both. "

"You cad, you bastard, you know very well that I don't love Ashley Wilkes, you heartless man!" shouted Scarlett attracting the attention of others people who walked by there at that moment.

"Calm, my pet. I was just playing. But, you're trying to push me feelings that I don't feel, and this makes me use rude words with you. Come on, stop scream. Everybody is looking at us. We have to keep pretending that we are a perfect couple. Come, take my arm. If you behave with a good girl, I will take you to meet a wonderful candy store not far from here. " Rhett tried to negotiate.

"A candy store? But, you won't take me in a restaurant for lunch, Rhett? " Scarlett asked hooking again her arm delicate in her husband's arm.

"Unfortunately, no. I have important business to resolve at the Bank. I'm going to spend the whole day there. Today you will have lunch with mama and Rosemary. I'm leaving you at home before lunch. But, I can take you to the candy store and buy a piece of pie and a box of chocolates for you. " Rhett explained.

"All right, Rhett. Take me wherever you want, but don't be more cruel to me. I can't bear your provocations. "said Scarlett smiling.

"All right, my dear." agreed Rhett, laughing.

Scarlett had lunch with Mrs. Butler and Rosemary. Once again, she ate very little. The rejection she felt because of Rhett, took the appetite almost completely. During the time which was at Tara, Mammy fought several times for Scarlett to feed right. Eleanor and Rosemary, thought that Scarlett had a birdie's appetite. Something completely normal for a well educated lady. Only, Rhett knew the real appetite of his wife, and had already noticed that Scarlett was dodging of the food, but just attributed that act as a childish tantrum, for trying to get his attention.

That afternoon, Scarlett went alone to the fund gardens, of the mansion of the Butlers. Rosemary stayed in the living room playing the piano in Eleanor's company. Scarlett didn't want listening to music and decided to go up to the gazebo, looking at that lovely garden, completely alone. Was thinking of Rhett Butler. She looked like a girl in love. As she wanted to kiss him and hug him! But, she knew he didn't want anything to do with her. Sighed ruefully. He made clear in that morning, that wasn't jealous of her. That he would bless her marriage to Ashley Wilkes. This broke her heart in two, and she ended up eating almost nothing in the candy store and kept the box of her favorite candy in her room, without the intention of opening it. In the midst of her thoughts, Scarlett was disrupted with the arrival of a person completely inconvenient: Ross Butler.

Scarlett was turned to the garden, looking at the beautiful trees flush with the wall of the property and did not see Ross near her. When she realized, Ross was already climbing the stairs of the gazebo and smiling slyly at her. Scarlett looked to all sides, but realized she was alone with that man so frightening.

"My dear sister-in-law ... we're finally alone." Ross greeted, while Scarlett tried to keep away him .

"What do you want Ross? Isn't decent to stay here alone with me. " Scarlett replied annoyed.

"But I came here to stay with you alone, Scarlett. My mother told me that Rhett was on the bank and left his lovely wife alone in the garden ... but, that husband more sloppy, right? "

"Rhett had to work! And I'm not alone. I'm with your mother and Rosemary! Scarlett replied realizing that Ross was slightly inebriated.

"But, you are lacking in love, isn't it?" asked Ross trying to approach

"I'm not lacking in love, and you are insulting me!"

"I heard your conversation with my brother yesterday, Scarlett." Ross replied laughing.

"I'm seeing that be nosy is a quality of the family!" Scarlett retorted irritated.

"I don't care! What interests me is you, my needy sister-in-law . I know Rhett doesn't want you, but I want . I can give you what need, and I assure you that I am hotter than he in bed... "

Scarlett gave a slap in the face to Ross, leaving a mark with her sharp nails on his face. Ross rubbed the face to ease the pain of the slap and commented:

"I love wild kittens, Scarlett. I feel more pleasure when I can tame them... "

"Get out of here, you crazy drunk!" Scarlett screamed trying to escape.

But Ross held her arm tightly and said with a deadly look and out of control:

"I want you! And will have you as my lover! "

"Never! Unhand me, you sick! How dare you treat like this a lady? " Scarlett screamed trying to loosen up his arm.

"Lady? You're a prostitute, Scarlett! And will be mine! "

Scarlett tried to give another slap with the hand that was free, but Ross held her wrist and shook with anger. He pulled Scarlett by the arms, trying to kiss her by force and she screamed in despair.

"Let me go! Let me go! "

Ross ended up dropping , but looked with a deadly look and hungry, that made Scarlett shudder of horror.

"You bastard! I'm going to tell my husband! "she screamed, trying to catch my breath. "How dare you try to kiss me by force?" and spat with disgust .

"Rhett won't believe you." Ross replied calmly. "He doesn't care about you, he know the prostitute who has as wife and I'm going to talk that you tried seducing me. He will believe me. "

"I won't tell him, because I don't want to bring any more trouble for Mrs. Eleanor. But, you'll stay away from me, understand? Far away! "shouted Scarlett with eyes blazing with anger.

"For little time, my dear. I will be away for little time. " Ross laughed loud, leaving the location.

After, that was alone again, Scarlett lowered her head and cried. Ross was right. Rhett would think she played her southern Belle charm to seduce his brother. He will feel more hatred for her. Scarlett decided not to say anything. Also thought about saving concern and distress for Eleanor. Would have to face Ross, completely alone.


	30. Headache

Chapter 30: Headache

After the awful visit of Ross, Scarlett claimed to Eleanor and Rosemary who had a headache and didn't leave the her room. She regretted accepting the deal of Rhett. Was in a city that hated, with nothing to do, chasing a husband who didn't want her anymore and now, had to bear the nonsense and the disrespect of Ross Butler, without being able to say anything to anyone. "If I hadn't promised to Rhett..." Scarlett thought throwing a pillow against the wall with anger. She never felt so insulted by a man in all her life. Wanted to kill Ross. Wanted to kill Rhett. She wanted to kill the two.

Rhett arrived at the bank in the beginning of the night. He found his mother and his sister in the living room. Rosemary was sitting on the armchair reading a book of poetry to her mother and Eleanor was sitting in another armchair, fully attentive to that her daughter was reading. Rhett came into the room and took off his Panama hat of the head, greeting the two with his smile white and bright.

"Good night, my dear ladies! Am I interrupting something? "

"Rhett, my son! Glad you're here! We will serve dinner. "said Eleanor raising the armchair.

"Scarlett is not here?" Rhett asked after realizing that she wasn't there.

' Yes. She is with headache... "replied Rosemary.

"But, again?" Rhett asked worried.

"She was fine. Stayed during long time in the garden. She loves the fund garden. Suddenly, she came the claiming a severe headache and said she would stay in the room. Don't came out more from there. She declined to come down and receive with us the visit of Ross and. .. " Rosemary explained closing the book and raising the armchair.

"Ross was here?" Rhett asked without hiding his anger.

"Yes, my son. He showed up after lunch. Stayed during whole afternoon with us. Scarlett climbed to the room and don't greeted him and ... "explained Eleanor

"Mama, I'll return already!" Rhett interrupted leaving the room.

He climbed the stairs running and knocked on the door of the room of Scarlett. Knocked on the door quietly, but inside he was nervous, dying of rabies. Ross was there. Rhett knew he appeared because of Scarlett. He could have tried do some harm to her, without that his mother and sister had noticed. "I'm going kill him!" Rhett thought snarling with rage while beating on the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's just your husband, Mrs. Butler." Rhett replied keeping his voice calm.

"Go away! I have a headache. I don't want to see anybody! "she shouted from behind the door.

"Scarlett, don't force me to break down the door!" Rhett threatened keeping the polished voice and calm for don't draw attention of his mother and his sister. "I need to talk to you! Come on, let me in, my pet. "

After that Scarlett heard her husband practically begging to get into her room, she felt better. He wanted see her anyway. And it gave a twinge of satisfaction in Scarlett. She went to look in the mirror and straightened quickly the hair.

"I'm coming!" she screamed.

"I am waiting, but I don't want to stay planted in front of your door during all the night." Rhett replied impatiently.

Scarlett opened the door and Rhett entered the room. She began to tremble. Had been a long time since the two were alone in a room. Rhett looked into her room and noticed that had a pillow thrown on the ground, well away from the bed. Scarlett closed the door.

"You are with headache, Mrs. Butler?" Rhett asked calmly trying to hide any sign of concern.

"Yes, I am. And I'd like to be alone. " Scarlett replied trying not to look at the black eyes of Rhett.

"Scarlett, I want to know what Ross did to you?" Rhett asked bluntly.

"Ross?" Scarlett jumped surprise with the question of the husband. "I didn't even saw your brother today."

Rhett approached of Scarlett and lifted her chin gently with his finger. Scarlett began to tremble again. She didn't want to tell about Ross. Rhett would think who she tried to seduce his brother and Eleanor would suffer too much with a fight between her sons.

"Look at me, my dear. I accept anything from you, less a lie. " Rhett said looking for the scared green eyes of his wife.

"He didn't do anything with me, Rhett Butler." Scarlett retorted moving away from her husband. "In addition: I don't know what is your concern? You don't care about me anymore. "

"Yes, it's true. But, I care about the reputation of my mother. "he said coldly trying to hide the real reason.

"You think I and your brother ... that we could ... "Scarlett babbled shocked.

"My dear, he's a man and you were never a lady." Rhett completed putting his hands in the pocket.

"You cad! You skunk ! Damn you Rhett Butler! Get out here! I hate you! I hate you! "screamed Scarlett playing the pillows of her bed against the muscular chest of her husband.

Rhett pulled his hands out of the pocket and grabbed the pillows that were launched against him.

"Quiet, Scarlett! My mother and my sister will listen ... "

"I want they listen everything! You Monster! Cad ! Black heart man! "she screamed louder snarling with rage.

Rhett tried hold Scarlett, but she was out of control. Fought against her husband givind punching, kicking and biting the arms that grabbed her .

"Stop it, Scarlett!" Rhett asked trying to control her. "I didn't wanted talk it. I lose control with you and speak nonsenses. "

"Get out here! I don't want to see you, Rhett Butler! Or I'll kill you! " Scarlett screamed dropping from his arms and trying restore calm. "Even though you think I'm the worst human being this world, I would never do anything to hurt your mother, because I like her !"

Rhett realized she was telling the truth. He regretted his words. The jealous feelings who he felt of Scarlett, left him blind. Rhett was talking horrible words for her because he couldn't control his jealousy sick. She was his and only his ! Rhett noticed that Scarlett's eyes filled with tears. He was heartbroken. "I'm a brute!" he thought cursing to himself.

"Scarlett, I recognize that I was rude to you and wanna ask you to forgive my drawbacks words ." Rhett said looking maintain a firm stance. He would never show up weak in front of her, even to ask forgiveness.

"Get out here, Rhett Butler. Can you come down those stairs and laugh at ease, taunting me. You're a horrible man! And I could only expect you to think such a thing. I want to be alone! "

Scarlett came to the bedroom door and opened it, expelling Rhett again.

"Let's go! Get out here! And don't wait for me for dinner! I won't go down, I'm going to ask to Nany to bring me a tray here. "

Rhett looked at her. He wanted to say something. Took a deep breath, but couldn't say anything. She was right, he was a terrible man. Decided leave the room, practically to head down. Scarlett closed the door behind him and Rhett came down the stairs distressed and sorry for what he had done.


	31. Rhett X Ross

Chapter 31: Rhett X Ross

Rhett came down the stairs, stunned. Left home running and without warn his mom. He had someone to find: his brother Ross. The words of Scarlett not convinced him. He was not a fool, knew his wife was hiding something. Rhett could read Scarlett as an open book. Felt anger of himself by insinuate that she could have an affair with his brother. Scarlett has avoided having any contact with Ross, and he knew it. But, the jealous feelings always drove him crazy and Rhett ended losing his mind. Whenever this happened or he said gross words or acted violently. He was until the coachman Corn, and ordered him to take him to the center of Charleston. He would turn that whole town, every brothel and bar in that region until find him. Knew that Ross was in some degrading place, drinking too much. Would not be difficult to locate him. Rhett wanted explanations. Ross never showed up at the home of his mother during two consecutive days, nor stayed by there during many hours. Sometimes, Ross went months without appearing to see his mother and sister. Rhett remembered the hungry eyes of Ross directed for Scarlett the night before. Ross wanted Scarlett as much as he wanted her too.

Arriving in downtown Charleston, Rhett came down of the carriage and ordered for coachman Corn who expected by him in the central square. Rhett was until the first brothel he found. Prostitutes surrounded him and offering their love services, but Rhett didn't care for them. He was blind with rage and wanted to find Ross of anyway. Went to the bar inside the brothel and saw that his brother was not there. Rhett left the brothel in direction to another bar across the street. He would turn each corner that town to find Ross. Entered the bar, asked by Ross, but nobody saw him that day. Entered in two more bars and another brothel, and no sign of Ross. He felt bad. Left home running without telling nothing to anyone. His mother and his sister should be worried. And Scarlett was angry with him. Rhett felt anger for something that she didn't noticed. He has clearly demonstrated the jealousy he felt using rude words to disguise. But Scarlett could not realize the real reason of his harsh words. She don't knew Rhett Butler.

Rhett came into another bar and found Ross sitting and drinking a lot. A whiskey bottle was empty on the table and the waiter arrived with another bottle. Rhett wasted no time in watching him and went until to his table.

"Ross! We need to talk! " Rhett spoke with a deadly look.

"That's how you greet your brother, my dear, older brother?" Ross asked with a sarcastic smile. "Come on, sit down and come drink with me! Waiter, bring a glass of whiskey for my brother! "

"Ross, I didn't come here to meet with you and drinking. I have business to treat with you. " Rhett sat back in the chair with a straight face, seeking to maintain calm. He didn't plan on beat a drunk. But, felt a mad desire to strangle him.

"So, you didn't come to a friendly encounter, Rhett?" said Ross turning a glass of whiskey quickly.

"No. I came to give you a warning. I want you far from Scarlett. Do you understand? " Rhett said bluntly.

"What that your prostitute told you?" Ross asked laughing.

Rhett crossed the table and picked up Ross by the collar of the shirt. He felt a rage so great that he had to hold not to punch in the face of his brother.

"Don't you dare talk like that of my wife or I forget that you are my brother!" Rhett shouted attracting the attention of all the drunks who were at the bar.

"Calm, my brother, it was just a comment without importance. Now, let me go! " Ross asked feeling smothered with the strong hands of Rhett practically choking him.

"I'm going to make it very clear, Ross. I'm not a fool! I noticed that you are keeping an eye on my wife. I saw you drooling over her. Today you were at mama's again, and you never was there for two straight days to visit her. You went to see Scarlett! " Rhett shouted dropping Ross and pushing it backwards. Ross nearly overbalanced and fell off the his chair.

"If you get close to her, I'm going to kill you! Do you understand? " Rhett threatened with a furious look. " Scarlett didn't say me anything, but if I think you're after her. .. Ross you don't know me! So I'm going to warn him once again: I want you well far from Scarlett! "

"Rhett you are outta control. I don't talked to your wife. I went to my mom to see Rosemary playing piano and I ended up staying there for longer than I should. "replied Ross adjusting the collar of the shirt.

"I'm not an idiot, Ross. Yesterday, you couldn't take your eyes off from above my wife throughout the dinner, then after, you wanted to spend a few days in the mama's house and today you came back to visit her. Don't come to convince me that you became a needy son of the maternal ties, Ross. You were never a protector son . Therefore, the warning's given! Be careful, my brother. When it treats to Scarlett, I transforms in a madman. "

Rhett punched on the table and took a deep breath. He struggled to regain his calm, but couldn't. Took a deep breath again.

"I never thought you were so jealous, my brother. Should give more affection for Scarlett, because seems that your wife is needing a lot ... " Ross spoke with a voice strangely calm to that situation.

"Shut up, damn you! Don't force me to punch in your face! My marriage is none of your business! The warning has been given. So think carefully before you go mama's house to try see my wife! "Rhett shouted with black eyes dancing with rage." Have a good night, Ross. I hope I don't have to look you again. "

Rhett left the bar seething with anger. He would be able to kill anyone who came near of Scarlett. Himself, did not recognized the amount of jealousy he felt. Was blind and totally insane. "Scarlett is a poison! A poison to my blood! "he thought while walking towards the square where Corn was expecting with the carriage.

Inside the bar, sitting at the table, Ross laughed at anger and turned over a glass of whiskey. Thinking about Rhett and Scarlett, he muttered angrily.

"You're going to pay me, Rhett. And you also, Scarlett. Oh, my dear prostitute ... I still will see you again. "


	32. Dawn

Chapter 32: Dawn

Rhett returned home with his nerves pulsing with rage. He was greeted at the door by Eleanor and Rosemary that were very worried.

"Rhett, my son. Where were you? "asked Eleanor with the afflicted eyes." You ran away from home and didn't warn anyone and. .. "

"Mama, I had some business to treat ." Rhett replied categorically.

"But, my son, you didn't eat before you go," said Eleanor cuddled with him.

"I'm not hungry. Had important business to resolve that couldn't wait. But, I'm here, and now I want to rest. " Rhett said entering into the House.

"Rhett." Rosemary called attracting his attention. "Scarlett hasn't left the room for dinner. Nany took the tray for her, but she hasn't eaten anything. Nany came down with the tray untouched. "

"I tried to talk to her, my son, but Nany said that Scarlett was sleeping." Eleanor explained.

"I'm going upstairs to see Scarlett..." Rhett said worried about looking at the stairs.

"Don't go, my son. Scarlett is sleeping. Best left to talk to her tomorrow. Must be the headache that she had this afternoon. But, I get worried. My son, she no longer eats almost nothing. If stay without eating can get sick. "

"Therefore, I would like to come up and see my wife, mama. Good night, my dear. "Rhett fired up, climbing the stairs quietly. Scarlett was not feeding properly. Rhett was terrified. "It's been a long time that she's eating so little or almost nothing?" He asked to himself. "But, that girl more stubborn ! She is able to do anything to win this game! Just to say that won! Scarlett don't really love me! "he finished his thought snorting rage.

"Good night, Rhett." Rosemary and Eleanor said at the same time.

Arriving in front of the room of Scarlett, he knocked quietly on the door. Had no response. Knocked on the door again. Without answers. Knocked once more, only more stronger. Heard steps inside the room. Sighed with relief. Rhett heard the noise of the key turn in the door and saw the movement of the door opening. Scarlett didn't open the door completely, and only putted her face out. She was sleepy and looking for Rhett, spoke practically asleep.

"What do you want to, Rhett? I was asleep. "

"I heard you don't eaten and ..." he replied with his black eyes in anguish.

"You came to disturb my sleep, to ask me if I had dinner? How was your night, Rhett? Fun enough in a brothel? " Scarlett asked irritated, with green eyes fearfully blazing with anger and jealousy.

"If we're going to discuss, Scarlett. Let me enter. " Rhett asked calmly, but pleased with the jealous that his wife was feeling.

"Don't. I want to sleep. Good night! " Scarlett retorted closing the door in his face and turning to lock it.

Rhett snorted in anger. Thought about knocking on the door again. Thought on take down that damn door. But gave up and went to his room, which was across from her room. Entering the room, he took off his jacket and shirt, leaving the bare-chested and muscular to shows. He sat on the bed and lit a cigar. Scarlett was turning his head, and gradually, Rhett was unable to defend himself.

She was angry with him, but was also jealous. Rhett laughed when thinking about it. Scarlett thought he left home to go to a brothel. He let out the smoke from the mouth, satisfied. At the bottom, although denying to himself, Rhett knew loved that sassy girl and stubborn. Saw the jealousy of Scarlett stamped in your green eyes, Rhett left in awe. How good it was, see Scarlett feeling jealous. Rhett lay on the bed and smiled satisfied, ending smoking his cigar. "She is jealous of me. She s dying of jealousy! " Rhett thought laughing softly.

During the dawn, Rhett woke up when he heard the door of the room of Scarlett open. He rose quickly of the bed and putted his ear to the door. Listened footsteps down the hallway and descending the stairs. Ran to wear your shirt, but left a few buttons open, revealing much of his tan chest . Waited a few minutes and opened the door of his room carefully. Looked at the room of Scarlett and saw that the door was open. She was downstairs. And alone. Thought about going back to sleep, but the curiosity was stronger pulling him out of the room. He knew needed to stay away from Scarlett, as much as possible, but the heart always betrayed his reason.

Arrived on the ground floor and went toward the living room. The room was dark, but Rhett realized that the side door was open. Walked calmly to the door. And went for porch. Haven't seen Scarlett over there. Decided to go to the fund garden. Getting there, Rhett ducked behind the roman column and stayed watching Scarlett. She back was to him, drinking a glass of brandy and looking at the Moon that lit up much of the garden in the dawn cold. Scarlett looked like a greek goddess under the moonlit, with the long hair and loose black fallen behind her backs, the pale white skin moonlit and the green velvet robe clinging to her body perfectly. Rhett thought in Athena, Aphrodite, Àrtemis. Scarlett was even more beautiful than any one of them.

His heart began to beat strongly within the chest. Scarlett was a breathtaking view. She was the oasis in the middle of the desert. As he longed to have her in his arms. Kiss her and love her body until morning. Rhett started to tremble and wasn't because of the cold. His body begged by the her body. He looked at the thin waist of Scarlett and sighed. Was very difficult to have that dark angel in front of him and not be able to possess her, knowing who that dark angel wanted his body too. But, Rhett had to maintain control of himself. He had to keep composure. Had to leave the reason control his body. Had to smother the cries of his heart. How he would be able to live without Scarlett after the divorce? This was something he couldn't answer. If Rhett only could believe in her love, if he could have the courage to risk his heart again. But he was a coward and was afraid. He was afraid to suffer everything again, was afraid of be controlled by Scarlett, was afraid to confirm that the passion of Scarlett was childish and passenger.

Decided to approach and make Scarlett knows that he was there. Came closer to her, and felt the smell of her perfume. He squeezed his fingers, trying control his ardor.

"Good night, Mrs. Butler. Drinking hidden, I suppose. " Rhett almost whispered in her ear.

"Mother of God!" she screamed, jumping backwards and almost tipping the glass. Putted the glass on the small wall of the porch. "Are you trying give me a heart attack?"

"I thought I had already done, Mrs. Butler. But, I think I'll have to work for it, better. " Rhett responded with a mocking smile, showing white teeth and shiny. His black eyes shone with desire.

"I see that you're still snooper and spy, Captain Butler." she replied making little case.

Rhett saw the opening of her robe, showing a portion of the white sweater nearly transparent. He could see the curve of the firm breasts and lamented not being able to see the rosy nipples because they were capped by the robe. Scarlett also noticed that her husband was with his shirt partially open, showing his tan chest that she wanted so much to kiss, lick and pass her hands. The black eyes of Rhett fixed for a few seconds the green eyes of Scarlett. She was unable to decipher his look, but was shaking so hard. Desire, passion, love, pride, anger and fear of rejection mingled inside of her heart. Rhett looked at her lips. Red lips that were needy of kisses. For a moment, he was hypnotized. He wanted to be dominated by that queen of the night. His hands began to tremble, but as soon as Scarlett turned her face, he was able to dominate himself, once more.

"I wasn't spying you, my dear. Heard a noise and went to see what it was, and that's all. " Rhett replied bluffing once again.

"If you've ever seen, you can go back to your room ..." Scarlett said harshly. She was still angry and jealous of him.

"And lose sight of this beautiful Moon?" he asked, looking up at the sky.

"Well, if you're going to stay here, I'm going in. Good night , Captain Butler. " Scarlett said retreating. Rhett held her arm and asked:

"No. Don't leave me yet. I want to talk to you. "

"Would you like to tell me about the pleasant evening you had in the brothel, Rhett? Thank you so much, but I have no interest in knowing! " Scarlett looked angrily at him. Rhett fell out laughing.

"Ah! My jealous girl... " Rhett muttered as soon as he stopped laughing.

"I'm not jealous! I'm not jealous! " Scarlett screamed tapping her foot on the floor in a rage. "You live surrounded by prostitutes and doesn't care about what your mother and your sister can think about you, about us, about me! What they will think about me if they knew that? They're going to find that I don't fulfill with my role of wife!

"This is not far from the truth, Scarlett. You kicked me out of your room and your bed, remember? And they know that we sleeping in separate rooms. " Rhett said with a wry smile. " But, can stay calm, Mrs. Butler. I haven't been in any brothel tonight. Had other business to attend to. "

"Well, what would you like to speak with me, Rhett? I'm cold and I want to go back to my bed. " She asked more relaxed after learning that her husband wasn't with no prostitute.

"I want to again apologize by the what I said yesterday in time for dinner. I know you would never have any proximity to Ross. "

"Will the Captain Butler is starting to trust me?" Scarlett asked ironically.

"Scarlett, you forgot that I can read her like a book? I know you don't bear Ross. " Rhett explained calmly.

"The same way I can't bear you, Rhett. You two have a lot in common. " Scarlett talked with chin up and petulant.

"Yes, it's true. I think we are very similar in some ways. " Rhett confirmed remembering that he and Ross wanted and dreamed with the same woman. But, Scarlett didn't notice the true intention behind his words.

"I hope we will not fight more, while I'm here, Rhett. The kids are coming and I don't want them witnessing these unpleasant situations. "

"You're right, my dear. I'll try to control my rude words and ignorants. Remember: we have to keep pretending that we still have a wedding for my mother, at least for the time being. "

"I imagine that you will tell her you want to divorce me, Rhett. You're just delaying the disappointment that your mother will have. Wade and Ella will also be very sad. "

"I'll think of something, when the time comes, Scarlett. And my mother always stays my side. Regarding children, i have intend to continue having contact with them, even though after I'm divorced from you. We can go back to being friends, as we were before this failed marriage. "

"From the moment when you divorce me, I never more want to see you, Rhett Butler. And you will no longer have any contact with my children! " Scarlett said decided.

"It's a pity, my dear. You should stop being selfish and think of their children, after all: they like me. "

"But, they will leave to like over time. Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to come in and sleep. We have nothing more to talk about. "

"You could stay looking at the Moon with me. She looks beautiful today! " Rhett said sighing.

"No, thank you very much! I'm going to sleep. Good night! " Scarlett says angry after hear that Rhett was really determined to divorce her.

Scarlett turned and walked toward the side door to enter the house, leaving Rhett alone. He followed in the footsteps of her with his eyes until Scarlett disappear from his view. Looked at the Moon and sighed to himself:

"Good night, my love."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Dear readers: I wonder if you're enjoying the story. In later chapters, Scarlett gets a rival: Anne Hampton. Thank You! Don't miss the next chapters! Many twists yet to come! The story is only the beginning.**


	33. A new rival for Scarlett

**Dear readers: I apologize because my english is not so good. I'm Brazilian and I speak and write portuguese. I am using a beta and the google translator, nonetheless, many of you don't understand what I write. I'm looking to improve my english grammar, so I ask nicely the patience and understanding of you. Thank You.**

Chapter 33: A new rival for Scarlett

In the late afternoon of the next day, Rosemary had a visitor. She was in the living room, reading a book and talking with Scarlett, when Liz showed up to announce the presence of Anne Hampton.

As soon as, Anne entered the room, Rosemary ran to greet her. Anne was a friend of Rosemary and Eleanor liked her a lot. Scarlett noticed the girl without giving a lot of attention. She was one of those girls in the region without any grace. Wore a simple dress, had the hair light brown tied at the top of the head and the hazel eyes also. Scarlett noticed that the girl must have been about 23 or 24 years old ,and was very shy. She remembered Charles Hamilton in his female version, but also had the sweetness in her voice and the gentle gestures of Melanie Wilkes.

"Scarlett, I would like to present Anne Hampton, my long-time friend." Rosemary said when she and Anne approached of Scarlett. " Anne, this is Scarlett, my sister-in-law, married to my brother Rhett. "

They greeted each other with a quick kiss on the cheek. And Anne remained looking for Scarlett with admiration. She also had never seen such a beautiful woman in her life.

"Nice to meet you, Scarlett. You are very beautiful. Captain Butler is a lucky man. " Anne said coyly.

"The pleasure is mine. You are a very kind girl. " Scarlett said smiling with the compliment.

"Good, let's sit down and talk a bit." Rosemary offered to both. " Long time no see you, Anne. Where have you been? "

"I was in Savannah, in the house of my sister Sandy Jhonson. She was pregnant and was having problems in pregnancy, then I was helping to take care of her until the baby is born. And I'm very happy, because I am aunt of a beautiful girl. " Anne answered delighted with her eyes shining with excitement.

"My mama will be very happy when she see you, Anne. She always liked you a lot. "Rosemary said smiling with her white and aligned teeth that resembled the smile of Rhett.

"The Mrs. Eleanor is not?" Anne asked with her sweet way sitting on the couch.

"No. She left with my brother Rhett to do some shopping, but they'll be right back. In the meantime, I will ask for Liz serve tea here in the room. " Rosemary responded lifting the couch. "I'll be right back."

Rosemary left the room and left Scarlett and Anne alone. Anne kept looking at Scarlett as if she were a goddess, a queen, a being from another world. Scarlett thought it very funny. Was nice to have the ego massaged. She liked when other girls were admiring her beauty instead of being jealous of her. Scarlett liked to cause envy in the others for pure provocation, but deep down, she rather be admired. Anne was not ugly, but was bland and tasteless. Wasn't that girl that would stand out in the crowd. But, it was a polite lady and probably raised in a good family.

"You're from the South, Scarlett?" Anne asked after a few minutes admiring her beauty.

' Yes. I'm from Georgia, in Clayton County. But, my husband and I are living in Atlanta. " Scarlett replied sweetly.

"I went to Atlanta a couple of times and I really enjoyed of there. It's a pretty place with many restaurants and shops. "

"I have a store in Atlanta ..." Scarlett said lifting the chin with superiority, but still smiling.

"Oh! But, your husband allows you work? " Anne asked shocked.

" Yes. Rhett always admired my ability for business. "

Rosemary returned to the room, followed by Liz, which brought an enormous silver tray with tea and cookies. They were sipping tea and chatting excitedly, for some time, until the arrival of Eleanor and Rhett.

"Anne, my dear, is very nice to see you after so long." Eleanor said hugging Anne, as soon as entered the room.

Rhett kept looking at Scarlett, who was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea. He was paralyzed for a while looking at her. Scarlett sought to disguise her look, and when she looked quickly, Rhett was with a mocking smile for her. He liked to watch Scarlett like a girl in love, trying to hide her feelings, pretending that wasn't looking at him.

"Rhett, my son, do you remember of Anne Hampton, a friend of Rosemary?" asked Eleanor alongside Anne, diverting attention from Rhett.

Rhett looked at Anne. He remembered that she was a little girl when met her. He saw her for the last time, at the funeral of his father. Greeted her politely and cordiality. Took off the panama hat of his head, showed a pleasant smile and lowered, taking her hand and giving a formal kiss.

"Good afternoon, Miss Hampton. It's a pleasure to see you again after so many years. "

Anne sighed inwardly when she saw Rhett Butler walking into the room. Since she was a little girl, she always felt a hidden passion for him. His boor's fame, his physical beauty and virile and his bad reputation attracted her completely. Anne always dreamed and sighed for him in secret. When she felt his mustache brushing against her hand to greet her, she almost fainted with excitement. He was the captain of the blockade, the captain that she desired so much. But Anne was very shy, was considered a real lady, and never will have the guts to show her feelings or try an approximation. Now, that he was married with a wonderfully beautiful woman, Anne lost hopes.

"The pleasure is mine, Captain Butler. When I saw you for the last time, I was just a girl. " Anne said without being able to disguise her look of admiration and devotion to see that man so beautiful. Her eyes shining with excitement .

"You became a very beautiful woman, Miss Hampton." Rhett praised with a smile on his face leaving Anne embarrassed.

"Thank you, Captain Butler, you're very kind." Anne blushed embarrassed, but she was very happy after receiving that compliment. This has rekindled the old flame that felt and for a moment, didn't mattered if Rhett was a married man.

Scarlett didn't matter with Rhett's words. She was already accustomed with the words of her husband to please people. Rhett said those words by courtesy and kindness. He would never look at someone without salt as Anne. Scarlett continued drinking her cup of tea quietly and without realizing the loving look, that Anne directed covertly for her husband, at one time or another.


	34. A surprise

Chapter 34: A surprise

Anne was invited to dinner with the family Butler that day. She accepted graciously, after Eleanor repeating the invitation twice, because Anne was dispersed looking and coveting Rhett Butler. Scarlett didn't notice the attention that the girl directed to her husband, but Rhett realized those brown eyes shining for him. He was embarrassed. Was accustomed to be coveted by the women, mainly during the war when he was blockade runner, but never would have guessed that Miss Hampton could be interested for him.

During the dinner, Anne kept looking for her object of desire at one time or another, always stealthily. Rhett, on the other hand, was looking for Scarlett and repairing once again that she wasn't eating almost nothing. "She is determined to continue with this game. Trying to kill me with worry. " Rhett thought to himself. He thought the scarce appetite of Scarlett, was just an emotional blackmail to bring him back to her. He sought not to give too much attention, showing that he doesn't cared about her. Drove sweetly the word to Anne.

"Miss Anne, how is your family? I heard that your sister had a baby. " Rhett asked sweetly to the girl who was sitting in front him.

"My family is all right, Captain Butler. And my sister had a beautiful baby girl. " Anne replied smiling shyly, but with her eyes shining with joy. "He's so handsome." she thought while looked at his black eyes with admiration.

"You can call me Rhett, you don't need all this formality." Rhett said softly making Anne blush.

Those last words attracted the attention of Scarlett. Until that moment, She avoided looking at Rhett and was entertained talking to Eleanor about the ball of Santa Cecilia. Scarlett looked at her husband and then at Anne. That's when she noticed the look in love that the girl directed at her husband. "How could I be such a fool? This girl without salt, considered a great lady is wishing my husband! "she thought to herself, looking to stay calm.

"Thank you captain ... er ...Rhett. " Anne replied with wonder.

"So I feel better , Miss Hampton..." said Rhett smiling and realizing the indignant look that Scarlett headed for him.

"You can call me Anne. Only Anne. "she said blushing with shame.

"He's trying to kill me with jealousy. Cad! Black heart man. " Scarlett thought outraged looking for the two who now were talking about Charleston. Anne loosened herself completely, didn't seem to be so shy. She even forgot that Scarlett was sitting beside him, watching with hawk eyes everything that was happening. As Scarlett could think that little girl remembered Mellanie in something? "She's a fake lady ! Mellanie never coveted the husband of other. "she thought furious. Rhett realized that the situation was bothering Scarlett and decided to continue playing. He enjoyed to watching Scarlett with jealous the night before and wanted to cause this feeling in her again. Continued treating Anne with tenderness in his voice, with a sweetness in his eyes and hear her words with all the attention that he could give, and avoided completely look for Scarlett, as if she wasn't there.

"I'll not show I'm jealous! I'll not ! My desire is to kill the two! How dare they? " Scarlett thought seething with jealousy, but decided to pretend that Rhett wasn't there and that the lively conversation he had with Anne about Charleston, books and plays not was bothered her at all. Continued talking with Eleanor and taking deep breaths to not lose control. Rhett looked quickly at her and sarcastic smiled realizing the jealous she was trying to disguise. He could read her like a book and that game to leave her with jealous, was very interesting.

Rosemary realized the situation and don't liked of the looks in love of Anne for her brother. She always had Anne in so high esteem that was disappointed. Rosemary knew that Rhett was charismatic and during those days, she realized that he liked to provoke Scarlett as a primary school boy. But she was shocked, by Anne be coveting a married man. And Rosemary was completely in love with Scarlett. "Rhett is married! How can she look at him? I thought I knew her, but I was wrong... " Rosemary thought with anger and disappointment.

At the end of the dinner, Rhett asked to speak and make a statement, attracting the attention of all women who were sitting at the table.

"Ladies. I just want to take a minute to say a few words ... "

"Tell us , my son, we are all listening ." Eleanor said smiling at him.

"I would like to say that I bought two days ago, Dunmore Landing back." Rhett said smiling proud of himself.

"My son, what a wonderful surprise!" Eleanor exclaimed happily.

Scarlett looked at him and for a brief moment her anger was dissipated giving way to a contained admiration. "He bought Dunmore Landing! He recovered the lands of his childhood! He fought to get them back. He has love for Dunmore Landing as I have for Tara! "she thought looking for hide her smile, but her green eyes shone with excitement and this doesn't passed unnoticed for Rhett Butler who looked at her quickly. Anne looked at him, charmed and smiling like a fool and Rosemary rose from the chair to hug him.

"Rhett, I'm so happy too!" Rosemary shouted hugging him tightly.

"It was a surprise that I would like to share. In January intend to start to reform the Landing and I'm going to leave everything as beautiful as was before the war. " Rhett said smiling and truly happy.

"Congratulations, Rhett." Scarlett said making little case, seeking to hide her true emotions.

"Thank you, mrs. Butler." Rhett responded with a sarcastic smile for her.

"This is very good news, Rhett!" Anne praised shyly attracting the attention of Rhett to her. Rhett looked at her and said whispering provocatively with malicious black eyes:

"When it's all end, I'd like to take you to meet the Landing, Anne. I'm sure you'll love "

Anne sighed and couldn't say anything. Scarlett was furious. That was too much for her. Rhett inviting Anne for sightseeing on the Landing? And she? She was his wife. Scarlett played the cloth napkin on the table and retired to upper floor with anger.

"Scarlett, what happened, darling?" Eleanor asked worried, but received no answers.

Rhett laughed with excitement. Scarlett had an attack of jealousy in front of him. She was once again dying of jealousy. Rosemary played the napkin on the table too and stood up from the chair furious.

"Look what you've done Rhett? Why do you have to be so unbearable sometimes? I'm also going to retire. Excuse me mama, excuse me Anne. "and left the room without looking back.

"It was just a kind invitation, I don't know why they were so angry?" Rhett asked innocently pretending not to know the reason. He was radiant with happiness because of the jealousy of Scarlett.

Anne felt bad about all that situation. She wanted to run away. Don't realized that was only used by Rhett to provoke jealousy in Scarlett. She truly believed that the attention which he directed for her throughout the dinner was sincere.

"I guess I better go home." Anne spoke without having the courage to look at Rhett and Eleanor. Rhett did little case, without Scarlett there, he returned to be distant with her.

"No, my daughter. We will finish dinner and then I will ask for Corn take you in your House. " Eleanor spoke looking for Rhett severely. Rhett laughed fun once again. All the women of the house were angry with him.

Scarlett locked the door of her room and played the pillows against the wall with anger. She felt humiliated in front of everyone. Hold the tears. The anger was stronger and prevented her from crying. She wanted to go back to Atlanta, Tara or anywhere else that couldn't see Rhett Butler, never again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rhett doesn't waste the opportunity to provoke Scarlett. He's loving this new facet of her jealous. Wait for the next chapters!**


	35. A friendly warning

Chapter 35: A friendly warning

Anne Hampton has reappeared in the residence of the Butlers, five days after that dinner. Scarlett was talking with Rosemary quietly, both sitting on the couch in the living room, about the dress that they planned to use at the ball of Santa Cecilia and Anne entered accompanied by Eleanor. She appeared timid with her sweet voice and her polite gestures and contained. Scarlett couldn't hide the anger when saw her. Since that last dinner, Scarlett sought to be the most distant possible of Rhett Butler. During that week, he came to be on the bank during all day and during the night, she sought to exchange very few words with him during or after dinner. Rhett realized that with each passed day, he was more attracted by his sassy wife and stubborn, but inwardly thanked the distancing of Scarlett and focused on his work. Needed away to get his strength back and continue rejecting her and despising her because his forces were running out and he was close to losing control completely. Decided that would focus in the bank until the last day of that year and then would stay focused on reconstruction of Dunmore Landing. Knowing that Scarlett was jealous of him, left him closer to surrender. He couldn't miss that game and was determined to win anyway. During the evenings and late nights, were the weakest hours for Rhett. He drank a few glasses of whiskey to sleep. Knowing that his wife was sleeping in the front room for him, wearing those sweatshirts provocative, was enough to turn his head. He didn't miss the body of a prostitute. Rhett paid to have several prostitutes on his last trip, but missed of the Scarlett's body and the smell of her body. It was intoxicating.

He also had a tortuous curiosity to experience taking her to bed, knowing that she desperately wanted. How she would behave? Imagining a Scarlett wanton and delivered completely, willing to participate in all sexual games that he loved so much, let him with a tensed body and on fire. Rhett still not believed her love, but knew she really wanted to go to bed with him.

Scarlett on the other hand, was disappointed. She got very angry with Rhett, and after realize that he don't made a point of looking for her to apologize, or even get close to her; Scarlett began to lose hope. She never imagined it would be so hard to bring him back. Always trusted in her physical beauty and charm to turn heads of men, and it wasn't having any effect on Rhett.

He definitely didn't wanted her more. And now, Scarlett saw himself unable to take your seduction plan ahead and have a son with him to make him stay with her forever, as planned previously. She was losing weight slowly with your sadness contained, but Rhett also seemed not to care about that.

Sometimes, she wanted to pack your bags and leave Charleston, but always when thought about Rhett, his stubbornness won and she was still there, waiting for a chance. During the night, was very difficult to sleep. She had wanted to drink, and could only drink hidden from Eleanor and Rosemary. What her mother-in-law and her sister-in-law would think if they knew that she loved a drink?

Sometimes, could escape the room in the middle of the night to drink quickly a glass of brandy and that reassured a bit. But, when she lay in bed, the torture of Scarlett was just starting. She kept thinking about Rhett, wanting him too much and sometimes has come to crying with her head hidden in the pillow. She regretted have done that deal with Rhett. He continued avoiding her, being cruel to her and rejecting her.

Nothing has improved for her, nothing has changed. She didn't want a divorce. Wanted Rhett back. But, didn't know what the future might hold of the two when would leave the house of Eleanor at the beginning of January. She didn't know if would see Rhett again. Within a few days, the kids would be in Charleston and she could be distracted a little with them.

As soon as, Anne Hampton approached, Rosemary could not hide the fact that didn't want her there. Greeted her doing little case, which left the girl upset. And Scarlett couldn't hide his anger, with closed face only reached out to greet her with eyes glowing with rage. Eleanor didn't notice to hostile attitude of the two with the girl and asked for Liz serve the tea to all of them.

Anne realized that Rosemary and Scarlett were angry with her, but the urge to see Rhett Butler again, brought her back to the mansion of the Butlers without caring about them. Since the last dinner who went on in that House, Anne was daydreaming and thinking of Rhett all day, sighing by the corners. She imagined the two in Dunmore Landing walking together and kissing passionately. She knew Rhett was on the bank, so showed up at teatime, waiting to be invited to dinner and see him again. Scarlett already knew that Anne was there to see her husband again.

Rhett could arrive at any moment, and she would not support another dinner as the last, when felt so disrespected, with so jealous and so humiliated. She had to think and think fast on a way to take Anne out of that house. Decided to confront her rival, with that face of santa couldn't trick her into anything. Scarlett knew Anne was dangerous and capable of stealing somebody else's husband. She only pretended to be shy and polite. Was a false lady.

Rhett came home and saw that the women were entertained in the living room. He swiftly rose the stairs to pick up his cigars that were in his room and then go to the living room to greet them. None of them noticed the arrival of Rhett.

Scarlett stood up from the Chair and interrupted the subject of Eleanor and Anne. That was the last straw. The coy girl was trying to steal her husband and now her mother-in-law too. Rosemary remained quiet and avoided talking to Anne. She was mad at her boldness. Decided to play the piano and the sound of the music did not allowed them to realize the presence of Rhett at home.

"Anne, I would like to take you to my room, to show you the dress that I will use to go to the ball of Santa Cecilia. I would like an opinion that isn't familiar. " Scarlett asked faking a smile. She glanced quickly to Rosemary who stopped playing piano at that moment and winked at her, smiling cynically. Rosemary returned the wink of an eye smiling too, because she knew that Scarlett would be alone with Anne Hampton.

"That! Go with Scarlett view her dress, Anne! I already gave my opinion, but you know how it is? Scarlett thinks I said the dress was really nice because I'm her sister-in-law and like to please her. So she's looking for a different opinion and as you have a refined taste, I think your opinion would have a great validity... " Rosemary said encouraging Anne to go up to the room with Scarlett.

"I'm coming with you, Scarlett." Anne accepted readily smiling to show your kindness. "Excuse me, Rosemary. Excuse me, mrs. Eleanor. We've come back already. " Anne said rising from the couch and following Scarlett toward the room.

Rosemary laughed softly and continued playing the piano.

As soon as they arrived at the room, Anne walked in and Scarlett closed the door. Rhett heard the noise of Scarlett's door and opened the door of their room quietly. That's when realized that Scarlett was talking loud and fighting with someone. He was curious and put his ear to the door of her room to hear everything.

"Do you think I am a fool, Anne Hampton? You think you can fool me doing a pose of great lady? " Scarlett asked furious.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Scarlett. I thought you would show me your dress and. .. " Anne spoke sweetly with a frightened voice.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! You have your eye on my husband, his lady fake! Your ... your ... fool! In Clayton County, I met a lady fake, just like you! Her name was Emmie Slattery! That damn was responsible for killing my mom! " Scarlett screamed angry.

"No ... I am not an eye on Captain Butler, you are offending me!" Anne tried to defend herself and jumped back startled, but Scarlett approached and grabbed her arm nailing his nails.

"Weren't you? Now is Captain Butler, right, you no salt? Before, was Rhett, with the greatest intimacy! What I'm saying to you is very little compared to what I want to do! Look for my husband again and I'm going to rip your kind eyes with my nails, you idiot! "

"Ouch, you're hurting me!" Anne yelled trying take his arm of the sharp fingernails of Scarlett.

"This is a friendly warning, Anne." Said Scarlett snarling and squeezing even more her nails on the arm of Anne Hampton. "Next time, I'll stick these nails on your face, do you understood?"

Scarlett let Anne's arm and pushed her against the wall.

"How dare you?" Anne asked passing the hand on your arm that it hurt because of the Scarlett's fingernails. "I will tell everything to the mrs. Eleanor." she threatened.

"Go tell her, Anne. And besides I claw you, I'm going to tell her that you were lusting after my husband! I can't believe the mrs. Eleanor will adopt an attitude like that ... Oh, and there's more: I will spread across the city that you covet the husband the others and your reputation will be ruined, your lady fake! Therefore, I advise you to leave this place and never come back! And don't even try looking for my husband again, if you don't want to miss your eyes! " Scarlett said with contempt.

"Oh"

"Now, get out of here!" Scarlett ordered heading toward the door.

At that moment, Rhett ran to his room and shut the door quickly. He listened to all the talk and at first was shocked by the attitude of Scarlett. He never imagined, nor in his beautiful dreams, that Scarlett would act with such possessiveness and jealousy. He was stunned for a few moments, while heard the bedroom door open and footsteps rushed down the stairs running.


	36. Indictment of the past

Chapter 36: Indictment of the past

After Anne Hampton ran down the stairs and left the house of Eleanor without even saying goodbye, Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief. She saw through the window of your room the moment who the shy girl ran across the ornate garden towards the great gate of the mansion of the Butlers. Smiled satisfied. "This fake lady is not coming back here never more." she thought to herself. Before Scarlett thought of going back to the living room, Rhett Butler opened the door of her room without knocking.

"Poor girl, mrs. Butler ... you were really cruel to her ... you acted like an evil witch equal those of the fairytale stories." Rhett commented mocking while Scarlett jumped back after taking a scare with his presence.

"What are you doing in my room, Rhett Butler? Now, you enter without knocking? How you are daring! " Scarlett asked annoyed.

"I was in my room, Scarlett. I was after my cigars, but I heard screams coming from your room and. .. "Rhett said smiling at her and putting his hands in pants pocket.

"And did you hear anything?" Scarlett asked terrified. She froze with the possibility of Rhett have heard all that talk. She planned during all time to take Anne alone in an isolated corner where nobody could hear anything.

"My pet, Mama and Rosemary just don't listen to their cries, because Rosemary was playing the piano. It was impossible not to hear its warm conversation, Scarlett. I confess that I was very surprised by your protective instincts. I never thought you were so possessive and was scared, until feel sorry for that poor lady. " Rhett responded with a sarcastic smile.

"You nosy! You snooper! "Scarlett hit the foot on the floor in a rage. The last thing she wanted was that Rhett had heard that conversation.

"Take it easy, mrs. Butler, your secret will be safe with me. We've been through this once, do you remember? " Rhett asked fun remembering episode the library at Twelve Oaks.

"I would love to forget, Captain Butler. And I just said those things to Anne because she was very abused ... " Scarlett tried to explain, but had his hands shaking.

Rhett fell out laughing. Scarlett tried any cost, disguise the jealousy she felt him.

"Stop laughing at me, you cad!" Scarlett screamed with rage.

"I'm laughing because you insist on lying to me, my dear." said Rhett approaching her. He put the index finger gently lifting the chin of Scarlett so he could look into her eyes. His black eyes were shining and fondly he spoke:

"You were jealous of me, Scarlett. Was protecting his beloved husband with tooth and nail from the clutches of the adultery. "

"That's not true!" Scarlett replied removing his finger of the her chin, and shivering whole, after being so close, feeling his breath and his scent. Her legs trembled under dress and she tried to keep the balance leaning on the wall with one hand. "I did it to protect my reputation and the reputation of his family."

"Scarlett, I see in their eyes the wonderful glow of jealous stamped. Since that last dinner, you're avoiding me and is angry with me... " Rhett said looking serious and hiding the happiness that was suffocating him by inside at the moment.

"You're a dirty old man and convinced, Rhett Butler. And I wasn't jealous. "

"Don't get cocky with me, my pet. You were jealous of me. I never imagined that Scarlett Butler was a woman so possessive and. .. "

"Shut up! You are jumping to conclusions. Simply won't serve as a laughing stock here in this town, while you woo that creature without salt in front of everyone. While I'm here in Charleston, you will respect me! "

"Worried about your reputation, my dear? You've never been worried about nothing, never gave the minimum for the old guard or to decent people. So, I can conclude that you became the protector of the principles of morality. But, what a change so radical, mrs. Butler! Tell me: what caused this transformation ... "Rhett asked laughing loud enough.

"Get out of here! I don't want you in my room! " Scarlett screamed feeling cornered.

"You want to throw me out once again, Scarlett? Don't you get tired of kicking me out when we both know your true desire is that I stay here and preferably laying on your bed? " Rhett asked with his eyes burning with desire, but soon managed to camouflage them.

"Yes ... er ... I mean ... No! I don't want you in my bed and I want you out of my room! "Scarlett fumbled with her words and blushed after seeing the black eyes full of lust looking at her.

"You know, mrs. Butler. I'm surprised at the speed with which you got rid of your rival. Not waited neither that poor lady try your husband for a second time. But, you can't be too hard on her, anyway: you two have a lot in common. " Rhett said assuming false frieza and succumbing the burning desire felt inside.

"How dare you compare me with that idiot?" Scarlett snarled with anger.

"My darling, you forgot about your past? You did the same thing. Ah, my little hypocrite. Accuses a poor girl of coveting your husband, but coveted the husband of Melanie Wilkes for many years. "Rhett said quietly.

"You always have to bring out such unpleasant subjects!? I don't want to talk about it! The past doesn't care! "

"Because should, my dear. Because it was the past that destroyed our marriage or should I say: Ashley Wilkes?"

"You came all this way to play it in my face? To humiliate me again? "she asked, angry and looking for hide his pain. "Can you defend that fool and paint me as if I were the devil!"

"She's a good lady, Scarlett. And I think you were really cruel to her. I think we should invite her to dinner so that you could ask her forgiveness. " Rhett Butler spoke sarcastic wanting to provoke the wrath and jealousy of Scarlett.

"What?! How dare you defend her and propose such a thing, you skunk?! " Scarlett screamed with his eyes burning with hatred and willing to break the entire room on top of the him head.

Rhett fell into laughter once again. View Scarlett feeling hatred and jealousy was an aphrodisiac to him. She tried to take a deep breath. Did know that Rhett wanted to take her out of control. Decided to calm down, but wouldn't stand another minute with that man so hateful in her room.

"Get out of here! I won't ask again! And stop laughing! " She screamed, heading toward the door.

"Are you sure, my pet? Do you really want me to leave ... suddenly you can repent and. .. " Rhett said maliciously coming near her.

"I regret the day I met you! Now get out! "She ordered again absolutely furious and hurt. The jealousy was eating her up inside. Rhett said that Anne was a good lady. Wanted who she asked forgiveness for Anne. It killed Scarlett by inside.

"All right, my dear. I'm going to leave you, but please don't go breaking the whole room and control your jealousy, you can't disguise. See you at dinner, mrs. Butler. " Rhett said holding her chin affectionately, but took a slap on the hand.

Rhett left the room laughing and Scarlett slammed the door behind him. As he descended the stairs laughing of the whole that situation, hear a sound of crockery breaking inside the room. This caused Rhett continue down the stairs quietly and whistling with complete happiness. Never imagined that woman so daring and with genius as strong and stubborn, could someday be so jealous of him.


	37. The saucy girl

**Note: Dear readers: this chapter evaluates M, so be careful when reading. All right? Understand that Rhett is not a gentleman, so the dreams that he has with Scarlett are also not very decent. Is increasingly difficult for him to maintain self-control. I am very happy with the comments and would like to share with you that I started to read the book "Rhett Butler's People", here in Brazil with the title of "the clan of Rhett Butler" and I'm loving it! Much better than "Scarlett". Thanks for the support. And attention to the next chapters. Ross and Anne are gone for now, but they will come back ... pardon my english again, I am looking to do the best I can.**

Chapter 37: The saucy girl

_"Rhett Butler was sitting quietly in the leather armchair that stood in front of the fireplace in the library at Twelve Oaks. He lit a cigar and stretched his legs lazily. Was tired of hearing those men fools talking about the war, thinking that they could defeat the yankees. Rhett laughed to himself. They were so foolish that he couldn't feel sorry. Wanted that all those arrogant were for the hell! What he knew was that he would take a good profit with this war. And that's what mattered. Let out the smoke through his mouth happy. The barbecue was good, despite the inquisitive looks of those noble ladies and those honorable gentlemen for him. But, this does not surprised him. It had been a long time since his presence was denied in any decent southern home._

_He was already familiar with this. Rhett had a bad reputation and felt that was fun. His mind suddenly remembered of those emerald green eyes. Scarlett O'hara. Yes, this was the name of that girl who attracted his attention throughout the barbecue. She was beautiful! And had a fire mixed with innocence in his eyes that made him mad. Needed to know more about that girl. Needed to find a way to get close to her. Lost in thought, didn't hear the door open, close and be locked with a key. Steps walked toward him. The armchair stood with his back to the door and Rhett was entertained with his thoughts to hear the footsteps of delicate shoes. Loose once more the smoke through the mouth, but when looked at the side almost jumped out of his skin._

_Looking up at him with innocent eyes was Scarlett O'Hara. She smiled coquette and approached the armchair that he was sitting. Rhett looked at her surprised. He had not noticed the entrance of someone in the library and even thought she was taking a nap along with the other ladies on the floor above._

_"Miss O'hara. I did not notice your presence. And I don't want to make trouble. I'm going to retire and. .. " Rhett said threatening to raise the armchair._

_"No! Don't go, Captain Butler, please. " Scarlett said pleading and approached even more to avoid that he got up from the armchair and left her._

_"But, Miss O'Hara, if someone sees us here, his reputation will run a great risk." he said with a smile fun and erasing the cigar in the ashtray on the little table next to._

_"That's why I locked the door, Captain." she said smiling without taking her green eyes of his black eyes._

_"You ... you locked the door?" Rhett asked shocked._

_"I want to be alone with you, Captain Butler." Scarlett said blushing and a little embarrassed._

_"Girl ... girl ... you want to play with fire?" he asked with the dark eyes full of desire to look for those red lips and that pale neck that was completely to shows, revealing the curve of the round and firm breasts._

_Scarlett crouched on the mat facing him and supported her arms on his knees. Rhett trembled with that bold attitude, while a pair of green eyes looked so innocently at him._

_"I want to play with you, Captain Butler, can i ?" she asked innocently passing the delicate hands in both of his thighs._

_"Miss O'Hara, you are a very saucy girl and. .."_

_But Rhett couldn't finish the sentence, because Scarlett rose a little and kissed his mouth crazily, pulling a groan deaf. Her small tongue invaded his mouth exploring fully, while his hands continued caressing his thighs shapely and strong. Rhett at the beginning was scared because it was taken by surprise, but returned the kiss with equal passion._

_Both tongues dueled between themselves and the heat of that Kiss so bold did a body part of Rhett to manifest. Scarlett noticed the excitement of the captain, because her hands were already softening his manhood on the pants, which was hard as a rock. Rhett was breathless and tried to break the Kiss to breathe, but Scarlett didn't leave and continued pushing her tongue deeper inside of his mouth._

_She moaned while cherished his erection groping all extension with both hands small. The heat was killing Rhett Butler and ran to boot his tie, throwing it on the floor. Then he moved on to use his big hands to explore the body of that cheeky girl. Passed his hand affectionately on her face, then dropped his hand to the lap and then both hands down to her breasts, where he touched gently. Without realizing it, Scarlett opened the buttons of his pants and shoved his small hand inside to remove "that part" that she so much wanted to see. Rhett jumped with the sensation and broke the kiss. He looked at her surprised, looking to catch my breath. His tan chest was going up and down with irregular breathing._

_"Girl ? Girl ? Are you trying to kill me? You know what I can do if i lose the control? " Rhett asked still scared and looking inside green eyes and wild of Scarlett, giving an opportunity for her let him before he could show how wild and daring he could also be._

_"You didn't like, Captain? I was looking for you throughout the barbecue. " Scarlett whispered with her face blushing, her lips swollen and her hands supported again in the his thighs. She returned to crouch and looking at him innocently as if she were still a child. Rhett passed the finger in her bottom lip and sighed with eyes narrowed._

_"You're amazing, girl. How could I not like your so sweet and warm gesture, Miss O'Hara? "_

_"Then let me continue ..." she replied giving a kiss in the rough finger that caressed her lips._

_Rhett couldn't say anything more and looked at her with expectation and a wild desire that threatened to explode inside him. Scarlett was kneeling between his legs and started unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt. Rhett put his hands to try to help her, but she refused._

_"Be quiet. I want to do this alone. "she whispered seductively, causing the captain to relax in the armchair and let her do it all by herself, just watching her actions. He was definitely in love. He wish that girl hot and sassy forever. Considered kidnap her after the ball and take her away. Never would let her stay with another man. She was his and only his._

_Scarlett opened all the buttons of his shirt and was drooling over of that tan and muscular chest. She kissed, nipped and licked the entire length of that chest so strong, making Rhett moan with madness. He pulled her and kissed her mouth viciously doing her almost faint._

_She was playing with fire and he made a point that she was burned. Scarlett bit his lower lip and returned the kiss with equal passion. They devoured the mouth each other with a hunger that exceeded the normal range. She broke the kiss and knelt again without taking her eyes from his eyes._

_Passed the hands again by Rhett's chest, causing chills and went towards his pants. The buttons were open and she put her small hand inside his pants to get his erection. Rhett relaxed and allowed her to do what wished with his body._

_He knew his time would come soon and that she was lost. Planned take that dress green and kiss her body all before owning her. When Scarlett took his erection out of his pants, he moaned and threw her head back, closing his eyes._

_He knew that Scarlett had the control of his body in the hands. He felt a wonderful feeling and intoxicating. A pleasure that he never felt, even with women that he paid to make sex in the brothels. He felt the tongue of Scarlett playing with him and looked down to see what she was up to. He groaned loudly when he saw the sassy girl passing the language on his imposing member._

_"Scarlett! My God! "he screamed, grabbing her hair with his hands. "_

Rhett Butler woke up scared. Put his hand on heart that was beating violently inside his chest. Took a deep breath trying to calm down. He was dreaming about her again. And the worst: Scarlett was sleeping in the room in front of him, inside the same house. He knew couldn't continue like that, that was going crazy. The wish have her in his arms was suffocating him.

He got out of bed and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that led to the bedroom before sleeping. Had to drink. He had to calm down. He was afraid of himself. He was about to open that door and breaking into the room of Scarlett to possess her anyway. Thought about going to a brothel, but he knew that wouldn't correct.

He would have physical sexual satisfaction, but none of those prostitutes would be as Scarlett. He loved her. From the first moment that touched on her body as soon as he got married, he never had sex with Scarlett. He always made love to her. And that was the difference. With Scarlett, he would never be satisfied, would always have headquarters of her body for the rest of his life. Filled a glass of Scotch, but couldn't drink. Felt angry at himself for being so weak and threw the glass against the wall, breaking it in a thousand and one pieces. Sat on the bed and lowered his head, holding it with both hands.

"Damn It! Scarlett! Damn it! "he said to himself growling with rage.


	38. Only a flower

Chapter 38: Only a flower

Scarlett woke later that day, she was happy because the children would be there at the end of the day. For the first time, she really was missing her children. The Christmas was near, and she planned to go to the city centre with the kids to buy gifts for them and for the family Butler. Remembered that she had to send a gift to Beau. She felt heartbroken to remember the son of Melanie Wilkes. It would be the first Christmas who boy would pass without a mother. She promised to look after the kid, but hadn't head for this at the moment. She was focused on their own problems and knew that Beau was in good hands and being well taken care of. Scarlett didn't know as Ashley Wilkes was living without Melly, but she wasn't caring about that. She asked for Nany bring a tray with breakfast in your room, but was not able to eat almost nothing. Scarlett hadn't more pleasure in eating. With its silent sadness masked by strong Irish genius who pulled of Gerald O'Hara, she no longer felt hungry. Was eating enough to remain standing.

Asked for Nany help her put the dress. Since the first conversation he had with Rhett in the library, she sought not to wear outrageous dresses. Sought to use simpler dresses. Even so, she was still beautiful. And even Rhett Butler couldn't take his eyes off her, but Scarlett couldn't realize. That day, she chose to use a flowered dress, without frills and ribbons. Every passing day, Scarlett felt increasingly close to becoming a lady without salt, and it bothered her a lot. She liked to be the center of attention, She liked to be different from other women, and now, she felt equal to all. Was hoping to use the dresses she liked so much, when she let Charleston. She just wanted to rescue her identity, be who she always was. Scarlett repeatedly wondered what was the reason of satisfying all the wills of Rhett Butler. He didn't want her. He didn't love her anymore. Why she kept insisting? It was when she could hear his heart screaming that regardless of what Rhett felt, she loved him too much. Although he didn't love her anymore, she loved him for him and for her, for both. Loved him with all her strength. But, knew her days in Charleston were numbered and it made her sad. Because the future between them was uncertain and foggy. She was already a month ago in Charleston and two weeks near the husband and nothing had changed between them.

Scarlett made braid in her long black hair in front of the mirror of the dressing table and placed a dark blue shawl around her shoulders. She left the room and went down the stairs. Eleanor was in the Bazaar with Rosemary and Scarlett claimed an indisposition the night before not to go along with them. She was tired of that boring place. Where had to put up with boring subjects of aunt Pauline and aunt Eulalie and had to see Anne Hampton playing the role of good lady. She couldn't see that lady fake in front of her. And she was angry at seeing Mrs. Butler treat that girl so well. Anne also greeted her cordially, but they both detested and this was visible at least for them and Rosemary. Rosemary knew about the antipathy that one felt for each other and she even distanced herself from Anne getting the side of Scarlett.

But that day she was alone at home, at least until lunchtime, when Eleanor and Rosemary would be back. Rhett was probably on the bank or solving their business and later, would return home for them to be together to get the kids and Prissy at the station. Scarlett decided to go to the gardens of the funds because she had nothing better to do. She went out the side door of the living room, rounded the side of the balcony and arrived at the ornate garden. Looking at the gazebo, she saw three people crouched taking care of the garden. Her heart almost stopped when she realized that one of them was her husband. What was he doing there, taking care of the garden as any employee in that house? Scarlett walked up to him.

"My dear, mrs. Butler! You finally woke up. I thought you would sleep all day. " Rhett greeted standing.

"Rhett, what are you doing here? I thought you were on the bank. " Scarlett asked with her eyes melting upon seeing his shirt partially open, showing the muscular chest and perfect. And felt her body burn when she saw the sweat dripping down his forehead, neck and down to his chest tan. Rhett realized the ravenous looks of his wife and laughed softly. Passed his hand over his forehead to wipe the sweat and said:

"Well, I decided to take care of the garden today. I like taking care of the flowers of this house. "

"I didn't know you liked to take care of flowers, Captain Butler." she said with disdain.

"My dear, there's a lot of things about me you don't know." he retorted cynically.

Scarlett bit her lower lip looking for him. And Rhett crouched again in the same place that was. She decided to go back into the house and try to distract herself with something else. But as soon as she turned to leave the place, Rhett called:

"Scarlett."

Scarlett returned to look for him and saw him standing with a pretty flower in his hand. Rhett approached her with a smile and a loving gaze, he had a twinkle in his eye blacks who she hadn't seen in a long time.

"For you, my pet. Just blossoming. "

"It's beautiful, Rhett!" Scarlett said smiling and picking up the blue flower merged with lilac with her delicate hand. That moment, she went back in time and feel like a girl from the Clayton County being courted by one of her admirers. But that man was different. She truly loved him. Was happy to receive just a flower. Coming from Rhett, a smile, a kind look, a flower, a diamond ring, any thing, it was very important to her. Stuck the flower against his heart that was beating happily.

"Thanks, Rhett." she thanked affectionately, lowering her guard.

Rhett laughed and squeezed her cheek fondly.

"Later we will together get the children, Scarlett."

"I'm anxious to see them."

"Me too, my pet. Well, I'm going back to take care of flowers and anything just let me know. "

Scarlett smiled blushing like a schoolgirl and Rhett gave a kiss on her forehead, then returned to the same place where he was taking care of the flowers in the ornate garden. Scarlett walked into the house and climbed the stairs running. Entering the room, she kissed and squeezed that flower against her chest with affection and sighed in love. She would keep that flower as a treasure.


	39. Wade and Ella in Charleston

Chapter 39: Wade and Ella in Charleston

The Charleston station was packed in late that afternoon. Due to the proximity of the Christmas and the ball of Santa Cecilia, tourists began to arrive. The few hotels in the city were crowded and the shops stayed open until later. After three months, Scarlett saw a great movement of people in front of her and for the first time, she felt as if were back in Five Points, Atlanta. She missed working in her shop, but was quiet, because uncle Henry, sent a telegram for her, two days earlier, stating that the business of the store were thriving and that employees were taking care of everything. In the telegram, also was informed that her sister Suellen had asked for money to take care of the kids. Scarlett didn't think weird to know that. She knew that her sister wouldn't miss the opportunity to put her hands in a few dollars. Uncle Henry also reported that the Peachtree street mansion was well looked after and that the accounts were all in day. Scarlett knew her husband was still paying all your bills as you've always done since they got married. It was his money that kept that sad mausoleum.

Scarlett awaited the arrival of the children on the landing platform. Rhett Butler was smoking a cigar on her side and they didn't exchange many words. It was already dark when the train where the children were, arrived in Charleston. Wade was the first to get off the train, followed by Ella and Prissy that was carrying two suitcases. Scarlett looked for her son. She smiled happily. He was huge, so big. Wade changed completely in three months. He was going to do twelve years in February of the following year, but appeared to have some 14 years. Scarlett ran to hug him. Rhett was impressed with that scene. He had never seen his wife hugging her son like that. He realized that Wade has grown and was with a different posture. He looked more serious, more focused and more confident of himself. Rhett smiled glad to see that the boy was turning into a young man. He imagined that boy graduating in law from the University of Harvard in the near future. Ella was still the same. She was wearing a pink dress and a hat on her head. Rhett looked at her and thought of Bonnie. A sadness has eroded his heart. There was no way looking at Ella and don't remember his daughter. The two played together. Ella quickly embraced her mother and ran to Rhett's arms. He took her on his lap, lifted her in the air and she crossed her arms around his neck tan.

"Uncle Rhett! Uncle Rhett! "Ella screamed happily in the arms of the stepfather.

"My dear girl, you are beautiful! Uncle Rhett was dying to miss you. "he said gleefully pressing her against him.

"Hi, uncle Rhett! I also felt miss you so much. " Wade said as soon as Rhett put Ella back on the floor.

"My son, you're huge. Come give me a hug. " Rhett asked opening his strong arms.

Wade hugged Rhett strongly while he tenderly caressed the boy's brown hair. Scarlett stood beside Prissy watching that scene. Her children loved truly Rhett Butler. He had a special way with kids. She had a great desire to give another son to him, but remembered that Rhett isn't wanted her. He was a man who deserved to be the father of some 20 children, but of course, that Scarlett would like to be the mother of all of them. She lamented immensely. Ella wanted to hug him again also and Rhett held Wade with one arm to hold Ella with the other that became available. As those children would miss him if Rhett and Scarlett really were to divorce. She wanted so much fix her marriage, but he didn't want . As much as Rhett loved her, and he knew that loved her, didn't have the guts to risk his heart again.

Inside the carriage on their way from the mansion of the Butlers, the children talked animatedly with Rhett, who smiled and always answered any question of them.

"Uncle Rhett, you think when I grow up I'm going to be a strong man like you?" Wade asked with an expectation that shone in his eyes.

"But, of course, Yes! My son, when you grow up , will be the strongest man around the South and everyone will respect you. " Rhett said flatly.

"And we're going out to mount to horse, uncle Rhett?" Wade asked excited.

"We're going to do. When you will be on vacation in University, let's get through this world, riding together and we will also watch the horse racing. What do you think? "

"I want very much, Uncle Rhett." Wade spoke with her eyes shining.

"How can he lie like that for my son? Cad ! Is planning to divorce me! How dare he say to Wade who will accompany him in horse racing?If he thinks that after me leave, will continue seeing my kids, he's mistaken. " Scarlett thought angrily, while Rhett shook the boy's hair with his strong hand. Wade smiled embarrassed with the loving gesture of the stepfather.

"Uncle Rhett! Uncle Rhett! Will you take me for a walk? "asked Ella.

"Yes, my honey. I'm going to take you on a wonderful candy store near here, where I took your mother. "

"You're going to buy for me, a doll for Christmas?"

"I'm going to buy several dolls for you, my daughter. And also we will fixing the Christmas tree together. What do you think? "

"I want to! I want! "shouted Ella elated, doing Scarlett capping her own ears.

"Uncle Rhett! Did you know that I helped the uncle Will take care of plantations in Tara? " Wade asked if intruding on conversation.

"I'm happy, Wade! I'm proud of you. I need someone to help me take care of the beautiful flower garden of your grandma. "

"I help, Uncle Rhett." Wade offered.

"Children, stop bothering the uncle Rhett." asked Scarlett to the children that kept talking about more.

"Scarlett! They don't bother me at all! I am very happy to talk to them! " Rhett retorted looking seriously for his wife.

Wade and Ella were quiet. They still had fear of their mother and preferred to obey her. Scarlett looked to Rhett and pranced her chin. She was tired of all that noise inside the carriage. But Rhett did not quit and said to the children.

"Why are you quiet? Come on, talk to me? Were not missing me? "

Children returned chatting animatedly and Scarlett looked furious for Rhett, who only smiled sarcastic while answered one more question of Ella.

"Hateful man" she thought snarling with rage and capping the ears once again.


	40. Children in the mansion of the Butlers

Chapter 40: The children in the mansion of the Butlers

Eleanor Butler was waiting the presence of children eagerly. She asked Liz to prepare various types of sweets and fix the room especially for them. Rosemary went to the library and get some books from children's story to read to the children of Scarlett after dinner. They were happy with the arrival of children in Charleston. With less than seven days for Christmas, Eleanor was already running with preparations for Christmas supper. Agreed that Rhett would come out the next day to buy the tree. She wanted that Christmas could be comfortable for everyone. Without Bonnie, the day wouldn't be a joyous, but at least she'd do everything that was her power to succumb to pain.

Soon as, Eleanor heard the hooves of the horses and the noise of the wheels of the carriage stopping in front of the House, she and Rosemary were receiving them at the door. Rhett was the first to descend, followed by Scarlett, the children and Prissy. Mrs. Butler was smiling of so much happiness. She ran to hug the kids and said to them, who had several types of candy for after dinner. Ella was happy too. And both kids found that house beautiful and were delighted with the ornamental garden. Rosemary also played the role of aunt loving and promised to Wade and Ella that would read a story about Pirates for them, before they go to sleep. Scarlett also wanted some time alone with the children, to know about Tara and how Mammy was. But, decided to wait for the euphoria of the children exhausted. Rhett was completely entertained with them, and even Rosemary and Eleanor exchanged Scarlett by the kids. She felt jealous, because liked to be the center of attention, but on the other hand, was pleased that wouldn't have the children stuck on the bar of her skirt.

Rhett, Rosemary and Eleanor stayed late into the night talking to the kids in the living room, while Scarlett preferred to go to sleep early. The next day, when she came down for breakfast, all were already seated at the table. Rhett decided to take the kids downtown to buy the Christmas tree together. Prissy left the children tidy onto the ride and Scarlett got upset for not having been invited to go along with them. She at first thought the children would be able to attach her with Rhett, but realized that was happening quite the opposite. Soon as, they went out to the center of Charleston, Scarlett went back to her room and lay down on her bed, totally depressed.

At lunchtime, they returned home. Rhett brought a huge Christmas tree and bought several embellishments. He also bought two dolls to Ella and a Crystal chess set for Wade. Scarlett came down for lunch. And they went into the dining room happy with their gifts on hands.

"You didn't purchased anything for me?" Scarlett asked.

"No, my pet. We ended up forgetting you. " Rhett replied laughing and flashing a eye to Wade that smiled too.

"Mother! Mother! Uncle Rhett bought two dolls for me and took us on candy store! " Ella said happy showing the dolls for her mother.

"They're beautiful, my daughter." Scarlett said discouraged. She was upset equal to a spoiled child. She Felt forgotten and tossed aside.

Wade showed the chess game to his mother, Rosemary and Eleanor who were sitting at the table, while Rhett ran to his room, to guard the emerald necklace that bought to Scarlett. He planned to make a surprise for her on Christmas Eve. After, he came down the stairs with a box of chocolates. The Favorites of Scarlett. He bought in the candy store for her.

"For you, my darling." He said smiling and delivering a box of chocolates for her. "But you will only open after lunch."

"Oh, Rhett! Thank You! Are my favorites! " Scarlett thanked happy and looked at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"You were wrong, my dear. Thought we were going to downtown Charleston and we would not remember you? "

Rhett and the children fell into a laugh and Scarlett just laughed too.

"It is ... you caught me..." she said laughing.

Rhett also delivered a box of fine sweets to Eleanor and another for Rosemary.

"Oh, my child! As you're kind! " Eleanor thanked.

"Thanks, Rhett! With you bringing so much candy, we'll get fat! "said Rosemary.

"God forbid!" Rhett laughed. "Good, now let's eat, because afternoon Wade will help me with the garden and night we will ride the Christmas tree."

Children screamed happily, while Scarlett capped once again her ears. Rhett sat the table laughing and all had lunch happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dear readers: This chapter is very short. This is only to illustrate the arrival of children in the mansion of Eleanor Butler. Still have the Christmas and the Santa Cecilia ball. Has the return of Ross and Anne to harass the couple. There's a lot to happen. Wait for the next chapters and thanks for the comments.**


	41. The week in Charleston

Capítulo 41: The week in Charleston

The week passed quickly. Wade and Ella had a great time in Charleston. They and Scarlett went out together to buy gifts and had lunch in a restaurant. Scarlett purchased a gift for Beau and sent through the mail. Also bought gifts for all the family Butler. They put the presents carefully under the Christmas tree, along with the gifts that Rosemary, Rhett and Eleanor had already placed there. Rhett sought to go less to the Bank during those days, to spend more time with the kids. Wade helped him take care of the garden and during some nights, they played chess together.

Rhett put a bit of brandy in a glass for the boy drinking hidden. He was delighted with Wade. The two talked a lot and he realized that the boy had really matured. Ella was always around. She missed the uncle Rhett constantly. He bought several toys for her and spoiled her pretty, making Scarlett arrived to complain. She didn't want her husband to ruin her kids with treats.

Rhett ignored her pleas and claims and kept spoiling children regularly. Rosemary also clung to the children of Scarlett. She enjoyed reading children's stories for them every night, liked to comb her hair of Ella, was playing chess with Wade, playing the piano to they can hear. The children were very polite. Despite constant pampering they received of Rhett and Rosemary, they continued behaving very well. Eleanor took Scarlett's sons to meet the Bazaar and the children were praised by the old guard of Charleston, due to the exemplary behavior.

Wade made a point of saying to the old ladies that he had two parents: Charles Hamilton who died in the war and Rhett Butler who fought in the war too. The ladies were thrilled with the boy. They saw in him a bright future as a lawyer or even a military man. Ella lost some freckles and her face became softer. She was still considered an ugly child, but the old guard believed that she would become a beautiful woman when grew up and Rhett lived-eulogizing her, saying that she was the prettiest girl of Charleston.

Rhett and Scarlett went to talk some more. He sought to stop his rude words, but sometimes could not hold his tongue. He loved to provoke the temper of Scarlett. Had a certain passion for it. The two took the kids for a walk in the Park and dined out in a fancy restaurant in downtown Charleston. Scarlett continued eating little and already felt weak, but she didn't say anything to anyone. Rhett noticed long ago that she was avoiding the food, but kept thinking it was all just a childish tantrum. Sometimes he was able to buy her with rides and chocolates.

He offered something in return if she ate. Always could fold her and Scarlett was capitulating to the food. Ross and Anne Hampton disappeared, and the jealousy that Scarlett and Rhett felt for each other was succumbed during those days. Eleanor was already accustomed to the constant disappearances of Ross and didn't care much. Her house was going through a time of peace and joy, and she thanked to God every day for this.

Scarlett and Wade continued talking the entire afternoon on the porch or in the gazebo. He told mom how was Tara, said he liked to take care of plantations that belonged to your grandfather Gerald, but he was still determined to be a lawyer. Scarlett explained that he could be a lawyer and take care of plantations anytime, because Rhett was working in a Bank and took care of the flowers of the ornate gardens of the mansion. Wade also said that Mammy was the flu and has come to stay a few days in bed, and Scarlett was worried. But he reassured his mother saying that everything was fine and that Mammy was already good health again. Scarlett remained distant from Ella and left her entirely to the care of Rosemary and Prissy. Ella and Rosemary were very stuck together during that week. She said that her aunt was a lot like Uncle Rhett and became the shadow of Rosemary. Where Rosemary was, Ella was along.

Wade asked for his mother when she, uncle Rhett and they would go back to Atlanta. He missed Beau. Was worried about him. He also said that he felt sad about the death of aunt Melly, but which sought not to cry. Scarlett said she also missed Melly, but didn't have the guts to tell the children that they would return to Atlanta without Rhett. She didn't know how would pass that information to them. She decided to leave to do so when the time came. She planned to invent something until there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: in the next chapter is already Christmas Eve. Scarlett and Rhett will have an approach very sweet and very romantic. Thank You!**


	42. Christmas Eve

Chapter 42: Christmas Eve

Scarlett looked in the mirror that night. She looked beautiful! Decided to put a red dress with gold embroidery, a tight corset and held her hair on top of head. Put rouge on the cheeks and scent of roses waters on her neck. Put her red calfskin shoes and a red tiara on her head. Felt as a Queen. When she opened the door of her room, Rhett opened the door of his room at the same time and the two ended up meeting in the hall.

"Mrs. Butler, the lady is magnificent!" Rhett praised looking at Scarlett from head to toe and felt his body tremble with that breathtaking vision. She reached out and he sweetly gave her a respectful kiss, tickling with his mustache.

"Thank you, Mr. Butler. You are not too bad. "she thanked plucking laughs from her husband. Rhett was dressed in a black suit of imported silk and black shoes lacquered. Was with the mustache trimmed and his hair was combed. And his woody scent left Scarlett drunk . How she wanted that man! How she wished him.

"Thank you for the compliment, my pet " he said laughing. " Let's go down? "he asked offering his arm to her. Scarlett kindly smiled at him and hooked her arm delicate in his strong and muscular arm. The two descended the stairs together as if they were a King and Queen.

The supper table was lit candlelight with candlesticks and crystal glasses and porcelain dishes imported from Paris. In the center of the table, had a huge Roast Turkey with cranberry sauce, a dish with baked ham, a roast duck with onion sauce, sweet potatoes, Oyster pie, a plate with celery fried, baked beetroot, Graham bread, turnips, cabbages and carrots baked of South. The table was full of food, attracting the attention of children before those dishes so well prepared. Rhett sat at the end of the table, Scarlett sat on the right side and Eleanor sat on the left side of front for her. Rosemary sat on the side of Eleanor and Wade sat on the side of Scarlett, while the little Ella sat on the side of Rosemary with whom she was very attached in recent days. Rhett opened red wine and offered a toast to his family that was sitting at the table. Scarlett struggled to eat, but couldn't. She put a small piece of turkey on her plate, but ate very slowly and with unwillingness. Rhett couldn't take his eyes off her. She was beautiful, she looked like a Queen. He was quite fragile and attracted to her that night.

"Scarlett, my darling. If you eat a little more, I'll give you a very special gift... " Rhett said affectionately to her, holding her hand over the table.

"You have a present for me?" she asked excited with a twinkle in her eye that resembled the girl from before the war.

"Yes, I have. But, I'm just going to give you if you eat. "he said flatly, but without losing the tenderness in his voice.

Scarlett tried to eat a little more, while Rhett watched his wife with eyes of a hawk. She looked like a Queen, but also looked like a little girl and this left Rhett crazy with desire and passion for her. His black eyes shone with admiration and for a long time he couldn't camouflage his feelings for her, until stopped eating just to watch her, but Scarlett didn't notice. She was entertained in a lively conversation with Wade and Rosemary at that moment. Eleanor realized the loving gaze of the son directed to her daughter-in-law and smiled happily. It was evident that Rhett has always loved Scarlett. She just doesn't understood why the two don't get along completely ? They loved each other as much for more that they fought a lot too..

After dinner was served dessert: Lemon pie, chocolate chips and pumpkin pie, leaving children with water in mouth.

In the living room, Eleanor asked for employees take away from the furniture to transform the room into a place to dance. Rosemary was in charge of playing the piano. Rhett invited Scarlett to dance with him, where she graciously accepted completely flushed. He passed his arm around her waist and pressed her against his hard body, while the two slid across the room to the sound of the piano of Rosemary. Scarlett felt her body stay warm for a moment and wondered if Rhett felt the same way. It was wonderful to dance with him, feel his smell and the heat of his breath so close. He danced divinely well, and carried her body with an ability and impressive smoothness. Wade asked Eleanor to dance with him. He was a lovely boy and wanted to dance as well as his uncle Rhett. Ella sat on the couch watching the four dancing and couldn't wait to open her presents.

Rhett was intoxicated with the smell of Scarlett and with her body so close to him. They were perfect dancing together as if they were merged into one body. Were the cloth of the same fabric. The true fusion of two kindred spirits. He was doing everything to master his self-control and the hidden passion that felt, but had an overwhelming need to kiss her, to hug her and sleep with her that night. As he'd like to take every piece of clothing gently of body of Scarlett like a groom on his wedding night. Had been a long time since he felt her body so close and so hot. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as if only the two were present in that room. Nothing else mattered. She just wanted to feel his body, his breath, his hand on her waist and the other hand holding her gently, the his smell. He was a pirate Prince. A King who had her heart in the hands, even though Scarlett tries to show the opposite because of her pride and her fear of being rejected once again. They didn't say anything to each other during those brief moments. Just tasted quiet joy of being together. The love that both felt didn't need words. Scarlett would be dancing with him all night, to stay with the head lying in his strong chest, listening to the quick hits his heart.

Later, everyone sat around the Christmas tree to open their gifts. Ella won over some dolls, some hats and beautiful dresses. Wade won a toy rifle, two books of stories about pirates, several toy soldiers, a small imported telescope to view the stars. Women have gained scents, hats, jewelry and fine fabrics to make beautiful dresses. Rhett took a box from inside the jacket and showed it to Scarlett.

"For you, Mrs. Butler. The best dancer the night. "he said smiling with black eyes shining with expectation.

Scarlett pulled gently out of his hands and the box opened. She was amazed when he saw a necklace with large stones of emeralds and surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"Oh, Rhett! It's beautiful! "she said taking the necklace from inside the box.

"Serves to highlight your eyes, my darling." he said with a look full of tenderness.

"Can you put it in me?" she asked smiling and delivering the necklace for him.

Rhett put the necklace on her neck affectionately and trembled when he saw her neck pale so inviting for a kiss. He took a deep breath and walked away.

"That's beautiful, Scarlett!" said Rosemary looking at the necklace that Scarlett displayed now in the neck.

"Thanks, Rhett! You've always had a good taste in choosing the right jewelry for gifting me. " Scarlett thanked satisfied.

"I do everything possible to please, Mrs. Butler." he replied happily lighting a cigar.

"I also have a gift for you, Mr Butler." she said fun.

"That's right, my pet? I look forward to welcome you. " Rhett said releasing the breath and displaying a seductive smile.

Scarlett came to him with a huge and beautiful wrapping in the hands. When Rhett unwrapped the package and opened the box, smiled and don't took his eyes off those green eyes that shined, he was happy to see that she lovingly bought a cigars door of gold, a box with the favorite Cuban cigars of Rhett, a lighter of gold with diamonds and a canteen of gold for drinking whisky.

"How many gifts, Mrs. Butler! You must have spent a fortune!? "he said with the black eyes shining with excitement.

"I don't care about the value of the gifts, Rhett. Don't ask me how much I spent, because I don't even know. "Scarlett retorted doing little case. Rhett fell out laughing.

"Thank you, Scarlett. I really enjoyed all. "he thanked and gave a kiss on her forehead.

Scarlett was entertained in a conversation with Eleanor and Rosemary. All were sitting on the couch, while the kids played with their new toys, sitting on the floor beside the huge Christmas tree. Scarlett drank a glass of wine and looking at one time or another for the necklace that was still on her neck and was shining as much as her eyes. She smiled happily. That night was great for her. Make some time that Rhett left the room to save his gifts and don't returned. Scarlett rose from the couch and asked for license for her mother-in-law and her sister-in-law. She was willing to find her husband. Climbed the stairs toward his room. Knocked on the door, but nobody answered. Rhett wasn't there. Down the stairs and went into the kitchen, but Rhett was not there too. Rolled every room of the House, but no sign of her husband. Went to the back garden and there, found Rhett in the gazebo. He had his head down and shoulders slumped and as soon as she approached him, she realized that he was crying. She climbed the stairs of the gazebo and stood facing him, without saying anything. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, with his black eyes and swollen. The tears rolled down his face tan. Scarlett was desperate. Rhett sobbed crying even more and kept babbling to himself:

"Bonnie."


	43. Bonnie Blue Butler

Chapter 43: Bonnie Blue Butler

"Bonnie" Rhett babbled again crying a lot.

Scarlett approached and passed her hand gently on his face tan looking dry his tears. She wasn't used to see Rhett crying like a child. He always seemed to be so strong, so confident of himself and even mocked various situations. But, she knew Bonnie, her daughter deceased, was his weak point. Rhett held the sadness throughout the night of Christmas, but don't supported. Not to cry in front of his mother, his sister, Scarlett and the children, he chose to isolate himself in the gazebo. He could have stayed locked in his room, but knew that soon someone would come looking for him. He didn't want to ruin the night for others who were so happy.

Scarlett was not very good to say words of comfort. She also suffered with the death of her daughter. But, did know that now he needed her. And she wanted to do the best could to comfort him. Rhett knew she was there, felt her hand delicately stroking his face, but his mind was completely dedicated to the memories of the blue-eyed girl who loved him so much.

"She's supposed to be here with us ... Bonnie loved Christmas ... I would love to have given her a new doll ... "he vented heartbroken.

Scarlett said nothing. She just wanted to embrace him and give all the love in the world for him. "As I'd like to give you another son, my love," she thought to herself, as she wiped with her two hands, the tears that streamed down his face.

"But I was to blame for her death ... I deserve this pain and this suffering ..." Rhett said lowering his head even more. Scarlett's heart broke at that moment. Her eyes filled with tears and she screamed clinging to him.

"No! You didn't kill Bonnie! You are the best dad in the world! "and fell into an uncontrollable cry against his chest.

"But you said ..." he stammered crying.

"Forgive Me! Please forgive me! I'll spend a lifetime begging you to forgive me for those horrible allegations that I made! Rhett, forgive me! You were a real father to Bonnie! And our daughter loved you so much! Please! Please! "Scarlett begged with tears dripping and looking up, trying to find his eyes. He don't looked at her. Continued staring straight ahead. He felt the her body grabbed with his, her smell , knew she was crying, but he had no the strength to look at her. Scarlett laid her head on his chest and sobbed grabbing even more her body against him.

"She loved you, Scarlett. Bonnie loved you so much, my darling. " Rhett said looking wipe his tears with the back of his hand, while searched resume his forces.

"Please! Please forgive me! "Scarlett continued imploring while lost all the forces that still remained to her.

"When she and I were here in Charleston, Bonnie asked me several times to get back home. She wanted you, Scarlett. She loved and admired you. "Rhett said sniffing her hair, while Scarlett cried in despair.

"I loved her Rhett! I loved her too! But, I was a terrible mother! And I yet you accused of something so monstrous. Forgive Me! You don't have to love me, I just want you to forgive me for having you accused. You were the best father I have ever met! "

Scarlett was being honest. She realized that loved him so much, that really bruised see him suffering. If she could rip that pain in his heart, she would do anything. But, couldn't do anything. It was an eternal pain that both would feel, but she realized that both could share this suffering and this would alleviate a lot. He trembled to hear those words. How he waited for Scarlett to tell him some words of comfort. He remembered how missed the affection of Scarlett when Bonnie died. Now, they were both there, clinging, consoling each other, suffering with the same pain. Rhett kissed her hair and tenderly said:

"Don't blame yourself, my love. I deeply regret having said that "a cat was a better mother than you."

"Oh, Rhett! I miss her so much! She was our little girl. She was the perfect fusion of both of us. " Scarlett whispered crying.

Rhett's shirt was wet with the tears of Scarlett. He hugged her tightly against his chest, while Scarlett was confessing all her pain. She was so vulnerable! Was so unprotected. He realized that he needed to calm down to care for her. She needed him.

"I thought about not letting her be born ... I was a terrible mother. "Scarlett babbled without removing the head from his chest." Please forgive me, Rhett. "

Rhett never imagined that Scarlett would be able to beg his forgiveness. She looked like a tortured soul, a child terrified. She trembled in his arms.

"Don't say that, never more, my love." he asked fondly. "Mamie Bart was a bad company. It's her fault, if you came to think of ... No! It was never your fault! "and squeezed her stronger against him , almost crushing her, as if he could lose her.

Scarlett continued crying. She allowed the pain that held within the heart went out. Rhett lifted her head fondly, so could look in her eyes.

"Look at me, my love. Look at me. "he asked while she was reluctant to take her head off hot breast of Rhett.

Scarlett lifted her head and looked at him. The tears of both still oozed for their sad faces. She sniffled trying to stop crying. Rhett took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her nose. After held her face with his two strong hands, stroking the her skin pale, smooth as silk. Looked for the green and wild eyes of Scarlett. Those eyes that appeared constantly in his dreams. Were two emeralds that sparkled with an expectation that for the first time, Rhett couldn't decipher. Looked at her red lips. Her sweet lips trembled, without that Scarlett could control them. A heat ran through the body of the two in that cold Christmas eve. And Rhett without thinking twice lowered the head and his mouth covered the her mouth with a passionate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Finally the long-awaited kiss. Wait for the next chapters.**


	44. A kiss

Chapter 44: A kiss

The kiss started gently, as if both were exploring an unknown environment, but at the same time so eagerly expected. Rhett pressed Scarlett stronger against him, like a madman in love. He passed his hands behind her back, by the sides of her body, in her small waist, in her neck, while Scarlett spent her hands behind his back and the his muscular chest desperately. The kiss if mixed with the tears and each could feel the taste of the tears of the other. Time stood still for the two. When he tried to break the kiss, Scarlett grabbed his black hair and pulled his head down to deepen further her passionate kiss. Rhett put his tongue in her mouth, causing her to almost faint . Realizing that Scarlett was shaking so hard, as if she would fall, he held her tightly in his arms. She returned the kiss grabbing his tongue with hers, leaving him shocked, because Rhett has never seen Scarlett surrender with such ferocity for a kiss given by him. While the tongues got tangled desperately, the heart of Scarlett looked like that would explode at any moment. She felt the fire burning down her body. Passed lovingly her hand on his chest and then dropped to his belly searching to get more in low. Rhett realized her audacity and murmured breaking the kiss:

"Saucy girl..."

But, before that Scarlett could say anything, he kissed her again with a savagery that made her moan and rub her body against his, feeling his hardened member. Rhett was devouring her mouth and moaned too. Both tongues vied among themselves, wanting to go deeper in the mouth of another.

Rhett's hands touched her breasts and he took a deep breath. He wanted possess her there and was very tempted to do it. Scarlett gently stroked his hard member over the his pants and Rhett moaned loud, catching her in his lap without breaking the kiss. Scarlett grabbed his back with her legs, while Rhett put his strong hand under the her dress to caress her thigh and his other hand held her by her ass. He walked carrying her until one of the beams that held the roof of the gazebo and stuck her there, continued rubbing his hard body against hers. Scarlett felt his member hard, his tongue inside her mouth, his hand traversing her body and thought it might faint. She had never felt like that, like a wanton in the middle of the garden. Something exploded inside her making her crazy. She grabbed his hair with one hand squeezing painfully, while the other hand descended by his chest searching by his member hardened. Rhett broke the kiss to breathe and laughed when he realized the forwardness of Scarlett. She was blushing because never had been so bold. When Rhett realized that her hand was moving toward his chest again, he kissed her once more. She then, continued down the hand and found the place that wanted so much to touch. Rhett broke the kiss again and groaned. He began a trail of kisses for her jaw, her neck and her collarbone while moaned softly due the bold ministrations of his wife.

"Rhett! Oh! Rhett! " Scarlett moaned while touched in the her husband's manhood completely insane with desire.

Rhett kissed her mouth again, and again, and again. Listen her lips moaning his name, begging for him, made him crazy. He pressed his hands on the waist of Scarlett and rubbed his manhood hard against her body. Thought in rip her dress. Scarlett spiked her fingernails on his shoulder while scrubbed themself, only their clothes were in the way. Rhett has completely lost control of himself.

There, at that moment, they lowered their guard and he forgot his game. He desperately wanted her to since came back from Europe. He squeezed her even more against the wooden beam. Rhett interspersed fierce kisses in her mouth with kisses and bites into her neck. Scarlett felt short of breath, he really was a man who took her breath away. His hands weren't letting to move, going from the her neck for her backs ,for her waist, for the firm breasts with nipples hardened, for the her naked thigh.

Both moaned and snarled with an intense desire to be released. She wanted to tell him that wanted to make love and how she loved him, but the mouth of Rhett was rapidly stroking several places of her body and not gave time for her to say anything.

He started to unbutton his shirt, because the heat of desire was suffocating him. Her body was shaking and Scarlett tried to help him open the buttons of his shirt with her shaky hands. Rhett captured her lips again, while Scarlett smoothed affectionately now his bare chest exposed.

It was when they heard someone shout.

"Mommy! Mommy! Uncle Rhett! "

Was Ella who was on the balcony looking for the two. Rhett left Scarlett at the same moment, but she kept clinging to him, wanting more of his kisses, with her head up and her eyes closed offering her lips.

"Scarlett! Ella is looking for us! "Rhett said rushing to close the buttons of his shirt and looking ignore those lips offered to him.

"Oh, Rhett! Please don't go! It was so good! "Scarlett begged.

"Scarlett! Forget what happened! It was a moment of weakness! We shouldn't have done that! "He categorically said searching regain his posture as before.

"But, Rhett? The way you kissed me. You still love me! "Scarlett said unresigned , looking at his black eyes.

"Scarlett. It was only a kiss, it meant nothing. And I'm a good kisser. I've always told you that. "he said coldly.

"You cad ! Your filthy ! " Scarlett screamed with eyes full of tears. Know that her kiss and her caress meant nothing to Rhett and that even he lamented have kissed her, broke up with her. Scarlett felt desire of strangling him or play that emerald necklace that was on neck toward those flowers that he spent days, taking care.

"Scarlett, I'm sorry." Rhett tried to explain.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed when Rhett tried to touch her shoulder. "I hate you! I hate you! "

And descended the stairs of the gazebo running with her hands on her face to hide the tears. Rhett was sad to see her run into the house, sobbing, but he could not surrender. Scarlett just felt a childish passion for him. She really don't loved him and he believed completely in it. Soon, that she found out that he still loved her very much, would abandon him. Rhett would rather continue playing even against his own feelings.

He needed forget her anyway. Had to show her that the love that she said that felt for him was not true. Looking at the Moon, he sighed and made a decision. Just had to put it into practice. Was sure that Scarlett would accept his offer.


	45. Author's Note - Part 2

**Author's Note - Part 2**

**I am enjoying writing this story. In the book "Gone With the Wind" as well as Rhett Butler and Scarlett are the main characters, had Ashley Wilkes and Mellanie Hamilton. In my story they are replaced by Eleanor Butler and Wade Hamilton, so I ask that you keep an eye on these two. They will have a very important role in the path of reconciliation of the couple.**

**Eleanor Butler is not as naive as she shows. In later chapters you will observe that. She pretends not to know anything. She pretends not to know Scarlett very well. Rhett had who pull. She can read Rhett Butler and Scarlett as an open book. She just did not say anything. Eleanor will be the second mother to Scarlett.**

**Wade Hamilton is maturing. As the oldest son, he will protect Scarlett tooth and nail. Throughout history, he will show an astute and clever boy. Also will show a rebellious and courageous side. In one of the worst moments that Scarlett will pass, will be he who will protect her. He is a boy who have the sweetness of the Hamilton, but have the vibrancy and energy of the O 'Haras.**

**Ella Lorena will approach her mother during the later chapters. She will also lose a bit her annoying way and will help Wade protect her mother. The two will form a beautiful pair to care for and protect Scarlett.**

**The story will pass in : Atlanta - Charleston - Atlanta - Tara. Following that order. The final destination of the couple, where they will finally find happiness together, I'll leave without counting.**

**Rhett Butler loves his wife too, but he is afraid to take that love. He suffered a lot during the time that was living in Atlanta and married her. He does not believe in love she feels. He will only be able to see that she really loves at a very critical moment, which is still far from happening. So I ask you to have patience with him. They will have sweet and loving moments, but Rhett will not surrender so easily.**

**Regarding Scarlett, I can say that she will feel and sacrifice herself for a true love and genuine. Just that. The rest is secret.**

**I'm reviewing the chapters already posted and then will post the chapter 46. Rhett has an agreement in mind to offer for Scarlett. Will she will accept?**

**Thank you very much for the comments! All are welcome!**

**Note: I plan a story with 200 chapters. I hope to get there.**


	46. An irresistible offer

Chapter 46: An irresistible offer

Scarlett locked herself in her room and cried until sleep. That Christmas night was magic and she could still the taste the kiss of Rhett in her mouth. But he regretted have kissed her and regretted have almost possessed her at that gazebo. She felt so wonderfully well that moment and now she felt like a trash. She never felt so daring in her life as that night. She thought about how much her mother Ellen would be disappointed if she knew, but quickly dismissed that thought from her mind.

She loved Rhett Butler from the bottom of her heart and there was nothing wrong in giving herself completely to him. The kisses he gave her were so hot and passionate. How could he not love her at all? Scarlett cried until not having more tears. She surrendered completely and was again scorned. Rhett was slowly destroying her self-esteem. She felt like a prisoner of a love so suffered. They were equal and had everything to be happy together. But Rhett didn't want. She never imagined that would be so hard to win back his heart. She was angry at Ella.

Her daughter always bothered her in all. Scarlett thought the girl was useless. It was a child who was stuck in her skirt and now was stuck like a glue in Rhett Butler, bothering that moment so waited for Scarlett. She knew that someone could see them making love in the garden, but the desire and the passion she felt were so strong, that she didn't care if they were seen. She just wanted to turn herself in for him and make love desperately and without scruples. Scarlett wanted to do bold things during the act, things that she blushed only to imagine.

She knew that Rhett was a rascal and that he would have loved to see her so bold and so delivered. She reached the hand to touch him and feel him, something she had never done before. She blushed with shame when reminded of it. But, now, Scarlett felt once again the pain of rejection. Was as if her kisses and her caresses were not pleased at all. Scarlett thought about going away. To hell that agreement that always benefited only to Rhett Butler! She did not win anything with it, only a few kisses due to a weakness moment of the husband.

Rhett came into the room desperate. He made a decision that could free him of that love forever. He loves Scarlett more than anything, but he didn't really believe in her love. Was passenger, a childish passion love. He took the place of Ashley Wilkes, and was just that. Stripped of his clothes and lay down on the bed. He closed his eyes, but couldn't sleep. Only could remember of those moments so hot that spent with her in the gazebo. Reminded of the smoothness of her skin, the taste of her thirsty lips, the sound of her moans, as she kissed him and touched him. He sighed.

The heart beat accelerated. They almost made love there, practically in front of everyone. Scarlett never kissed him or touched him that way. She was always cold during sex that they had after the wedding. She never got to make an affection him. But, now, everything was different. Scarlett grabbed him with a hunger that left him scared. She mirrored his own animalistic passion, that feeling that Rhett was fighting with all forces to hide. He saw her eyes shining with a burning desire directed towards him and only him, something never thought could happen.

He was 45 years old, but was turned into a young boy in the presence of Scarlett. Rhett always managed to maintain control, master the situations, but now, he too was being slowly mastered and this was something hopeless. He needed forget her, had to rip her out of his life, because Rhett knew if kept going that way, he would be the only one harmed at the end. He could still smell her impregnated in his body as if she was there, lying next to him in the same bed. Rhett putted his hand where she came to put hers, ripping off his desperate moans.

And in the heat of the desperation and interrupted desire and restrained he went satisfy himself with his hand. He preferred to go back to a technique he used during his youth not to break down the door of her room and possess her like a madman. He needed calm down the fire of desire that burned him inside. Had reached the limit and dispense Scarlett was a brutal sacrifice for him. Even after staying for a while in the garden, as soon as he entered the room the desire came back stronger than ever. While manipulating his member with the hand, he imagined himself finishing that who he wanted do with Scarlett in the garden.

Reminded of her moans, his name into her mouth, her hand on his chest and in his manhood, her nails scratching his back on top of the shirt, her tongue screwing with him desperately, and without support more, Rhett growled with his eyes closed when he reached the climax with his hand under the bed sheet. He didn't like to achieve sexual climax that way, He'd rather have a woman, but at that moment or he satisfied himself or he would have to surrender to his forbidden desires and fall into the clutches of Scarlett. The pride and the fear stopped him to do that. Later, Rhett calmed down and fell asleep thinking about the offer he would make to Scarlett. The moment that did the offer to her, he could prove to both that her love was a lie.

The next day, Scarlett came down for Christmas lunch, more dead than alive. She was with swollen eyes and didn't want to talk to anyone. Eleanor and Rosemary tried to talk to her, but Scarlett claimed that was with an upset stomach and asked to leave her in peace. Eleanor asked if she wanted to call a doctor, but Scarlett refused. She didn't eat much of anything. Avoided in all ways look at Rhett Butler who was on the other side of the table, with his dark eyes fixed on her. He noticed that she was down, dejected, destroyed, but avoided talking about any thing for her.

He had to finish with everything. Had to make its offer soon. Show her that her love for him was not true. He always managed to read Scarlett with an open book, but his stubbornness made him blind to realize that she really loved him very much. All realized that she truly loved him, least him. Wade looked at his mother worried. He realized that she cried the night before, but it should have been because of Bonnie, his little sister who died. Scarlett not touched in the food and lifted of the chair claiming an indisposition and returning to her room. Rhett followed her and took her by the arm, before she opened the bedroom door.

"We're going to the library, Scarlett. We need to talk. "

"Let Me go, Rhett Butler! I don't have anything to talk to you! "she said coolly trying to free her arm from his strong hand.

"We have a lot to talk , Mrs Butler. And you're coming with me. I have an offer for you. "he said categorically pulling her by the arm toward the library.

"I don't want anything from you, you cad ! I want to go to my room! I'm sick to my stomach! "she growled angry.

"After my offer you will improve a lot! Now come on! "he said pulling her harder.

Scarlett decided accompany him. The curiosity led her to the library with him. For a moment, she was filled with hope that Rhett would have reconsidered his decision and after last night in the gazebo, decided to give one more chance for both. For a brief moment that hope gave her the strength to lift the chin and show dignity. He ensured that she would improve after the offer he had to do. Could only be a reconciliation even if slowly. Just so, Scarlett could improve.

They entered the library and Rhett closed the door. The last visit that she did that place didn't have fond memories. Was soon that Rhett has returned from Europe and laughed her feelings and then humiliated her doing little case of her body. The memory gave her chills. She looked at Rhett who sat on the table of studies. He seriously looked at her and pointed to the chair on the other side of the table. Scarlett found all very strange. Seemed that they would take treat of business and not of love. Even so, she sat and looked for the cold black eyes that looked at her too. Scarlett began to tremble.

"Why have you brought me here, Rhett Butler?" she asked bluntly.

"Like I told you, my dear, I've got an offer to do for you. And I can assure you that it's an offer that can't refuse and that you will really like. "he said seriously without taking his eyes of her green eyes.

Rhett opened the table drawer and pulled out a checkbook. Took a fountain pen and began to write the check that was blank.

"What is this, Rhett?" Scarlett asked without understanding anything but shaking with despair without knowing the reason. The environment in that place was dark and her soul would feel that.

"It's a present for you, Mrs. Butler." Rhett replied finishing to write the check.

"Present ? What do you mean by that? "she asked, frightened.

Rhett ended to write the check and tore the foil of the checkbook, keeping it quickly inside drawer. With the check sheet in his hand, he looked coldly at her, but inside, his heart was beating so hard that could stop at any moment. The time had come to show both that this love she felt was a lie. The time had come for him to get rid hers. But Rhett didn't know how could live or if would be truly happy after leaving her.

"I offer you three million dollars for you accept the divorce, Scarlett." he offered bluntly.


	47. A price

**Note: my dear readers: I know that the divorce in Georgia was not allowed at that time. I believe that in fact, Rhett is testing the love of Scarlett. Of course that the fault are of the two in relation to the failed marriage that they have. Rhett loves Scarlett, but he is a coward and is afraid to surrender to love, because he feels that is dominated by her, despite trying to show the opposite, and there's a lot of resentment because of Ashley Wilkes. Rhett thinks he can buy Scarlett with money, to get rid of the love that he feels and that he can't experience, by his own stubbornness, resentment and fear. He knows that there is no divorce in Georgia, but hopes to buy the law with his money as he did in "Scarlett", but Scarlett's reaction will be completely different from what he expects. Read and opine! I'm really enjoying. I read many fictions that they get divorced and never said a word about that, even though there was no divorce in Georgia at that time, but in my story I will tell you that they're not going to get a divorce. And the game will turn for Scarlett, please, just wait. Thank you !**

Chapter 47: a price

Scarlett grabbed the check in hand. Her hand was shaking and she couldn't look at Rhett Butler. She thought he had gone mad. Only as soon as to be proposing such a thing. How could he be so blind and so hateful? He couldn't see that she really loved him. He felt that her love had a price? He was treating her like she was a prostitute who was there, receiving payment for one night of love. Her stomach hurt even more. She bowed slightly and pressed the place of stomach, but don't grimaced in pain. She can handle the pain in front of him. Never, would allow him to see her suffer.

"It's a lot of money, my dear. Can you live in luxury the rest of your life and send the entire city of Atlanta to hell. " Rhett said coldly lighting a cigar.

Scarlett looked at him and tried to swallow the tears that threatened to fall. Scarlett looked at the check written and remembered her father, Gerald O'Hara. The stubborn Irish who she so loved and admired. She never would allow Rhett the humiliated like that. What did she do to him? Was a sin love him? Her green eyes sparkled expressing her inner strength. The inner strength that she would never lose, even though the situation was difficult. A burning flame and alive that burned inside her would give her the strength to keep standing and with her chin up. She got up from the chair with the check in her hand and turned her backs to him. Rhett followed every movement her with an uncertain look. At the bottom, he was hoping that she didn't accept that offer, but he knew that she would accept, because Scarlett loved money more than anything. He wanted to believe she loved him, but he couldn't.

He couldn't believe that she could love him. Rhett who has always been a man convinced of his seductive talents, was insecure near Scarlett. Scarlett turned and looked at him again with eyes full of tears and snarling with rage. The only time that Scarlett was sold for money was to save Tara after the war, then, she always managed with an iron fist the store and the sawmills in Atlanta to never need pass through that again. And now she was faced with that man that she loved so much and that was trying to put a price on love that she felt.

"Look what I'm going to do with your gift, you cad !" she screamed, tearing the check into several pieces.

Rhett couldn't say anything. He almost jumped off the chair of scare. He didn't expect that attitude of Scarlett. He took the cigar out of his mouth and stood looking at her, while Scarlett continued screaming with him.

"I'm not selling myself, Rhett Butler! How dare you bring me here to humiliate me like that? I'm not one of yours prostitutes, you filthy man! I don't have a price! My feelings do not have a price! "she screamed, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Scarlett, be reasonable. You're not putting a foolish passion over a good amount of money. Don't behave like a child at this time. Be sensible! What do you think you feel for me is just an foolish passion. "Rhett insisted with his offer raising the chair and erasing the cigar in an ashtray.

" Foolish passion ? There is not a shred of foolish in me, you bastard! The only fool who I know here, is you! "

Rhett tried to approach her, but Scarlett retreated behind. Her eyes had a brightness so intense that attracted Rhett completely. He wanted to touch her and hold her. As he was glad she did not accept that money! "Does she really love me?" he thought to himself at that moment.

"Don't you dare to come near me, you cad ! I'm leaving here now, pack my bags and go back to Atlanta. And you can wait for your divorce, sitting, because I will never give it to you. Never, you rascal! "she screamed, going in the direction the door to exit, but Rhett held her by the arm with his eyes shining with excitement.

"No! You're not going anywhere! "

"I'm leaving! Our agreement is over! I don't want see you in my front, Rhett Butler. Never again! "she yelled trying get herself loose.

"No! You're not going to take the kids and. .. "

" The children are mine! They will come with me where I go, so, let me go! "she screamed again.

"Scarlett, please stay! I'm begging you! "he asked trying pull her to hug her.

"Now you want me to stay, why? Is it because you don't have someone else to humiliate and ridicule? No, Rhett Butler. I arrived at my limit! You're a monster! And I want you well away from me! "she yelled pushing him with all her force.

"Scarlett, I didn't want humiliate you. Our marriage is over and I just wanted ... I just wanted ... " Rhett stuttered unable to finish the sentence.

"You just wanted buy your freedom and get rid of me. Yes, that's right: I'm leaving, but I don't want a dollar coming from you! "

"You don't understand! That kiss that happened yesterday ... " Rhett tried explain about the kiss. Tried explain that that kiss messed with his head, leaving him crazy. He wanted speak that was afraid of hurting himself, that was afraid she would used his love and then dump him like she did with Ashley Wilkes, but couldn't. The words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"That kiss never should have happened. You're right: that woman could really love a heartless person like you? The almighty Rhett Butler! The only things you have are: money and prostitutes! Is so accustomed with vulgar women who can't see anything decent in your life! Neither a genuine feeling. Goodbye, Captain Butler. "

Rhett tried to hold her still, but Scarlett used all her forces and scratched his arm leaving a mark. He ended loosening her. She opened the library door and ran to her room. Rhett went behind her totally desperate. He acted like a fool and an rascal. His head pounded the same question leaving him crazy: "does she really love me?"

Scarlett locked herself in her room and Rhett was knocking on the door, begging to enter.

"Scarlett, open the door! Not done talking! "

Scarlett did not answer anything. She just fell into bed, buried her head in the pillows and cried while listening to the pleas of Rhett on the other side of the door.

"Scarlett! Don't make me commit a madness! I don't want to break down the door! "he asked again.

"Rhett, my son. What are you doing? "

"Mama ?" Rhett asked scared giving a jump back.

Eleanor Butler was standing in the hallway looking at him with eyes afflicted and worried. She knew that her son and her daughter-in-law were fighting. The cries of the two came downstairs and Rosemary took the children to the garden, for they couldn't hear that fight, while Eleanor decided to go upstairs see what was happening.


	48. The sermon of a mother

Chapter 48: The sermon of a mother

Rhett looked frightened for his mother and at the same time very embarrassed. He could hear the sobs of Scarlett from inside the room, but with his mother standing there in front of him, he declined to break down the door and force her to talk to him. Rhett couldn't understand his own attitudes. How he could hurt so much the woman he loved more than anything else in the world? How he could be so cruel to her? He was so sure she was going to take that money and still would laugh of his face, making him give up once of feel that love that both disturbed him. But, her attitude was completely different from what he expected. When Scarlett tore up the check, she left Rhett with the head completely turned. He knew at that moment perhaps was being the most unjust person in the world. She wanted to leave. She didn't want to see him nevermore. Rhett couldn't let her go now, that hope was born within him. The hope that Scarlett could really love him. But, with his mother there, he couldn't do anything else.

"Rhett, what's happening?" Eleanor asked worried.

"Nothing, mama. Scarlett and I discussed ... " Rhett tried to justify.

"I want to talk with you." Eleanor said with the face closed. She did not appear to be satisfied with the attitude of her son.

"Yes, mama. Let's go back to my room. " Rhett offered surrendered, realizing that his mother would give him a sermon.

Rhett opened the door of his room and Eleanor entered. He closed the door and they both sat on his bed, one facing each other. He kept looking at his mother, hoping that she started to talk. He knew his mother was upset. Probably, she listened the screams of Scarlett. He regretted not having her taken by force and covered her mouth with his hand to keep her from screaming. Now, Rhett would have to face his mother. And she was not satisfied with the fight he had with his wife.

"I'm very disappointed in you, my son!" Eleanor said bluntly.

"Mother, we just discussed, it was just a passing fight and ..."

"Stop it, Rhett! How can you be thinking of divorcing her? How?" Eleanor asked angry.

"Mother, you do not know really Scarlett." Rhett said disgusted to see his mother again defending Scarlett.

"Do not underestimate me, Rhett. Yeah I know! And anyone can see in her eyes, as she loves you! Only you, my son, can not see! She loves you much that love me and love Rosemary too, because we are your mother and your sister. We are part of your blood. I listened everything she spoke to you, Rhett. How can you be so cruel? I'm glad that Rosemary took the kids to the garden as soon as you started fighting and they did not heard anything. "said Eleanor totally disappointed.

"Mom, I can't believe she can love me true. Try to understand? I wish of had the guts to tell you who really is Scarlett, but I can not ... "he lamented.

"I already told you that I know who is Scarlett! And I'm not interested in knowing about the mistakes she made in the past. Just know that you're playing your happiness away with your both hands. "

"Using my own words against me, mama ?" Rhett asked with a mocking smile that lasted a short time, because Eleanor remained with the face closed to him.

"Mom, I don't wish I had brought my marital problems here home, but Scarlett appeared and. .."

"She appeared here in Charleston because she loves you, my son! She wouldn't get out of Atlanta alone to come here, if she didn't love you so much. Her eyes sparkle when she looks at you. When she hears your name, only your name, she trembles with excitement, my son. As you can't see? Any person realizes that the love she feels for you, is stamped on her face. My God, Rhett! What are you doing with your life? "

"Mama, forgive me. .. "Rhett asked embarrassed, ashamed of himself. The last thing he wanted was to bring that kind of concern for his mother.

"It's not for me that you should ask for forgiveness, my son. It's for her. My God, Rhett! You humiliated her too much! She's not eating right to so much sadness because of your carelessness and now you want to divorce her and still offer a deal? I don't want even to know what was the kind of offer that you did because I don't want to stay even more disappointed with you. "

"Mother, I love her very much, but I don't want to suffer anymore. If she leaves me after learning of my love, I will stay mad. " Rhett said with eyes full of tears.

"Rhett, you're not a kid anymore! You already have 45 years! And you're going to suffer more, after leaving her. Can be sure of that. Have you ever thought how your life will be when you do not see her anymore? Would you really will be happy without her, without Wade and Ella ? You're throwing away the people who loves you, by fear and pride! "

"But, e if the love she feels for me, is a passing love?" Rhett asked still insecure.

" Passing love ? She is married with you, my son. She's already in middle age, already had three children. She is a woman and not a child! You have to be thankful for every day that she really loves you, because most marriages are arranged and almost all couples marry without love. You both love each other very much and with it the possibilities of being happy together are endless. "

"My head is really confused, Mama. I wanted so badly to believe in all this and love her with all my life, but I'm afraid, and it's hard for a man to assume so, even more for his own mother. "Rhett said with his head down without being able to look into the eyes of Eleanor.

"Because if you continue with fear will kill all the love she feels. You've always been an exceptional man, full of qualities. It's time to start showing these qualities to the woman that you love, Rhett. Or : you will lose her. "

Eleanor got up out of bed and headed for the door. Rhett looked at her and asked with his black eyes shining with tears.

"Where are you going, Mama?"

"I'll talk to Scarlett."

"No, Mama. Don't do this. She won't listen to anybody. "

"She will have to listen me. I'm not letting her go. "Eleanor said determined, opening the bedroom door and close it after her departure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: my dear readers: I loved the attitude of Eleanor Butler. She is very smart. And you? Liked It? Comments are welcome! Thank You!**


	49. A request

Chapter 49: A request

Eleanor Butler knocked gently on the door of the room of Scarlett.

"Scarlett, my darling, open the door for me, please!" she asked sweetly.

Scarlett took the head of pillows and answered sniffling and wiping away the tears with the back of her hand.

"Mrs. Eleanor, I'm not too well, I'd rather be alone."

"Scarlett, please open the door, I'm really worried about you, don't leave me out here." Eleanor begged insisting once again.

Scarlett rose from the bed. She couldn't let Eleanor begging to enter. She was so fond of her mother-in-law, who couldn't mistreat her. And she knew that Eleanor had no fault by have a horrible son. When she got near the door, felt herself dizzy and grabbed the lock with one hand and with the other held the wall so that couldn't fall down on the floor. Scarlett opened the door and Eleanor took a fright when saw her. She was pale, haggard and with her eyes swollen and filled with tears.

"Oh, my honey, I can come in to take care of you?" she asked worried.

Scarlett didn't say anything, just left her enter . Eleanor locked the door and at that moment Rhett left his room and putted his ear to the door of the her room to listen to the conversation of the two. He was also with eyes full of tears. And was holding himself on to keep from crying like a child. He had wanted to come into her room and beg for forgiveness, even if she doesn't forgive him, he would beg again, and again, until she will accepts. "I'm really a cad!" he cursed against himself. He never imagined that that offer would hurt both Scarlett. And if she really loved him? He froze when thought about it. He waited for her for so many years and after finally getting, was pushing her away from him. Rhett realized he was being a fool. He knew that loved her, come to think that didn't love her anymore, that could forget her, but when he returned from his trip to Europe, and found Scarlett waiting for him at the home of his mother, he realized that never stopped of loving her and that he still wanted her more than any other woman. When he realized he was getting vulnerable to the charms of her, tried protect himself in every possible way. But, after the kiss that they gave in the gazebo, that hot kiss that almost led him to the crazy to the point of make love with her there even, he realized that he was defenseless against Scarlett and decided to use the last weapon who had to protect himself from that love. But, didn't think the result would be that. Now, was contrite and ashamed of himself. He couldn't let her go. If his mother could not convince her to stay, he would beg her not to leave him. Rhett had a vital need to know if she really loved him.

"Mrs. Eleanor, I'm sick to my stomach and. .. "Scarlett said trying hide the fight who had with Rhett. She would never tell for her mother-in-law about the monster that she had as son. She didn't want hurt Eleanor.

"Scarlett, i know that you and Rhett fought." Eleanor said bluntly when she sat on her bed.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Eleanor. I didn't want to have a fight with Rhett inside your house. " Scarlett replied with her head down without have the courage to look at her mother-in-law.

"My dear. It's not your fault. I know my son and know the temper he has. No need to be embarrassed. I know you really love him and he loves you too. "Eleanor said smiling and holding the delicate hand of Scarlett with the her.

"Rhett doesn't love me, Mrs. Eleanor. I think he hates me, that's the truth. He's done everything to convince me of that. "Scarlett replied crying once again.

"Oh, my dear. You are so wrong, Rhett loves you more than he realizes. I know my son very well, Scarlett. But, he is stubborn and hard-headed. "

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Eleanor, but I can't believe that he loves me. I tried everything I could, but he won't even look at me, just looks when he comes to mock me. When he makes me a little affection and makes me happy, right after he humiliates me and ends with me. I can't stand it anymore ... and I'm going back to Atlanta. I never want to see you again! " Scarlett said sobbing.

"No, my dear, don't go away, please. The children are so happy here, and I and Rosemary love you so much! I'll take care of you and I will not let my son humiliate you. "Eleanor begged pulling Scarlett for herself and embracing her strongly.

"No, Mrs. Eleanor, I want to go. I can't take it anymore. I don't want to tell you the proposal he offered me. I've never felt so humiliated in my life. " Scarlett sobbed in the arms of Eleanor.

"I imagine, my honey. But he's sorry and. .. "

"Rhett's sorry? That's impossible! He never regret himself anything. "Scarlett retorted, while Eleanor was stroking her black hair.

"Yes, he's sorry. So I'm begging you to stay until early January. Has the ball of Santa Cecilia and Rosemary is waiting for this day with anxiety to go to the ball with you. She and I are not going to let Rhett mistreat you. He can be my son, and God only knows how much I love him, but I won't let him do any harm. Please, Scarlett, stay with us. "

"Okay, I'll stay. I'm staying because of the lady and Rosemary, but I want Rhett well away from me. I don't want to see him or talk to him. " Scarlett said decided, leaving the arms of Eleanor and wiping away the tears.

"Don't worry, we won't let him do more harm. And I've left it very clear to him, my dear. You told me once that I remember your mother Ellen Robillard, then I ask you to trust me. "

"Okay, Mrs. Eleanor. I'm going to stay. But, today I want to stay here alone. I'm sick to my stomach and I want to get some sleep. " Scarlett said gently and sniffling.

"Yes, my child. I'm going to ask for Liz to make a tea to relieve your pain and Nany will bring it to you. Anything you need, just call me. And don't worry about the children. Rosemary is with them in the garden and heard nothing about the fight you had. Well, I'll let her rest. "Eleanor gave a kiss on the forehead of Scarlett and rose from the bed.

Rhett ran back to his room and locked himself in. Heard the bedroom door of Scarlett open and heard the footsteps of Eleanor walking down the hall and descending the stairs. Heard the bedroom door of Scarlett be closed again and locked with the key. He needed to walk into that room anyway. Needed to talk to her. He sighed and punched in the wall. Knew that Scarlett didn't want to talk to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Rhett will do something crazy to get to talk to Scarlett.**


	50. A ladder to love

Chapter 50: A ladder to love

Rhett Butler walked out of his room and gently knocked on the door of the room of Scarlett.

"Scarlett, open the door, my pet. We need to talk! We can't go on like this. I'm sorry, please, let me in! "he begged for the first time in his life.

Scarlett was lying on the bed and chose to ignore him completely. She had no more forces to fight and didn't want to talk to him. Stuck her head under the pillow to cover her ears.

"Scarlett, or you open that door or I'll go crazy!" Rhett begged knocking stronger.

Scarlett ignored him again. An hour, he would get tired and go away from there. But Rhett was determined to enter that room anyway. He listened to some parts of his mother's conversation with Scarlett and was desperate. He needed to see her. He needed to look into her eyes, to finally see the love she felt for him. Rhett knew she didn't want to see him or talk to him, but couldn't give up. He knocked on that door until tire his big hand and no sign of Scarlett. Thought in break the door down, but remembered his mother and decided not to do it. Eleanor would get very angry with him, if she saw him committing this act of savagery.

"You won't let me in?" Rhett asked without getting any reply once again. "Good, my dear. I'll enter that room anyway. "he said decided and went down the stairs running.

Arrived in the garden and was looking for Corn. He was about to commit a folly, but would enter into that room, even if were the last thing would do in his life.

"Corn" he called the coachman.

"Yes, Mist Rhett." Corn replied going to meet him.

"I want you to bring me the greatest ladder that has this house. And fast! "Rhett commanded nervous and looking save his breath for the climb that he planned to do.

"Yes, Mist ." Corn replied leaving quickly to bring a ladder for his boss.

"Faster, Corn! I'm in a hurry! "he returned to order quite distressed.

"If you will not to open the door, my love. I will go up the ladder and enter by the window, my Rapunzel "Rhett thought to himself while staring at the open window of the room of Scarlett. He needed to climb before that Scarlett could close the window.

Corn came back carrying a huge wooden ladder in his strong arms. Rosemary and children ran to near them too.

"Rhett, what are you going to do with this ladder?" Rosemary asked gaping while Corn putted the ladder toward the window of Scarlett.

"I'm going to make peace with my Rapunzel." Rhett replied smiling, taking the jacket and handing it for Rosemary save it.

"Are you crazy? And if you fall that ladder, Rhett? "Rosemary asked worried hugging the brother's jacket.

" Of the ground I don't spend." Rhett responded with his mocking smile.

"Mommy can't let you enter by the door, uncle Rhett?" Ella asked innocently.

"No, my darling. Your mother prefer who i enter by the window and I'll do it. "Rhett replied giving a kiss on the cheek of the girl.

"You're a brave man, uncle Rhett. I don't know if I could do that. It's very loud. "Wade said looking towards his mother's room.

"When you grow up and get lost in love with a woman, you will have the courage to do several things, my son." Rhett said swinging the hairs of the boy with his big hand.

Rhett left them and headed for the ladder while Rosemary ran into the house to call her mother. Rhett began to climb the ladder being observed by children and Corn. He forgot that was no longer a athlete young and continued up the ladder as fast as he could. "I'm coming, my Rapunzel." he thought to himself. "Since you will not play me her braids, I'll even climb the ladder."

"Uncle Rhett got crazy?" Ella asked for her brother.

"No. He just wants to make peace with Mommy. He is very brave." Wade said with his eyes shining with pride of stepfather. He has imagined himself telling to Beau and the other boys in the neighborhood when they get back to Atlanta. "I do not know if he should be more afraid to climb that ladder or of mommy. She must be a beast with him." Wade concluded.

Rhett continued up the ladder and stopped after hearing the screams of his mother.

"Rhett, my son, are you crazy?" Eleanor shouted worried, when she arrived in the garden along with Rosemary. They joined with the children and Corn and everyone was stopped and shocked watching the daring of Rhett Butler.

Rhett putted his index finger in his mouth doing a silent signal. If Scarlett knew he was coming up, she would be able to close the window and he had no intention of going down that ladder. He turned and continued climbing.

"My son got crazy, Rosemary. And if he fall out? "Eleanor asked frantic.

"I think he knows what he's doing, Mama."

"Scarlett doesn't want see him!"

"He said he'll enter by the window to make peace with her." Rosemary explained quietly.

"I hope so, because if he does bother her, he will see with me!" Eleanor said closing the face furious.

Rhett came in the window of Scarlett without thinking twice and wait to catch his breath jumped into the inside the room.

"That God protect those two." Eleanor asked raising her hands and staring at the sky.


	51. The love entered by the window

Chapter 51: The love entered by the window

Rhett came into the room of Scarlett by the window. He breathed deeply to catch the breath from his climb so bold. Looked at the bed of Scarlett and realized she was asleep, so quietly and as beautiful as an angel. He looked toward the garden and ordered for Corn take the ladder from there. Corn obeyed quickly. Rhett closed the window and lit the candles of chandeliers that were inside the room. Went to the door and took the key and putted it in the pocket of his pants. Now, no one could come into that room and they had no way out of there. Were alone inside and Scarlett would not be able to stay away from him.

Rhett approached her bed. He opened three buttons of his shirt revealing a little of his tan chest . The heat that felt inside when he saw her sleeping was devastating. He crouched beside the bed and touched her hair affectionately. His face was very close to her, and he could feel her breathing. He noticed the marks of tears on her face and was distressed. He looked at her body practically naked. She took the dress alone and was only with a nearly transparent chemise. Rhett sweated cold when he saw her body. His heart pounded heavily in his chest and he stayed for a brief time without action, just observing the peaceful sleep of his beloved.

"My Rapunzel ... "he murmured sweetly passing the nose affectionately against her nose, almost kissing her in the mouth.

Scarlett opened her eyes still sleepy and when she saw Rhett inside the room her, almost kissing her and realized that the room was almost dark being lit only by candles, she jumped out of bed with fright, grabbing the blanket against the chest to cap it.

"God's nightgown! I must be dreaming ... "she said shocked huddled on the other side of the bed and looking for Rhett that smiled charmingly for her. He stood up and said boldly:

"I told you I would enter this room anyway, my pet."

"How'd you get in here? I don't want to see you! "Scarlett growled mad when realized she wasn't dreaming and that Rhett was right there in front of her in flesh and bone." And why the window is closed and the room is practically dark if is still day? "

"My dear, I regret to inform you that locked the window, Case you think about playing yourself downstairs to get away from me and also I have the key to the door, what means that we are trapped and alone here." Rhett explained calmly.

"You came here to make me accept your dirty proposal, you cad ! I already told you I don't want your money! "she screamed with her eyes shining with anger.

"I didn't come here for that, my dear." Rhett replied falling out laughing.

"How can you laugh after all what you done to me? You're a dirty rascal, heartless ! Now give me that key that I don't want to stay another minute in the same room with you! "Scarlett screamed angry rising from bed, without caring to not be wearing the robe to cover her body. She went towards the door and tried to open it without success.

"Come on, Captain Butler. Give me the key! "she ordered again.

"And you will leave the room thus, almost without clothes?" Rhett asked fun looking at her body with a hungry look.

"To stay away from you I am able to do any sacrifice, until practically leave naked this room!" she replied in a rage. "Where did you put the key?"

"Here, my pet. Come and get it. "Rhett replied slyly whispering and pointing to the pocket of his pants.

"You Cad ! I'm not going to put my hands on you! When I leave here, I'm going to have a very serious conversation with your mother. She promised me that I wouldn't see you again and even talk to you. "

"My mother has no way push me away from you, Scarlett. And since we're going to stay a long time in this room, I'll avail and take off my shirt because I'm hot. "said Rhett maliciously removing his shirt and looking at her. Scarlett shivered. She opened her mouth to speak, but could not. Took a deep breath and leaned on the wall. Despite of was furious with Rhett Butler, see him taking his shirt off and showing off his muscular chest left her crazy. But she controlled herself and ordered:

"How dare you, you skunk? Put that shirt! And it's cold! We are in the winter!

"But, I'm hot, my pet." he laughed throwing his shirt to far. "And now, Scarlett? You're not going to come here, get your key? "he asked provocative." But you will have to put your hand in my pocket to pick it up, my Rapunzel. This is a condition that your charming prince, in this case I, is placing for you. "

"Never! And I'm not Rapunzel! And you're not my charming prince ! You are an evil man! "Scarlett hit the foot on the floor in a rage.

"Well, my darling. I'll lie down in your bed, because now gave me a tired. "He said lying on her bed and stretching his legs. Scarlett looked paralyzed to his body and he realized. "Climb that ladder for a 45-year-old man, was not easy. Wore me down a lot. "he explained with his black eyes shining with desire looking for green eyes of hers.

"Get out of my bed, you worm ! And take your dirty shoes of my sheets! "

"My dear, your compliments fascinate me. Yes, you're right: I'll take my shoes too. But, I will not leave your bed, like I told you, I'm very tired. "

"Hateful Man! You do this because you know that ... that ... "Scarlett babbled nervous and realizing that her hands were shaking so hard.

"Because I know that I leave you crazy, mrs. Butler?" Rhett asked slyly.

"Leave me crazy with rage." Scarlett stammered trying to justify herself.

"Crazy with anger or crazy with desire, mrs. Butler?" Rhett asked raising the bed and moving toward to Scarlett.

Scarlett walked for behind, seeking to get away from him. But, her lips trembled, her hands trembled, her whole body was shaking. She slapped her back on the wall. I had nowhere else to go. And that man was approaching her increasingly with a look full of desire that left her numb, not knowing how to act. Her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing and her heart beating accelerated. She was lost looking for those black eyes that glittered, that white smile and perfect, for that quite imposing physical. Rhett realized the look apprehensive of her, her body trembled. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her too. They had something to finish, which was interrupted the night before. Rhett putted the two arms holding the wall, while Scarlett was there, between his arms, standing, completely still, not knowing what to do. He had managed to surround her. Rhett looked down, where his eyes met with her eyes,that looked frightened for him.

"And now, mrs. Butler? Now, you are cornered and ... "he said smiling sarcastic.

Scarlett smelled him, she looked quickly to the muscle chest that was practically shoved in her face. That man turned her head completely, and he knew it. But, she couldn't surrender. He humiliated her too much. And she couldn't understand this sudden change of attitude, because the previous night, Rhett lamented for having kissed her and touched in her body.

"Leave me alone, you cad !" she growled whimpering.

Rhett held her face with both hands and forced her to look for him. Scarlett tried to remove his hands, but couldn't. He smiled at her with his eyes shining with excitement. Rhett could see in her eyes the same desire he felt. Also been able to see the pain that she felt and wanted to relieve her suffering. He gently passed finger in her bottom lip that trembled incessantly and said passionately for her.

"My love, I think we have some unfinished business from last night ... "

And before Scarlett could say anything, he grabbed her and kissed her with a savagery that made her completely lose her way. She forgot for a moment the humiliation that he made her spend and surrendered herself for that kiss too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Dear readers: as I said at the last author's note, I plan a history with 200 chapters or even more. Rhett can completely control Scarlett, but he is unable to assume his feelings for her, so he uses his own body and his money to show her that love her. In the course of the story, he will have to learn how to win her back otherwise. As I also said, they will have sweet and pleasant moments, but some twists will be hurting the couple.**

**Well, Scarlett will go through a very difficult moment in about 60 chapters and Wade will protect her and care for her. But, I can assure you that she and Rhett won't get divorced, since I started to write this story I never planned a divorce for two. I finished reading Rhett Butler's People and I agree much more with the history of this book than with "Scarlett". I planned since when Rhett's back from Europe, he would have the courage and boldness to offer money for her leave him, but I also knew that she would not accept. Scarlett feels a true love for him. I want to make this clear to you. Rhett besides coward to assume his feelings, he's afraid of Scarlett manage the situation and have him in her hands, also has the sick jealousy and the grudge he feels. So he behaves that way.**

**He will still make her suffer again, but our heroine will turn the game. An hour she will tire of giving in to his charms so easily. I beg you to have patience with Rhett Butler, because I guarantee that at the end of my story they will be happy together and will have his family restored. They love each other, but Rhett needs mature and Scarlett is already changing a little. Comments are welcome! Thank you and until the next chapter!**


	52. A delivery

**Note: Chapter with rating completely M. very careful while reading!**

**My dear readers: thank you for all the messages! I am very happy to receive them. I would like to put to you that Scarlett is not a weak woman, she's just passionate and completely blind, with this, she ends up losing control of herself when is in the presence of Rhett Butler. As she doesn't have a lot of sexual experience, Rhett end up dominating the whole situation in that department. But, make no mistake, the marital status of them is far to be resolved. They will have some romantic moments again, but the jealousy of Rhett will mess up again. Wait for the next chapters! Many surprises are on the way! I look forward to more posts! They encourage me to go on with the story! Thank You!**

**obs: Guest : I really like your posts, I would like to correspond with you by inbox message to talk a bit, because we both have something in common. We love Scarlett. Thank you!**

**DianaBanana1, Surose , Rhett's love and to all who wrote me : I love the messages from you. I hope to continue pleasing. Thank you!**

**Carpedita Dien : Sí, tengo la intención de escribir 200 capítulos, tal vez termine la historia antes, pero vamos a ver si puedo llegar allí. Esta historia tiene muchos giros. Abrazos**

Chapter 52: A delivery

The kiss was hot. Rhett wasted no time and putted his tongue in her mouth to completely dominate her. He knew that Scarlett could not resist to his kiss. She almost fell, but he held her with his strong arms and stuck her on the wall, rubbing his body against her. Scarlett was almost crazy, she could smell him, his tongue running inside her mouth, his body rubbing in her. But, she couldn't surrender. He humiliated her too much. No matter how much she wished him, she had to endure. Then, using all her strength, she broke the kiss and slapped him in the face.

"How dare you kiss me after of all?" she asked furious.

"I know I deserve that slap, my love." Rhett responded releasing her and rubbing his own face feeling the sharp pain of the slap of Scarlett. "I deserve that slap and many others due to my unfortunate attitude."

"I'm glad you recognize, Captain Butler." Scarett said with chin up and a triumphant look.

"But I am here to beg your pardon, Mrs. Butler." he said honestly without any sign of mockery in his face.

"No. I won't forgive you. You made me very badly. "Scarlett said flatly.

"Forgive me, my love, please. I climbed the stairs to your room and could even have fallen, only to ask for your forgiveness. "he said sweetly.

"You should have fallen down the stairs. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Next time I'm going to lock the window. "Scarlett replied coldly, but with the body still shivering and numb about the kiss. This does not get unnoticed to Rhett.

"That's enough! Mrs. Butler! Enough of that! My Scarlett! "he snarled.

And grabbed her again, sticking her against the wall and kissing her even more savage than the first time. Scarlett got dizzy again. Tried to get rid herself of the kiss again, but failed. His tongue entered relentless in her mouth, forcing her to submission. She moaned into his mouth, and thought that could faint. Rhett grabbed her waist and down his hand toward her thigh. When he realized that she was trying to get rid of the kiss, his tongue entered deeper inside of her mouth, exploring all the territory that belonged to him. Scarlett was without action. Her body shivered in his arms and she felt his hardened member. Just a kiss was able to get them out of control. She spiked the sharp nails into his chest, making him growl. His hand came down to exploit her thigh and then ended up in a warm place in the middle of her legs. Rhett realized she was wet, completely ready for him. His index finger made circular movements affectionately in the middle her legs, causing her to almost scream as his tongue teased her tongue, showing that he intended to use it in the middle of her legs too. Scarlett felt a warmth in her entire body and thought might die. She moaned and screamed deaf in his mouth, but couldn't get rid of that kiss even to breathe. Rhett continued manipulating her with his finger over the chemise leaving that part of the wet tissue, practically soaked with her arousal. His member was also very hard, throbbing, wanting to get out of his pants. Scarlett opened more legs to feel the finger of Rhett that was now making a circular movements throughout her "prohibited part", rising and falling fondly. He wanted to take her to climax with his finger initially, then will take her to climax several times and in several different ways. Scarlett managed to break the kiss and yelled coming to climax on his finger.

Rhett was amazed watching her face writhing in pleasure and kissed her again to prevent her screams could attract people's attention from the house. She felt her body softened after her first orgasm. Scarlett trembled very, she was completely surrendered to that man. He had power over the her feelings and her body. He grabbed her again by the waist with both hands, and she dropped her arms with her body completely limp in his arms. Scarlett gave himself of time. She had no more strength to fight against that desire. Rhett looked like a madman, an animal. He broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck, biting her little ear lobe.

"I want you, Scarlett. I want you ... "he whispered in her ear.

"But ... but you said you didn't want me ... "she moaned surprise feeling his moustache rubbing her ear causing chills.

"I lied." he assumed outright while was kissing the entire neck and collarbone her frantically.

"You cad ... "Scarlett muttered powerless trying to grab his black hair with her hand, but her arms were still soft after the climax and she couldn't move them.

Rhett took Scarlett in his lap and continued kissing her neck as walked towards the bed. Scarlett was able to put her arms around his neck and moaned softly feeling his tongue move slowly around her neck. Rhett placed her lovingly on the bed and lay on top of her supporting the elbows on the mattress, not to crush her with his imposing body. He looked into her eyes that glowed with a desire, a need and a wildness that leave him crazy. He'd never seen Scarlett look at him that way. Her eyes mirrored the same wild desire he felt.

"Tell you want me too, Scarlett." he mumbled completely numb, looking into her eyes and her mouth that trembled. Scarlett did not respond. She wanted him too, but was paralyzed and just wanted him to proceeded with his ardor.

"Tell me you want me, Scarlett! Let's go! Tell! "he insisted growling furiously.

"I want ... I want you!" she mumbled choking and blushing with shame.

Rhett laughed softly and kissed her furiously again. Scarlett returned the kiss with equal ardor. And both the tongues dueled tearing moans of two. The member of Rhett throbbed of so hard that was. But, he didn't want to possess her immediately. He wanted to savor her slowly, remembering of every inch of her body with his hands and his mouth. But, for now, was attacking her mouth, almost drowning her with his kisses, trying to control himself because his member asked desperately to free itself of his pants. Oh my God! As he wanted her! Even with the prostitutes who were to juggle during the sexual act, he never felt his member getting so hard that way. He knew it was because loved her so much, but haven't had the courage to confess his love, so he decided to leave his body to show her how much he loved her. He planned to make love with her wildly and sweetly during the remainder of the day and night, tirelessly to show her. He broke the kiss making her gasp looking by air and started to take her chemise almost ripping it with his hands.

"My God, Scarlett! You're beautiful! "he muttered when he saw her naked body and threw her chemise outside in one direction any. He practically drooled all over her body. While, Scarlett looked at him apprehensive not knowing what would be his next action.

Rhett climbed off her and Scarlett knelt to help him take his pants off. She gasped when she saw the huge hidden volume on the front of his pants and realized that Rhett was very excited. She blushed and Rhett sighed leaving her the burden to take the rest of his clothes. He took the shoes anyway and Scarlett tried to open the buttons of his pants, but could not because her hands were shaking so hard. Rhett laughed and took affectionately her hands, to open himself the buttons of his pants. While Rhett he unbuttoned his pants, Scarlett rose a bit and concentrated on his bare chest. She passed her hands gently on his chest and then began to kiss him, tearing moans from her husband. Rhett lifted her head and gave her a greedy kiss, while his other hand took his pants off, leaving both completely naked.

He took Scarlett in his arms and threw her back on the bed, while continued to kiss her in the mouth. He planned to explore her body and bring her to climax for the second time. Don't wanted to penetrate her already, even with the desire exploding inside him. Broke the kiss and started to explore her body. Kissed her forehead, her jaw, her mouth again, then bit her ear lobe and passed to tongue on her neck and collarbone, making Scarlett moan and tremble below his body.

He came down to explore her breasts. Took one of the nipples in his mouth while his hand caressed the other nipple making it quite hard to be kissed after. Scarlett bit her lip to not scream. He was ruining her energies gradually. Rhett passed the tongue with a circular motion in the rosy nipple, toying with it. While he licked it slowly, he looked for the eyes of Scarlett and saw that she had her head thrown back clutching the sheets with her two hands.

Rhett passed the tongue all over her breast and went to get the other breast for give the same kind of treatment. Scarlett moaned quietly, but felt her body on fire, ready to explode. She couldn't understand how felt herself so weak and so dominated by the body and the caresses of that man. Rhett descended more and was licking her navel, kissing her belly, causing her to lift her head and look for him, moaning like crazy. Each one of his strong hands lovingly caressed her breasts. Rhett looked at her and slyly smiled and descended even more his head, making Scarlett desperate moan and throwed her head back again.

He lovingly opened her legs and placed his tongue there in her "part prohibited", while his hands gently caressed the inside of both thighs. Scarlett screamed and squirmed herself while Rhett passed his tongue slowly and tortuously by full extent of her sexuality. The moans hers left him crazier and he passed to insert the speed of his tongue. For a few seconds he increased the speed of his tongue making her scream and then decreased the speed to calm her down.

Scarlett grabbed a pillow and bit it not to scream even more, attracting the attention of Eleanor or of her children. She had never been caressed like that and opened even more legs to feel even more the feeling of his tongue. Rhett continued with his ministrations without taking his eyes off her. Watching Scarlett biting the pillow and looking at him with her pleading eyes and desperate, left him even crazier and he began to shove his tongue and take away of her entry. She closed her eyes and cried biting the pillow and he knew she was almost reaching the climax again. He removed his tongue, making her sigh with frustration and whispered looking at her with his provocative black eyes.

"Calm, my love, I'm not finished yet, I want to feel your taste."

And stuck a finger inside of her, pumping slowly, while continued to please her with his mouth. Scarlett felt a warmth, a pleasant sensation and unknown and went unable to control her own body, reaching the climax for the second time.

"Oh! God! "she screamed while grabbed the sheets and her chest rose and descended without that she could control herself during the orgasm.

Rhett took his finger inside her and licked her whole "prohibited area" once again to prove the taste that she had. Scarlett whimpered, squirmed herself and breathed with difficulty. Rhett smiled satisfied and rose kissing all over her body, until find her mouth. He kissed her fiercely dividing her taste with herself and Scarlett dug her nails into his back, rubbing her hip against his member desperately.

"Please, Rhett, please ... "she begged breaking the kiss.

Rhett growled after feeling her nails into his back, but preferred to ignore her and kissed her mouth again. He wanted to go steady, wanted to make this moment last long. But, Scarlett needed him inside her as soon as possible. She putted her hand around his hard member as a rock and tried to guide it to her entry that dripped with desire. Rhett moaned into her mouth and broke the kiss, muttering.

"Saucy girl ... never had patience ... I'll give you what you want ... "

And pushed inside her, causing her to choke. He placed his member inside her slowly, and held himself to endure, because Scarlett was too tight due to a long time without having sex. He felt like if was taking her virginity, as if she were a pure maiden and innocent. That doubled his pleasure.

"Oh! God! Scarlett! "he screamed when felt his member inside her completely.

And began to push slowly inside her, while whispered in her ear words of affection. "My honey, my love, my Scarlett!"

Scarlett pulled him down, crushing his body against hers and moving her hips asking to increase the pace of his thrusts. Rhett understood naughty intentions of his wife and began to push wildly against her, using all the strength that had in his body. Scarlett scratched his back, leaving marks, while desperate, seeking liberation shouted again. Rhett shouted and pushed faster and faster against her, kissing her deeply on the mouth, on the face, neck, where his lips could reach. He felt her muscles tighten stronger pressing his member and knew that wouldn't last. His hands held her face, forcing her to look at him while she moaned in despair.

"Rhett! Oh! Rhett! "

Listening her scream his name and look at him with those green eyes so wild, Rhett almost lost his mind and before he could realize, she reached the climax for the third time, scratching his back again and biting his shoulder to not to scream out loud. Rhett broke down and filled her with his seed, screaming her name, while the muscles of Scarlett milked his member taking until its last drop.

Rhett collapsed on top of her body completely tired, after the relationship so wild that they had. He kissed her on the lips tenderly and rolled to the other side of the bed, pulling her against his chest, where Scarlett laid her head, smiling, completely satisfied. Rhett kissed her forehead and hugged her harder. He wanted make love again later, but knew that now, they both had that rest a little. Their bodies were sweaty, their smells were impregnated a in the body of the other, and they were exhausted. Scarlett continued stroking his chest, passing affectionately sharp nails, like a cat, while Rhett kissed her forehead several times and mumbled words that she couldn't hear. And completely tired and satisfied, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Obs : Brazilian music, theme of Scarlett and Rhett Butler in my story. Read the letter and see that the game will actually turn to Scarlett in the future. Theme song of Rhett Butler after the game changer that will favor Scarlett. It's a beautiful music !**

**Passed for English **

**Body stuntman**

**(Heróis da Resistência)**

**I do not recognize most, looking at the pictures of the past **  
**The inhabitant of my body, this bizarre stunt portraits **  
**Maybe I've lived in a borrowed body **  
**Just waiting for you to gather the my pieces**

**Was much force that I did for nothing **  
**For so many people I gave myself for free **  
**Just for you I spared myself **  
**Does time always disguises, **  
**Hopefully one day it all pass **  
**Sorry the hurts who i left**

**I already gave the other soul to witches and vampires **  
**I want them to make the party while I retreat **  
**Only you felt for me, what neither I would feel **  
**You was my shield, and I the own cowardice**

**Was much force that I did for nothing **  
**For so many people I gave myself for free **  
**Just for you I spared myself **  
**Does time always disguises, **  
**Hopefully one day it all pass**  
**Sorry the hurts who i left**

**If you still believe, I promise dub your body **  
**Protect you, save you from pain, **  
**I'll return the love twice, not loves, love in vain**

**Was much force that I did for nothing **  
**For so many people I gave myself for free **  
**Just for you I spared myself **  
**Does time always disguises, **  
**Hopefully one day it all pass**

**Dublê de Corpo **

**(Heróis da Resistência) **

**Eu não reconheço mais, olhando as fotos do passado **  
**O habitante do meu corpo, deste estranho dublê de retratos **  
**Talvez até eu já vivesse em algum corpo emprestado **  
**Esperando só por você pra reunir meus pedaços**

**Foi tanta força que eu fiz por nada, **  
**Pra tanta gente eu me dei de graça **  
**Só pra você eu me poupei **  
**Será que o tempo sempre disfarça, **  
**Tomara um dia isso tudo passa **  
**Desculpa as mágoas que eu deixei**

**Eu já dei a outra alma aos bruxos e vampiros **  
**Eu quero que eles façam a festa enquanto eu me retiro **  
**Só você sentiu por mim, o que nem eu sentiria **  
**Você foi o meu escudo, e eu a própria covardia**

**Foi tanta força que eu fiz por nada, **  
**Pra tanta gente eu me dei de graça **  
**Só pra você eu me poupei **  
**Será que o tempo sempre disfarça, **  
**Tomara um dia isso tudo passa **  
**Desculpa as mágoas que eu deixei**

**Se você ainda acreditar, eu prometo dublar seu corpo **  
**Te proteger, te poupar das dores, **  
**Te devolver o amor em dobro, não se ama, amor, em vão**

**Foi tanta força que eu fiz por nada, **  
**Pra tanta gente eu me dei de graça **  
**Só pra você eu me poupei **  
**Será que o tempo sempre disfarça, **  
**Tomara um dia isso tudo passa**


	53. A little hope

Chapter 53: A little hope

Scarlett woke and don't found Rhett lying beside hers. She sat on the bed and realized that was alone inside that room. Felt whole her body aching and exhausted because of the sexual relationship who had with her husband a few hours before. She never imagined that could feel so much pleasure in a sexual relationship. She surrendered herself completely to him. Handed her body and her heart.

Scarlett blushed when reminded of the ways that Rhett used to love her body. Remembered of her mother and felt ashamed. Ellen would never approve it, but Scarlett moved away those thoughts from her mind, because felt herself refreshed after that act of passion and wildness, perfectly united. She woke up wanting more of that man, but Rhett disappeared from her room in the same way that showed up there, a few hours before. The desperation took care of her.

"He must have repented and disappeared like the last time after the night of the birthday of Ashley." she thought to herself and her eyes filled with tears. Why she had to suffer after feeling so much pleasure? Why does he always abandoned her? She felt as a fool in love, knew that loved really Rhett, but he don't believed and not valued her feelings.

Was not possible that he don't felt anything after that afternoon of passion. The way he made love to her, the endearments that he whispered in her ear. It had to be love! But, why Rhett hid himself of her? Were questions that were hammering inside her head, while she was fighting desperately to hold back the tears. She almost screamed when came to imagine that Rhett might not have liked that afternoon of love and went to a brothel behind a pays woman and more experienced.

He was behind Belle of the last time, and could have done the same thing now, or could have disappeared from the home of his mother not wanting to see her again. Scarlett felt dizziness and the stomach pain returned. She spent the whole day without eating and her body was already charging at least a little food. In the midst of her thoughts and doubts, she heard the door open up. Her heart quickened and she couldn't hide a smile of relief when saw Rhett entering the room with a tray in the hands.

"I see you're already awake, my pet." he said lovingly putting the huge tray on top of the wooden table. "I went to pick up your dinner and mine."

"Will you have dinner with me, Rhett?" she asked happy.

" Of course I will, Mrs. Butler! You forgot that we're locked in this room until tomorrow morning? "Rhett asked smiling slyly and flashing a eye at her, and then ran to the door to lock it again." if you will want go out , Mrs. Butler, will have to get the key inside of my pocket, so: we continue still of castigation here. "

Scarlett smiled and blushed. She was tired, but wanted to make love to him during the all night.

"I thought you didn't liked of our ... "she failed to finish the sentence because of the shame that felt.

"Our afternoon of love?" he asked provocative. "Only if I were a madman for not have liked !"

He approached her bed and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Scarlett shivered by inside and her heart was beating wildly. She looked at his black eyes that glowed, his smile so beautiful and with no sign of mockery. Rhett spent lovingly hand in her hair and whispered.

"I liked both, Scarlett, that will want to repeat. But, now we have to eat dinner before that the food gets cold. My mother sent a cup of tea to relieve your stomach pain and enough food for you strengthen yourself to later. "

"But, I am naked and I don't know where my chemise." Scarlett said embarrassed.

"You can go to dinner with me so, completely naked, my pet. I would love to stay admiring your body during our meal. "he replied slyly.

"You cad, skunk. "she complained, pretending that was angry.

Rhett laughed and went to get the green robe for Scarlett dress it. While he was looking for her robe in the closet, Scarlett asked:

"And your mother? She's not going to be upset with us because will not down to dinner? "

"No, my dear. My mother knows that we want be alone to catch up on our marital relations. "he answered quietly bringing the robe for she dress it.

"Rhett!" Scarlett exclaimed embarrassed and Rhett laughed once again delivering the robe to her.

"My darling, my mama is not as naive thus. She certainly knows that we're not locked in here in this room just taking a innocent nap ... "Rhett said sarcastic, while sat on the small table for dinner.

' I have not courage to look for Mrs. Eleanor after this. " Scarlett replied blushing while dressed her robe. "What your mother must be thinking of me?"

"We're married, Scarlett. Our act of love is perfectly normal. And my mama knows that. "

"But what about Rosemary? And Wade and Ella? "Scarlett asked sitting on the chair facing him and placing the cloth napkin in her lap.

"For sure, my mama wouldn't let them even climb the stairs, so don't worry, nobody heard your screams." Rhett said laughing.

"Don't say that! I don't screamed! "Scarlett said embarrassed and this made Rhett laugh louder." Stop laughing! "

"My pet, you screamed and screamed a lot, but was for a good cause." Rhett said looking at her maliciously.

"You rascal ... "she muttered with a smile, looking at him awkwardly like a shy girl. Rhett laughed even more.

"Good, let's eat, Mrs. Butler. Before that the food gets cold. I'm with the appetite open after this afternoon. "he commented with a provocative smile.

After dinner, Rhett and Scarlett went to bed again. He laid down and pulled Scarlett to himself and she rested her head on his muscular chest where could hear his heart pounding. He was dressed in a pair of pants and a shirt, but Scarlett was completely naked, after taking her robe before sleep with him again. Rhett smiled and sighed when he saw his wife naked again. And while she caressed his chest, he caressed her thigh that was interwove in his body and kissed her forehead several times.

"You still love me?" Scarlett asked smiling and moving her hand on his exposed chest after she opened the buttons of his shirt.

"I said I wanna you, Mrs. Butler." he lied because had no courage to declare how much loved her.

"But I want to know if you still love me!" Scarlett insisted raising her head to look at his face.

Rhett passed his hand affectionately on her face, looking for her green eyes. He knew that loved her very much, but had no the guts to confess the love he felt, at least for now, he decided to hide his feelings. When, stayed safe in relation to feelings of Scarlett, would declare himself for her.

"My darling, I wanna you, but I still can't say that I love you. I think we should start our reconciliation, bit by bit. Our marriage was a failure, and now will take time to fix everything. "he said affectionately.

"But then you don't love me?" Scarlett asked revolted.

"I don't know, I'm confused. I thought that my feelings for you were finished, but now I'm completely confused and I can't lie to you: I can't confess a love that I don't know if I feel. "

Scarlett's eyes filled with tears, but she held. Wouldn't cry in front of him. Wouldn't confess that loved him, despite believing that he knew about her feelings. Rhett Butler realized that she was hurt and decided to put her mind at ease a little. He couldn't assume his true feelings, but could ease the pain she was feeling, giving her hope.

"My love, let's start slowly and if everything goes well between us two, soon I will be able to discover the love again. For now, I prefer leave things as are. Let's start from scratch, get to know one another better and I'm sure that we can still be happy together. "he said and gently kissed her lips.

Scarlett was hurt. After of that afternoon of love between the two, she believed that he would confess who still loved her, but that didn't happen. Weren't those words she wanted to hear, but she accepted the conditions of Rhett Butler. Over time, would make him confess his love for her and only the fact that he accept start again and suddenly both will return together with children to Atlanta, already filled her with hope. He was willing to give one more chance for their wedding, and she decided to grab that chance with her two hands.

Scarlett laid her head in the chest of Rhett again and sighed. He gave one more kiss on her forehead and was pleased by she have accepted his condition and he don't needed reveal what felt, preserving his heart. But, that night was far from over and he don't planned spend it sleeping with Scarlett. He wanted to make love all night with her. Passed his hand affectionately on her thigh and pulled her tighter against him, where Scarlett realized that he was already excited again. She wanted him, too. After dinner she felt her physical strength return and decided surrender herself again. Rhett pulled her putting her sitting on top of him and Scarlett blushed, not knowing what to do. He wanted to teach her how to dominate the sexual relationship. She unbuttoned the buttons of his pants, quivering with anticipation.

"What do I do now?" she asked whispering and staring at his black eyes that shone with desire.

"Now, I'm going to teach you something new ... "he replied slyly.

As soon as freed his member of inside his pants, Rhett guided her body to fit it on top of his throbbing member and Scarlett widened her eyes and screamed, after feeling completely filled in for him. She was in a daring position, something that never done before. Rhett looked at her encouraging her and began to raise and lower his own hips to show her what she should do. Scarlett moaned and supported her hands on his chest.

"Now, my love is only you jump ... "he explained snarling with desire.

Scarlett obeyed and began to jump on top of his member, engulfing it completely. At first she jumped with fear and slowly, but after Rhett grab her and pull her to a wild kiss, she created the courage and started to jump wildly on top of him, ripping shrieks of her husband. She felt an unimaginable pleasure.

She was loving dominate the sexual relationship for the first time and felt the member of her husband hitting deep inside her. Rhett rose a bit to take the rest of his shirt and threw it far. Then he placed his two strong hands and powerful in the hips of Scarlett to guide her in his grand member that pulsed inside her. Scarlett ran her nails into his chest and the two shouted desperate looking for more the release in that day. Rhett lifted and sat holding her tightly by the waist. Kissed her breasts, passing the tongue in her rosy nipples, while she grabbed his hair and moaned desperate going up and down on top of his member. Soon, she looked his lips, and Rhett lifted his head kissing her furiously while both moaned into each other's mouth. They reached climax together and shouted the names one of the another at the same time. Rested a bit, and then they made love again and during all night until the complete exhaustion of their bodies.


	54. The next day

**Note: Dear readers: first I would like to thank all who are following the story. Thanks for all the comments and hope to continue pleasing. I would like to reiterate that I read the book "gone with the wind", inclusive is my bedside book. My story is based on the book, not the movie. Well, I'll talk about the character Rhett Butler. He is a cad and a coward, yes, but he is in love with Scarlett.**

**She isn't a fragile person and I will say it again, she's in love for the first time of truth. My story has some 200 chapters, I'm still writing the chapter 54, so there are a lot of things to happen. I would like to keep the secret about my story not to spoil the surprises, since I can't write it all in a single chapter. So, I ask you kindly to patience. They're in a mood for romance now, but things will change due the jealousy of Rhett. I'd like you to not forget that Rhett Butler is in love with Scarlett, because despite the way he always acted, hiding his feelings and fleeing when was weakened, near of have his feelings discovered, I saw that the character in the book really loved her, but she loved another man. I'm not defending him, I think even he should have fought for her love with more insistence, but find that he doesn't love her, it's like destroying the main couple in history. The character also suffers from doubts, grudges, cowardice, fear and insecurity, because despite his being a seducer and have any woman he wants in his hands, he feels himself inferior to Scarlett. That's how I see it. Scarlett has always been and will always be stronger. She is an insured person and knows what she wants and fights for what that she wants. At the right time the game will turn around, but I would like to continue writing quietly each chapter as I'm doing now.I would like to leave explained that I love Rhett Butler and Scarlett, I love the two! Thank you for the understanding of you, and all comments are welcome!**

Chapter 54: The next day

Rhett lifted the bed exhausted. He was with a tired tongue, sweaty body with the smell of Scarlett permeated, his chest and his back was totally scratched. The rays of Sun came through by the cracks of the window indicating that a new day began. He covered affectionately Scarlett with the blanket and smiled watching her sleep. She was exhausted because gave all of herself to him, and Rhett knew that. Never, even in his most erotic dreams, Rhett imagined that Scarlett could be so bold.

He also gave all of himself by realize that she was so delivered to his ardor. His body never possessed a woman with so much will and with so much desire as possessed the body hers. He began to wear his clothes, but never took his eyes off her. He liked to see her sleeping. It hurt to have to leave, because he had some business to attend to at the bank that day. Thought about waking her up to say goodbye, but she was sleeping so soundly that he would not wake her.

He decided that could give another chance at his wedding, they could start from scratch. But, Rhett had no desire to go back to Atlanta. He just bought Dunmore Landing back and wanted to fix it ASAP. Would try convince Scarlett to stay in Charleston for another month or two along with him. But, decided to talk to her about it after the ball of Santa Cecilia.

He imagined himself already dancing with her the all night during that ball. Still couldn't confess that loved her, but was full of hopes of living a true marriage. And if she really loved him, Rhett would be the happiest man in the world. He knew exactly that. But now wanted to start that relationship with calm, to know where he was stepping. He had a real dread that Scarlett could make him suffer again, or she could abandon him.

To make sure that doesn't happen, he decided to give himself up gradually, it was a way to preserve himself. He decided to sit down and write a note to her, before of leave of the room. Rhett smiled like a boy in love while was writing the note and placed it on top the nightstand next to the bed, for that Scarlett could read after wake up. Gave a loving kiss on her forehead and left the room closing the door behind of himself. Ordered to Liz to prepare him a bath and bring a tray with breakfast in his room.

During the showering, he happily hummed and amazed smiled . "What a night!" Rhett thought laughing softly. "What a woman!" he sighed and closed his eyes while he soaped himself with half of the body immersed inside in the bathtub. "Oh, my Scarlett, you could be here with me."

While dressed himself, looked into the room. He no longer felt desire to sleep there. Wanted sleep every night in the room of Scarlett, in her bed, making love with her. But decided wait until she ask to go back to sleep together in the same room, because she was the one who kicked him out in the last time, when Bonnie was born, now she would have that ask him to get back to sleep with her every night. Rhett never tired of her body. The more he made love with her, more had will to make love again. He was hooked by that woman. "She is a poison to my blood." he thought entertaining, while straightened his tie in front of the mirror.

When came down the stairs and walked into the dining room, Rosemary, Eleanor and the children were sitting at the table having breakfast.

"You finally showed up, my son. How is Scarlett? "Eleanor asked smiling.

"She's sleeping, mama. Then ask for Nany take a tray with breakfast in her room. "he replied, smiling.

"Uncle Rhett! You and my mother made the peaces ? "Wade asked shyly.

"Yes, my son."

"I see that you are very happy, Rhett!" Rosemary commented smiling too.

"Yes, I feel the happiest man in the world. And all this because of Scarlett! She took very good care of me. " Rhett commented with a provocative look.

"Rhett! My son, have manners! "Eleanor retorted red with shame.

Rhett laughed when he realized that his mother was embarrassed. Rosemary was also blushing and laughed softly. Only the children did not understand the provocative comment of Rhett.

"Mama, I'm going to the bank, I have some important business to attend to. But, at the end of the afternoon I'll be back. "

Rhett kissed at all and went to the bank, planning to make a surprise to Scarlett that night.

Scarlett woke up later than usual and she realized that was alone in her room again. She made love with Rhett in the previous night until the exhaustion and blushed smiling when remembered of some details, he transformed her into a wanton woman and was wondering how she managed to find strength to kick him out of her room shortly after the birth of Bonnie. What she was thinking at that time? He hadn't told her that loved her, but was willing to start from scratch and it left her happy.

Soon they will coming back to Atlanta and she would rub in everyone's face that her marriage was fine. They will have other children and never be separated again. She was quite sure of that.

Scarlett got up out of bed and dressed her green robe. She opened the window and appreciated the beautiful day that was doing, despite being cold, the Sun was shining outside. She imagined Rhett going up the stairs to enter by the window and laughed. She would have liked to have seen that scene. Scarlett looked toward the bed and realized that had a note on top of the nightstand. Her heart shot and she ran to read. Opened the note carefully.

_"My dear Scarlett,_

_This was the best night of my entire life. I hope you enjoyed it also._

_Unfortunately, I have to leave you today, because I have some important business to deal in the bank, but at the end of the afternoon I'll be back. I ask that use the day to rest, because the night I got a surprise for you._

_All your,_

_Rhett "_

She smiled and pressed the note against the chest, completely happy. He had a surprise for her. Scarlett was radiant of so much happiness. She would spend the day resting to be wonderfully beautiful and completely prepared for that night. Heard someone knocking on the door.

"You can enter." Scarlett said lively.

Eleanor entered in her bedroom carrying the tray of breakfast in the hands and followed by Rosemary. Scarlett blushed with shame when saw the two.

"My darling, are you okay?" Eleanor asked affectionately putting the tray on the nightstand.

"I am." Scarlett replied awkwardly.

"Rhett asked for me to send Nany to bring breakfast for you, but I decided to do it myself, because I was worried."

"Don't needed, Mrs. Eleanor. I'm fine. I'm much better. "

"I'm sorry for not being able to stop my son to come see her and. .. "

"Don't worry, Mrs. Eleanor. Was great! I liked his presence here. "She replied embarrassed leaving the mother and sister of Rhett embarrassed too.

"You're better than stomach, my dear?" Eleanor asked looking for changing the subject.

"Yes I am. Thank you for the tea that you sent me yesterday along with the dinner. "Scarlett thanked.

"I'll send Nany here to prepare a bath for you." Eleanor said affectionately.

"Thank you, mrs. Eleanor." Scarlett thanked smiling. She was with a pleasant humor that morning.

"The kids want to see you, Scarlett?" Rosemary said smiling.

"I'm going down to see them. Prissy is with them? "

"Yes, they're in the garden, but I will join them and do a tour of the property."

Scarlett took her breakfast, then showered and dressed herself with a dress light and discreet. She was silly in that morning, smile alone, sometimes laughed and closed her eyes, sighing. She was in love by that man such cad. She looked like a girl who was in love by the first time.

After lunch, Scarlett was rest in her room. She was lying on the bed, almost asleep when someone knocked on the door.

"You can enter." she ordered.

Was Rosemary, who was completely happy and excited. She came with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a beautiful wrapping under the other arm. Scarlett sat on the bed and kept staring at her totally surprised.

"For you, my sister-in-law. They just delivered it. "

"Present for me?" Scarlett asked amazed. Her green eyes shone with excitement.

"I think I know who sent ... "Rosemary said giving a giggle.

"Rhett! Oh, Rhett! "Scarlett commented in love, while Rosemary delivered the gifts to her.

Scarlett held the bouquet of flowers in her hands and took out a small card.

_"For the most beautiful woman of Georgia. Ass: Rhett Butler "_

Scarlett kissed the small card and laughed like a child .

"What more beautiful flowers! Rosemary, need to put them in a vase as beautiful as they. "

Rosemary picked up the bouquet and placed carefully inside in a beautiful vase on top of the dresser.

"And the other gift, Scarlett? What is? "Rosemary asked curious while walking back towards the bed. She sat next to Scarlett.

"Come on ! Open soon ! "

Scarlett laughed and ran to open the wrapping paper, tearing up that paper beautiful anyway.

"It's a dress, Rosemary!"

Inside the parcel had another small card, which Scarlett ran to open and read.

_"My dear Scarlett, I want to see you wearing it tonight for me. Ass: Rhett Butler. "_

Scarlett took the dress from the inside of the plastic and both were gaping when they saw the dress sent by Rhett.

"My God!" Rosemary blushed embarrassed.

"It's beautiful!" Scarlett exclaimed enchanted.

The dress was in wine color, with asymmetrical details on the bodice and skirt, and with straps that cutting in draped. It was a low-cut dress, which left the shows the neck and part of the breasts. It was the kind of clothes that Rhett has forbidden Scarlett of use in Charleston, and now he desperately wanted that her to wear it for him. Scarlett knew that Rhett chose personally that dress for her.

"It's cold. I have to wear a stole, too. I have a stole the same color as the dress. "Scarlett commented.

"Where does Rhett will take you tonight?"

"I don't know, but I'm anxious to find out. Unfortunately there are still a few hours for him to come back here. "Scarlett said restless and impatient.

"Even so, we have to hurry! You are already beautiful, but will help you to get even more beautiful for my brother tonight. "

"You want to help me, Rosemary?" Scarlett asked laughing.

"But, of course ! First I will prepare a bubble bath for you, where you will lie down and relax and then we're going to take care of your nails and your hair. Well, we have little time for that. The hours will go flying, we gotta run! I will call Nany to fill the bathtub for you. "

Rosemary ran from inside the room to go after of Nany. Scarlett sat on the bed laughing happy and hugging the dress. Rosemary was more excited than she in relation that future meeting.


	55. A passionate night

**Note: Guest: I like a lot of your comments and would not want to lose them. The only thing I ask is to you have patience. I have a story fully ready in my head and I'm just posting it here. For now, Rhett and Scarlett are living happy moments, but that will soon change. So can continue commenting, because I like a lot. Hope you will not get very angry with Rhett because he will prepare yet against Scarlett . But, as I told you, a time the game will turn. Hugs.**

Chapter 55: A passionate night

Scarlett looked herself in the mirror and was wonderfully beautiful. She smiled before her own image and Rosemary applauded completely happy. How she felt good to go back to wearing a dress really liked. Now she was being herself. The dress perfectly modeled her body and she placed a hyper tight corset to leave, her thinner waist than it already was. Passed rouge on the cheeks, made a nice coke at the top of the head leaving the neck completely to shows and placed a pair of diamond earrings in her tiny ears. Rosemary placed the stole around her shoulders and commented:

"You are beautiful, my sister-in-law! You are wonderful! "

"It's true, Rosemary. I have to agree with you ... "Scarlett laughed looking at herself in the mirror.

They spent the whole day locked in the room. Scarlett saw through the window, Rhett arrived at the bank at the end of the afternoon, but decided to remain locked because wanted appear in front of him already produced and ready. Rhett climbed the upstairs and knocked on the door of the room:

"My love, open the door to your dear husband. "he asked fondly.

Scarlett's heart nearly came out through the mouth. She and Rosemary fell into laughter.

"No. I'm just going to leave the room when i stay ready! "she shouted toward the door.

"Okay, Mrs. Butler. But, don't leave me for a long time without being able to see you. It was very hard to be without you during all day. "he said laughing, too." I'll be in my room, I'm going to take a shower if you want share the bathtub with me is just looking for me. "

"Rhett!" Scarlett screamed fully flushed and embarrassed. Rosemary putted the hand in her mouth totally shocked and stayed red with shame too.

Rhett laughed even more and went to his room to get ready for the meeting later.

"Wow, Scarlett! I didn't know that my brother was so excited like this. "Rosemary commented laughing again.

"You can't imagine ... excited is little for him." Scarlett commented laughing too. "He kills me with shame."

When Scarlett left the room absolutely beautiful and radiant, Rhett was already waiting for her outside, leaning in the carriage. The moon had highlighted in the dark sky and Rhett was already impatient smoking a cigar. It didn't take long and she appeared alone at the front door, making Rhett choke and throw the cigar down, stepping on him. He looked at her from top to down and smiled slyly. She was beautiful! How he missed her during all day! It was hard for him to be without her presence, couldn't even work right. He came off the bank in the lunch break and bought the dress and bouquet of flowers, sending deliver as soon as possible. Rhett realized that the dress perfectly modeled her body. Smiled satisfied because he had made the right choice, she was radiant and would be hard for him not to touch her before the final that night. Scarlett smiled at him and lifted her chin impertinent while climbing down the stairs toward the carriage. Rhett opened the little door, took off his top hat and lowered his head doing a reverence for his wonderful wife.

"Mrs. Butler." He greeted affectionately kissing her hand. "I was eagerly waiting for you. You are beautiful, wonderful! "

Scarlett looked at him and melted. Rhett was very elegant. He wore a tuxedo and tail-coat and was completely with combed hair and perfectly trimmed mustache. The scent of him almost poisoned Scarlett and for a brief moment she trembled the legs underneath the dress.

"Come, my darling. The night is a child for us. "

Rhett helped her climb in the carriage and asked for Corn lead them to the docks of Charleston. Along the way, Scarlett was not knowing what to do. She was shy as a girl in love. Rhett realized she was embarrassed. He smiled and held her hand affectionately, making her tremble.

"Are you afraid of me, Scarlett?" he asked fondly.

"No. It's not that ... is that ... "she couldn't explain. If tell that was embarrassed, Rhett would laugh at her. He was wonderfully cute and she was awkwardly on his side.

Rhett looked at her eyes and could realize her shyness. He laughed, but before that Scarlett could open the mouth to protest, he kissed her the lips tenderly.

"I was looking forward to kiss you, my dear." he muttered after breaking the kiss.

"Not here! We are not alone! "Scarlett exclaimed flushed pointing to Corn.

"He's not seeing anything ... "he answered and pulled her into another kiss.

This time, the kiss was deep and Rhett placed his tongue in her mouth pulling her against him tightly. Scarlett corresponded to the kiss promptly, because also was missing the kiss him. He broke the kiss again and commented smiling and totally breathless.

"My dear, I think that we should stop here, because I'm not responsible for my actions and I can lose the control with you here in this chariot."

Scarlett laughed doing Rhett laugh too. They were so happy and so affectionate with each other. Scarlett laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, while Rhett affectionately kissed her hairs. They looked like two young people in love, but without the courage to confess the love that one felt for each other. Rhett hoped anxiously by the time would be alone with her again. He thirsted of her body and the last night seemed very distant to him. Needed love her again and as soon as possible.

"Rhett?" Scarlett called.

"Huh?" he murmured kissing her hair.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked curious.

"It's a surprise, my dear. Patience, my love. "he whispered affectionately.

"You know I don't have patience for surprises, Rhett Butler." Scarlett said infuriated.

"Well, now, you will have to have, my dear. To get there, I will not say a single word. "he said decided. Scarlett snorted angrily and Rhett laughed again. She never had the patience for anything.

Corn stopped the carriage in front of the pier and Rhett helped Scarlett to step down. She grabbed his arm tightly, because was very windy and was cold. Scarlett was wearing a stole, but the wind was too cold. Rhett took her up to the deck and Scarlett spotted an enormous and beautiful boat moored.

"We're going boating as we did during our honeymoon in New Orleans?"

"No, my pet. Inside this wonderful boat has a huge restaurant where they serve a appreciable meal and I'm taking you out to dinner. "he explained sweetly.

"Oh, Rhett! What a wonderful surprise! "Scarlett exclaimed happy grabbing even more his arm. She was excited as a child and her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

When they arrived at the restaurant inside the ship, they were sent to the best table, which was as far away from the others, near a huge balcony with overlooking the sea. Rhett pulled a chair to Scarlett sit, and then sat himself beside her, holding her hands affectionately. The restaurant was luxurious, with english furnitures, silverware and porcelain dishes, crystal bowls and a candlestick of candles on the table to give the environment a romantic and refined air.

"You're so romantic today, Rhett." Scarlett said laughing, as he lovingly kissed her hands.

"Let's say that today I am with a mood better, that's all." he whispered, kissing her hands.

Scarlett ate a lot that night, being watched closely by Rhett. He was glad by see her eat with an insatiable appetite. Was a good time that he didn't see her eating that way. She repeated the main course and the dessert. They drank wine and champagne and merrily talked, how were not during long ago to the sound of a soft music played through a grand piano. Rhett called the waiter and said something in his ear that Scarlett could not understand. The waiter nodded with the head and withdrew. Rhett and Scarlett rose from the table and went to the balcony, embraced, look at sea, the moon and few stars that shone in the sky. She wanted to ask if he would return to Atlanta in early January, but didn't have the guts. He wanted to ask her to stay in Charleston until the reform of Dunmore Landing, but also had no courage. They were together again, but they didn't know where they would live.

Scarlett had the mansion and the store in Atlanta and Rhett was excited with the repurchase of Dunmore Landing in Charleston. This created a standoff between the two who were not prepared to discuss at the moment. The wind was icy that night of winter and Scarlett snuggled further into the arms of Rhett while both looked to the sky. She knew that was only a matter of time for him to confess the love that he felt.

Rhett has never been so romantic with her as that night. She felt herself radiant by realize the looks of that women without grace upon the beautiful and elegant husband that she had. Rhett was hers and only hers, and the others would have to be content to just see him. Scarlett grabbed his arm with possessiveness making him laugh. She knew that highlighted herself among all those women, but had very jealous of her husband. A jealous that never felt before. Rhett affectionately kissed her forehead and muttered:

"It's late, my love, let's go home?"

She lifted her head to look at his black eyes and realized that they were shining full of promises for the remainder of the night. She agreed nodding her head and smiling too. She hooked her arm in the strong arm of Rhett and both came back into inside the restaurant.


	56. One more night of love

**Note: Dear readers: Chapter M. Be careful when reading!**

**Await the ball of Santa Cecilia, much things will still happen ...**

**Hugs and thank you!**

Chapter 56: One more night of love

Rhett and Scarlett arrived home after of the midnight. All were already asleep and the house was dark. Soon, that Rhett left the restaurant, the waiter appeared with a package and gave it to him. Scarlett wanted desperately know what it was, but Rhett just laughed and refused to say. She tried to take the wrapping of his hands by force, but couldn't. Rhett warned her that was a surprise to the joke of them later, and Scarlett was blushed.

As soon as they entered the house, Rhett handed the small package for Scarlett hold and took her in his strong arms, climbing the stairs and carrying her to her room. Entering the bedroom he lit candlelight, placed her carefully on the bed and ran to lock the door.

"We're stuck here again, my love. "he said provocative taking the hat from his head and guarding the key in the pocket of his pants.

"I'm enjoying getting stuck here with you ... "Scarlett said smiling.

"That's good, mrs. Butler, because we're just leaving this room in the morning." Rhett said sarcastically while walking toward her bed, taking the black jacket and throwing it away. He looked at her with a predator look . Scarlett blushed again when realized the intense desire in black eyes from her husband.

"Hum, what does it have within this package?" Scarlett asked curious with the package in her hands.

"Meringue, my pet ... "Rhett replied with a predator smile." I bought a little merengue for use in you tonight. "

Scarlett turned red with shame and Rhett lay on top of her, taking with one hand the small parcel and filling her neck with kisses. Scarlett sighed and searched his lips. Rhett lifted his head and kissed her furiously, making her tremble. Scarlett began unbuttoning his shirt, while returned the kiss with equal ferocity doing Rhett moan into her mouth. She wanted to please him, but didn't know where to begin. After Rhett take his shirt off, Scarlett kissed his neck and his chest. Passed boldly the tongue in one of his nipples, leaving Rhett completely excited. He grabbed her hair, dismantling her coke and moaned loudly. Scarlett placed her hand over his sexuality over of the pants.

"Sassy girl... "he mumbled completely insane trying to untie her dress.

Scarlett unbuttoned his pants to let him completely naked. Rhett laughed and helped her take off his pants. She went to pick up the package and opened it.

"What are you doing, Mrs. Butler?" he asked fun.

Scarlett didn't answer, just smiled defiantly. She took a bit of meringue and passed it in his chest, licking then. Rhett closed his eyes and smiled. He never imagined that his wife could be so bold.

"My love, you want to leave me out of control. "

Scarlett smiled and catched a little more of meringue. Rhett looked at her with expectation. She knew that would be the most daring attitude of her life. She blushed and started to tremble. But, had the curiosity to discover the taste of him, as he discovered her. So, Scarlett spent the meringue in his fully erect member. Rhett was shocked.

"Scarlett, are you sure?" he asked sweetly, but completely crazy with desire. "I don't want you to do anything that you don't want only to please me and. .. "

"But I want to do, Rhett." she answered, leaning her head and looking with her wild eyes for him. "You don't want to?"

"Scarlett, of course I want to, but you know that a lady would never do that to her husband."

"But, you've always said that I am not a lady. "Scarlett replied with her lips trembling.

Rhett passed a finger affectionately on her lips and closed his eyes, getting at the mercy of Scarlett. She passed her tongue on his member gently to take the meringue and Rhett almost screamed. He began to tremble and to breathe deeply while his wife cleaned all the meringue of his hardened member. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, grabbing her hair tightly and dropping a hoarse groan.

Soon, he was completely crazy and wild, then took her dress almost ripping it and threw her on the bed. Scarlett laughed upon realizing that left her husband out of control. Rhett could no longer control his actions. He untied and took her corset quickly, then took her chemise leaving her naked. Kissed her fiercely lips placing his tongue inside her mouth, causing her to almost faint. His kisses were intoxicating, disturbing, while his hands held her body with strength. There, he nearly confessed that he loved her, after breaking the kiss, but managed to disguise once again.

"I want you, Scarlett?" he whispered softly in her ear, and laid her on the bed.

Rhett passed meringue in the breasts, belly, thighs and in the "hot zone" of Scarlett. He licked all over her body and took her to climax for the first time, when pleased her with the mouth in the center of her legs. Later, he possessed her body wildly. Scarlett screamed his name while scratched his back with her sharp nails. He increased the pace of his penetration, kissing her in the mouth like a crazy and yelling her name. Until, she came to climax for the second time. Rhett couldn't handle watching her scream of both pleasure and after pushing three more times, he reached the climax also, screaming her name and filling her with his seed, until depositing the last drop inside of her. The two were completely satisfied and slept cuddled with their bodies sweaty and exhausted.


	57. An urgent trip to Savannah

Chapter 57: An urgent trip to Savannah

The next morning, Rhett woke up with someone knocking on the door of the room. He rose quickly, taking the body of Scarlett from the top of his. She slept like a rock and he putted his pants and his shirt quickly asking for the person waiting. Soon, he went to open the door. Was Eleanor. And she was with an urgent telegram in her hand.

"Rhett, my son, they just delivered it." Eleanor delivered the telegram for him.

"OK, mama. I'm going to read it. Ask for Nany bring a tray with breakfast for me and Scarlett, please.

"All right, my son."

Rhett closed the door and went to read the telegram. He was dismayed when finished reading and looked at Scarlett sleeping peacefully with a broken heart. He'd have to leave her for a few days. He had urgent business to attend to in Savannah. Some new investors wanted a meeting with him to make investments in his bank. They were british and have just arrived in the United States for establishing residency. Rhett would have to see them, take them out to dinner, to present them the bank. Anyway: he'd have to leave Scarlett for a few days until get close the business that was very promising. Now that was as happy as a newly married, he didn't want to leave her for a day.

"Damn it!" he snarled kneading the telegram.

Nany knocked on the door and walked in carrying a tray with breakfast.

"Nany, please ask for Liz to prepare a bath for me, because I'm going to have to leave as soon as possible." Rhett ordered while Nany placed the tray on the small table.

"Yes, Sir." Nany nodded the head and left the room.

Rhett came to Scarlett's bed and stuffed her face with kisses, muttering:

"Wake up, my love, my darling."

Scarlett smiled still sleeping and began to lazing like a cat. Rhett kept giving kisses on her face and murmuring words of affection. He didn't know how he would give the news to her. After his torrid nights of passion would be very hard to stay away from her. He was even more in love, although do not find the courage to declare his feelings. Rhett would rather show in other ways that loved her. He also hoped a declaration of love coming from Scarlett, but she didn't. Scarlett has avoided assuming that loved him still. She decided to do this only after a declaration of love coming from him.

Scarlett woke up smiling. Now that she and Rhett were together again, the world was colored for her. Rhett smiled at her too, but his dark eyes were sad. He didn't want to leave her even for a minute. After his nights of passion, the possessiveness of him increased. Rhett knew she would be at the home of his mother, waiting for his return, but he didn't want to leave her. Especially now that they were so happy together. Rhett passed his hand affectionately on her face and his smile vanished, showing his sadness.

"What happened, Rhett?" Scarlett asked worried.

Rhett said nothing and handed the telegram to her. Scarlett rubbed her eyes still sleepy and began to read the telegram. She sighed and stayed desperate, but sought not to show.

"You're going to?" she asked without hiding the sadness.

"My love, unfortunately I have to go, but only for little time and. .. "Rhett tried explain.

"You could make to resolve this matter in the month of January and stay here with me, or is this a pretext to leave me?" she asked furious.

"Don't be childish, mrs. Butler!" Rhett growled furiously raising the bed. "I didn't want to go, but I'm going to have to. It's a promising investment and I can't miss this opportunity. "

"Your businesses are more important than I?"

"No, mrs. Butler, are not, but I have to take care of my business and lose these investors british millionaires, would cause a very large impact to the Bank. I intend to continue providing to you a luxury life so i have to go. "

Scarlett crossed her arms and hissed angry, like a spoiled child. She didn't want to be away from him.

"How long, Rhett?"

"For a few days, my pet. Soon, I'll be back and I will bring you a gift. "he said leaning the body to kiss her forehead with affection." While I am in Savannah, you stay here with my mother, Rosemary and the children, waiting for me. "

"But, there's the ball of Santa Cecilia, and I thought you were going with me." she said with sadness.

"But, of course I will. and you, mrs. Butler, promise me now, all the waltzes, from the first to the last." he said smiling as if were one of the boys of Clayton County. Scarlett smiled blushing for being courted like time when she was the Belle of the South.

"Yes, Captain Butler, promise you, all waltzes." Scarlett said coquette.

"Good, my pet. I can't wait to dance with you during all night. "he smiled and sat on the bed grabbing her and filling her with kisses.

"Don't leave me, Rhett! Please! "she begged while holding him with force.

"It will be for a short time, my love, I promise, will be for a short time ... "he murmured while kissing her nonstop.

They grabbed themselves strongly and kissed themselves on the mouth with hungry for each other, not wanting to be separated. Rhett was heartbroken, but promised to himself, that would be the last time that he would leave his wife alone.


	58. Without Rhett

Chapter 58: Without Rhett

Rhett Butler left for a business trip in Savannah that same day, leaving Scarlett completely devastated and feeling miss him so much. Eleanor and Rosemary did everything to distract her, but Scarlett was sad and moody without the company of her husband. Wade and Ella also felt the sudden departure of the stepfather and were already anxious for his return. Missing a few days for the ball of Santa Cecilia and Scarlett decided that would concentrate on her dress, shoes and jewelry to wear during the ball. She wanted to be stunning and planned dance the night away with Rhett. After the ball, she decided that would ask for him to come back to sleep with her in the same room. If they were resuming the relationship, they had to sleep together as a normal couple.

The next day, Scarlett woke feeling herself weak. Soon that she got out of bed, felt dizziness and supported herself on the wall not to fall , she smiled and for a brief moment, imagined who could be pregnant, but was still too early to present any symptoms of pregnancy, then remembered that wasn't eating right during months, arrived to eat a little better in the company of Rhett during the past days, but from the moment he took a trip to Savannah, Scarlett returned to not eat almost nothing, leaving Eleanor completely worried.

Scarlett felt for the first time the weakness of her body, but didn't want to alarm and worry Eleanor with her state of health. Rhett would be angry with her if leave his worried mother, so she didn't tell anything to his mother-in-law about the dizziness that had to get out of bed that day. When came down for take breakfast on the dining room table, could not eat almost anything. Eleanor looked at her worried, but she knew that Scarlett was feeling really miss of Rhett and tried to reassure her.

"My darling, you have to eat. Rhett won't like back from Savannah and see that you're weak. "

Scarlett smiled at her mother-in-law and tried to eat, but felt herself engorged with little food in the stomach. The miss she felt her husband was immense, and wasn't even 48 hours she was without his company. Wade looked at his mother, worried, but didn't say anything. Although they are closer after the death of Melanie, he hasn't felt comfortable to make comments. Wade knew she missed his stepfather and knew very well the difficult genius that his mother had. Rosemary tried to do everything to distract Scarlett. She insisted to see the dress that the sister-in-law would use the ball several times, talking about hairstyles, dresses and jewelry, for she knew that books and piano was not interested her sister in law , despite Scarlett try being gentle when Rosemary began to play the piano and speak about illustrious english authors books, she could not disguise that looked bored. That afternoon, Scarlett got locked in the bedroom asleep totally depressed. She doesn't accepted that Rhett had to leave her to solve some business in Savannah.

Soon now, that they were practically on a honeymoon. She missed his mocking smile, his body, his kisses and his strong arms holding her. "As he may prefer english investors than i?" she asked annoyed. Wade and Ella were during the rest of the afternoon, playing chess and card games with Rosemary on the watchful eyes of Prissy, who avoided any cost, cross the path of Scarlett when she was so angry. Wade missed talking to his mother. Since when she and Rhett reconciled themselves , they don't talked more and now that she was depressed and angry, he understood that the best was to stay away from her, until that she wanted to talk to him for own will. Wade has always sought to be the least invasive possible. He knew that only the presence of the stepfather would put her back on track again.

On second night, that Scarlett slept without Rhett, she cried until fall asleep. Never felt herself so alone, lying on a big bed and cold. The thought that he might be in some brothel surrounded by prostitutes tormented her dreams during the night. The jealous and childish tantrum consumed her tortured soul.

The next morning, she woke up weaker and coughed a lot. When came down for breakfast, Eleanor realized that Scarlett was coughing.

"My darling, you are with a ugly cough." Eleanor said worried.

"It's nothing, mrs. Eleanor, I'm just with the flu." Scarlett tried to reassure her.

"I think that is better call a doctor to examine you. "

"It is not necessary. I have a very good health, it's just a stupid cough. I'm going to take a hot tea and then I'm going to improve. "

In the late afternoon, Eleanor, Wade and Rosemary heard the coughs of Scarlett coming from her room. They were in the main room. Rosemary was reading tales of pirates to Wade and Eleanor was resting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Eleanor woke up with the coughs of Scarlett and Rosemary stopped reading the book to Wade.

"My God! Her cough worsened, and she won't let me call a doctor. "Eleanor said totally distressed.

"I'm worried about my mother, since when uncle Rhett went to Savannah that she's like this ... "Wade said looking for hide the despair that he felt. He knew his mother was strong and had an iron health, but knew his mother was stubborn and would not accept the visit of a doctor at all. "She will not accept see a doctor and I'm scared of her stay worse."

"Wade, have you tried ask for her for leave my mama call a doctor to examine her?" Rosemary asked for the boy.

" Yes. I talked to her at lunch time and she told me that didn't want to. She told me that was just a flu and that soon she would be fine. She asked me not to worry and leave her alone. She don't want to talk, want to stay locked in that room until the uncle Rhett come back. "

"I realized that Scarlett chose to stay isolated since when Rhett went to Savannah. She's feeling miss him a lot. But, she is sick and needs to see a doctor. "said Rosemary.

"My mom is stubborn, if she says that doesn't want to, nobody will be able to convince her."

"Only Rhett. Only he can convince her. "said Eleanor." I hope he comes back soon or that she agreed to see a doctor because I am very worried. I'm going to ask for Nany take a garlic tea for her. "said Eleanor lifting the couch and leaving the room in towards the kitchen.

"I hope that uncle Rhett come back soon, only he can convince my mom ... "Wade said distressed.

"Don't worry, Wade. Rhett will be back soon and Scarlett will be fine. She is strong. One of the strongest women that I've ever met. "said Rosemary giving a kiss on the forehead of the boy to reassure him.


	59. miss suffocating

Chapter 59: miss suffocating

Rhett woke up that morning, eager in his hotel room in Savannah. He spent five days with the british investors and was feeling very homesick. Those five days were like an eternity to him. Scarlett don't left of his thoughts. Leave her in Charleston, tortured his heart and sleep alone in that hotel grieved his soul. He knew Scarlett was safe with his mother, his sister and the children, but miss he felt hers, was suffocating him. During those five days, Rhett devoted exclusively to convince the english customers to invest all the money of them in his bank. Had dinner with them a few nights, played poker and golf, took them twice to visit the bank and was tired of waiting to they solve sign the contract. Was marked that afternoon, they would finally close the deal. Rhett wanted to run back to Charleston as soon as the contract was signed. That night would be the ball of St. Cecilia and he promised dance all waltzes with his wife. Rhett got out of bed and opened the top drawer of the nightstand. He pulled out a small blue velvet box of inside. Carefully opened the box and the intense brightness of the diamond necklace overshadowed his eyes. It was his gift for Scarlett. He promised to himself that this would be the last trip he would do without his wife. Rhett couldn't wait to get home soon and be able to hug, kiss and love Scarlett desperately. He knew she must be expecting him as a girl in love. He closed the small velvet box and kept it in the drawer again, grinning like a fool. Decided that right after the ball, he would be locked up with Scarlett in her room for about three days to make up for lost time. His indecent thoughts left his hard body , wanting and desiring the body of Scarlett. The desire consumed him from inside. He didn't know if would stand during the ball, before having her in his arms and in his bed. He took breakfast quickly. Dressed and put his Panama hat on his head. He looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his tie. Was ready for his last day in Savannah.

Scarlett woke up later that day. She was still coughing a lot, but she refused to receive a visit from a doctor. Eleanor and Wade insisted several times that she accepted to be examined by a doctor, but she remained adamant. Scarlett thought it could be a silly flu. She knew she always had a excellent health. Passed by the war, one abortion and even got close to her sisters when they were with typhus. Scarlett always escaped unharmed from her trials. She was a woman of iron and knew that her health was as strong as her physical beauty. Actually, Scarlett does not want to risk the doctor forbid her to go at the ball of Santa Cecilia. She was counting the hours to get that ball. Besides making long she did not show up at a party to display her beauty and her wonderful dresses, she wanted to dance and dance the night away with her beloved husband. But, Scarlett knew that when Rhett return the trip, he would force her to receive medical attention and how she didn't want to fight with him, now that they were reconciling themself, would eventually accepting his imposition without complaint.

Scarlett tried to rest during the afternoon, locked in her room. The miss she felt from her husband choked her and oppressed her heart. She was still coughing a lot and have felt a slight shortness of breath. But was not worried about her own health, she only had her mind on Rhett Butler. Eleanor and Rosemary don't considered the possibility of Scarlett does not go to the ball, they knew that if insisted her not to go, Scarlett would be furious. Lying in bed and looking at the ceiling, Scarlett smiled happy, thinking that soon, could be in muscular and strong arms of her husband. When the sun began to set, Scarlett called Nany to her room to prepare a bath. She looked herself in the mirror and realized that was very pale, but nothing that quite rouge could not disguise. Nany was filling the bathtub with hot water, when was terrified to hear the coughs of Scarlett . She knew that the daughter in law of Mrs. Butler was not well, but as it was only a servant, could not open her mouth to say anything. As soon as she left the room, found Prissy in the hallway.

"Prissy, Miss Scarlett's not okay." Nany commented.

"I heard the ugly coughs of Miss Scarlett too, but she does not want to see a doctor and during those days that the Mist Rhett is not here, it is better not say anything. Miss Eleanor and Mist Wade have already talked to her, and yet, she does not want to see the doctor. "

"Hopefully the boss comes soon, because her cough is getting worse. I 'll into the kitchen to prepare a tea of garlic for her."

Nany went to the kitchen and prepared a tea with honey and garlic for Scarlett. Then taking the cup and climbed taking the Cup on top of a silver platter. When she entered the bedroom, Scarlett was still showering.

"Miss Scarlett, I brought a cup of tea to improve cough."

"I will not take garlic tea in no way, Nany . Could take back." Scarlett ordered. "And then come back here to help me put my dress."

"But, Miss Scarlett, the your cough ..."

"Nany, just obey me! Go soon ,take this awful tea out of my face. I don't have much time to dressing me to the ball. Come on!" Scarlett ordered furious.

Nany descended taking the tray with tea that Scarlett refused to drink. Only Rhett Butler could master that stubborn and sullen woman and Nany twisted closely to the boss come back home soon.

Scarlett's dress was dark blue with gold embroidery. A dress that drew attention not only by the model, which left the curve of her breasts to show, but because of the small golden embroideries that lit up the whole dress. It was a very flamboyant dress for go to a ball in Charleston, even more so because of gold embroidery, which contrasted with the poverty of most families that still had not recovered after the war. But Scarlett was not thinking anything of it. She wanted to be stunning, for when finding her husband, he wouldn't eyes for anyone else, only for her. Scarlett putted the tight corset and felt a shortness of breath smothering her, but had to endure, after all: she needed to be beautiful, like a queen. She coughed a little as she dressed for the ball, but was determined not to drink garlic tea at all, even if the Mrs. Butler insisted too. She held her hair in a bun and putted a gold-plated crown atop her head.

Looking in the mirror, she felt herself as Queen Victoria. Placed in the neck a gold necklace with diamonds and in the ears, a pair of earrings that were part of the same set of the necklace. Spent much rouge on the cheeks to disguise her pallor and abused the scent of roses in her body. She was divine, and knew very well that no woman would be more dazzling than her at the ball.


	60. The ball of St Cecilia - Part 1

Chapter 60: The ball of St. Cecilia - Part 1

The carriage of the Butlers stopped in front of the South Carolina Society Hall when the moon was already pointing in the sky. The night was cold and cloudy, endangering rain at any moment. Scarlett came down the carriage completely sad and upset. Rhett did not come home. He promised to accompany her to the ball and did not appear. Eleanor and Rosemary realized the hopelessness of Scarlett and tried to comfort her saying that Rhett would appear directly at the ball, which probably should have delayed the train. But Scarlett knew her husband and his constant escapes. Especially when the two were about to predict the hands together. No Rhett, that night lost its luster for her. During all the way up to the ball, she wondered why Rhett was not there. Many negative thoughts appear in her mind. He could be with some prostitute or have known a wonderful english investor. And the worst of all cases, he might have repented of all what they had together during those days and runned away to not see her more.

Scarlett completely lost the will to go to that ball. To endure the pain and anguish, she chose to believe that Rhett could appear during the ball, to make a surprise. After getting off the carriage, Scarlett realized that all eyes were on her. Both gentlemen chalestonianas as the ladies looked at her with admiration and at the same time very shocked. Rosemary and Eleanor were with more simple dresses, but the dress Scarlett drew attention as the sun in the middle of the sky. It was impossible not to look at her.

The hall was packed. As Scarlett was greeted along with her mother in law and her sister in law, the ladies who participated in the charity bazaar, was more explicit and obvious the difference between her and those ladies so boring. All those women praised her dress so beautiful, but then Scarlett turned her back, the rumors began to unfold. She realized they were talking about her, but did not care. Scarlett has always liked to draw attention and made a point to be the most beautiful and striking woman that event. However, her face could not hide the sadness. She looked everywhere, looking for Rhett, but no sign of him by there.

Scarlett, Rosemary and Eleanor sat at a table that was next to couples who have danced merrily in the center of the hall. Rosemary lovingly held the hand of her sister in law and whispered: "Don't worry, I'm sure that soon Scarlett, Rhett will be here and you will dance well together.." Scarlett looked at Rosemary and said nothing. She was anxious, waiting for her husband and with that: even her uncontrollable coughs had disappeared. She was so nervous that her hands were sweating and shaking. The waiter appeared at her table and Eleanor asked some punch cups to the three.

"Keep calm, my darling." said Eleanor heading herself to her daughter in law. "Soon my son will be here. Rhett will never leave his wife so pretty, go in the ball alone."

Aunt Pauline and Aunt Eulalie came to greet the ladies Butlers and Eleanor invited them to sit down at the table with them. Scarlett became even more upset, because now, her aunts would start will talk endlessly and she was not willing to talk to anyone.

"Scarlett, my dear niece, you owe me a visit." aunt Eulalie spoke doing Scarlett snort. "And no point getting nervous, I know you're very busy with your husband and Eleanor, but still would like a visit."

"Yes, Aunt Eulalie, I know that I owe a visit, but I'll have to go back to Atlanta because of my store. Promised to Mrs. Eleanor that would stay here in Charleston until the beginning of January and ..."

"Scarlett, I do not believe that Rhett will let you get back to Atlanta. Only if he go along with you, but now he want to reform Dunmore Landing and will still be in Charleston for some time." Eleanor said quietly.

"But I have to look after the store and I promised to stay until the ball of St. Cecilia." Scarlett explained to the mother in law and her aunt also.

"Honey, the circumstances have changed and you know it." Eleanor smiled covertly to Scarlett, reminding the reconciliation with her husband.

"So if you will be staying longer in Charleston, will have to appear in my house, otherwise I'll be very upset." Aunt Eulalie continued talking. "Eleanor and Rosemary are also invited. Let's make some tea and put the gossip in day."

"You have to go in my house too, Scarlett. As well as Eulalie, I'm also looking forward to a visit your." Said Aunt Pauline.

"All right. If I stay in Charleston for some time, I promise I will visit both." Scarlett replied with a coquettish smile, but inside was without the slightest desire to fulfill that promise.

"Thank you for the invitation, Rosemary and I will too." Eleanor said smiling.

"Will be a pleasure to have tea with the ladies." Rosemary spoke with all her sympathy.

"Eleanor, her daughter is more beautiful every day." Praised Aunt Eulalie, leaving Rosemary flushed. "I do not know how she did not married a gentleman so far."

"I did not want. i don't wanna marry." Rosemary replied annoyed with the inconvenience comment of the Scarlett's aunt. Aunt Eulalie was embarrassed by her harsh response and said nothing more. Scarlett smiled and liked the response of Rosemary. This is the only way, to put a brake on her aunt.

Scarlett looked down the hall and saw Anne Hampton. The look of both crossed and they could not disguise the contempt they felt for one another. Anne's dress was simple, baby blue color and as dull as the Anne herself. She was sitting at another table with her family and as soon as Scarlett stopped looking for her, Anne rose from her chair and headed toward her table to greet the Butler family.

Rosemary could not hide her dissatisfaction to see Anne and thanked by all the chairs from the table where she sat, were occupied. Eleanor hugged the young lady and Scarlett greeted her with her hand, unable to hide her anger and her contempt for that fake lady who wanted to steal her husband anyway.

"Where is Captain Butler, Mrs. Eleanor?" Anne asked feigning innocence, but with the intention of provoking Scarlett. "It's been a long time since I've seen him."

Scarlett and Rosemary executed Anne with the look and even before that Eleanor could answer anything, Rosemary took the lead.

"Probably my brother is coming here, to find his WIFE, and dance with her during all night."

Anne realized the tone of voice of Rosemary . The friendship between the two was not the same. Anne knew that Rosemary was the side of Scarlett like a faithful dog, but she still had the sympathy of Mrs. Butler and that was more important than having the approval of Rosemary. The passion that Anne felt by Rhett was so strong that her own reputation did not matter, since she could have captain Butler, she until could escape with him. Anne smiled and continued talking to Mrs. Butler, ignoring Scarlett and her ex friend. Rosemary gently took the hand of Scarlett and both shared the same look of anger by that fake lady. Scarlett knew that Anne wanted her to lose her head, but would never give her that satisfaction. However, Despite the provocations of Anne, Scarlett would never give a scandal in front of Eleanor. When could catch that fake Lady alone, her conversation would be another. But until that time, had no chance for that. Anne apologized and withdrew, returning to the table, for her family. And Scarlett breathed deeply, clearly demonstrating relief.

"I can not understand, I thought you two liked each other, Scarlett." Eleanor said innocently.

"Incompatibility of temper, Mrs. Eleanor. Just that." Scarlett replied looking close the subject.

"Mama, look who's coming here." Rosemary exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"Pauline, Eulalie, who is coming there is my son." Eleanor said to Scarlett's aunts.

Scarlett looked terrified at that man coming in her direction. It was as if her nightmares had taken shape. The hungry look that man, devoured startling her and every step that he took, coming closer to the table, made Scarlett stay more desperate and longing to escape. She needed to stay calm. Breathed again. The Hell Gate was open and the demons were loose to bother her. So that the man came in front the table, he smiled and took off the Panama hat from his head.

"Good evening, ladies." He bowed and greeted them politely, making Aunt Pauline and Aunt Eulalie smiling enchanted.

"Will not you come give me a kiss, Ross?" Eleanor asked affectionately, while Scarlett shivered, as if was faced with a haunting.


	61. The ball of Santa Cecilia - Part 2

Chapter 61 - The ball of Santa Cecilia - Part 2

Ross Butler gave a tender kiss on his mother and ran to hug his sister. Soon, his gaze hovered over Scarlett and her dress so bold, leaving him salivating. Scarlett struggled to hide her dissatisfaction at seeing him there, standing in front of her, devouring her with his treacherous eyes.

"Good evening, my dear sister in law. Tonight, you are radiant." Ross greeted sarcastic. Scarlett reared her nose and looked at him, keeping her superiority. She knew that could not maltreats him in front of Eleanor and Rosemary, for more than feel like doing just that, also could not ignore him and decided to stage the most that could. Scarlett reached out and Ross ran to kiss her tenderly.

"Good evening, Ross." Replied Scarlett looking to take the hand of his lips as quickly as possible.

"Ross, those are the aunts of Scarlett and my friends:. Pauline and Eulalie" Eleanor presented. Ross turned his back to Scarlett and went to greet them.

"Oh, you're a polite young man." praised Aunt Pauline, while the youngest son of Eleanor kissed her hand.

"Ross, my son, your brother has not arrived of Savannah and Scarlett is bored. Could you get her to dance a little, my darling?" Asked Eleanor doing Scarlett almost jump off the chair. Her mother in law was so loving and smart most of the time, but could also could be quite naive and did not realize that Scarlett wanted stay away from Ross.

"Mrs. Eleanor, I do not think it is a good idea." Scarlett replied averting her eyes of the predator look of Ross and his smile. " Rhett will not like and I promised all waltzes dance only with him."

"Scarlett, my dear. Ross is his brother. You are from the same family. Believe that Rhett will not bother with it." Eleanor said leaving Scarlett even angrier.

"Mrs. Eleanor, I'm tired and I'd rather stay here, sitting, waiting for my husband."

"Come on, Scarlett. You can not deny a waltz for me, anyway: I'm your dear brother. If during the waltz, my brother appears, Mom will warn us" Ross asked blatantly doing Scarlett trembling with anger.

"Go dance with him, Scarlett. Mr. Butler is a boy so polite and kind." Insisted Aunt Pauline.

"We all know how much you love to dance, my dear niece." said Aunt Eulalie supporting her sister Pauline, Eleanor and Ross. Only Rosemary was silent and did not insist. She knew very well her sister in law and knew that without Rhett, she had no cheer for anything. Soon, everyone kept insisting and Scarlett not saw alternative but to accept that invitation as stodgy. Scarlett rose of the chair and Ross stretched out his hand to her.

"All right, I will, but it will be only a waltz." Scarlett said as if he was going to the gallows. She gave her hand to Ross and both went to the center of the hall.

Rhett arrived tired at the ball of Santa Cecilia. He was wearing an impeccable suit, but was the same outfit that used throughout the day he spent with the British investors until they sign the contract, right after lunch. Rhett wasted no time and ran to the station, but the train took out of Savannah. He hoped that Scarlett was not too angry with his delay and after going home quickly , only to leave his suitcase, asked for Corn, take him to the ball. Once Rhett entered the hall, began to rain heavily in Charleston. He was feeling really miss of Scarlett and already in the entryway started looking in all directions, trying to find her. He knew that his wife should be wearing a glitzy dress and would not be difficult to locate her, despite the hall being crowded.

"Where is my dear brother, my darling?" Ross said wryly as he danced with Scarlett. "I think that he abandoned you again."

"I would be grateful if you kept your mouth shut. Accepted to dance with you just for education, Ross." Scarlett replied hard and objectively.

"But we can take advantage of that. I think we met the wrong way. I would really like it if you knew me better and gave me a chance to show how I'm really."

"I have no interest, Ross.I am being polite to you because of the Mrs. Eleanor and only that."

"Scarlett, I guarantee for you that can be much better than my brother. You are so beautiful and attractive that I would never leave you alone as he does. You do not go out of my thoughts."

"I do not want to hear about it. I'll politely ask you to respect me, Ross. Or at least, respect your mother and your brother." Scarlett said quite irritated, trying to keep the maximum distance of Ross, but he pressed his body against hers and whispered.

"I'm completely crazy about you. Want your body more than anything else, Scarlett."

"Let me go! You are a cad! Can not even be polite with you!" Said Scarlett trying to extricate herself of the arms of Ross, but but he don't left her go away and pressed her harder..

"Hush, my dear sister. Let's not draw attention. Told that you'll still be mine and always looks keep what i promise."

Rhett spotted from afar, Ross dancing with Scarlett and turned red with anger. She had promised to dance every waltzes only with him, but was there, in the middle of the Hall, dancing practically stuck with his brother and wearing a dress totally scandalous. The jealousy gripped him. Felt will to go there, get her out of the arms of Ross, but decided to stay where was and observe how far Scarlett was going to continue playing her charm of southern Belle.


	62. The ball of Santa Cecilia-part 3

**Note: Dear readers: I am resuming gradually the story, because I am a mother and wife, besides working out and be doing College, so I don't have much time for writing. As I said earlier, from the Chapter 60, Rhett and Scarlett will fight again. Scarlett is very sick, but she is strong and will survive, can rest easy. Ross and Anne return to separate the couple once again and Rhett will have a very childish attitude that will hurt Scarlett deeply. There also a new character: Seamus o' Conaill. He is Irish and came to the United States along with his sister. They will have an important role in my story. Seamus have the same genius and the same love for the earth that Gerald O'Hara. He's a middle-aged man stubborn, that will become a great friend of Scarlett. I appreciate all your comments and I look forward to more comments, because this will stimulate continue. Hugs to all.**

Chapter 62- The ball of Santa Cecilia-part 3

Ross and Scarlett continued arguing. She didn't want to dance with him, and he didn't want to let her go. Scarlett didn't want to cause a scene and embarrass her mother-in-law, but was increasingly hard to hold, because Ross was disrespectful and inappropriate. Some couples that were closer, looked dismayed for them, but Ross didn't care about nothing, since he had Scarlett in his arms, the society and the old guard who went to hell!

"Let Me go, Ross! Started a new waltz and I told you that would dance with you once! "Scarlett insisted furious.

"No, my dear! Will you dance with me, how much I want! "

Then, there was a knock on the shoulder of Ross. He was a middle-aged man, with red hair and blue eyes so clear as heaven. He had a nose naturally prancing and his skin was pale as the skin of Scarlett. His costume was flawless and had a strong physique, besides being quite loud. Ross shuddered when looked at him. But, even then, was willing to fight him.

"Sir, I think that lady said that don't want to dance with you." the man said politely, but keeping a firm stance.

"Don't get in my way! She is my sister-in-law and will dance with me, as much as I want! So, go take care of your life! "Ross replied furious.

"Sir, she's not your wife and don't want to dance with you, so I'll ask politely for you to act like a gentleman and let her go." the red-haired man insisted. Scarlett looked at him amazed. By his appearance, she realized that he was not American.

"And if I don't? You'll do what? "Ross challenged.

"I wouldn't want to ruin a ball so wonderful, but I'll have to face you, Sir." the man replied gamely. At that moment, Scarlett managed to extricate herself the arms of Ross.

"I'm not going to fight with you here, because of my family, you nosey. But, I'm going to keep your face and then when find you alone, we will settle the score. "Ross said furious." And Scarlett? We're not leave talking yet! I will meet you again, can be sure of that. "said looking for Scarlett and removing himself of the dance area with great strides and heavy.

Scarlett was shaking with anger, but the educated man, looked at her with a protector look and asked:

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. But, he is very inconvenient and I can't stand him! "she growled angry.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am Seamus O' Conaill. "the man said with a smile.

"Pleasure, I am Scarlett Butler." Scarlett greeted more quiet. "I think you're Irish."

"Yes, I am. My sister and I got out of Ireland a little while ago. I intend to stay here in the United States. Well, if you don't mind, I would like to invite you to dance this waltz with me. "

Scarlett looked sideways and saw that Ross was still around. He was sitting in a chair, drinking a glass of Scotch and staring at her. As Rhett wasn't there and she didn't want proximity to Ross again, accepted the invitation of the educated man.

"Yes, I accept, Mr. O' Conaill." she said smiling and extending her delicate hand for him.

"That man is your brother in law ?" Seamus asked while was dancing with Scarlett.

' Yes. He is my husband's brother, Captain Rhett Butler. "

"I don't want to be nosey, but where's your husband, Mrs. Butler?"

"My husband had some business to attend to in Savannah and has not returned to Charleston, so my mother-in-law almost forced me to dance with that man."

"Well, would be appropriate, you keep away from him. Even being her husband's brother, he doesn't seem to be a trustworthy person. "

"My husband doesn't have a lot of closeness with him. My mother-in-law who is a blind before the son. "

"All mothers are like that." Seamus laughed. "But don't worry, I will protect you. I have a sister. She is a sweet girl and full of life. She liked to run through fields of our property in Ireland before we came here and I wouldn't want that a inconvenient man as your brother-in-law, could come close to her. "

Rosemary looked paralyzed for the pair that danced in the middle of the Hall. She didn't understand why Scarlett had dispensed dance with Ross and was dancing with that man so distinguished. Something inside her was born. A feeling that she had no idea that could feel. That man was unlike any she had ever seen. Her dark eyes glowed and she couldn't even blinking them. Eleanor realized that her daughter was strange.

"What's the matter, Rosemary, my daughter?" she asked worried.

Rosemary did not respond. Was as if she hadn't heard anyone. Was paralyzed. Her hands trembled for the first time. She felt jealous of Scarlett. Wanted to be there, dancing with that man in her place. He was a prince of red hair and blue eyes. She could see the color of his eyes by far.

"Rosemary, what happened, my daughter? Answer Me! "Eleanor insisted.

Rosemary continued watching him shamelessly. She couldn't contain herself and was the first time in her life that felt her heart throb and beat out of control.

"Mama, I'm looking for Scarlett and. .. "

"Rhett won't like anything, when show up here and see her dancing with a strange man. With Ross, he wouldn't mind ... "Eleanor spoke looking for the couple." Scarlett must know how Rhett is jealous and. .. "

"Mama, she will have to present him." Rosemary said charmed, smiling.

"I don't believe!" Eleanor laughed when finally noticed the charming look of Rosemary. "Finally, my daughter is delighted by someone!?"

"It's not like that, but I'd like to meet him. He is different. "Rosemary replied blushing and Eleanor laughed a lot, knowing that her daughter was lying.

"So, you're Irish too?" Seamus asked to Scarlett.

"My father was Irish, his name was Gerald O'Hara. I was born here in Clayton County. But, I know that my grandmother and some relatives still living in Ireland. My maiden name was Katie Scarlett O'Hara, the same name of my grandmother. "

"The O' Haras? I met your grandmother when I was a little boy. My father had a friendship with the O' Haras. I can say that the relationship of the ' Conaills and the ' Haras has always been so close that we could be considered as cousins.

"That's good!" laughed Scarlett playing charm. "I've never met my grandmother, but my father always talked about her quite."

"Your grandmother is a woman of fiber and is the matriarch of the O' Haras. She is a very respected throughout the region, Mrs. Butler. "

"And what do you do here? Lost in Charleston, Mr. O ' Conaill? "asked Scarlett interested.

"My father died and the things in Ireland aren't nothing good. We live in war against the British. I wanted a quiet place to live. My mother died when I was a kid. After the death of my father, my sister and I stayed alone. So I decided to come to the United States and live here with my sister Susie O' Conaill. Actually, I'm looking for land to buy and build a beautiful residence. You know about the passion that we, Irish, have by the earth. Continue with my property in Ireland, my uncles are still living there, but my father left a good legacy, so me and my sister can keep us here too. "explained Seamus.

Rhett Butler was furious. His hands were closed and he crushed his own fingers with anger. He remained hidden, watching Scarlett flirt and dance. First was with his brother, and now, with that strange man. He saw his brother and that tall man and redhead discussed and practically disputing Scarlett. Rhett remembered of the barbecue at Twelve Oaks, where all the men were disputing by the attention of Scarlett, all they trapped in her spell. She kept the same, always playing her charm of Southern Belle. Scarlett wouldn't ever change. Was just he walking away that she was readying. And the worst: now was putting at risk the reputation of his mother and his sister, dancing with that man. Being that practically the whole town knew she was married to him, she was a Butler. At that moment, he lamented deeply when believed that they could resume the marriage. Rhett would always be more an admirer for her and only that. She was playing with his feelings.

He was a fool. He was just a passionate man who kept being a toy in the hands of that wicked woman. Felt angry at himself for thinking that she could love him. Scarlett didn't love anyone but herself. So, he decided to act. But, before that he could give a single step, saw Anne Hampton coming in his way.


	63. The ball of Santa Cecilia-part 4

**Note: I also do not like the Anne Hampton. Since the book "Scarlett", I realized that this character did herself coy and kept an eye on Rhett Butler, knowing that he was married. But, in my story, she will still have what deserve. Please have patience. The story is long and with many twists and turns. Thank You.**

Chapter 63: The ball of Santa Cecilia-part 4

Rhett Butler looked at Anne Hampton who approached him, grinning like a fool. He didn't want to talk to anybody; nor his family knew he was already there, but before he could get out of there, Anne rushed the steps to achieve him.

"Good evening, Captain Butler." Anne greeted smiling.

"Good evening, Miss Hampton. How are you? "He greeted smiling sarcastic while a dark idea formed in his head by see the friend of Rosemary.

"I'm fine, Captain Butler. Have you seen your wife? Today she seems to be very lively, dancing in the middle of the Hall. "said Anne pretending innocence, but distilling her poison.

' Yes. I already saw my wife, Miss Hampton. "Rhett said with a smile without grace.

"Well, everybody can see her at all: her dress is quite flashy." Anne commented laughing and distilling more poison.

"I thought you liked the dress of my wife, for she took you up to her room to show you and ask for your opinion. I was at home that day, and I thought you left quite thrilled and delighted with her dress. "Rhett commented mocking and making Anne tremble with anger.

"Yes, I liked , Captain Butler. But, I thought she wouldn't have the nerve to wear it in public. It's a very daring dress and doesn't fit at all with the ladies ' decent garments . Even more, a lady who participates in the charity Bazaar along with the Mrs. Eleanor. " Anne commented pretending to be calm after the provocation of Rhett.

Rhett looked at her smiling, but inside could only feel disdain for that cynical creature and without salt. He knew that Anne was a feigned woman. If Scarlett was able to figure out how she was in reality, Rhett realized as soon as laid eyes on her, since the first time found her after many years. But, at that moment, despite all the contempt he felt for that fake lady, Rhett realized she was needed to help him take revenge of Scarlett and decided to use her for that.

"Thanks for the waltz, Mr. O' Conaill. You are very polite and gentle. "said Scarlett leaving the arms of Seamus as soon as the song ended.

"It's been a pleasure, Mrs. Butler. I hope your husband appear soon to dance with you and protect you definitely of your brother-in-law. " told Seamus with kindness." Well, I go to my table, along with my sister. I'm going to Pennsylvania, early in the morning, but when I go to Atlanta, will make sure to meet your store. "

"I will be happy to welcome you, Mr O' Conaill. Thank you for protecting me of that inconvenient man. I just have to say thank you. " Scarlett said smiling and more quiet.

"No need to thank me. I can recognize a disadvantage man and disrespectful by far. Sorry, that is your family. Have a good evening and good party, Mrs. Butler. " Said Seamus bowing politely to say goodbye to Scarlett.

"Good night, Seamus and welcome to the United States."

Scarlett looked at all sides, when Seamus has moved away and didn't see Rhett Butler there. Was sad and desperate because her husband was not for dance to dance with her. Saw, Ross sitting in the same place and drinking non-stop. "Unbearable Man " snorted irritated when looked for him. She crossed the hall towards the table of Eleanor with a sad countenance and defeated. Scarlett asked to herself, if she had made a mistake for Rhett not being by her side. If he didn't want to appear or if something happened. Rhett watched his wife by far, with Anne at his side. Scarlett couldn't see her husband where she was, but Rhett could see her very well.

"Scarlett, who was that gentleman?" asked Rosemary delighted as soon as Scarlett sat in the table again.

"His name is Seamus O' Conaill. He left Ireland to live here in the United States. "Scarlett explained." Why so much interest, Rosemary? "

"It's nothing. It's just a curiosity. "Rosemary lowered her head blushing.

"Rosemary, I'm guessing you was delighted for him." Scarlett laughed and pulled affectionately the arm of her sister-in-law.

"Don't say that, Scarlett. I just thought his eyes, very beautiful. " Rosemary responded trying to show normality, but her mother and her sister-in-law fell out laughing, leaving her still more embarrassed.

"Rosemary, don't be angry me." asked Scarlett. "He is a very polite and respectful and besides: it's practically my cousin. If you was enchanted by him, I can help. "

"He's your cousin?" Eleanor asked curious.

"Actually, no. His family has a long-standing friendship with my father's family: my grandmother and my uncles who live in Ireland. So, he's like of the family. "

" That small world, my dear!" exclaimed Eleanor smiling.

"It's true. I never knew my paternal grandmother and I felt envy by him have met her, but I'm glad to know that she is alive and well. "commented Scarlett. "Where are aunt Eulalie and aunt Pauline?"

"They were talking with the mother of Anne Hampton." said Eleanor.

Scarlett was pleased to hear that. She was upset and didn't have to spend the whole night listening her aunts talking nonstop.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen ." started to talk the Mayor of Charleston in the microphone on top of the stage, stopping the music and the Waltz. "Tonight, we are participating in a special ball, the famous ball of Santa Cecilia. Now, let's open the auction of waltzes to help the charity Bazaar of the city. Gentlemen, can start the auction stating the name of the ladies chosen. "

"That's how I danced with Rhett for the first time in Atlanta." Scarlett said with sadness.

"Really?" asked Rosemary interested.

' Yes. We were in the middle of war and Dr. Meade opened the auction during the dance in Atlanta just to help the cause. I was still grieving because of my first husband and had gone to the ball only to help. Mellanie was with me. I really wanted to dance, but couldn't because of the grief. Until when, Rhett offered the greatest value of the night to dance with me, leaving all the society shocked. " Scarlett laughed to remember.

"Rhett always was terrible!" commented Eleanor. "He is my son, but I have to admit: Rhett always left everybody shocked, since when was a kid."

" He was wonderful that night." commented Scarlett with a delighted smile. "I wish he were here."

"Don't be like this, my darling. Certainly, Rhett missed the train or still did not solve the business with the British investors. He must be regretting for not be here with you. Can be sure of that. "commented Eleanor trying to comfort Scarlett.

"I hope so." muttered Scarlett with sadness. She didn't want to explain to her mother-in-law, who was afraid that Rhett didn't want her more.

"50 dollars for Miss Linton!" exclaimed a gentleman screaming loudly interrupting the subject in the table where the women Butlers were accommodated.

"75 dollars for Miss Lewis!" shouted another gentleman on the other side of the Hall leaving his chosen totally embarrassed.

"100 dollars for Miss Mitchell!" shouted another gentleman.

"200 dollars in gold!"

Scarlett acknowledged that man's voice and his charlestonian accent. She was paralyzed and open-mouthed, while Eleanor and Rosemary looked at her smiling. Rhett was there, and now Scarlett knew that. She was shaking and wanted to get up running of the chair to see him. She looked everywhere and could not see him. But he was there and ready to dance with her.

"For Miss Anne Hampton." Rhett shouted making Scarlett immerse in her worst nightmare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Please don't be angry at me. I'm angry of Rhett too, but that's part of my history and everything going to be resolved. Thank You.**


	64. Author's note-part 3

Author's note-part 3

Dear readers: I stopped writing the story for a while, because as I explained: I am a mother, wife, student Administration and still have to work out. Anyway: my life is well run and 24 hs for me during a day is an understatement.

I'll explain quickly about the ball of Santa Cecilia to reassure you. Like I said: my story is very long. I wouldn't want to tell everything, not to spoil the surprise, but I'll explain a few points.

1: _Rhett marries Anne Hampton?_

A: No. Definitely no. Rhett despises Anne as far as Scarlett despises her, too. Anne is false, no salt, no life, manipulative and pretends to be a decent person. Rosemary ever notice how her friend is actually and removed her, being forced to speak with she only during the social events.

2: _Eleanor Butler and Rosemary believe that Ross is a good man?_

A: Yes. Only Rhett and Scarlett know that Ross Butler is worthless. Eleanor and Rosemary don't see how Ross is in reality. They know that he has problems with quarrels and drinks, but they don't know what Ross wants Scarlett anyway, and want take her of his older brother, because Scarlett hid from everyone when was grabbed in the garden by Ross. Eleanor knows the rivalry between Ross and Rhett, but she can't imagine that Scarlett is the desire of the two. She also doesn't know that Scarlett does not support Ross and asked his son to dance with her daughter-in-law, to cheer her up, because Scarlett was very sad by Rhett wasn't there.

3: _If Rhett know that Ross is worthless and that Scarlett does not support him, why he was furious when he saw the two dancing together?_

A: Rhett has always been insecure about love of Scarlett. After the reconciliation of the two, the jealousy he felt for her, has increased even more. He was not until the table of the Butlers, talk to his mom. If Rhett had gone to talk to Eleanor, could know she practically forced Scarlett to dance with Ross and everything would be solved. But Rhett jumped to conclusions, based on his trauma of the past: when Scarlett was coveted by all the young men at the barbecue at Twelve Oaks. Scarlett assured for Rhett that she does not support Ross, but Rhett asked himself at that moment: if she does not support my brother, is dancing with him why? And as Rhett has a penchant for accusing Scarlett of all, he thought the worst: that Scarlett joked with his feelings.

4: _Eleanor and Rosemary love Scarlett?_

A: They love Scarlett. They are not fake with Scarlett. Eleanor still will realize that did wrong in asking Ross to dance with Scarlett. Her intention was that Scarlett was dancing to not continue sitting and sad, missing Rhett. Rosemary will face Anne because of Scarlett in the next chapters.

5: _Scarlett goes away?_

A: Yes, for sure. Rhett practically humiliated her in front of everyone and hurt her heart deeply. But, we must not forget that Scarlett is quite sick.

6: _What is the role of Seamus O' Conaill in history?_

R: Seamus protected Scarlett of Ross. He could see what Rhett couldn't see, because of his insane jealousy. Seamus is a character that I created to honor Gerald O'Hara. He is very reminiscent of Scarlett's father, but also remembers the own Scarlett. He will be gone by now, but when Scarlett back to Atlanta, he will visit her in her store and the two will have a pretty friendship much leaving Rhett mad with jealousy.

7: _Rosemary Butler and Seamus O Conaill: what will happen between the two?_

A: The history repeats itself. I can only say that Rosemary enters the place of Rhett and Seamus enters the place of Scarlett. Rosemary is completely enchanted by Irish gentleman.

8: _The dance of Scarlett with Ross x Scarlett with Seamus. Why Eleanor made a difference between them?_

A: Ross is of the family, and Seamus is a stranger. Eleanor don't saw the evils of Ross and asked him to dance with Scarlett to leave her excited. Everyone in this city knows the family Butler and they know that Ross and Rhett are brothers, then wouldn't talk if Ross danced with Scarlett. Seamus appeared to protect Scarlett. She was grateful and interested in talking to an Irish immigrant, someone so close to her blood, so agreed to dance with him. But, for the society and Eleanor, Seamus is a stranger and is not part of the family, with that, society does not look favorably, Scarlett dancing with him, since she is a married woman. When Scarlett tells Eleanor that Seamus knows his father's family, Eleanor is quiet.

9: _The St. Cecilia ball reserve more surprises?_

A: Many. But, I'd like to keep them.

10: _Rhett will discover that overreacted?_

A: For sure. And when he discover will face his first private hell. But, I can assure you that the his second personal hell, will be much worse.

So, I ask for patience for you and please: trust me. I love Scarlett and Rhett too. I wouldn't be here, writing, even without taking the time, in a language that is not mine, with several grammar errors, because my English is not good, if I didn't love them enough and didn't want a happy ending for them. I await more comments because I love each and every one of the comments that you leave me. Thank You!


	65. The ball of Santa Cecilia-part 5

Chapter 65: The ball of Santa Cecilia-part 5

Scarlett remained paralyzed, with heart pounding and eyes full of tears. Eleanor and Rosemary were shocked and all of them didn't want to believe what they had just heard. Rosemary affectionately held the hands of Scarlett that trembled very.

"Rhett's gone mad?" asked Rosemary to her mother, snarling with rage. " Scarlett, talk to me,Scarlett." asked for her sister-in-law, but Scarlett could not say anything.

Seamus o' Conaill was sitting at his table, accompanied by his sister Susie and two ladies who also attended the of charity Bazaar.

"Our! Or this gentleman has much money, or he is really in love. 200 dollars for a dance ... "commented Susie o' Conaill looking for his brother.

Seamus saw Rhett Butler take the stage to greet the Mayor and commented: " That face isn't strange."

"My God! He's the captain Rhett Butler! Son of Eleanor. But, he is married to Mrs. Butler, why is inviting the Miss Hampton to dance? "commented one of the ladies completely shocked.

"He's the captain Rhett Butler?" asked Seamus for the ladies that made company for his sister.

' Yes. And he's married. Even his wife is here at the ball. "

"Miss Hampton is a friend of the family. Can be something combined between him and Scarlett, for that poor girl unattractive some can dance with someone. "commented the other lady.

Seamus reminded of Scarlett. So, that man who was her husband. The familiar face of that man remembered his brother, whom he had to fight to save Scarlett of the arms of that wight abused. Seamus was also without understanding anything. He didn't believe an agreement made by the two, because Scarlett was anxious waiting for her husband up at the ball to dance with her. And thought to himself, "I think lack of character is something quite familiar to these brothers. One, disrespects his own sister-in-law and the other does not behave like a married man, making his wife go through that humiliating situation. I can only lament for you, Scarlett Butler. Definitely, neither one worth anything. "

In the family table Hampton, Pauline and Eulalie were shocked too. The mother of Anne Hampton began to cry with much shame. Anne's father was furious and wanted to raise the chair to get satisfaction. But, given up on seeing his daughter take the stage to accept the invitation of Rhett Butler. Soon, Anne's mother fainted and was acudida by the father of Anne, Eulalie and Pauline. They knew that their daughter had just tarnish their reputation and that the old guard of Charleston, will not see them with good eyes. Rhett was married and the whole town knew that, and Anne had just accept dance with a married man in front of the whole town. Anne's father thought about going up to the stage, and tackle Rhett Butler, calling him to a duel, but after Anne accept that situation, even though he ended up with the life of the son of Eleanor, Anne's reputation would be tarnished.

"I can't believe that Rhett is doing this!" complained Eleanor completely embarrassed.

"Can believe, Mrs. Eleanor. Your son is capable of that and worse. "said Scarlett dabbing a stray tear that rolled by her face.

"But, why? You were so happy! Why? "

"I don't know, Mrs. Eleanor. But, I'll find out. "said Scarlett decided. She got up of the chair and Rosemary held her arm.

"Scarlett, where are you going?" she asked worried.

"I'm going after of my husband! Rhett owes me satisfaction!I will not stand here, while he exposes all us to ridicule! "

"Scarlett, don't lose your head, my dear?" asked Eleanor worried.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Eleanor. I know hold the pose. Rhett ridiculed us too much, and I'm not going to collaborate so that this gets even worse. "

Rhett danced with Anne Hampton in the middle of the Hall, and they were the comment of the night. Wherever he looked, realized that people were whispering and even pointed to them. He hadn't stopped to think about the reputation of his mother and his sister. Rhett was determined to punish Scarlett, and was only that that mattered at that moment. He saw his wife coming his way and turned his face, ignoring her, while talking anything with Anne, who was delighted in his arms with a smile in love.

"Thanks for the dance, Captain Butler. I didn't deserve so much consideration on your part. "said Anne faking modesty.

"You're a beautiful and elegant lady, Miss Hampton. And I am honored to be your pair for this night. "he said smiling and leaving her blushing.

That's when Scarlett hit in his shoulder bothering his dance. She was dying of anger and sadness and her will was punch them and make a scandal, but Scarlett was the daughter of Ellen Robillard, and would never stoop to that point. Rhett looked at her and smiled cynically, while continued dancing with Anne.

"Good night, Mrs. Butler. It's a pleasure to see you. "He greeted.

"I can know what you're doing, Rhett?" Scarlett asked snarling.

"I'm dancing, my dear. And I can say that the Miss Hampton dances very well by the way. "

Scarlett looked to Anne with a deadly hatred which was reciprocated with a debauched look, of whom had won. Anne smiled, wanting to laugh of her face. Scarlett closed fists and held the tears. Was feeling herself very humiliated and disappointed.

"As you can see, dear. I'm in great company. "Rhett commented and laughed, making Anne laugh too.

"You are exposing to me and your family to ridicule." Scarlett almost screamed, red of so angry.

"My dear, it's just a dance and paid very well for her. If you want, I can reserve you a waltz, as long as you're not too busy, playing your Southern Belle charm to the poor southern gentlemen. "

"You are a cad, Rhett Butler! You can dance the night away with this fake lady and without salt! You two deserve each other! "

"I intend to do that, my dear. But, you came in my way. Do the following: go back to the table, that some poor gentleman will ask you to dance. " Rhett said with a sarcastic smile, turning his back on Scarlett again, making her almost cry in front of everyone. Scarlett reared the nose, showing the remaining dignity that had and holding the tears, with all the strength that possessed.

Scarlett hid herself in the middle of the crowd and headed for the front door. She needed to disappear from there. Wanted to go home, to Atlanta, Tara, anywhere. She had no structure to stay in that ball. When she arrived at the door, realized that was raining a lot, but it didn't matter to her. She just needed to get out of that place. And fled in the middle of the heavy rain.


	66. The ball of Santa Cecilia-part 6

Chapter 66-The ball of Santa Cecilia-part 6

Rhett continued dancing with Anne Hampton in front of everyone. His revenge had the desired effect. He had achieved hurt Scarlett, just like, she had hurt him dancing with other men in front of the old guard of Charleston. He looked sideways and don't saw his wife around. She should be angry because liked to be the center of attention and having all the men at her feet. But Rhett decided that with him, Scarlett wouldn't play anymore. He needed to get over her anyway, take her of inside his heart. Decided soon after the ball, going to Dunmore Landing, start the reform of the place and just go back to his mother's House, when Scarlett was not more there. Soon, the song ended, Rhett saw his sister Rosemary coming in his way.

"Good night, Rosemary." Rhett greeted and couldn't hide the smile to see his sister looked at him furious. Rosemary always sided with Scarlett and he knew it. If she was angry, meant that Scarlett was even more angry.

"Rhett, what are you doing?" Rosemary asked tapping her foot and trying to maintain control.

"I was just dancing." Rhett justified.

"I came here because the mama is very nervous and wants to talk to you."

"Scarlett's with her?" Rhett asked fun.

"No. She didn't come back to the table. Now, please come with me. " Rosemary asked without looking at the face of Anne.

Rhett turned to Anne and said:

"I'll come back, I have to talk to my mama. I didn't go to her table still. "

Anne smiled embarrassed, but lowered her head, when her eyes crossed with the look of Rosemary. She was nervous and looked at Anne as if she wanted to kill her.

When, Rhett arrived at the table where his mother was sitting, greeted her with a smile, knowing that Eleanor was very angry with him.

"What have you done, Rhett?" Eleanor asked, as soon as Rhett sat beside her, followed by Rosemary.

"I was just dancing, mama."

"Dancing? With Anne in front of everyone, exposing us to the ridiculous in front of Charleston! Why? "

"Scarlett danced with several different men and you haven't found bad." Rhett complained angry and with jealous.

"Scarlett danced with your brother. And she only danced with him because I insisted and practically forced her to it! She sat and was sad, waiting for you to arrive. She was desperate, thinking that you wouldn't show up, so I asked to Ross to ask her to dance. She didn't want to, I realized that she didn't want to, but ended up accepting. "Eleanor explained looking to stay calm.

"Why did you do that, Mama ?" Rhett asked furious and almost giving a fist on the table.

"He is your brother, my son, and I wanted that Scarlett stay a little more lively and I know she loves to dance."

"I don't want my wife near Ross, mama ! I don't trust him! "Rhett almost screamed. He looked side to side, trying to find Scarlett, but couldn't find her. Rhett shivered and stayed with the anguished heart, realizing he probably committed an injustice.

"Forgive Me, my son. I didn't know. I know you and Ross have your differences, but I didn't realize that you didn't want him near Scarlett. "

"Mama, you don't know your middle son." Rhett lowered his head in despair. "Even so, why she danced with another person?"

"The Irish gentleman? He is practically a relative of Scarlett. He knows all of her father's family who lives in Ireland. Scarlett was happy to find someone who met her grandmother. "said Eleanor.

"My God, what did I do? Where is Scarlett, mama? "Rhett asked desperate.

"I don't know, my son. She came out to talk to you and don't came back. I'm already worried. "

"I'll turns this hall until I find her. Forgive Me, mama. I'm a monster! "Rhett vented with eyes full of tears." I left the jealousy and insecurity blind me and now I'm desperate. "

"Go behind her, my son. Find her. Scarlett was devastated. She was so passionate, waiting for you. "

Rhett rose from the chair and went to the middle of the hall, search for Scarlett. He would ask forgiveness on his knees for her if necessary, as soon as could find her. Scarlett was waiting for him. Scarlett was in love. His mother's words were hammering inside his head, leaving him even more desperate. Anne Hampton, stood in the middle of the Hall, waiting for Rhett back to continue dancing with her, but who showed up in his place, was Rosemary. Soon, that Anne saw Rhett's sister and her ex friend approaching tried to escape, but Rosemary was faster and grabbed her by the arm.

"You've been waiting by my brother, Anne?" Rosemary asked with her dark eyes shining with rage.

"Yes ... Yes." Anne stammered. "He said that would come back and. .. "

"He's not coming back," said Rosemary quietly tightening the arm of Anne. "He went to find his wife."

"That's a lie! He paid dearly for dance with me! "Anne said trying to get rid herself of Rosemary.

"He would pay even more for dance with you or with any other, Anne. Do you know why? Because he is a fool in love and will do anything to leave Scarlett jealous, or simply get her attention. "

"I don't believe it!" Anne almost screamed with eyes full of tears.

"Yes, it's true. You just played your reputation in the trash by a married man. A man who only danced with you to draw the attention of the woman who really loves. " Rosemary explained almost laughing when saw Anne in despair.

"How can you stay side to her? She is a vulgar woman, no class, no way! And we have been friends since we were kids! "

"I am not your friend! Scarlett is married to my brother. And she's not vulgar. She is a modern woman, beautiful and full of life. You're vulgar, by wishing a married man. I can't more be friend of a fake lady like you. "

"It will not stand thus. My father will collect satisfactions! Rhett can't do this with me! "

"What you imagined, you fool? That Rhett would divorce of Scarlett to marry you? Or he would kill her to be free? "asked Rosemary laughing softly." You are vulgar and foolish too! And your dad won't be able to do anything against my brother, because you accepted very willingly and very lively dance with him. Now, I will be more clear to you: stay away of my family, understand? And if something happens to Scarlett, I make sure to go after you, Anne, and our conversation will not be as friendly as this! "

Rosemary dropped Anne's arm and left stepping back and snorting with rage. Anne stayed there, holding back tears, because knew that her reputation was lost and there was nothing she could do.

Rhett was desperate searching for Scarlett. He went downstairs and went upstairs of the large lounge several times. Some ladies and some gentlemen tried to talk to him, but Rhett ignored all. He just wanted to find Scarlett. But, no sign of her by there. When Rhett came the down stairs one last time, practically bumped unintentionally into Seamus O' Conaill. Both stopped and stood looking at each other, until Seamus reached out his hand to greet him.

"Captain Rhett Butler? Pleasure, I am Seamus O' Conaill. "

"Pleasure, Mr. O' Conaill. As you already know, I'm Rhett Butler. "Rhett pressed his hand while trying to catch the breath.

"I met your wife, including I'm too family friend O'Hara." Seamus explained.

"I know. Well, if you excuse me, I'm searching for my wife. "Rhett said trying to keep going, but Seamus continued blocking his passing.

"Captain Butler, I would like to speak briefly with the sir. Actually it's about your brother. I don't mean to be rude, but I have a sister and I didn't like the way his brother was dancing with his wife. "

Rhett looked at him, thinking him was an abused man and despite not supported Ross and Seamus know Scarlett's family, he wouldn't allow that man with red hair spoke of his family.

"Mr. O' Conaill, I know you know my wife's family, who are almost relatives, but I'm not going to accept that you say something the family Butler."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be invasive, but your wife didn't want to dance with him and basically was treating her with too disrespect. I had to intervene, Captain Butler. I didn't want to disrespect your family, but your wife was scared and I just wanted to protect her. "

Those information were a stab in the heart of Rhett. He saw, Seamus and Ross arguing from afar, and blind with jealousy, thought that the two were vying Scarlett to dance. Now, he knew that Seamus did what that he didn't : protected Scarlett. Rhett turned in an hell that night for his wife, his mother and his sister, because of his ignorance, his insecurities, his traumas and his jealousy. He knew that Seamus was telling the truth. Rhett couldn't find Ross, but knew when found him would wring his neck.

"Thank you for telling me, Mr. O' Conaill. But, now I have to keep searching for my wife. "

"I know that I don't have anything to do with it. She is your wife. But, I know the her grandmother and her uncles. Are good people. Strong and wrestlers, so I ask you: take care of her and care with your brother. "

"You can leave, Mr. O' Conaill. I will take care of her. I'm your husband and I will continue being. Now if you will excuse me... "said Rhett doing question to mark his territory and show that Scarlett was his. Seamus moved away and went upstairs, while Rhett ran toward the front door.

But, before he going to the front door, was stopped by the father of Anne Hampton. Mr. Hampton was furious and demanded explanations. Rhett was desperate to find Scarlett as soon as possible and didn't want to be there, arguing with that man.

"Mr. Hampton, your daughter is a friend of the family. She's a friend of my sister since when they were children. I can consider Anne practically as my sister. My intention was not to disrespect. I invited her to dance, because I know that no gentleman wanted to dance with her. "

"Captain Butler, you're implying that my daughter is a unattractive lady?" the father of Anne asked furious. "And you danced with her out of pity?"

"By no means, Mr. Hampton. Your daughter is just a shy girl, and I wanted to present her with a dance. Just that. I did it for consideration to your family, who knows the family Butler long ago. " Rhett answered quietly, but was dying of will to send that man to go to hell.

"You ruined her reputation, Captain Butler. Anne will be barely seen by society as a whole. "the father of Anne almost shouted.

"That was not my intention. I invited her to dance, but you have to understand that she accepted it because wanted, I didn't force her to it. "Rhett justified.

"How am I supposed to do to repair the damage that you two made, Captain Butler? The sir is married and even knowing this, invited her to dance! "

"Mr Hampton, I already explained the reason for inviting her. You can tell society that Anne is practically daughter of Eleanor Butler, because our families have a friendship of long standing. Soon, the old guard of Charleston, will stop talking, and everything will return to normal. "

"The society of Charleston is antiquated, they won't understand. I and my family are lost! "

"Mr Hampton, I made mistakes a lot worse and today i am greeted by old guard. They will forget. If you want that they forget faster this episode, marry Anne with someone. She is already at the age to marry. Or so we can resolve more sharply, but that would be terrible for my family and for yours. Anne doesn't deserve to be an orphan and I wouldn't want to risk that my mama running out of his eldest son. Now, if you excuse me, I'll keep searching for my wife. Good night. "

Anne's father had no choice but to let Rhett go his own way. He got mad enough to call Rhett to a duel, but ended up giving up. Was too coward and knew Rhett could kill him. Rhett had already participated in a duel once, and killed his opponent. Anne's father decided not to risk . Thought in the alternative of a marriage and decided that needed to do Anne marry someone as soon possible as and send her out of Charleston.

Rhett found Rosemary, in doorway.

"Found Scarlett, Rhett?" Rosemary asked anguished.

"No. I rolled this whole Hall and no sign of her. Where Scarlett was? "

"Did she leave? Is she gone ? "

"Don't. It's raining too much out there. Scarlett must be hidden somewhere here. " Rhett tried to reassure, but he was more nervous than his sister.

"Rhett, and if she went out in the rain? She will get worse! "

"What do you mean, Rosemary?"

"Scarlett is sick."

"What?" Rhett almost screamed.

"When you went to Savannah, she started to cough a lot, but did not see a doctor. Me and mama were waiting for you to come to force her to undergo a consultation. Scarlett is not well. She's not supposed to have come to the ball, but she is stubborn and just came because wanted to dance with you. "explained Rosemary.

"My God... "muttered Rhett with heartbroken. His eyes filled with tears again. Scarlett was sick and he was a monster with her in all ways.

"I'm going outside. Stay here, Rosemary and wait for me. "Rhett tried to deep breath, trying to keep calm and ran out of the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: I am very upset with the comments of you. I am seriously considering stop writing or just continue to write the story in Portuguese. I've read various fanfictions, including enjoyed several and never complained. I've read fanfiction that Scarlett died, that Rhett marry with Belle Watling, which Scarlett married Ashley Wilkes, which Rhett divorces her, which Rhett tells her absurdities and frankly, reading the comments I haven't seen this kind of claim. I already have a story ready in my head, don't need to mend anything. There's been a misunderstanding during the ball and that's all. A fight of two people in love. I've read fanfiction that Rhett offers money to dance with other women and provoking Scarlett and nobody complained. Why just with my story? I sacrifice myself so much to write, being that my English is bad. I like the comments, but please have more way before commenting. I always make note of author explaining to you the guidelines of my story. I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but I'm really upset. Thank you for understanding.**


	67. Dark forest

**Dear readers: thank you for all the words of support. I just have to thank each and every one of you showed me the way. I was upset, I cried, and then I talked to my husband. He is in love with Rhett Butler, including. So, I decided that I will continue to write for you and by the memory of my father, who was a fan of Scarlett O'Hara. I have a letter stacked with all the affection. My father went to Atlanta and wrote a letter to my mother. He was solving some business in the United States, at the end of the years 80. The first thing he wrote was that he had arrived in Atlanta and was in the land of Scarlett O'Hara. We are Brazilians, but we are unconditional fans of the book and the film. The first time I watched the movie, I was 9 years old. With only 11 years old, I was already in love with Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler. For me, they are the perfect couple. I've always enjoyed writing. When I was 14 years old, I played with my father telling him, that I would still be a famous writer. My dad just laughed. When I met my husband, he had never watched this movie. I presented it to him and soon after, he became a fan too. I know the criticism is a part of life. And will have more patience with them. I'm a writer who likes action and suspense, and romance. I like spice and surprises. My story is long, because the book is long. I wouldn't want to write everything in just a few short chapters and ready. So, I put several twists. Only, I ask you to trust me. Thank You.**

Chapter 67- Dark forest

Rhett left in the middle of the rain and no sign of Scarlett by there. The street was dark and was raining hard that cold night . Rhett came running inside the hall and found Rosemary waiting for him.

"She's not out there, too." he said defeated.

"Where's Scarlett, Rhett? I am very worried! "Rosemary spoke terrified and shaking so hard.

Was when a lady who was nearby and listening all intruded on their conversation.

"Captain Butler? I saw your wife. "

"Where is she, Madam?" Rhett asked desperate.

"I was entering in the Hall when she passed by me, running out. I still looked scared, because was already raining enough and yet she ran away toward the main street. "

"Oh, my God!" Rosemary muttered with eyes full of tears.

"It's been a long time?" Rhett asked breathless.

"Enough, Captain Butler."

"Rosemary, go stay with mama, I'll behind Scarlett. She should not be far. "

Rhett left running from inside the Hall, under of the heavy rain toward the main street. A few minutes later, he was already completely wet, but nothing mattered only wanted find Scarlett.

Scarlett ran aimlessly by the streets deserted and dark of Charleston. The rain left her beautiful dress soaked and broke her hair, leaving her bun fully messy. Her feet were cold and wet. Every once in a while, she stopped for breath and cough out. The tears rolled from her eyes without that she could block them. Rhett broke her heart. By the first time, she felt herself really fragile. She just wanted to disappear from that city to far away where couldn't see Rhett Butler never more. One of the few really good memories, which Scarlett kept inside her heart was the auction of dances that happened at the ball in Atlanta during the war, but Rhett was keen to ruin everything in that not only paid to dance with Anne Hampton, her declared enemy, just like he did with her all those years ago, but paid even more expensive by Anne, showing that she was worth much more to him than Scarlett.

Scarlett cried and sobbed in despair. She came to believe that could win him back and fix things, but now realized that the reality was quite different. Mammy was right, she should never have put her feet in Charleston. Rhett played with her feelings and with her body. Treated her with love and passion only with the intention of giving her the coup de grace. She felt miss him so much, only to be humiliated in front of everyone.

Scarlett entered a dark forest and closed. She needed to get to the house of Eleanor to find her children and leave that place. She didn't know if was going to Atlanta or Tara still, but wanted to leave Charleston once morning. Just needed to arrive at the mansion of the Butlers, to change her wet clothes, find her children and Prissy, pack her bags and run away. That forest was a shortcut to get faster and Scarlett decided to use it. Soon, her feet were full of mud, while she supported the trees not to trip and fall. She reminded herself of Mellanie. How she missed the only person who loved her of the truth. Mellanie said before died, who Captain Butler loved her, but now, Scarlett realized she should be wrong. Mellanie was very good to see defects in those that she loved and she liked of Rhett Butler. "He never really loved me, just wanted my body." Scarlett muttered crying even more. "Before was Belle Watling, now is Anne Hampton."

Scarlett dragged her heavy dress was soaked and dirty of mud through the forest. She could see some lights in the distance. Was close to the home of Eleanor and her aunt Eulalie. She remembered her Aunts. She never thought she'd be humiliated like that in front of them. At that moment she felt angry at the whole family Butler. Was with hate of everybody, until of Eleanor that forced her to dance with Ross. While walking, coughed and cried, remembered the moments of passion that began with Rhett before he went to Savannah. Now, she believed that he had gone to Savannah because wanted to stay away from her and back during the ball only to humiliate her like that. Offer money to her, treating her like a prostitute and spitting upon her feelings, had not been enough, so Rhett staged a repentance to do something much worse. She loved him with all her heart and her body to be treated worse than trash.

Leaned on a tree and coughed harder. Felt again that shortness of breath unbearable. That's when she heard footsteps of someone inside that forest. At that moment she realized that wasn't alone. Was being followed by someone. Could only be Rhett. She wiped away the tears, preparing to slap him, as soon as he approached, so shouted:

"Is anybody there?"

The footsteps were faster and a man wearing a Panama Hat on top of his head, came out from behind a tree, and leaving her in panic completely.

"Finally we're all alone, my dear sister-in-law. We have a score to settle. "he said sarcastically.

Scarlett shivered and froze when she recognized that voice and her heart almost stopped when saw that man right in front of her. She knew who he was. She knew that was in front of her biggest terror in that city. And only managed to mutter:

"Ross."


	68. Scarlett x Ross

**Note: Chapter M, because of attempted rape. Read carefully.**

Chapter 68: Scarlett x Ross

Scarlett shivered completely terrified, when realized that was alone with Ross at the dark forest. And despite the darkness, she could see his sarcastic smile and his hungry look and evil. She knew what Ross wanted and was sure that he would try to have her by force. Nobody was there to protect her, or around to her to ask for help. By weaker, sick and wet that she was, felt that had to react. Would never allow that Ross touch her.

"You're shaking, my darling. You're scared by see me? " Ross asked sarcastic, while Scarlett took a step backward, to keep the maximum distance possible.

"No. I'm not afraid of you. Now, beyond all, you're following me, Ross? "Scarlett said prancing the nose and trying to maintain her self-control.

' Yes. I followed you. Needed to stay with you, completely alone, Scarlett. "Ross laughed maliciously.

"I don't want to be alone with you. So, you can go back where you came from! "Scarlett screamed angry.

"My dear, I don't think you understood: I'm not giving you options. Rhett doesn't love you; He made that perfectly clear tonight, but I'm available and together we can revenge us of him. Just give yourself to me, Scarlett. " Ross asked calmly.

"Never! I know your brother is a cad and that he don't love me, but you will never put your filthy hands on me! "Scarlett screamed, holding tears and trying to give some steps back. Just imagine yourself in the arms of Ross, her stomach was turned.

"Scarlett, I wish so much that you come to me, the easiest way, but I see you like to complicate things. All right, so will be the hard way. But, I can assure you that after owning you, won't be able to think in another man. "

"Shut up! You're a filthy! Don't you dare to try to lay your hands on me, Ross! You don't know me! "Scarlett threatened growling.

"Your genius attracts me as much as your body and your beauty, my dear sister-in-law. I would love to tame you, my tigress. "said Ross with a hungry look.

Ross approached himself of Scarlett, holding her by the arm. She screamed, even knowing that was no one there, to help her in that forest. Rhett should be very well, dancing and courting Anne Hampton at that exact moment, while she ran the serious risk of being raped by that man who shook her arm and pulled her towards his body. Scarlett cried and the lack of air hit her once again. The rain was still falling strong the city of Charleston and only the huge trees protected her, preventing her to be wetter than what was already. Scarlett decided to react and slapped in the face of Ross, so strong that just shoving sharp nails across his face, taking blood and leaving nasty marks.

"You slut, prostitute!" Ross murmured, passing his hand in own face and looking at Scarlett completely mad and out of control. "I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

Scarlett turned her back and ran with all the strength that had, but the shortness of breath and slippery mud prevented her escape completely from Ross. Soon, he reached her and pulled her by her dress, ripping it, leaving Scarlett with half of her legs completely naked. She even tried to run a few more steps, but he grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the floor, falling on top of her. His Panama Hat flew away.

"And now, you little bitch? What are you going to do? "Ross asked laughing, while tried to kiss her by force.

"Let Me go! Let me go! "Scarlett screamed, trying to get Ross left off her, with the rest of the little strength she had, at the same time, in which diverted the face of the furious kisses that he was trying to give in her.

"I'm going to possess you in a way that you will never forget!" Ross shouted, trying to open her legs with his and trying to rip out the top of her dress.

Scarlett screamed and tears rolled from her green eyes. She was powerless, was trapped, but would never surrender. Ross pulled her shiny necklace and threw it away, scratching her neck with rage. Scarlett was trying to push his body away, but couldn't. Ross seemed a beast beast, practically devouring her, without that Scarlett had the strength to react. Mud and leaves arrested in her hair, while her dress was practically reduced to rags. She never felt so scared in her life. Concentrated the forces in her legs, not allowing Ross could open them.

"Spread your legs, bitch!" Ross shouted snarling and continuing with his efforts, rubbing his hard member in the her thighs. Making Scarlett tremble with disgust.

Scarlett folded one of the legs and kicked his testicles with her knee, causing Ross to roll away, writhing in pain. She stood up quickly and ran, almost slipping in the mud and falling again. Ross stood up as well and ran after her, more angry and out of control of what before, snarling, as a predatory beast. His look was mortal now, wanted to hurt her, as soon as could put his hands on Scarlett again.

Scarlett stumbled in a tree trunk that was on the floor and fell, dirtying her pale lap of mud. Ross came running, and slipped too, holding her by the foot and almost plucking her shoe of kid. Scarlett was lying on her back, shaking her feet and trying to raise, but Ross was holding her tight not allowing her to move. Ross tried to get up, still holding her foot, but slipped in the mud once again. Scarlett found a piece of wood, when she stretched out her hand to try and grab the land and join forces to be able to raise in a new attempt. She took that piece with both hands, turned to front, tapping her foot that was trapped, to try to rid it of tight hand and gross of Ross, who would not let go it for nothing.

Gathering the remainder of the force which had, gave with the piece of wood on his head, causing him to faint instantly. Ross dropped her foot and Scarlett sat, breathing hard. She lowered her head and cried, completely terrified. Looked at Ross and realized he wasn't dead, was just knocked out. She felt an overwhelming need to kill him, but managed to control herself because she already had killed a yankee and didn't want to kill again. Already had everything bad happened against her tonight and Scarlett didn't want to finish it turning the killer of a Butler and running the risk of going to the gallows. She imagined the satisfaction that Rhett would feel to see her with a rope around her neck and sobbed loudly, crying further.

Soon, she got up from the floor and ran toward of the mansion of Butlers. She needed to get out of the forest, before Ross wake up and come after her again. Guided through the lights that illuminated the residences in the distance and the Moon that lit up the rest of the way out of that dark and scary forest, Scarlett has managed to find the exit, reaching the street. She was with her torn dress, all covered in mud, tired and sick. Reeling by the street, she followed the direction that led to the mansion of her mother-in-law; seemed a dead alive, coming back from a war. One of the worst wars that faced in her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dear readers: Rhett couldn't find Scarlett. I preferred that she faced Ross, alone. Because I wanted to show the strength of our heroine. I am very happy with the comments from all of you. Thank You.**


	69. Lost

Chapter 69: Lost

Scarlett reeled about the street that was lit only by moonlight. With a vast shortness of breath, pain in the legs and extremely tired, she struggled to get to the mansion of the Butlers, to disappear from Charleston, as soon as possible. Her heart was broken and after having gone through almost a rape, Scarlett knew she wouldn't be able to forgive Rhett Butler. Although, she thought that Rhett would never question to be forgiven. She regretted not having gone in the day he offered money to accept divorce. He had already humiliated her enough and yet not only decided to stay, as believed that they could start over and handed over her body and her heart to Rhett, unreservedly.

Now, she was there, walking down that street, completely heartbroken, feeling like crap and a rag, while thought Rhett was in the ball dancing with Anne and both laughing at her. At that moment, ill and powerless, Scarlett wished the lap of her mother, the strong arms and fat of Mammy and the sweet words of Mellanie. She went to Charleston, to win back her husband, after discovering that loved him, but nothing like that that planned worked. Will leave the city completely destroyed, with her heart into pieces. Inside, felt an emptiness. She had to hope, came to believe. Her body still felt the sensation of his body and her mouth still felt the torrid kisses and passionate that Rhett has given. But, all that was a lie. Now, Scarlett was convinced that Rhett just wanted to play with her feelings and use her body, as if she were a prostitute of brothel. He said that they could start from scratch, that he could come to love her again someday, and Scarlett just believed. She cried so hard with anger and sadness, which no longer had more tears to release. That night was being a hell for her. Looked at her torn dress . A dress that Scarlett has chosen with such care, with the intention of attracting Rhett, was now reduced to rags soiled with mud. Her shiny necklace was gone, leaving in its place a scratch mark who Ross did, trying to hurt her. But, none of that mattered to her. The dress and necklace weren't important. She felt empty without Rhett and this hurt a lot. Felt will of dying, but needed to remain strong. She had the Irish blood running through her veins and had to survive all this. Scarlett didn't know how would do to surpass, just knew that had to react and accept that the love she felt was not reciprocal and never would be.

Rhett ran across the main Avenue, completely desperate. He just wanted to find his wife and beg her to forgive him. He screamed by Scarlett's name several times, but had no reply. Would overturn every corner of Charleston until locate her if need be. He just wanted to hug her, take her home and have her in his arms again. He still loved her very , was jealous and assumed the worst and ended up making a terrible mistake. Knowing that Scarlett was sick and fled in the middle of that rain, left him bewildered and devastated. Rhett knew Scarlett was a strong woman. He has always been very proud of her for that. Even so, the fact that she was sick, broke his heart. He always wanted to protect her and now knew, that had could be lost, or injured, or sick somewhere, and he needed to find her. Decided that wouldn't go back home without find her. As he was running through the dark Avenue, screaming her name without reply and imagining that something bad might have happened, his desperation grew to an unbearable angst, which did hurt his chest. Tears rolled from his tan face, without he knew. Rhett Butler was crying inside and out.

Scarlett felt a shortness of breath unbearable and lots of leg pain. She was exhausted and couldn't get to the mansion of the Butlers. She no longer had the strength to walk. Spotted the house of her aunt Eulalie, who lived next to the mansion of Eleanor. Then made a decision. She will go to her aunt's house, take a bath, rest, to borrow a dress and go back to the mansion of Butlers by the morning, to pick up her children and get out of that boring town that just brought pain to her.

Staggered until the huge gate of the house of her aunt. Pushed the gate already powerless and thanked for it to be open. She looked like a zombie walking to unsteady steps by the dirt road that led to the entrance door of the house. Already wouldn't rain more, only drizzling and Scarlett felt very cold in her body. She was shivering and her teeth trembled inside the mouth. The small road was dark, lit only by Moonlight, but Scarlett could see the large entrance door, straight ahead, there were only a few more she was so weakened that those few steps seemed miles. When managed to reach the front door, she hit in the door hopelessly, with all the force that still remained and feeling herself feverish and with shortness of breath, fell to the ground unconscious.

One of the servants of Eulalie, opened the door with a candleholder candles in his hand. He hoped it would be his mistress returning from ball, but found it odd not hearing the noise of the wheels of the carriage and the horse's hooves in front of the house. When lit up the place, already scared, thinking it could be some bum looking to break into the house to steal, found a woman unconscious, almost to his feet and shouted terrified.

"Nancy! Nancy! "

The servant of Eulalie appeared running already using her nightdress and as soon as that came in the door and saw the woman unconscious also was appalled.

"Who is she, Brown?" Nancy asked scared.

"I don't know . I opened the door and she was here, fainted. "

Brown approached the candlestick of the face of Scarlett and Nancy recognized Eulalie's niece at the same time.

"It's the Miss Scarlett, niece of Miss Eulalie. We have to take her inside. "

Brown delivered the candlestick to Nancy and took Scarlett in his arms, leading her into the house of her aunt Eulalie.


	70. Diagnostic

Chapter 70: Diagnostic

When Eulalie came home, she took a fright, to know through Nancy that Scarlett was at her home and was found unconscious on her front door. Nancy told to the mistress that her niece appeared dirty and with the whole dress ripped, and was burning with fever and all wet. Nancy also reported that with the help of Brown, took Scarlett to the guest room, where managed to undress her and clean her, and wear her with a white cotton sweater, which got in the closet of Eulalie. Now, Scarlett was lying on the bed, but still was delirious with fever and still had not regained consciousness. Eulalie ordered to Brown who was behind a doctor immediately and moved into the guest room accompanied by Nancy to see her niece.

An hour later, Brown entered the house accompanied by Dr. Stuart, a puny and bald old man, carrying a small suitcase in one hand. He was sleepy and just putted a coat on top of pajamas to meet that emergency. As soon as Dr. Stuart, entered in the guest room, Nancy retired and left her mistress alone with the doctor and Scarlett. Eulalie told him that Scarlett appeared on her door, unconscious, wet from rain and with fever. Dr. Stuart looked at that beautiful woman, who was lying on the bed and realized that the case was serious. He said Eulalie what had to do a bleeding in Scarlett and opened the suitcase, which placed carefully on top of the dresser, to take the stethoscope to examine her.

After making the bleeding in Scarlett and examine her, Dr. Stuart, gave the diagnosis for Eulalie. Something that aunt of Scarlett had no idea hear about her niece who was always so strong and full of life.

"Mrs. Eulalie, unfortunately the case your niece is very serious and will need several care."

"What she's got, doctor? Is it very severe? "

"Your niece is anemic. It is possible to perceive by the color of her skin and ... "

"But, Scarlett has always been very white, doctor, and was always healthy."

"She's with pale skin too much, and her eyes are yellowish, Mrs. Eulalie. This is anemia and we will have to take very good care. It would not be so serious if wouldn't come accompanied by a principle of pneumonia. "

"Scarlett, has pneumonia?" Eulalie almost screamed, terrified.

"Practically. Is at the beginning and we still have a way to reverse this situation. The problem is that anemia and weakness, end up leaving her case more delicate. "

"She can die, doctor?"

"I don't want to frighten you, Mrs. Eulalie, but if we cannot reverse this infection immediately, she can die Yes."

"Oh, my God! My niece, you must save her! " Eulalie asked desperate.

"I'm here for that, Madam. But, in spite of the remedies and care that we will have from now on, we will depend on the body of your niece react to illness. I will come here to see her twice a day, and if any emergency happens, just call me that I come running. I'm spending the list of remedies that she will have to take and also a diet against anemia, to strengthen. "explained Dr. Stuart coldly while Eulalie, looked distressed for Scarlett who remained unconscious lying on the bed.

The sun appeared in the sky, when Rhett showed up at home. Eleanor was greet him at the front door and was startled to see her son with the wet clothes, pants dirty with mud, the unkempt hair and sunken eyes, swollen and lifeless. She ran to hug him, and Rhett cried on her shoulder and squeezed her, desperate.

"I spent all night looking for Scarlett, mama. But, I didn't find her. I searched every corner of this city, and nothing! She disappeared ... and the guilt is all mine ... "said Rhett sobbing.

"Let's go, my son. You need to get out of those wet clothes and eat something. "

"I need to find Scarlett, mama. I have no will to eat, nor to do anything. I just want to find my wife. " Rhett said reluctant to come into the house.

"But, if you don't watch out, you will get sick, my son. You need to be strong to continue looking for her and find her. "

"I'm just going to enter in to change my clothes, mama. I Go until the police and the hospital. " Rhett said exhausted and crestfallen, while his mother drove inside the house holding his heavy hand.

Soon, which passed down the hall from the entrance hall and spotted the room. Saw that Rosemary was sitting on the couch, cuddled with Wade, who sobbed loudly as a scaredy child. Ella was also with them. She was sitting on the armchair and looked scared for both. She was the first to see that Rhett had returned.

"Uncle Rhett! Uncle Rhett! "the girl shouted by lifting the armchair and running toward the her stepfather. Wade loose himself from the arms of Rosemary and both wrung out the tears with the back of the hands. Wade got up from the sofa and went to meet Rhett too, while Rosemary remained sitting and looking at her brother with anger and sadness.

"Where's mother, uncle Rhett? Did you find her? " Ella asked distressed when she embraced tight the waist of Rhett.

Rhett spent lovingly hand tired in the red hair of the girl and felt himself worse. See the hopelessness of the sons of Scarlett by the disappearance of mother, left him broken. Didn't have what to say to their stepchildren. The guilt of Scarlett's disappearance was his and his entirely.

"My honey, the uncle Rhett couldn't find her yet, but I will do anything to get her back as soon as I can."

"I want my mother, uncle Rhett!" Ella murmured crying. " You have to bring her back! "

"I promise you, my honey, I'm going to bring her back. I Promise! " Said Rhett holding himself not to go back to crying.

Eleanor decided to take ahead of the situation. She needed to take Rhett for his room, because her son was too weak. No sleep, no food, all wet and desperate. Eleanor feared for his mental health. Was also afraid that he caught a flu.

"Ella, my dear, let's go to the bedroom with Prissy and wait by the your mama to come back? Has your dolls to play with and then, when you least expect it, Mommy will in your room to see you. "said Eleanor for the girl, making a sign with head for Prissy who was there around.

"Let's, Miss Ella, which Mist Rhett need to change of clothes for continue looking Miss Scarlett." said Prissy taking the girl away from the stepfather.

Ella left Rhett against her will, but accompanied Prissy and went upstairs to the bedroom. Rhett lifted his head and looked for sad eyes and puffy from Wade, who was standing in front of him, without saying a single word until that moment.

"Wade, I promise, that I will find your mother and ... "

"Why did you let her get away, Uncle Rhett? Why? She's sick! "

"Wade, I'm sorry. I promise you that today will still find your mother and we will take care of her. "

"All you do is fight with her, uncle Rhett. Now, she ran away. You think I don't see, that I don't know anything, but I do know of all. "

"Wade, my son, I know you're upset and desperate, but I'm going to ask you not to come between me and your mother. You're still too young to understand many things. I am as desperate as you and promise you that I will turn this town again, a thousand times if necessary and the surroundings too, until find your mother. "

"I'm sorry, uncle Rhett. I'm afraid you don't find my mother and ... "sobbed Wade crying again. Rhett ran to hug him.

"Don't say that, not even kidding, my son. I'm going to find your mother. When was that I promised you something that unfulfilled? Now, stop crying and go to do company for Ella, please. "

Wade didn't want to go upstairs and get close to Ella. He thought that his sister was boring and whiny, but decided to obey without complaint. Lowered his head and climbed the stairs slowly towards the room.

Rhett came into the room, behind a glass of whiskey. Served himself in the bar and sat in the armchair, moaning in anguish, while Rosemary remained sitting on the couch, looking at him with anger. He lit a cigar and faced his sister, who looked at him with eyes puffy from crying and closed face, unable to hide her anger.

"Are you with anger at me, Rosemary?" Rhett asked taking deep breaths.

"What do you think? It's logical that I'm dying of anger. Scarlett disappeared! She is sick and disappeared because of you! And only God knows where she is. "answered Rosemary striving not to scream.

"I don't need your accusations, Rosemary. I know I'm guilty of everything. " Rhett said defeated, recognizing his mistake.

"You should have let her go away, but arrested her here, to humiliate her that form in the ball!" Rosemary shouted and raised of the couch. Rhett looked at his sister speechless, because Rosemary never had yelled at him.

"Don't raise your voice to me, Rosemary! I will not accept this form of disrespect. Scarlett is my wife and I would be grateful if you do not get in the middle of my marriage! "Rhett said firmly while erased the cigar in an ashtray.

"I love Scarlett! She's like a sister to me! I'm going to defend her , whether you like it or not! If you don't like her, should have let her go! But, eluded her with gifts and even a fancy dinner, walking up stairs to break into her room! For what? To hurt her again! "Rosemary accused screaming louder and drawing the attention of Eleanor who had just entered the room.

"Shut up Rosemary!" Rhett shouted by lifting the armchair. "I'm nervous already, don't make me lose my mind with you!"

"Come on, my dear. Leave your brother alone for a bit. Please, I don't want you to fight. The children are already suffering and the situation here at home is no longer good. Don't need to get worse. Leave your brother alone. "asked Eleanor holding the arm of Rosemary and pulling her out of the room.

"You know why I never wanted to get married, my brother?" asked Rosemary with her nose up and eyes full of tears.

Rhett did not answer anything. Stood in the same place, snarling with rage by the petulance of his sister. His hands were closed and he held himself not to sock the wall. Eleanor continued pulling Rosemary out of the room. But, before the two leave the place, Rosemary has not lost the opportunity to poke Rhett for the last time.

" For not to take the chance to marry with a man like you!" she screamed making Rhett catch the glass of whiskey and play it against the wall with very angry.

Scarlett spent the remainder of the night, delirious. She was screaming, sometimes struggled, cried. Eulalie took care of her all the time. She and Nancy used wet cloths to lower the fever that consumed Scarlett. When the day dawned, the fever had lowered and Scarlett slept deeply. Eulalie sat on the armchair, totally exhausted and looked for the niece who appeared sleep peacefully. Heard knocking on the bedroom door.

"You can enter."

Nancy was bringing a tray with breakfast for her. Putted the tray on top of the small table that was next to the armchair.

"Good morning, Mrs. Eulalie."

"Good morning, Nancy."

"I brought your breakfast, Madam."

"Thank You, Nancy."

"Anything else, Madam?"

"I need you to stay here, taking care of Scarlett. I'll have to leave. I have to go to the mansion of the Butlers. I have to communicate the husband of Scarlett that she's here at home. "

"All right, madam, I'll take care of her."

That's when the two heard the tearful voice of Scarlett. She had just woken up, and was able to hear the conversation from her aunt with the maid. Without thinking twice, intruded herself into the conversation and made a harrowing appeal.

"Don't do that, aunt Eulalie. I don't want to see my husband never more... "and coughed a lot.


	71. Hidden

Chapter 71: Hidden

"Scarlett, are you awake? Are you feeling better? "asked Eulalie while listening to the request of her niece.

"I feel very weak, aunt Eulalie. I don't remember much of what happened last night. I know that I came to your door, but then I don't remember anything else. "

"You passed out and was wet, burning with fever. I asked Brown, call Dr. Stuart and he came running to examine you. " Eulalie explained.

"I'm very sick, isn't it?" Scarlett asked already knowing the answer.

' Yes. You are very sick and needs treatment, Scarlett. Dr. Stuart examined you and said you have anemia and principle of pneumonia. Need a special diet to strengthen and some remedies. "

Eulalie approached of Scarlett and put the hand on her forehead, to see if it was hot.

"Your forehead isn't hot right now, that means the fever gone for now. I was going out to buy the medicine and warn your husband that you are here in my house. "

"I don't want to see Rhett, aunt. Don't even think about going to warn him! I never want to see him again! "said Scarlett snarling with rage.

"Scarlett, I can't hide you here. Rhett is your husband and he's got to know where you are. Furthermore: you're very sick, needs care and ... "

"I told you don't want to see him! He stopped being my husband, when made me pass by that humiliation, yesterday at the ball. "Scarlett retorted with eyes full of tears. The memories of the last night still tore at her heart in half.

"I know your husband didn't have a correct stance yesterday, but still, he is your husband. Under the law, he has rights over you, Scarlett? "

"There are no more! I don't want to see him! I prefer to die if I have to see him again! "

"Scarlett, although I accept hide you here in my home, your husband will find you. He must be looking for you right now. "

"I don't want to see him! I already told you that, aunt Eulalie. And I want to remain hidden here until I recover and be able to pick up my children and leave this detestable town. "

Eulalie remained looking at her niece, not knowing what to do really. She couldn't hide her inside her House during the entire treatment and worse: the doctor was very clear, that the case was serious and could even have complications. Also had the fact of her friendship with Eleanor Butler. They had a friendship of many years which could even be quite shaken, if the came to discover that Eulalie was hiding Scarlett of her son. On the other hand, Eulalie owed and much to Scarlett that always helped her financially after the war and with it managed to maintain a good lifestyle during all these years. She needed to make a decision quickly, because soon the husband or Eleanor would be beating down her door to look by Scarlett.

"Scarlett, still that I hide you here, when Eleanor find out I lied, may not want more my friendship. Eleanor and I have been friends for many years. " Eulalie lamented.

"I am your niece, daughter of your sister! And always helped you financially when the war ended until today, so I have much more importance than your friendship with Mrs. Eleanor. In addition, when I'm healed, I'm going to Atlanta first, and then come back here to pick up my children and invent a story. I will talk that I ran to Tara and I stayed there until I recover my health. "

"It won't be that easy to hide you as you're thinking, Scarlett."

"I don't care! You will hide me here and ready! If you tell my husband that I'm in your home, I can die! I don't want to see him! I'm going to get even more sick, if I have to find him! "Scarlett practically begged and fell crying disconsolately. Remember of the last night, of Rhett, Anne and Ross was very painful for her.

Eulalie seeing the despair of her niece and afraid to aggravate even more her illness, decided she would hide her in her House. She didn't know if it would work, but had no other alternative before the suffering of Scarlett.

"Don't cry, my darling. I'll keep you here and take care of you. All I ask is that after you get cured, invent anything to Eleanor, about your whereabouts. Because I don't want to lose the friendship hers. "

"All right, Auntie Eulalie. I promise that the Mrs. Eleanor won't even dream that I've been here. "Scarlett promised dabbing the tears.

"Now, continue resting. I'll send Nancy to get the drugs and later Dr. Stuart will come to examine you again. "

Eulalie left the guest room accompanied by Nancy, leaving Scarlett alone. With broken heart, Scarlett laid aside, in the form of shell, hugging the knees with her hands. Curled up under the covers and cried until sleep again.


	72. Hunt and delirium

Chapter 72: Hunt and delirium

Rhett Butler returned to the downtown of Charleston, to search for his wife, after lunch. At the insistence of his mother, he took a shower, wore clean clothes and was forced to eat something, before returning to the street. Scarlett was missing and every hour that passed without knowing her whereabouts, Rhett was even more desperate. He sought not to think the worst, but knew that if found Scarlett lifeless, would go insane and die. His life would be over. A world without Scarlett, would be uninhabitable for him too. Sitting on the padded seat of the carriage, Rhett regretted once again, have been so foolish and unfortunate. Left once again the jealousy and insecurity dominate him. Now, that everything was going so well for them, that they had decided to resume the marriage and try again, Rhett putted everything to lose and ran the risk of losing Scarlett forever.

Corn stopped the carriage in front of the stand of the town sheriff, and Rhett came down running and entered the place to ask for help from the police and inform about the disappearance of his wife. As soon as the Sheriff, learned about the disappearance of the wife of Rhett Butler, ordered the Charleston police, that was for do a sweep through the city until find her. Rhett was desperate and the Sheriff tried to calm him promising to find Scarlett as soon as possible. He asked for Rhett go home, rest and wait for news, but Rhett refused and reported that would continue looking for Scarlett, still that at the same time.

Rhett left the police station and went to the central hospital of the city. Arriving there, he was informed that there was no patient named Scarlett Butler or even with the name Scarlett admitted in that place. He sat on the couch at reception, lowered his head, holding it with both hands and held himself for don't scream. Where was Scarlett? Where she went? At that moment, he began to think of places where she could be. Places he still hadn't gotten to go to search. That's when he remembered Eulalie, Scarlett's aunt. As he don't reminded of Scarlett's aunt, his mother's friend, before? Rhett knew where she lived. He remembered that Eulalie lived near the home of his mother. He remembered the place. It was a huge house and old, near the largest city forest. He couldn't waste time. Scarlett could be there, until even hidden, angry at him. Needed to run. Rhett would not withstand even spend another day away from her. He knew that after finding her and make sure that Scarlett was safe and well, would be a long and arduous path to get her forgiveness. But Rhett was willing even to go over his own , and handle tantrums and the stubbornness of his wife. What mattered to him was to have Scarlett in his arms and forever.

Entered the carriage and ordered to Corn that was toward the Baterry Wood, which stood next to his mother's House. Rhett didn't used to pray, but asked to God to that Scarlett was at the home of her aunt, who she was the safe, even if she didn't want to see him. He would force her to return to the mansion of the Butlers, even if he had to carry her in his arms and use the strength to take her. She was his! And Rhett wasn't willing to leave her side never more.

Arriving at the forest, Rhett indicated the way for Corn and soon spotted the House of Eulalie. His heart beat hard in his chest and he felt a knot in the stomach. "Scarlett has to be there!" Rhett thought breathing deeply.

Eulalie was in the room, sitting in the armchair and reading a book when heard someone knocking on the door. Nancy ran to open the door, and Eulalie remained reading, without giving much attention. She was waiting for the visit of Dr. Stuart, but was still too early for him to show up. Should be the Mailman, the milkman, or someone without much importance.

"Mrs. Eulalie. There's a gentleman who would like to talk to you! "said Nancy standing at the door of the room.

"Who is Nancy?" asked Eulalie without taking the eyes off the book.

"His name is Mr Rhett Butler, Mrs. Eulalie."

Eulalie automatically associated the name of her friend Eleanor and jumped off the armchair, leaving the book hit the floor, shaking and terrified. She had promised hide Scarlett, and her husband couldn't know she was in her house.

"Mrs. Eulalie, you're shaking, would you rather I tell the sir that's out there that you are busy and cannot attend?" asked Nancy worried with the nervousness of Eulalie.

"No. I will attend him. I want you to go into the guest room and stay there, along with Scarlett. " Eulalie ordered arranging the her dress and looking to stay calm.

Nancy agreed with the head and withdrew towards the room where was Scarlett. Eulalie followed toward the front door, taking deep breaths. Any sign of nervousness and Eleanor's son could realize she was lying or distrust hers.

When Eulalie arrived at the front door, came across a downed and desperate man. At that moment she felt very sorry for him. And almost blurted out the truth. But backtracked because she remembered the promise who made to Scarlett and was afraid of losing the financial help of her niece, as well as the possibility of a deterioration in her health, if she were to see her husband. Rhett took off the Panama Hat of his head, and greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Eulalie, I'm Rhett Butler, the husband of your niece Scarlett."

"Good afternoon, Mr Butler. How can I help you? "

"I'm looking for Scarlett. She disappeared from the ball last night and still couldn't find her. "

"Scarlett's missing?" asked Eulalie pretending that don't knew nothing.

"Yes, Mrs. Eulalie. I'm here, because I thought she could be in your home ... " Rhett said dejectedly.

"She didn't show up here, Mr Butler. The sir has already been behind the Sheriff? Already searched in elsewhere? Now I'm worried too, because I wasn't aware of anything! "

' Yes. The Sheriff already ordered a sweep in the city and I've just come from the hospital. Also looked for she in some places overnight, but no sign of her. "moaned Rhett with sadness, after losing the only hope who had. Thought who Scarlett could be at the home of her aunt, but now found that she don't passed by there too.

"If I see her, Mr. Butler, I run to warn you. And when you find her, please send someone to let me know, because I will be here, very concerned. "continued lying Eulalie.

' Yes. I ask for someone to warn you as soon as I find my wife. I won't take up any more of your time, Mrs. Eulalie, have a good afternoon! "said Rhett putting again the Panama Hat on his head.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Butler." fired up Eulalie.

Rhett entered the carriage crestfallen and completely devastated. The hope that Scarlett could be there, just was lost. Asked for Corn take him to the train station of Charleston. Needed to find if she took a train and escaped to Atlanta. He knew that Scarlett was a daring woman, and could have done that. Escaped the city and of his presence.

When Eulalie entered the guest bedroom, found Nancy putting a wet cloth on the forehead of Scarlett. The fever came back very strong, and she was delirious again and wrapped in blankets with very cold. Soon, Dr. Stuart would appear to examine her again, but the situation in which found her niece, made Eulalie almost asked for Brown to go after of the doctor in the exact moment. Scarlett beat the teeth with cold, debated up and was speaking disconnected words.

"You never loved me, you don't mind with me..."

Nancy washed again the cloth with cold water and putted on the forehead of Scarlett again, while Eulalie stood in the room's door, completely desperate. She was afraid that Scarlett died there, in her house without who her husband knew about her true whereabouts. At that moment, she knew Rhett was looking for his wife like a madman. If Scarlett died there, would be a scandal. She wouldn't have more courage to leave home. The old guard would never forgive her for keeping a husband desperate far his sick wife. Eulalie stayed without knowing what to do and repented for not telling the truth to Rhett Butler. He was husband of Scarlett and had rights over her, while Eulalie was getting into a problem that wasn't hers.

"Don't touch me! Get your filthy hands off me! "cried Scarlett completely delirious, remembering the attempted rape of Ross Butler. Tears streamed down her pale face. Her body trembled, but now was with fear and dread.

"She's delirious, Mrs. Eulalie. Is saying anything about anything! "said Nancy completely terrified, passing the wet cloth on the forehead and neck of Scarlett.

"I'm going to ask Brown to call the Dr. Stuart! I'm not going to wait for him to show up as agreed. While, I do this, you will fill the tub with water almost cold, Nancy. Let's take a bath in Scarlett to lower the fever! "

Nancy agreed with the head and left Scarlett delirious in bed, to fill the bathtub with water, while Eulalie withdrew from the room and was running behind Brown, for him to bring the Dr. Stuart with maximum speed.

Rhett left from the train station, disappointed once again. Talked to the person responsible for the station, even managed to, access a list with the names of all passengers who left Charleston to other destinations during and after the ball of Santa Cecilia, but didn't find the name of Scarlett. So, went at port of Charleston, where managed the passenger list with the same ease who got at the train station, after all: he was Rhett Butler, and once again, no sign of the name Scarlett. It was very frustrating on the one hand, but comforting for another: because meant that his wife was still in Charleston, hidden somewhere. He just needed to find out where she was.

Rhett went to the hotel, where Ross was living. He saw his brother for the last time, when was dancing with Scarlett at the ball. After don't saw more. Ross disappeared too.

Rhett had a score to settle with him. The last time who they talked, Rhett Butler was very clear with Ross, that wouldn't accept an approach him with Scarlett. Ross did not take the ultimatum seriously. At the same time he wanted to catch his brother by the throat, was afraid that Scarlett could be with him, hidden in that hotel room. Rhett couldn't trust his wife completely, despite knowing of her aversion to Ross. The two disappeared of the ball and could even be together. That dark thought tortured mind of Rhett and he growled once more with an uncontrollable moved with his mind, even though Rhett would do everything possible to disguise and control up through his gestures and sarcastic words. It was like that for years, since when he met her at a barbecue at Twelve Oaks. "If Scarlett is with Ross and the two are making fun of me, while I'm here, looking for her all over the city like a fool, I'm going to kill them!" he thought furious.

When he entered the hotel, went to the , the Manager came to attend him and reported that Ross was not. Rhett demanded more details and the manager reported that Ross came out with a small suitcase that morning, and informed at the reception that had a business trip to make urgent, if someone came looking for him. Rhett found it very strange and demanded to go to the bedroom of Ross, confirm that story. The Manager took a copy of the key to the room and accompanied Rhett until the third floor. Arriving there, the Manager opened the door and Rhett can confirm that the room was empty. He opened the wardrobe, and found a few pieces of clothing inside. Ross really had gone away. Still, Rhett continued suspicious of his brother, because hardly Ross left Charleston to travel. He was completely rooted in that city.

"You didn't see if Ross was accompanied when he left the hotel, Mr Campbell?" Rhett asked for the Manager, still quite wary with whole situation.

"He was alone, Mr Butler. And left in a hurry, he said who couldn't linger, because would miss the train. "the Manager answered quietly looking at the black eyes of Rhett.

"I think this whole situation, very strange, Mr. Campbell. Ross is not to go traveling and leave Charleston so ... "

"I confess, Mr. Butler, which I also found strange the fact. Even more, after I saw the horrible mark he had in his face. "

"Mark on the face? What do you mean, Mr. Campbell? "Rhett asked interested.

"He even tried to hide, Mr Butler, but the mark on his face appeared clearly. Seemed a very strong scratch and was ugly, taking account of all the right cheek. "

"Ross must have fought and then fled." Rhett concluded. " My mother will be worried, but now I have something far more important to discover than the whereabouts of Ross. After, I will investigate this with more calm. "

Rhett putted the Panama Hat back on his head and followed the Mr. Campbell for out of the hotel. Once again discovered that his suspicions were unfounded. Scarlett was not with Ross. He moaned again. Jealousy blinded him in such a way, which created until fantasies in his own head.

Rhett came again in the carriage and followed accompanied by Corn, to keep searching for Scarlett. He would not give up until find her.


	73. A shiny's necklace

Chapter 73- A shiny's necklace

After the visit of Dr Stuart, Scarlett's fever lowered again and the situation was under control. Were desperate times for Eulalie, because she was afraid that her niece does not support the disease and could come to die. While she and Nancy, gave a cold bath in Scarlett to lower fever, Brown went to the House of the Dr. Stuart and brought the doctor to the House of Eulalie as fast as could. When Dr. Stuart was examine Scarlett again, realized that the worst had passed. He warned Eulalie that high fever could return later, that she had to force Scarlett to eat and that the remedies had to be done at the right time.

Despite the high fever and of the delirium, the disease was stagnant, so Scarlett not worse, but also not improved. The doctor said it could take weeks and even months to that Scarlett was fully cured. Until when, Eulalie would hide Scarlett at his home, with Rhett Butler going through the city like a madman to find her?She didn't have an answer for that question. Soon, the doctor left her home, promising another visit the next morning, Eulalie sat on the armchair and stood watching Scarlett sleep a sleep apparently peaceful.

Later, Eulalie got up from the armchair and seeing that the fever wasn't back up until that moment, decided to go to her bedroom and get some sleep. But, ordered that Nancy stayed in her place watching Scarlett sleep. She needed rest and decide if really was going to continue hiding her niece. Deep down, she was feeling pity of Rhett Butler. Eulalie remembered of the distressed look and downcast that man, however he had taken a wrong posture during ball, was noticeable how much he loved Scarlett. Of course, she did not understand the reasons of Rhett have paid a high price, to dance with Anne Hampton and expose Scarlett to ridicule before all the old guard, but the sad look that man couldn't hide the love he felt for his wife and she realized that as soon as saw him, stopped at her door, hours ago.

Rhett locked in the library and did not wanted see anyone. He arrived at night at home, totally defeated and without find Scarlett. Promised to the children, who would bring their mother back that same day and failed to meet what he had promised. Did not dare to look at Wade and Ella and confess that had failed. Eleanor tried to exchange a few words with him, but Rhett avoided talk and went straight to the library. Mrs. Butler thought best to leave him alone. She tried to remain calm in front of the son, of the children and daughter, but was desperate too. Rosemary cried again when learned that Rhett came home without find Scarlett. Eleanor was a good time cuddled with her and let out a few discreet tears. She thanked by the kids were asleep because had no courage to give that bad news for them: that Scarlett was still missing.

Rhett sat in the armchair in the library and began drink a glass of whiskey after another. He did not want to believe the worst. He could not believe the worst. His life depended of the Scarlett's life to continue. He would like and quite that Scarlett was hidden somewhere, laughing at his face, laughing at his despair, and taking revenge on him because he was a fool with her at the ball. He lowered his head and began to cry, sobbing like a child. No Scarlett, he felt himself dead, lifeless, aimlessly, imagining that she might be dead, was unacceptable to him, but try as he might depart this kind of thinking nefarious of his mind, that thought was there, torturing him slowly, as the hours passed and he had no idea where she could be. Rhett had already ransacked the whole town twice, until in the brothels and bars he was see if found her. Went in the hospital, in the police, at the home of Eulalie, at the hotel where Ross lived. Knew she hadn't come out of Charleston, went at the railway station and in the Harbour and asked to check the list of passengers. In the early evening, before returning home, went at aunt Pauline, who lived well away from Battery, but Scarlett also wasn't there. Then he moved on again in the Sheriff's station, and was informed that the police were still looking for her, but that so far had no clue as to where she might be. Came home tired and defeated once more, and was now crying and drowning himself in booze again. He was with the bleeding heart, the guilt, the fear, the pain and the love tortured him, without that he'd how to react. He failed with Scarlett. He was a wretched man and weak. Knew that the whole situation was his fault and nobody else's. Turned another gulp of whiskey that went down scratching the his throat while the tears rolled by his tan face . Finally, after 12 years, Scarlett gave herself to him, of body, of soul and heart, she gave him everything who had, and he threw all away, by the window. Just imagine that stubborn girl who he met at a barbecue at Twelve Oaks, could love him, gave him want to scream like a injured animal.

She was sad, she was sick and was somewhere, perhaps needing help, maybe just angry and laughing of the his face and all that distressed him too much. Stay locked in that library, watching the hours go by, without knowing anything about his wife, was killing him slowly. Drank two bottles of whiskey alone, cried, stopped crying and cried again. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't be able to sleep and then that morning, he'd leave the House again to continue searching for Scarlett. He would find her, he had to find her anyway. Rhett tried to comfort to himself, sticking in his head that Scarlett was strong, she faced the war and the hunger and would not let herself down so easily. She was out there somewhere, and he only needed to find her and bring her back home and into his arms. Lost in his hopeful thoughts, comforters, fearful and dark, Rhett heard someone knocking in the door. He rose the armchair with difficulty, because he was already a bit drunk. Wiped the tears with the back of his hand, putted the glass of whiskey on the small table and opened the door. Was Eleanor who at the sight of him so destroyed and reeking of drink, held herself for not to collapse down and cry. Rhett was with red eyes, surrounded by dark circles and his face was tired. He leaned against the door handle and looked at his mother, asking what she wanted with him at that time which wanted to be alone, brooding over his pain and his guilt.

"Rhett, my son, the Sheriff is in the door and wants to talk to you. He has news about Scarlett... "

Rhett took a deep breath and walked out of the library running, still reeling a bit by the hall. Down the stairs like a madman and arrived at the front door, which was open, where he found the sheriff and two policemen who accompanied him.

"Good night, Captain Butler." greeted the sheriff with a serious countenance.

"Good night, John. You found Scarlett? " Rhett asked breathing deeply and looking to stay calm.

"I couldn't find your wife, but we found a clue, something that belongs to her." said the Sheriff, pulling out of the pant pocket a shiny necklace and handing it to Rhett.

"Yes, this is the necklace that my wife was wearing at the ball, where did you find?" asked Rhett distressed, holding the necklace carefully.

"Some police have made a sweep through the forest of Battery and the necklace was found on the floor, partially covered by land and dried leaves. They gave me the necklace tonight and now I came deliver it to you. "

"Thank You, John. Besides the necklace did not find anything else? "

"No. But, this means that your wife passed by the forest and was coming here. Has someone she knows and who lives near your home? "

Rhett looked at the sheriff and stared at the necklace again. That shiny necklace was one of the favorites of Scarlett. He bought it for her during the honeymoon trip in New Orleans and ordered the jeweler to record her name with the married name on the back of higher pendant. "Scarlett was on Battery, near my mother's House, near the House of Eulalie ... Yes, Eulalie. As I did not notice that her aunt might be lying? "thought Rhett shocked with his newfound.

"I see that you remembered someone ..." concluded the Sheriff, noticing the shocked look of Rhett.

"Yes, John. Scarlett has an aunt, which is practically neighbor of my mother, besides being a friend of my family. I went this afternoon at her house, who assured me that my wife wasn't there ... "

"And now, you're thinking that her aunt lied and are hiding her. .."

"It's possible. I know my wife. She's angry with me and may have intimidated and forced her aunt to hide her. I'm going now to the House of Eulalie. Once again, thank you very much, John. And have a good night! "

"Anything you need we are available, Captain Butler. Have a good night, too. "


	74. Nightmares

Chapter 74: Nightmares

_"Scarlett ran by the dark street and covered by the mist. She was terrified and knew that was being chased by someone. Holding the hem of her dress with the hands not to trip and fall, she screamed for help. The street was deserted and no one was around to help her. Scarlett could only hear the breath of her persecutor, who was getting closer and closer to achieving her. The legs ached, but she had to keep running. Never would get caught. As much as felt her breathe fails, she kept running away without even knowing where she could hide herself._

_According, followed running, she saw in the distance the South Carolina Society Hall, the hall where ever happened balls of St. Cecilia. Should have someone there who could help her. She saw that the lights of the room were all lit and decided instinctively that was to there that she would._

_Getting closer to the hall, the fog began to dissipate and Scarlett could sight the place clearly. She did not dare stop to breathe or look back, needed to move on, until to be safe inside the hall. With the forces weakened and the breath panting, she managed to get on the first rung of the ladder, looked up and noticed that the front door was open. Scarlett climbed the stairs almost crawling, but she was determined and knew which only in that place would be finally safe. Passed running through the door, where there was no one there, and when she entered in the hall realized that was completely empty._

_"Hi! Has anyone here? I need help !" she screamed running to the center of the hall, looking at all sides, but no voice answered, only the echo that her own voice did. "Hi ! Somebody help me ! Is someone chasing me !" she continued screaming._

_Scarlett stopped in the center of the empty room, to recover the breath. With the right hand holding the heart and curved back, she searched by air. Was when heard footsteps coming in her towards from behind. But, before she could turn around to see who was, two strong arms grabbed her. An arm held her by the waist and the other by the throat, almost choking her. She shouted, struggled, but could not get rid._

_"Was running away from me, Scarlett?" a hoarse voice whispered in her ear._

_Scarlett felt terrified, her stomach churned with disgust when identified what that voice, the man who was grabbing her brutally from behind was Ross Butler._

_"Release me, you crazy!. Release me! "she started to scream struggling even more._

_"Thought that you would get rid of me, dear sister-in-law? You're mine! "Ross growled in her ear, tightening her even stronger._

_"You're choking me! Release me. " Scarlett asked in agony and almost voiceless._

_Ross released her and pushed her. Scarlett lost the balance and fell to the ground. She turned quickly to look at he and became even more terrified when saw his hungry eyes, the same look he showed to her when he saw her for the first time. Ross spent the tongue at his lower lip and laughed._

_"Thought it would escape me, aren't you? But, you forgot that are alone, that have no one to protect you. "_

_"Rhett!" she began to scream desperate calling by her husband. "Rhett!"_

_"Shut up!" Ross ordered. "My brother is not coming to save you. He doesn't love you and doesn't care about you! "_

_Scarlett began to cry. Ross was telling the truth. Rhett would not appear to protect her. Rhett didn't love her anymore, if he really someday, loved now doubted he really already felt love for her sometime._

_"My brother just wanted to your body, your prostitute! Like this, as I want too! I'll possess your body until you go mad for me! "Ross said mocking her._

_"Never! Don't touch me! "Scarlett continued to scream, trying to get up, while Ross walked slowly in her towards with his predator look, like a beast beast, a monster._

_Ross grabbed her by the waist again, when realized she was trying to escape again and threw her on the floor again, falling on top of her. His heavy body was crushing her, and he tried to force her to open the legs._

_"Doesn't It! Doesn't It! Leave me, you monster! " Scarlett struggled without success, while Ross was kissing her neck, growling with rage and desire._

_"Mine! You're mine, you prostitute! "Ross laughed trying to kiss her in the mouth. Scarlett strayed of the kiss, completely sick and almost vomited when she felt his hardened member rubbing itself in the middle of her legs._

_She tried to scratch him, but could not because Ross held her arms with his strong hands, keeping them trapped on the floor, above of her head. Tears streamed from her eyes and she knew that was impossible to escape of her brother in law. Ross would get to have her by force and she had no way to defend herself. And in that moment of agony, she heard footsteps in the hall followed by laughter ._

_Ross still continued rubbing himself in her, while Scarlett remained dominated and unable to move. She looked to the right side toward the laughter that echoed in the place and saw Rhett and Anne embraced. Both looked at her and laughed enough of her disgrace. Scarlett sobbed and cried even more and with a small voice, asked weakly._

_"Rhett, help me ... please ..."_

_But Rhett ignored her completely and embraced Anne Hampton even stronger, showing that no matter what might happen to her. Scarlett closed her eyes and cried like a child, while Rhett and Anne remained laughing and mocking of her. Ross released her arms and began to rip the top off her dress, leaving the top of the chemise and corset showing. Scarlett was trying to hit him, give him punch and scratch him, but nothing would stop him. No forces and no air, she could only scream and cry, while the laughter of Rhett and Anne were increasingly high and constant. "_

Scarlett woke up screaming and burning with fever. Nancy and Eulalie entered in the room frightened. Nancy had left for a few minutes, to go to the kitchen and found Eulalie in the hall when the two heard the shrill cries of Scarlett.

When they entered the room, Scarlett was still thrashing in bed. Nancy ran to finish of wake her, while Eulalie looked at her niece completely scared.

"Miss. Eulalie, Miss Scarlett is burning with fever again and was having another nightmare."

"Nancy, go get the remedy, a bowl with cold water and a cloth. We have that lower the fever! "Eulalie ordered shaking. Nancy immediately obeyed the order of her boss and ran from the bedroom.

After some time, they were able to lower the fever of Scarlett, who remained some time awake crying, not wanting to talk to anyone and then went back to sleep. Eulalie looked at her niece who now sleep peacefully, after another crisis and made a decision. The next morning, she'd chase of Rhett Butler. She couldn't keep hiding Scarlett. Knew her niece was with angry of the husband, but realized that deep down, she felt miss him a lot, and that the fear and pride prevented her from screaming openly that wanted him on her side. Rhett was looking for her like a madman, and Scarlett needed him, even that declined to assume that. Eulalie left the bedroom, leaving Nancy watching Scarlett when was approached by Brown in the hall.

"Miss. Eulalie, has a gentleman out there who wants to speak with you."

"Who's at this time of night, Brown?"

"It's the same sir who came here this afternoon."

Eulalie trembled and breathed deeply. She knew very well who was that was on the outside, waiting to talk to her.

"I'll attend him, Brown. Ask him to enter and take him to the main room. I'll talk to him. "

"All right, Miss Eulalie." said Brown retreating toward the front door.

When Eulalie entered in the main room, she found Rhett Butler walking back and forth quite uneasy and distressed. Rhett looked at her, and Eulalie realized he was a little drunk and with swollen eyes. At that moment, Scarlett's aunt's heart weighed enough. He had been drinking and crying of despair because of her niece. She took pity on that man and it reinforced her decision to tell the whole truth.

"Good Night, Mr. Butler."

"Good Night, Mrs. Eulalie. I think you know the reason that made me come here at this time. " Rhett said seriously while maintaining a firm stance. He would not support more lies and would only accept out of there with Scarlett in his arms..

"Yes, I know." said Eulalie calmly, despite of still are shaking a little. Something that did not pass unnoticed to Rhett. "I was waiting for you."

"Where is she, Mrs. Eulalie?" Rhett asked unable to hide his anguish.

"Calm down, Mr Butler. Please sit down, because we need to talk. "asked Eulalie politely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Music of Scarlett O' Hara :

**"Black Is The Color Of My True Love's Hair"**

Black is the color of my true love's hair  
His face so soft and wondrous fair  
The purest eyes  
And the strongest hands  
I love the ground on where he stands  
I love the ground on where he stands

Black is the color of my true love's hair  
Of my true love's hair  
Of my true love's hair

Oh I love my lover  
And well he knows  
Yes, I love the ground on where he goes  
And still I hope  
That the time will come  
When he and I will be as one  
When he and I will be as one

So black is the color of my true love's hair  
Black is the color of my true love's hair  
Black is the color of my true love's hair


	75. The truth

Chapter 75-The truth

Rhett sat quietly on the couch and stood looking at Eulalie with a look pleadingly. At that moment, he made sure that Scarlett was there, or at least she knew where his wife was hiding. Eulalie sat in the armchair of front to him and began to speak without waiting more.

"Mr. Butler, I was going to find you in the morning, because I needed to talk to the sir about Scarlett." she said breathing hard.

"She's here?" Rhett asked, interrupting her, because couldn't support more so much anguish.

Eulalie remained quiet for a few seconds looking for that man so desperate. She could no longer go back. He already knew that she always knew where Scarlett was, he just didn't know about the gravity of the situation. She had to tell the truth, even if Scarlett got mad at her, at least she wouldn't carry this guilt for the rest of her life, if the state of health of her niece came to worsen. She couldn't continue agreeing in keep her niece away from husband, even if was her own which had asked. Eulalie also thought in Eleanor. She should be so desperate as Rhett by Scarlett's disappearance and the two were friends for years, since before the war. Scarlett was the daughter of her sister, but she chose to marry with that man who was sitting right there, in front of her and by the law, he had full rights over his wife.

"Mrs. Eulalie, I asked you a question. Scarlett's here? "Rhett asked again interrupting her thoughts..

"Yes, Mr Butler. Scarlett's here. "she replied slowly trying to remain calm.

Rhett took a deep breath with relief and smiled. His black eyes shone with joy and he threatened to get off the couch. Wanted to run to see his wife.

"Please sit down, Mr Butler. There's something you need to know. "

Rhett sat back and his desperation came back with the same intensity as before.

"Something happened to Scarlett? Is she okay? "he asked desperately.

"Mr. Butler, Scarlett appeared here at home in the the crack of dawn during the ball. Brown, my servant, found her passed out at the door. When I came back of the ball, she was already installed in the guest room. I took a fright to see her here. Nancy, my maid, told me that they found her with the torn dress , wet because of the rain and all dirty with mud, including she's the one who recognized Scarlett... "

Rhett's eyes filled with tears. Know that Scarlett went through all of that, because of him, broke his heart even more. She was probably dying to anger him and rightly . Eulalie looked at him with compassion, but had to tell everything and had not yet arrived in the worst part of the story.

"She was burning with fever, Mr Butler. I ordered to Brown go after doctor as soon as possible. Brown returned quickly accompanied by the Dr. Stuart who examined Scarlett. And the diagnosis was not good. Scarlett's with anemia and principle of pneumonia. She is very sick. "

Rhett looked at her with eyes wide open and feel like screaming. He had just received a terrible information, something he feared greatly. He tried to stay calm, but failed and ended up raising his tone of voice.

"And the lady, knowing that Scarlett is very sick, was hiding my wife from me? How could you do that? " Rhett asked snarling with rage and closing the hand in fist, crushing his own fingers.

"Understand, Mr. Butler, I would after of you, I'd let you know..." Eulalie tried to explain.

"You should have asked for your servant to do this when he was calling a doctor. I was on the street, desperate, looking for Scarlett, but my mother and my sister were already at home! I came here this afternoon and you lied to me, saying that don't knew of nothing about her! "

"Mr. Butler, Scarlett woke up the next day and asked me to hide her, here. She was upset and didn't want to see you, of course I didn't agree, but she practically forced me and ... "

"And even with her sick, you accepted. Even knowing I was in the street, looking by her like a crazy without sleep and without eating, you accepted. Neither the friendship that you always had with my mother was enough, for you go against this request for Scarlett. Mrs. Eulalie, did you ever stop to think how my mama and my sister are suffering? And the sons of Scarlett? The children are desperate. "

"I swear to you, Mr. Butler, who have always been against this request of Scarlett. But she forced me, told who was my niece and I had obligation to hide her. Even so, I couldn't fulfill this promise neither by one day, and I was already decided that as soon as morning, I would go to the house of Eleanor, looking for you. Please forgive me, I felt trapped. Scarlett always contended me after the war, if wasn't by her, I'd be with my sister, being a nuisance. I had no way out and I don't even know what's going to happen to me, when she wake up and realize that I betrayed her confidence. "

"If the question is money, Mrs. Eulalie, don't worry. If Scarlett will not want more to continue propping up your luxuries, I make it a point to continue paying for them with my own money. You didn't needed have her hidden from me! " Rhett said angrily.

"You see, it wasn't just for the money. She said that if found with the sir, her health would worsen and I got scared. I was thinking about her too. But, I can't hide her more. I watched your desperation looking for her, Mr Butler. Scarlett got a high fever that comes and goes, leaving everyone here at home desperate, in addition to the terrible nightmares that she has and wake up everyone with her screams. I'm not a bad person. I am a widow, but while my husband was alive, I was always by his side, respecting him completely. The place of Scarlett is at your side, so I was already determined to tell you the truth. Maybe I lose my financial aid of Scarlett and the friendship of Eleanor, who has always been very important to me, but I couldn't take anymore my conscience accusing me. "

Rhett lowered his head and sobbed, but quickly wiped with the hand, a tear that stubbornly ran by the his face, trying to retrieve the same firm stance of before. The high fever, the disease, the nightmares. All that terrified him enough. Scarlett needed him and he needed her too.

"I'm mad at you, but I have to thank her for taking care of Scarlett until now. In relation to my mother, you can rest assured, that if it were up to me, you will continue with the same friendship ever. My mother is a understanding woman and she will understand your reasons. "Rhett said raising the head and looking into the eyes of Eulalie." But, now, I need to see my wife as soon as possible. That's the least you can do for me, after accepting hides her. "

Eulalie got up from the armchair and making a gesture with the hand, asked for Rhett follow her. Rhett rose quickly from the sofa and followed Scarlett's aunt without opening the mouth, but with the heart beating strongly inside the chest, ready to explode at any moment.

Soon, that she opened the door of the guest room, Rhett held himself once again to not cry, so he entered the bedroom and saw Scarlett, so small and fragile, lying in bed and sleeping a sleep apparently peaceful. She looked like a child wrapped in blankets, the girl that he always wanted spoil and protect since the moment that met her in the library at Twelve Oaks. Approaching the bed and being watched by Eulalie, he looked at the pale face of Scarlett and with the eyes full of tears, murmured affectionately.

"I'm here, my girl ..."


	76. Tears and memories

**Note: some parts of memories of Rhett Butler, were copied from the book "Gone with the wind" by Margaret Mitchell. Thank you for all the comments. I love reading all. And I will try to update the story as soon as possible.**

Chapter 76: Tears and memories

Rhett knelt beside the bed and held the fragile and small hands of Scarlett with affection. He kissed several times his wife's hands and let out the tears. View Scarlett there, lying in that bed, sick and helpless, finished with his heart and he couldn't even hold the hiccups. Eulalie stood awkwardly, by see him cry. She remained standing watching the two. Scarlett was asleep, practically passed out after another high fever crisis, even with Rhett crying and kissing her hands, she didn't wake, was in a deep sleep without nightmares. Rhett looked at the face of his beloved and noticed marks of tears.

She'd been crying before sleep. Noticed, too, that Scarlett had a heavy breathing, her chest rose and fell with difficulty because of pneumonia. Rhett stood there, staring at her, kissing her hands, caressing her hair. He wanted to hug her tight, confess that loved her, that always loved Scarlett with all his forces, begging her forgiveness. But, had to contain himself. She was sick, seemed as fragile as a child, and he knew that Scarlett was angry with him and rightly. The road would be long to get her forgiveness, but Rhett was willing to fight for it. His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Eulalie.

"Mr. Butler, what you intends to do now?" she asked.

"I'm going to take my wife for home and care of her, Mrs. Eulalie." Rhett replied dabbing the tears, but he remained kneeling without taking his eyes off of Scarlett, afraid she could disappear if he stopped of look at her.

"Mr. Butler, now is not a good time for you to take Scarlett for home. The night is too cold and she is very sick. We'd better wait till the morning. "

"I will not leave the side of my wife, Mrs. Eulalie. Don't ask me to go away and leave her here until tomorrow, because I won't accept. " Rhett said flatly.

"Mr. Butler, I thought I'd invite you to stay here with her tonight. I can ask for Nancy prepare a bedroom for you to sleep a little. It's the least I can do to try correct my mistake. "offered Eulalie sweetly, moved by the love that man for her niece.

"Thank you, Mrs. Eulalie. I will accept the invitation, but I want to be here, watching her sleep. "said Rhett raising the floor and keep looking the same serious posture of before.

"But, you need to get some rest, Mr Butler." said Eulalie looking for black eyes and swollen of Rhett. "You must be very tired, need sleep, or also will get sick."

"I'm sleepless, Mrs. Eulalie. I will accommodate me in that armchair, there in the corner, and I'm going to be watching my wife sleep. I prefer that. I just want that the lady bring me the remedies of Scarlett and a bowl with ice water and a cloth, if she comes to have a fever. "

"All right, Mr. Butler. I'm going to ask Nancy bring the meds and anything, you can call for her, for me or for Brown. "

"Mrs. Eulalie, I'll even out there, dispense Corn, my coachman, ask him to return tomorrow morning, tell for my mother where I am and ask him to inform that Scarlett's with me. Everyone at home will be relieved. "

"I hope that Eleanor don't get too mad with me, because I really like her a lot." Eulalie talked with sadness.

"My mother is a good person, Mrs. Eulalie. She has a very good heart and as I told you before: she will understand your reasons. "

Rhett was sitting on the armchair, watching the seemingly peaceful sleep of Scarlett. Both were alone in that bedroom, lit by candlelight. She shouldn't to be sick, she shouldn't to be there. Rhett wanted his wife recovered at his home, in his bed, lying in his arms after making love. He wanted her to forgive him for being a fool jealous. But, now she was there, sick and because of him. She was anemic and Rhett did little case several times when he saw her reject the food. He didn't want to give the arm to cheer and show concern because that thought all that Scarlett did was coldly calculated to lure him.

He found by several times, that she wouldn't eat to get his attention. Now seeing her truly sick, guilt, remorse and pain were shredding his heart. At that moment, he realized that Scarlett was not feeding well, since when he left, after the death of Mellanie. When he saw her naked, realized she was skinnier, but never imagined that Scarlett would be so sick. Rhett always thought she too strong, a woman of fiber and that breathed life. Scarlett hardly got a flu. When she was pregnant with Ella, continued to work in the store, until the last month. And when she was pregnant with Bonnie, was the biggest sacrifice for Rhett to keep her at home. After several fights, she only agreed to stop work from the sixth month of pregnancy.

She was with her weak body, and as took a cold, which turned into pneumonia, after heavy rain that she took during the ball of Santa Cecilia. Rhett lowered his head and cried again. Because of him, she was like that. She stopped eating and took that storm because of him. Rhett took the handkerchief inside the pocket of his coat and started to wipe away the tears of his eyes. He couldn't keep crying. Had to be strong for Scarlett and for himself. Looking at the pale face of his wife, his mind was invaded by memories old and mind returned to the first date with Scarlett in the library at Twelve Oaks, about 12 years ago.

_"This," said a voice from the depths of the sofa, "is too much."_

_Nothing had ever startled or frightened her so much, and her mouth went too dry for her to utter a sound. She caught hold of the back of the chair, her knees going weak under her, as Rhett Butler rose from the sofa where he had been lying and made her a bow of exaggerated politeness._

_"It is bad enough to have an afternoon nap disturbed by such a passage as I've been forced to_

_hear, but why should my life be endangered?"_

_He was real. He wasn't a ghost. But, saints preserve us, he had heard everything! She rallied her forces into a semblance of dignity._

_"Sir, you should have made known your presence."_

_"Indeed?" His white teeth gleamed and his bold dark eyes laughed at her. "But you were the intruder. I was forced to wait for Mr. Kennedy, and feeling that I was perhaps persona non grata in the back yard, I was thoughtful enough to remove my unwelcome presence here where I thought I would be undisturbed. But, alas!" he shrugged and laughed softly._

_Her temper was beginning to rise again at the thought that this rude and impertinent man had heard everything-heard things she now wished she had died before she ever uttered._

_"Eavesdroppers-" she began furiously._

_"Eavesdroppers often hear highly entertaining and instructive things," he grinned. "From a long experience in eavesdropping, I-"_

_"Sir," she said, "you are no gentleman!"_

_"An apt observation," he answered airily. "And, you, Miss, are no lady." He seemed to find her very amusing, for he laughed softly again. "No one can remain a lady after saying and doing what I have just overheard. However, ladies have seldom held any charms for me. I know what they are thinking, but they never have the courage or lack of breeding to say what they think. And that, in time, becomes a bore. But you, my dear Miss O'Hara, are a girl of rare spirit, very admirable spirit, and I take off my hat to you. I fail to understand what charms the elegant Mr. Wilkes can hold for a girl of your tempestuous nature. He should thank God on bended knee for a girl with your-how did he put it?-'passion for living,' but being a poor-spirited wretch-"_

_"You aren't fit to wipe his boots!" she shouted in rage._

Rhett laughed sadly by remember that episode. At that moment, in that library, he had already fallen in love with her. Was completely attracted to her genius and to her beauty. She was different of all the women he had known. He was never the same after meeting Scarlett. For more, that fought to maintain the freedom of always, his heart was already doomed, belonged to her and only her. Soon, his mind recalled another fact, pretty funny.

_"Are you asking me to marry you?"_

_He dropped her hand and laughed so loudly she shrank back in her chair._

_"Good Lord, no! Didn't I tell you I wasn't a marrying man?"_

_"But-but-what-"_

_He rose to his feet and, hand on heart, made her a burlesque bow._

_"Dear," he said quietly, "I am complimenting your intelligence by asking you to be my mistress without having first seduced you."_

_Mistress!_

_Her mind shouted the word, shouted that she had been vilely insulted. But in that first startled moment she did not feel insulted. She only felt a furious surge of indignation that he should think her such a fool. He must think her a fool if he offered her a proposition like that, instead of the proposal of matrimony she had been expecting. Rage, punctured vanity and disappointment threw her mind into a turmoil and, before she even thought of the high moral grounds on which she should upbraid him, she blurted out the first words which came to her lips._

_"Mistress! What would I get out of that except a passel of brats?"_

_And then her jaw dropped in horror as she realized what she had said. He laughed until he choked, peering at her in the shadows as she sat, stricken dumb, pressing her handkerchief to her mouth._

_"That's why I like you! You are the only frank woman I know, the only woman who looks on the practical side of matters without beclouding the issue with mouthings about sin and morality. Any other woman would have swooned first and then shown me the door."_

He laughed weakly by remember. Always liked to provoke the genius of Scarlett, since when he met her. Rhett loved to see her nervous. She could be even prettier when she was angry. Her green eyes were shining beautifully and she exuded life and energy. That's when, he remembered that first kiss that happened during their escape from Atlanta, on the road from Rough and Ready. The first time that felt the lips of Scarlett with his.

_"I love you, Scarlett, because we are so much alike, renegades, both of us, dear, and selfish rascals. Neither of us cares a rap if the whole world goes to pot, so long as we are safe and comfortable."_

_His voice went on in the darkness and she heard words, but they made no sense to her. Her mind was tiredly trying to take in the harsh truth that he was leaving her here to face the Yankees alone. Her mind said: "He's leaving me. He's leaving me." But no emotion stirred. Then his arms went around her waist and shoulders and she felt the hard muscles of his thighs against her body and the buttons of his coat pressing into her breast. A warm tide of feeling, bewildering, frightening, swept over her, carrying out of her mind the time and place and circumstances. She felt as limp as a rag doll, warm, weak and helpless, and his supporting arms were so pleasant._

_"You don't want to change your mind about what I said last month? There's nothing like_

_danger and death to give an added fillip. Be patriotic, Scarlett. Think how you would besending a soldier to his death with beautiful memories."_

_He was kissing her now and his mustache tickled her mouth, kissing her with slow, hot lips that were so leisurely as though he had the whole night before him. Charles had never kissed her like this. Never had the kisses of the Tarleton and Calvert boys made her go hot and cold and shaky like this. He bent her body backward and his lips traveled down her throat to __where the cameo fastened her basque._

_"Sweet," he whispered. "Sweet."_

His memories were interrupted when he saw Scarlett's moves. He quickly raised the armchair and went to near her. Putted his hand affectionately on her forehead and realized that the fever was coming back. Rhett rushed for wet the cloth in cold water and placed it in her forehead gently, while looking for his wife with love. Scarlett with closed eyes started to murmur and moan.

"Rhett... Rhett... "

"Shhhhh, I'm here, my love, I'll take care of you."

Scarlett fell into deep sleep again. She was able to hear the voice of Rhett, but couldn't open the eyes. Believed that was dreaming about him again. Rhett wasn't there because he didn't care about her. Rhett remained by her side, holding one of her hands, while passing the cloth on her forehead. He remembered when he came back from Europe and found Scarlett on his mother's House, completely delivered to him.

"I came back for you!" I Came back and do not regret me! "

Rhett continued turned to her. He had will to disappear. Wanted to get on the first ship and return to Europe. Had desire to play Scarlett in a train and send her back to Atlanta, even if had that use brute force for it. There was too much temptation for a man. Support that woman so devilishly beautiful.

_"Rhett look at me!" Scarlett asked._

_"Leave Me, Scarlett damn!" he growled desperate._

_"No. I want you to look at me! "she asked again. She knew was having a power over him at that moment. Decided to play her cards on the table._

_Rhett sought to regain the composure. He had to face her. Looked at she again, with serious eyes, without showing emotion. He felt playing poker. He needed to bluff, lie, dissemble. His sanity ran a serious risk. Looked for Scarlett, wanted ardently have her, but that was much worse than losing money. Was a bed of imminent death. Scarlett took a deep breath and seriously stated:_

_"I came because I love you! I love you Rhett Butler "_

_It was so hard for him to hold on after that declaration. He was tempted to grab her, possess her and scream at her that he was the happiest man in the world by listening to those words. But, soon he remembered also as despised her._

_"Rhett, I can win him back, can I make you love me again. I would do anything for you. Can I repay you all the pain I've caused you and. .. "_

_"Scarlett, Stop ! Stop to humble yourself for me. Learn to accept that you lost. I'm not going to be an object of your infant passion. My will is to put you on a train en route to Atlanta right now. Just don't do it because of my mother. She will be upset if you leave. And I do not want to bring for my mom, some hassle. So, while you're here, we're going to pretend we're a normal couple, because of her. Just that. And as soon as I find an opportunity, I'm going to send you back to Atlanta, even if by force. Do you understood? "_

_"Rhett, please don't do this to me!" Scarlett pleaded once again with tears in her eyes and with crossed hands, holding her heart ached inside the chest._

_Rhett Butler was affected, but did not show anything. He remembered the girl from before the war. That petulant and brave girl that he met at Twelve Oaks. That girl that he loved so much. He wanted to believe that Scarlett loved him, but couldn't. No longer had any hopes of a better life for the two of them together. He spent years waiting for those 3 words. Waited eagerly to hear them. Waited for years to see her look in love directed to him and only for him. But he could not erase the past. He really didn't believe that could pick up the pieces. He rose from the armchair and lit another cigar. Wanted to drink a whole bottle of whiskey at that moment to forget the urge he had to kiss Scarlett. Deep in his heart, he knew he was lying. He still loved her and wanted her madly. But Scarlett was cruel and she could not really love someone. He remembered of the Honorable Mr Wilkes. After 12 years running behind him, Scarlett discarded so easily the love who she felt, as soon as the road was free to have him. She could do the same thing with him, soon as she could have his love again. She just loved the money and nothing else. These thoughts gave strength to who Rhett kept rejecting her love. Rhett remained with a cold look, pretending that the attitudes of Scarlett, were not stirring with him._

_"Well, we're done here. And more: don't bother to dress like that for me. Your body doesn't appeal to me. I want you to dress decently to walk beside my mom and my sister. I'm not going to accept that you spoil the reputation of the two. If that happens, I'm going to twist your neck. " Rhett said snarling at her._

After that moment, she began to decline almost entirely to food. Rhett lowered his head and gave a kiss on her forehead, which already was cold again. His eyes filled with tears. He didn't know how Scarlett would react when wake up and find out he was there. She had every reason to want him well away from her, and he knew it.

_The kiss started gently, as if both were exploring an unknown environment, but at the same time so eagerly expected. Rhett pressed Scarlett stronger against him, like a madman in love. He passed his hands behind her back, by the sides of her body, in her small waist, in her neck, while Scarlett spent her hands behind his back and the his muscular chest desperately. The kiss if mixed with the tears and each could feel the taste of the tears of the other. Time stood still for the two. When he tried to break the kiss, Scarlett grabbed his black hair and pulled his head down to deepen further her passionate kiss. Rhett put his tongue in her mouth, causing her to almost faint . Realizing that Scarlett was shaking so hard, as if she would fall, he held her tightly in his arms. She returned the kiss grabbing his tongue with hers, leaving him shocked,_

_because Rhett has never seen Scarlett surrender with such ferocity for a kiss given by him. While the tongues got tangled desperately, the heart of Scarlett looked like that would explode at any moment. She felt the fire burning down her body. Passed lovingly her hand on his chest and then dropped to his belly searching to get more in low. Rhett realized her audacity and murmured breaking the kiss:_

_"Saucy girl..."_

That Kiss was delicious. Rhett lost nearly his head that night. Scarlett grabbed him so hungry, that he almost surrendered and made love to her in the gazebo, practically at everybody's eyes. If not for the appearance of Ella, he wouldn't have been able to hold on. Feeling Scarlett in his arms and corresponding to his kisses so passionately and will, made him lose control, and he was already taking off the shirt when they were interrupted. His mind went back to the time when they made love, after two years.

_"Saucy girl ... never had patience ... I'll give you what you want ... "_

_And pushed inside her, causing her to choke. He placed his member inside her slowly, and held himself to endure, because Scarlett was too tight due to a long time without having sex. He felt like if was taking her virginity, as if she were a pure maiden and innocent. That doubled his pleasure._

_"Oh! God! Scarlett! "he screamed when felt his member inside her completely._

_And began to push slowly inside her, while whispered in her ear words of affection. "My honey, my love, my Scarlett!"_

That night, he left the bedroom to pick up dinner for the two, walking on clouds of so much joy. He was still unsure, afraid that Scarlett despised him, but was also full of hopes to start the wedding and this time a real union, no ghosts from the past. The way she begged to have him inside her, the screams of pleasure that she gave to each lunge, his name on her lips. He never felt so much pleasure with a woman as felt with her. Scarlett surrendered herself completely to him, handed her heart and her soul. Rhett never imagined she could be so hot and so daring.

_"Scarlett, are you sure?" he asked sweetly, but completely crazy with desire. "I don't want you to do anything that you don't want only to please me and. .. "_

_"But I want to do, Rhett." she answered, leaning her head and looking with her wild eyes for him. "You don't want to?"_

_"Scarlett, of course I want to, but you know that a lady would never do that to her husband."_

_"But, you've always said that I am not a lady. "Scarlett replied with her lips trembling._

_Rhett passed a finger affectionately on her lips and closed his eyes, getting at the mercy of Scarlett. She passed her tongue on his member gently to take the meringue and Rhett almost screamed. He began to tremble and to breathe deeply while his wife cleaned all the meringue of his hardened member. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, grabbing her hair tightly and dropping a hoarse groan._

Rhett returned to sit on the armchair, to leave Scarlett sleep quietly. But, didn't take his eyes off her. Watching every breath she took, every move of her in bed. He was practically two sleepless nights. His memories came back to recent episodes of a Scarlett sweet and passionate.

_"Scarlett, stop look at me that way" Rhett asked giving a laugh. " You look at me like a little girl in love! You are until stumbling. "_

_"This is not the case at all., Rhett Butler! I am happy! Only this! " Scarlett retorted prancing the nose and closing the smile._

_Rhett laughed again. He could read Scarlett as a book and knew that she was happy to be alone with him._

He smiled sadly to remember the episode of the small flower that reaped in the garden for her. Scarlett that was happy when won jewelry and expensive dresses and extravagant, was delighted with a simple flower. That morning, he saw her treat that small flower as a treasure.

_Scarlett."_

_Scarlett returned to look for him and saw him standing with a pretty flower in his hand. Rhett approached her with a smile and a loving gaze, he had a twinkle in his eye blacks who she hadn't seen in a long time._

_"For you, my pet. Just blossoming. "_

_"It's beautiful, Rhett!" Scarlett said smiling and picking up the blue flower merged with lilac with her delicate hand. That moment, she went back in time and feel like a girl from the Clayton County being courted by one of her admirers. But that man was different. She truly loved him. Was happy to receive just a flower. Coming from Rhett, a smile, a kind look, a flower, a diamond ring, any thing, it was very important to her. Stuck the flower against his heart that was beating happily._

_"Thanks, Rhett." she thanked affectionately, lowering her guard._

_Rhett laughed and squeezed her cheek fondly._

Remembering of the a Scarlett needy, cornered, feisty and until jealous, the Rhett's eyelids began to weigh, and he went to sleep a little. For a few moments, Rhett had the luxury of resting a bit. Although Scarlett was very sick, for him the worst was over. Had found her and would take care of her, until Scarlett be okay again. Then, in the morning, he would take his wife home and go behind the Dr Stuart, as well as wanting more details about the state of health of Scarlett, also wanted to warn him that her treatment would continue at the home of his mother.

Rhett didn't know how long he slept, but awoke to the screams of Scarlett in his ear. He almost jumped off the armchair and noticed some rays of sunshine coming in through the cracks in the window. Had already stale and when he finally opened his eyes and looked at Scarlett, he saw that she was sitting on the bed, looking at him with rage.

"Rhett, what are you doing here?" she asked snarling with rage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New music of my fanfiction ( music of Scarlett and Rhett ) :

Tell me something, I need to know

Then take my breath, and never let it go

If you just let me invade your space

I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain

And if in the moment, I bite my lip

Baby in that moment you'll know this is

Something bigger than us and beyond bliss

Give me a reason to believe it

'Cause if you want to keep me

You gotta gotta gotta gotta

Got to love me harder

And if you really need me

You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta

Got to love me harder

Love me harder

Oh, oh, oh love me, love me, love me, love me

Oh, oh, oh harder, harder, harder

I know your motives, and you know mine

The ones that love me I tend to leave behind

If you know about me and choose to stay

Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain

And if in the moment, you bite your lip

When I get you moaning you'll know it's real

Can you feel the pressure between your hips

I'll make you feel like the first time

'Cause if you want to keep me

You gotta gotta gotta gotta

Got to love me harder (I'mma love you harder)

And if you really need me

You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta

Got to love me harder

Love me harder

Oh, oh, oh love me, love me, love me, love me

Oh, oh, oh harder, harder, harder

Oh, oh, oh love me, love me, love me

Oh, oh, oh harder, harder, harder

Love me Harder ( Ariana Grande feat. The Weeknd )


	77. No Choice

Chapter 77: No choice

After another night filled with nightmares, delusions and high fever, Scarlett woke up feeling physically stronger. Fully wrapped in blankets, she realized that it was in the morning, as the Sun's rays entering through the cracks of the Windows of the room and came to brighten your bed, where she also could hear the noise of the birds singing merrily on the outside. Still in bed, she felt a strange sensation. Her heart beat stronger almost exploding inside the chest, when she breathed more deeply and felt a familiar perfume smell. A male scent, mixed with cigars and whiskey, a smell that she hadn't felt in some time. Scarlett widened her eyes and froze for a few seconds. " That smell ... it can't be! "she thought anguished. Tremendous quite, she went to sit on the soft mattress, taking advantage of the extra strength with which she woke up that morning and spotted Rhett Butler lying on the armchair in front of her bed, sleeping. "Rhett? Oh, no! Damn it! How did he find me? My gossipy aunt not held her tongue inside the mouth and ran to tell him where I was. Also, what I could expect from my aunt Eulalie? " Scarlett thought angrily. The last thing she wanted was for the husband to find her in that pitiful state in which was: sick, frail and helpless. "Now, he will have more reasons to make fun of me." Scarlett lamented herself.  
Looking for the man she loved so much, held the tears that threatened to fall. For a few seconds came to think he could really care about her, even if it was just a little, but then remembered of the St. Cecilia ball and the of humiliation that past with him dancing happily with Anne Hampton in front of everyone, and reached the sad conclusion that Rhett was there just to fulfill with his role of husband. Probably the Mrs. Eleanor had forced her son to go out to look for her. She didn't want to see him and would not accept in any way back to the mansion of the Butlers with him. Creating an unwavering inner strength fed by anger and pain she felt, she screamed calling for him and snarling with rage at the same time.

"Rhett! Rhett!"

Rhett Butler awoke practically jumping off the armchair, scared. Eyes widened at the sight of his nervous wife watching him. The green eyes Scarlett shone with anger and pain.

"Rhett! What are you doing here?! "

Rhett breathed deeply, trying to stay calm. He knew that the reunion between the two would not be easy. Scarlett was very angry with him and with good reason. For a few seconds the black eyes of Rhett remained fixed in green eyes of his wife and both were unable to say a single word. He wanted to run to hug her and squeeze her in his strong arms, but could not move. The piercing eyes and rabid of Scarlett paralyzed him and he was speechless.

A fit of coughing took over of Scarlett, pulling Rhett of the trance in which he found himself. She started coughing heavily and repeatedly, causing Rhett ran in her direction to help her.

"Scarlett ..." he muttered worried approaching her, but Scarlett cowered in her bed and before he could touch her, she screamed looking for air.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

Rhett retreated when saw his wife cowering in another corner of the bed, looking at him with anger and at the same time terrified, refusing the touch of his hand. She was shaking a lot and holding not to cry. She didn't need the piety on him, just wanted to disappear from front of Rhett.

"Scarlett ... don't do it. .. Let me take care of you ..." Rhett asked sweetly while saddened by the refusal of his wife.

"Why have you come? Go away, Captain Butler. I don't want you here! " Scarlett ordered so harsh. "I don't need you!"

"Scarlett, I am your husband, and you need me, although you are angry, I'm here and I'm not leaving without you!" Rhett said seriously, holding not to cry in front of her. "You are sick and. .."

"I don't need your pity! My aunt is taking care of me! Go away and leave me alone! You no longer need to pretend to be the perfect and worried husband, as soon as I get better, I'm leaving this city forever! "Scarlett retorted snarling. She couldn't falter. Rhett did not love her and she totally believed it. He was there for obligation and pity. Scarlett lifted her nose and held once more the tears, even with the broken heart, she wouldn't never cry in front of him.

"Scarlett, I'm not here for pity or obligation...I'm desperate, can't you see?"

"I saw your despair during the ball, me exposing to ridicule in front of everybody." Scarlett mocked weakly and coughed hard once again.

"On the ball, we're going to talk, but at home, calmly, I know I owe you many explanations and. .."

"I don't care about your explanations, Captain Butler. Just want you to go away! And if you really want to help me: bring my children here, and then disappear! "Scarlett screamed even more nervous.

"No! You're coming home with me! I am your husband and by law you owe me obedience. "Rhett raised his voice fully decided.

"The law ... by law I have to obey you, and hang their humiliations and mockery silent ..." Scarlett said with irony.

"That's not what I meant ... it wasn't so ... I want to take care of you." Rhett for the first time felt disarmed and vulnerable to Scarlett and couldn't use the right words as he always had done in her presence.

"I don't need your care. Go away, Rhett. You've been very bad for me. .. just go away ... " Scarlett asked anguished and at the same time conformed with that marriage that had more repair.

Eulalie entered the room and found, Scarlett shrunken in one corner of the bed and Rhett standing on the other side looking for his wife, nervous and desperate. Both looked at her and Scarlett accused her.

"I trusted you, you gossip! And you just waited I to sleep, to run after of this cad, tell where I was. "

"Scarlett, wasn't anything like that ... it wasn't so ..." Eulalie cried in despair.

"Scarlett! Have some respect with your aunt! I found out you were here! "Rhett said gruff, bowing the strong chest, taking a firm stance that made Scarlett shrink herself even more.

"Scarlett, I couldn't lie to him ... I couldn't ... He was so desperate when he appeared here last night ..." Eulalie was still trying to explain herself.

"Desperate!? Aunt, he hates me! And made a point of showing it to all of Charleston, including for you! "Scarlett retorted crying like a child.

"Stop this childish tantrum, Scarlett!" Rhett commanded angry. "You're putting your aunt in the middle of a problem that is just ours. Forced her to hide you here and left my mother, the children, my sister and I desperate and sick! "

"Were you worried, Rhett? And wait me to believe that? I've never been a fool and won't be now that I'm going to be one! " Scarlett screamed, but soon the air ran off again, leaving her gasping.

"Scarlett, honey, please don't be so nervous, you're sick and. .." Eulalie tried to calm her down.

"I told you, aunt Eulalie, who would die if I could find with this man in front of me!"

"Scarlett, I'm so sorry, I ..." Eulalie lamented.

"Stop torturing your aunt, Scarlett! You go home with me, and there, we're going to talk and resolve us and I'll take care of you! "Rhett increased again the nervous tone of voice.

"Never! Of here I don't go out, Captain Butler! "

"Ah, but will go out, and along with me, Mrs. Butler!"

"Captain Butler, wouldn't it be better, Scarlett stay here for a while, until she gets better or less nervous?" Eulalie asked.

"No, Mrs. Eulalie. The place of my wife is beside me and that's how it will be. " Rhett said flatly and was toward of Scarlett with firm steps, she shrank herself even more, looking for a way to escape.

"Come here," said Rhett holding the flimsy arm of Scarlett and pulling her towards him.

"No! Let go me, you cad! "Scarlett screamed, flailing her arms.

Rhett ignored the protests of his wife and took her on his lap, as if she were a child. Scarlett continued thrashing, although futilely, because Rhett was always much stronger than her. Eulalie watched that scene completely shocked, and for a moment regretted deeply for having revealed where her niece was.

"Captain Butler, she is sick and is just with a sweater, not a good time for you take her back ..."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Eulalie. Corn is already waiting for us outside. I ordered him to come back here as soon as had dawned. She goes with me, I won't leave her here, I need her! "Rhett confessed.

After hearing the latest words of Rhett, Scarlett stopped fighting still trying to assimilate what he had said. Without strength to keep fighting and without choice, she let herself fall into his arms and was unable to hold the tears: cried copiously against the broad chest and muscular, like a child. Rhett tightened her even harder against his body and kissed affectionately to her forehead and at that moment, he felt himself the happiest man in the world, for having found his wife alive and because she was in his arms. Rhett was able to feel the difficulty that Scarlett was for breath and realized he had to get her quickly to the home of his mother so she could rest. Eulalie, seeing that her niece was calmer in the arms of her husband, still crying a little, went to get a blanket. She placed it over Scarlett, covering her completely, and so was separate the remedies to which Rhett could take them with him.

Rhett left the House of Eulalie with Scarlett in the arms, and Corn went to open the door of the carriage for his boss. He entered the carriage and continued with his wife on his lap and his arms. Completely exhausted and worried, Rhett squeezed Scarlett once more against himself and arranged the blanket that enveloped, not to let any part of her fragile body discovered. Eulalie went to the window of the carriage and handed a small package to Rhett, where were the remedies of Scarlett. Once again, she asked forgiveness for having hidden Scarlett and asked that he take care of her niece. Rhett promised to send news about Scarlett to her and they both fired up following their ways.

Scarlett cried and cried quite attached to her husband. She cried in pain, anger, relief, fear. Cried because felt up so vulnerable. Rhett said nothing, letting her cry at will. Once in a while, he couldn't take it anymore and filled her forehead with soft kisses. Scarlett cried silently until sleeping in his arms. She fell asleep feeling his male smell of cigar with whiskey, feeling his strong hand stroking her black hair. Rhett mumbled words of comfort and affection that she couldn't understand, but it sounded like music to her ear, causing her to relax and lower the guard while the carriage followed at full speed toward the mansion of the Butlers.


	78. Again at the mansion of the Butlers

**Dear readers: Thanks for all the messages, love reading each one. My life is very race and it makes me without writing for a while, but I never thought of giving up the story. My story is long and has more than 200 chapters. Rhett will discover that Ross tried to rape Scarlett at the right time, so I ask for patience for you and that you trust me. I have many surprises ahead. Ross's fate is sealed and I can guarantee that Rhett will not be the murderer of his own brother.**

**I'm going through this story to the wattpad and also plan in the future to write it in Spanish and Italian. I will post below the names of the characters with the names of the actors who imagine doing their role. Thank you for everything.**

Chapter 78: Again at the mansion of the Butlers

When Scarlett woke up, she realized quickly that was in her bed in the bedroom of the Eleanor's House. Her last memory was Rhett takin' her of the house of her aunt Eulalie practically the force. She fought hard to get out of his arms, but when heard him say that he needed her, gave up and surrendered, crying a lot. She wanted to believe that Rhett really needed her, but after the ball of Santa Cecilia, couldn't believe in any word he could say. Rhett should have said that, to her aunt Eulalie stay quiet and think she would be well beside her husband, to show that he was a devoted husband or for any other reason that Scarlett was unaware. What she was sure, was that those words from her husband weren't true. And soon realized that Rhett wasn't in the room. Once again, he had left her alone and left.

"Mom?"

Scarlett heard the voice of her son Wade. She struggled to sit up in bed and watched Wade to get up of the armchair and run to close to her.

"Wade, my son." Scarlett said with a low voice.

"Mom, stay in bed, no need to get up..." Wade asked affectionately, sitting on the bed next to Scarlett. He wanted to hug her, saying he was worried and that almost went crazy when her is gone, but the fear has returned to sink him. He was still afraid to show his deepest feelings for the mother. Scarlett noticed and stretched out her arms to him, asking for a hug. Wade still hesitate a little, but he went to hug her.

"My son ... how much I missed you!" Scarlett confessed with sincerity.

"Mom, I was so desperate." Wade said with tearful voice, while embraced Scarlett.

"You're not going to cry! I don't want to see you crying. " Scarlett asked impatient. "You have to be strong always, my son. It's a boy! I don't want to see you crying like a girl. "

"But, mom ... and if you leave me?"

"I won't let you! I've always been strong and I'll be fine! Now, go to the kitchen and get me something to eat, I'm starving. "

Wade smiled coming out of the mother's arms. Scarlett coughed a bit and felt again that shortness of breath so familiar during those days.

"I'll be back, mom. I'm going to bring enough food for you. "

Scarlett smiled at the boy and Wade ran from the room, finding Rosemary in the hallway.

"Aunt, mom woke up and is asking for food."

"Oh, thanks to God, Wade. Go to the kitchen and ask for Nany bring a tray with food for Scarlett and don't forget to tell your grandmother and your sister which your mother woke up. I'll stay with her. "Rosemary said cheerfully and breathing a sigh of relief.

Rosemary entered the bedroom quietly, looking to stay calm, but the minute she saw Scarlett look at her, couldn't handle it and started to cry.

"Scarlett..." she muttered.

"Please, Rosemary, don't cry. I'm fine, I'll be fine. " Scarlett asked.

Rosemary ran to hug her sister-in-law.

"Forgive Me, Scarlett, I should have given a beating in Anne Hampton." she lamented, making Scarlett laugh. Rosemary liked a lot of her and Scarlett knew that. Rosemary felt a love so great by Scarlett which Scarlett lamented the fact that Rhett don't felt that same love that his sister felt about her.

"I so wanted that Rhett felt the same love that you feel for me, my dear sister-in-law." Scarlett vented so she stopped laughing.

Soon, Eleanor entered the room followed by Nany who carried a tray full of food.

"Release the Scarlett, my daughter, because I also want to hug her." Eleanor asked impatient.

Rosemary moved away from Scarlett giving place to her mother, who embraced the daughter-in-law with great affection.

"My daughter, I'm so glad you're back. I'll take care of you and will be good soon. "

"Thank you, Mrs. Eleanor. Forgive me for having hidden me, I just needed to get away from him. "

"I know, my daughter, I understand you completely," said Eleanor if loosening of the arms of Scarlett and passing her hand lovingly across her face.

"Mrs. Eleanor, promise me that you won't let Rhett go near me, I don't want to see him."

"Scarlett, he is so sorry about everything, he suffered so much."

"Just promise me that you won't let him get close to me. He made me very badly, please! " Scarlett practically begged, ignoring the last words of her mother-in-law.

"Scarlett, will be very difficult to depart Rhett of you. He won't accept. Rhett just isn't here because he went to Dr. Stuart to learn more about your disease and the treatment for you be good. When he comes back, he going to want to see you and will want to be on your side. "

"I don't want . He will letting me sicker. Please, Mrs. Eleanor ... "

"I promise that I will do everything I can to keep him away from you, my daughter." Eleanor sighed sadly. She was one of the people who most want Rhett and Scarlett would get together, now she realized that it was far from happening. The two loved each other deeply and they couldn't get it right.

Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief. She was weak, sick and vulnerable. Won't be able of handle the humiliations of Rhett, his mockery, or worst of all: his piety. She wanted him to stay away from. Scarlett looked at the tray with food, completely starved. But, before of start to eat, Wade and Ella appeared at the door of the room together with Prissy.

"Oh, Miss Scarlett, the lady woke up and is much better.."

"I'm fine, Prissy. Thanks to God. "

"Mom!" Ella screamed, crying and ran into the lap of Scarlett.

Scarlett thought in scream with her daughter, because their strident cries, bothered her ears, but seeing that was surrounded by the family Butler and her daughter was totally desperate, lowered the guard and left the girl cried and come to her lap.

"Ella, you don't have to scream and cry like that. I'm here and I'm fine. So, you make me nervous. " Scarlett complained looking to stay calm.

"Mommy! Mommy! I was so scared! "Ella said still crying and sobbing in the lap of Scarlett.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm here and I'm much better. "

"Ella, let your mom eat a little, because she woke up hungry." Eleanor asked fondly.

"Come on, Ella, come to the bedroom!" ordered Wade. "After mom eat, we came back here."

Ella came loose of Scarlett and wiped the tears, following her brother and Prissy out of the room.

"Ella drive me crazy with all this scandal that she does. I have no patience. " Scarlett said, while Nany placed the tray on top of her lap.

"Ella is an only child, my daughter, she's going to change." said Eleanor.

"I hope, Mrs. Eleanor." said Scarlett before taking the first bite into the food that looked tasty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Name of the actors X characters (wattpad****) :**

**Clark Gable as Rhett Butler  
Judi Dench as Eleanor Butler  
Vivien Leigh as Scarlett O' Hara Butler  
Anne Hathaway as Rosemary Butler  
Simon Woods as Seamus O' Conaill  
Olivia de Havilland as Mellanie Wilkes  
Leslie Howard as Ashley Wilkes  
Hattie McDaniel as Mammy  
Evelyn Keyes as Suellen O' Hara  
Ansel Elgort as Wade Hamilton**


	79. She needs some time

Chapter 79: She needs some time

During all the way back to his mother's House, sitting on the soft seat and padded of his carriage, Rhett remembered the conversation he had with Dr. Stuart about Scarlett. He was distressed, desperate and talk with the doctor didn't help to relieve his pain. Dr. Stuart was very honest with him, in relation to the clinical picture of his wife and Rhett couldn't forget his hard and objective words with the totally crushed heart.

_"It's serious, Captain Butler. She still runs risk of life. I can't hide that from sir. "the doctor said bluntly._

_"But, my wife was always so strong!" Rhett exclaimed nonconformist._

_"The fact that Mrs. Butler have a good health, can help in a recovery, but it doesn't remove the severity of the disease. Your wife is weak, with a fairly pronounced anemia framework and to make matters worse is presenting pneumonia. The case is really delicate. "_

_"Doctor Stuart, what can we do? I paid, I give everything I have to the sir to save Scarlett! Just tell me what to do and how much do you want? "_

_"Captain Butler, in relation to my fees, we'll settle the score after. I promise to you that your wife shall be put to the best medical treatment this city. Everything in my power to cure her, I will do it, but you and your family need help. Mrs. Butler needs a diet rich in iron, she needs to take medicine at the right times, needs complete rest and cannot be passing nervous. I'm going to be in your house, three times a day, to examine her and I'm totally available for you, in case of any emergency. For a few days, your wife can still present a high fever and delirium, but as the treatment is progressing this frame will disappear. She needs an appropriate power supply, take the prescription drugs and a lot of patience and support. With this, she has a good chance of being completely cured. "_

Rhett breathed deeply and held the tears. Because of him, Scarlett was in that state. Now, she thought he felt pity and obligation in relation to her. Scarlett was hurt and he knew she had every reason to be. But he would get some way to show that it was not at all what. That all he felt for her, was a deep love, desperate and incurable.

When Rhett came home, ran to see Scarlett. Climbed the stairs every two steps, but stopped for breathing when found his mother in the hallway.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"I was here waiting for you, my son."

"Scarlett! Something happened to her? " Rhett asked desperate.

"Quiet, my son. Scarlett's well. She woke up and ate a lot, "said Eleanor trying to reassure him.

"I'll see her." said Rhett moving forward.

"No, son. We need to talk. "said Eleanor holding his arm, causing him to stop. "We're going to the library, we have a very serious matter to attend to."

Rhett looked at his mother with suspicious. He surprised the fact his mom want to talk privately with him. Had something wrong. Still so, Rhett followed Eleanor without saying absolutely nothing.

When they entered the library, Eleanor went to lock the door and looked at Rhett with a look sad and distressed.

"What happened, Mama? Say so! " Rhett asked already getting nervous.

Eleanor looked at him completely sad. She had one request to make. Something she promised for Scarlett, but that was against her own will, because she knew how much her son loved and was worried with his wife.

"Son, it's going to be very tough to tell you this, but I have one request to make and I hope you agree with me, please."

"Just tell me, mom. The lady is already getting on my nerves. What happened? "

"Rhett, please stay away from Scarlett."

"What?" Rhett asked, pretending not to understand the absurdity that his mother had just ordered.

"Rhett, forgive me, my son, but I need you to stay away from Scarlett."

"Mom, do you have any idea what you're asking me? I will never accept that. " Rhett said, unable to hide his irritation. "She is my wife, and my place is at her side!"

"Rhett, she needs some time. Scarlett is sick, hurt and angry. At least, for now, let's leave her the will. "

"It was she who asked you this, Mom?" Rhett asked angry and hurt.

"Yes, my son. Scarlett is very hurt and she's afraid to get even sicker if see you in front of her. She made me promise to keep you away. " Eleanor confessed quite sad.

"How can she get away of me like that?" Rhett asked snarling with rage. "I want to take care of her, mom, because I'm crazy for this woman and she push me away with her childish tantrums."

"Quiet, my son. This will be for a short time, it is only until Scarlett strengthen slightly and then you two can talk. She's hurt, because of the ball and everything she's been through, but she loves you, I know that, I can see in her eyes. Scarlett loves you as much as you love her, Rhett. "

"She needs me, mom and I need her!" Rhett vented playing up on the armchair in front of the fireplace. "How am I going to handle being in the same house she, worried, desperate, knowing that she is sick, she needs special care and not being able to get close to her? How? "

"I know it's going to be very hard, my son. But, make this effort for her. So that, Scarlett don't be nervous and can be cured faster. You don't know how much is being hard on me ask you this, Rhett. I am the person who most wants you to stay together and happy, because love you two feel for each other is hard to find in this world. "

Rhett lowered his head, totally devastated. He had hoped to have a conversation with Scarlett as soon as possible and explain that he was a fool jealous during the ball. Confess all the love he felt for her, and now, it was far from happening. Scarlett didn't want him near her. He could deny that request from his mother, out of that library and invade the Scarlett room to force her to listen to him, but then remembered the words of Dr. Stuart and realized that his mother was right. Scarlett couldn't get nervous. She still was in life-threatening and needed bed rest and tranquillity. He had no choice but to accept. For all the love he felt for her, had to accept.

"Rhett, I promise I'll take care of her. Scarlett is a daughter to me. I'll take care of her as if were taking care of Rosemary. "

"Mom, promise me that if Scarlett need me. .."

"I will running to call you. And as soon as she gets better, you'll be able to talk and I'm sure everything will be fine. "said Eleanor with tears in her eyes, to see the suffering of her son.

"I want so badly to believe it, mom." Rhett vented like a little sad and abandoned boy.

"Everything will be fine, my son. Everything will resolve itself at the right time. "

Eleanor embraced Rhett and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Soon, she came out of the library leaving him alone. He wasted no time and began to drink. Keep without seeing Scarlett, don't talk to her, without being able to explain about the ball of Santa Cecilia, without being able to take care of her and ask her forgiveness would kill him inside. Rhett lowered his head, with the glass of whiskey in his hand and cried a lot, without fear that someone could hear their loud hiccups.

Rhett Butler was a good time locked in the library, drinking. He cried so much, until had no more tears to release. Spent hours remembering of Scarlett. He remembered his torrid and happy nights of passion, when his wife would lay her head on his beefy chest , after the wear and tear of their bodies, and he stroked her black hair and silky, while she hugged affectionately his bare-chested, completely tired and satisfied. In those times very close, Rhett felt up in heaven. He imagined that if the paradise really existed, was alongside Scarlett, making love to her, having her lying in his arms. The way which that sassy girl extracted pleasure from his body during those nights so hot, left him even more passionate and crazy for her. Have Scarlett in his arms, fully delivered and passionate, wanting to kill him with much pleasure was more than Rhett had asked to God. He always knew she was never a real lady, and he felt much happier because she was different. Scarlett had a false timidity and false modesty. She was actually hot, daring, wild, the perfect woman for him to spend the rest of his life next. He remembered those brilliant green eyes, distressed and anxious and that sweet voice, asking him if he still loved her after making love. Now, because of him, Scarlett wanted distance. Rhett felt like a monster, a worm. He so wanted to be near her, caring for her exclusively, and was being forced to stay away, even though they were in the same house. Lost in the midst of his thoughts and memories, Rhett doesn't realized the entry of Rosemary in the library.

"Rhett?" Rosemary called, leaning on the door.

When Rosemary saw the state which his brother was, she almost cried. She was very hard on him, when Scarlett disappeared. They fought and she said horrible things to Rhett. Rosemary was sorry, and after their mother tell the sad conversation that had with her brother, she decided it was time to go after him apologize.

"Rhett?" Rosemary called again after her brother to ignore her.

Rhett lifted his head and looked at her, no ashamed to show his face contorted with grief. Rosemary was shocked when saw that Rhett was drunk and with red eyes from crying.

"Oh, Rhett, my brother!" said Rosemary with pity closing the door behind her.

"What do you want, Rosemary?" asked Rhett turning in the mouth the rest of the whiskey glass which had in his hand.

"Rhett, please forgive me! I was so harsh and incomprehensible with you! Please forgive me, my brother. " Rosemary begged kneeling facing him and leaning gently on his knees.

"Forget It, Rosemary. I'm not mad at you. Actually, you're absolutely right. I do not serve to be the husband of someone. "

"Don't say that, Rhett. You're a good man and he loves Scarlett of truth. Don't take seriously the stupid things I said. I was very cruel to you. Please, forgive me! "

"All right, Rosemary. It's okay. I will always love you, you will always be my favorite little sister. "

"Rhett, I'm your only sister!"

"It's true." Rhett laughed weakly and made Rosemary laugh too.

"I came here to tell you about Scarlett."

"She asked about me? Called me? Said something? " Rhett asked anxious.

"No. Scarlett is sleeping. She had high fever again... "

"And nobody has came here to warn me!" Rhett complained furious.

"Calm, Rhett. She's fine. Once the fever came, Mama managed to download it quickly, so that we need not come to bother you.. "

"I want to know about all, Rosemary! Since I can't see her, do you understand? "

"I know, Rhett. I think mama would tell you later, she's still in the bedroom watching Scarlett sleep. But, I came here because I want to help you view Scarlett. "

"I can't, Rosemary. Scarlett doesn't want to see me, I promised mom and I don't want Scarlett gets worse, already was enough all I did. "

"Of course you can see her, Rhett. And I'll help. Mama and Scarlett don't need to know anything. "

"What do you mean, Rosemary?"

"I'll help you to see Scarlett at dawn, when everyone is asleep, including she."

"Always will have someone in the bedroom watching her, Rosemary." Rhett said despondent.

"I know, but I already have a plan. We've decided to merge the nights taking care of Scarlett. One night will be the mama who will stay in the bedroom, the other night to be me and then Nany and so on. When are Mama and Nany, I'll call them in my bedroom leaving the Scarlett room free for you to enter and see her quickly. I'm going to pretend I had a nightmare, or that I need water, I don't know, I'll find a way. "

"Wow, Rosemary. I didn't know you were such a liar. " Rhett laughed admired with his sister's intelligence.

"I'm not a liar, but in this case I'll make an exception. But, continuing what I was talking about: when the night I'm watching Scarlett, you can stay all night with me without anyone knowing. You'll only leave if realize that Scarlett is waking up. In that case, I'll make a matter of kicking you out of the bedroom, okay? "

"Rosemary, what would I do without you?" Rhett said excited, embracing strongly his sister.

"So we are combined. Nobody will know anything and you'll be able to see Scarlett every day. Speak the truth, Rhett: I am a genius, aren't I? "said Rosemary smiling and happy to see Rhett smiling too.

"You're an Angel, Rosemary! You're an Angel! "cheered Rhett giving a kiss on the forehead of his sister.


	80. The plan goes into action

Chapter 80: The plan goes into action

That same night, after Eleanor talking to Rhett again, to inform him about the state of health of Scarlett, he waited anxiously in his room the signal of Rosemary so he could see his wife. Agreed that Eleanor would look after Scarlett overnight, then his sister would have to simulate something to attract her mother up to her room. It was two in the morning, when Rhett listened to the screams of Rosemary. He got up out of bed running and was on standby on the bedroom door, waiting for his mother to leave Scarlett's room so he could get in there. Rhett knew Rosemary was simulating a nightmare. He could hear the screams of his sister and it wasn't long before he heard the bedroom door open and hurried footsteps in the hallway.

Rhett opened the door of his room carefully and ran into the room of Scarlett. When he entered, noticed which had candlesticks with lighted candles near the bed where his wife was sleeping a deep sleep. Approaching her, he was thrilled when he saw her, there, wrapped in blankets, so small and fragile, lit by the candlelight. Rhett sought not to make any noise. He had little time and knew that within a few minutes would have to go back to his room.

Rhett knelt beside the bed and stroked the hair of Scarlett. He kissed her forehead and stood there, staring at her with his nose stuck in her face, feeling her smell. He had done everything to forget her, now was even more passionate and didn't know how to deal with that feeling so strong. Rhett always loved Scarlett, but lately what he had always felt increased in amazing proportions. Sometimes, Rhett was afraid that feeling. He swore that his feelings were buried along with Bonnie, but deep in his heart, Rhett always knew that was a lie.

Looking at the face of his wife, being so close to her, for those few moments and relieved to see that she was well, he declared himself, muttering softly, knowing that she couldn't hear him.

"My sassy girl, my dear, my Scarlett, I love you so much."

Soon he heard the Rosemary's door open and rose running. Managed to get out of the bedroom of his wife quickly without being seen.

The next morning, Scarlett woke up feeling strange. She had been dreaming of Rhett. In her dream, he confessed that loved her very much and gave her lots passionate kisses . She wept for what it was not real. Rhett until that moment, not struggled to try to see her. She had forbidden her husband to go near her, but thought Rhett would not accept, imagined for a moment that her husband would do anything to be there, beside her. Now, she reached the sad conclusion that Rhett did not care to be around. Scarlett couldn't handle it and started to cry, attracting the attention of Eleanor who was sitting on the armchair sleeping a bit.

"Oh, my dear. What happened? It was another nightmare? "Eleanor asked affectionately while embraced Scarlett.

"Nothing happened, Mrs. Eleanor. This is the problem: nothing happened. " Scarlett sobbed even more in the arms of her mother-in-law.

"It's going to be okay, my dear. Soon, you'll be cured. "

"I want to go home, I want to go to Tara. I miss Mammy. " Scarlett said, leaving Eleanor sad to know that she really didn't want to be there.

"My daughter, you need to rest. Once you're healed, you can go to Tara and see Mammy again, but now needs strengthen yourself. "

Rhett remained throughout most of the day in his room, waiting for any sign that Scarlett wanted to see him. If she called for him, Rhett knew which wouldn't be able to comply with the agreement and would rush out to get next to her. But, until that moment, she had not given any sign that miss him or need him for anything. The last time that Scarlett called for him had been in the House of Eulalie, during an attack of fever, that Rhett was able to quickly download. That wait was torturing him increasingly.

Still in early that morning, the Doctor Stuart appeared to examine Scarlett and Rhett waited him out of the bedroom to ask how his wife was. The doctor was categorical to say that Scarlett was the same way and that her clinical framework had not changed at all. At that time, her health was stable.

Scarlett stayed most of the day sleeping, had high fever again, but Eleanor was able to download it with ease. At lunchtime, Scarlett was awakened to eat and take her medicine and medicinal tea prescribed by doctor. She was sad, devastated by the fact that Rhett didn't care one bit with her, until that moment, he wouldn't have done anything to get to see her, but she said nothing. Scarlett did not mention his name and nor asked where he was. She had already resigned that Rhett did not love her and that their marriage had no repair. Scarlett felt a burden in that house bothering everyone, she wanted to be healed quickly to go away and try to forget Rhett Butler forever.

The biggest fears of Scarlett was find Ross. Whenever she thought of Rhett's brother trying to possess her by force, her stomach rolled with disgusted. She still had many nightmares about that man, horrible nightmares and very real. Around her neck was still the mark of the scratch that Ross gave her in the dark forest, causing she lost one of her favourite necklaces. Nobody up to that point had noticed that mark and if noticed they haven't said a one word. Scarlett decided not to say anything about that terrible episode for Eleanor. She loved too much to her mother-in-law and wanted to save her from such disappointment. Also wouldn't say anything to Rhett because Scarlett believed he would be able to think that she has seduced his brother and stay of his side. Anyway, Scarlett planned to take that horrible secret and that trauma to the grave. But, did know that if Ross tried to get close to her again, she would be able to kill him, even at that moment no strength to stand up.

Throughout the afternoon, Scarlett remained lying on the bed, accompanied by their children and Rosemary, who tried to do everything to cheer her, unsuccessfully. In the late afternoon, she received again the visit of Dr. Stuart, who prescribed some syrups. Soon, it began to darken, Scarlett slept deeply, being awake by Eleanor to dinner. It was decided that that night, Rosemary would take care and watch Scarlett, and Rhett was locked in his room, restless and anxious, just waiting by the right moment to see his wife again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Obs: My dear readers: I ask for you, please trust me. In right time, Rhett will find out about the attempt rape of Ross. Thanks!**


	81. Like a naughty boy

Chapter 81: Like a naughty boy

Had already past midnight, when Rosemary knocked on the bedroom door of Rhett, discreetly. He opened the door carefully and tried not to make too much noise to not wake people up in the house. Rhett stayed all night waiting for the signal of Rosemary, so he could see his wife again. He was so anxious forward by that moment and so nervous at the same time, which ended up with a bottle of whiskey and smoked more cigars than used to smoke on a normal night.

"Rhett, you can come." Rosemary whispered as soon as Rhett opened the bedroom door.

Rhett wasted no time. He waited for that moment during all day and was happy to learn that that night was Rosemary who would take care of Scarlett and with that, he would spend hours watching his wife. As soon as Rhett and Rosemary came into the Scarlett's room, she closed the door and spoke to his brother.

"Look, let's be vigilant and be quiet. Any noise coming from the hallway, you will need to hide and if Scarlett threaten awaken, you'll need to get out. All right? "

"Yes, Rosemary. I feel like a kid who's going to commit a trick. The only thing I want is to be near her. " Rhett commented looking for Scarlett, who was lying in bed, sleeping a heavy and peaceful sleep, with affection. "Even so, thank you for everything my sister."

"We both look like two kids playing hidden sleepers, but I'm very happy to help you, Rhett. Scarlett doesn't want to see you because she's upset. But, I know that deep down, she's feeling missed you a lot. "

"I would very much like to believe this, Rosemary. If Scarlett called me, I would break into that bedroom to stay with her, would not exist any agreement that would keep me away. "

"You love her very much, right?" Rosemary asked whispering.

' Yes. I found that after the death of Bonnie, I could let her go, but... "

"I know, my brother. You just don't hit yet, because are two stubborn and proud. "

"We are very much alike, Rosemary. We were cut from the same cloth. " Rhett smiled looking at his wife.

"I know. I guess that's why I love her so much, Rhett. When you came here with Bonnie, and she wasn't together, I felt anger. I thought you had married a woman who wasn't worth anything, but then I met Scarlett ... She totally charmed me. "took over Rosemary.

"Scarlett has this power to cause love, jealousy, hatred and admiration in people. She has a passion for life, Rosemary, and cannot cause indifference in anyone who knows her. Scarlett cause strong feelings, either for good or for evil. She is striking, unforgettable and I always knew that, because I've always lived that, since when I saw her for the first time. "

"Oh, Rhett. It's so nice to hear you talk like that. " Rosemary melted.

Rhett went until the bed of Scarlett, thoroughly and knelt again beside her, as the night before.

"Rhett! What are you going to do? Get out ! You'll wake her up. " Rosemary asked terrified, after watching her brother get that close to Scarlett.

"Shhhhhh, Rosemary. I'm not going to wake her up. I did the same thing yesterday. Scarlett is deeply sleeping, don't worry. "

Rhett rushed for touching the black hair of Scarlett and smell her.

"Rhett! Don't touch her! "Rosemary warned once again, scared.

"Shhhhh, Rosemary. I know how far I can go, take it easy, please. " Rhett asked bored.

"I'm scared of you wake her up." Rosemary whispered with a pleading look.

"Don't worry, I just want to stay a little closer to her. Scarlett won't wake up. She won't understand anything. My wife sleeps like a rock, even more now that she is ill. "

Rosemary was still scared, but decided to believe in Rhett. He knew what he was doing and how far could go and at the same time, Rosemary was dying to pity for him. Rhett spent the whole day waiting for that moment, where he could see his wife and just be content to touch in her hair and feel her smell of rose water and medicinal syrups. She decided to leave her brother the will.

"My love, my Scarlett ..." he whispered lovingly, his thick and soft voice and his mustache brushed lightly on her cheek. Rosemary held her breath in that moment and trembled with fear of Scarlett wakes up, but didn't say anything. Anyway, she knew which wouldn't have talk. Rhett has always been stubborn.

Scarlett moved herself and Rhett ran to get away. She turned sideways on the bed, with her back to him, sighed and continued sleeping. When Rhett looked at Rosemary, she was white as a paper.

"I told Rhett, not to get too close to her." Rosemary complained.

"She's still asleep, don't worry, Rosemary. Will be more careful next time. " Rhett smiled showing his white and bright teeths causing Rosemary closed the face, she was angry with him.

Rhett spent the rest of the night watching Scarlett sleep, without her noticing anything. When it began to dawn, Rosemary kicked him out of the bedroom. He entered his room, exhausted, but happy. Spent the whole night, near his wife, watching her sleep, seeing her breath still hard and thanking to God, she didn't have nightmares or an attack of fever. Lay back on his bed and tried to get some sleep. He would only go back to the bank in the next week to verify his business and decided to postpone the start of the restoration works of Dunmore Landing. All that mattered to him at the moment, was the health of Scarlett and nothing else.

Awoke to screams and knocking at the door.

"Rhett! Rhett! "

Rhett jumped out of bed and recognized the voice of his mother. He opened the door and found Eleanor completely desperate.

"Rhett! Go running after Doctor Stuart, now! Scarlett's passing very badly! "


	82. Back in the dark forest

Chapter 82: Back in the dark forest

Rhett came downstairs, running like a madman. After, his mother appeared terrified in the door of his room and informed that Scarlett was passing very badly, he didn't think of anything else. Putted his shoes on, wore an overcoat and quickly left the house.

Scarlett was having a very high fever. She struggled, cried and delirious, puked all over breakfast. Eleanor, Nany and Rosemary tried all ways lower the high temperature which washed over of her fragile body, but all was in vain. Scarlett screamed terrified in the midst of her delusions leaving everyone standing hair.

"No! No! Get your hands off me! Don't touch me! "

Rosemary looked scared to Eleanor, while Nany wet more a cloth with ice water to put on the forehead of Scarlett.

"What is she talking about, mama? Who, she does not want which put the hands on her? " "

"Rosemary, my daughter, Scarlett's delirious! She doesn't even know what are saying. "

But Scarlett knew. At that moment, she was having a bad dream with Ross. Back in the dark forest, on night of ball, she tried to get away that man in the fog. Ross was faster and for more she ran in the middle of the mud, he always ended up reaching her. She was alone again. Rhett wasn't there to protect her. He was dancing with Anne Hampton, her new enemy. He offered 200 dollars in gold to dance with her in front of all the old guard of Charleston. Now, was left to Scarlett fight against his brother alone. She was sick, was weak, and that man was there, trying to possess her body by force. Rhett left her the own luck. Scarlett cried and struggled, as if was fighting for her own life.

_"You're mine, you whore. Come on, let me show you what is good! "_

"No! Get your hands off me! "

Nany tried holding the arms of Scarlett, who was struggling too much. Eleanor ran to try to help the maid who wasn't having forces alone to contain Scarlett. Rosemary, looked at her sister-in-law totally shocked. She seemed possessed by an evil spirit. Crying, screaming and thrashing, the sweater and the dirty sheets with vomit. Rosemary was afraid that Scarlett could die. She knew the state of health of her sister-in-law was delicate, but never imagined it could be so severe. Rosemary knelt in a corner and began to pray. Begged God to save Scarlett. She was young, strong, brave and Rhett loved her so much. Between their prayers, Scarlett stopped struggling. Eleanor and Nany managed to control her. Now, she only cried and mumbled disconnected words, still burning with fever.

Soon, Rhett opened the bedroom door followed by Dr. Stuart. Rosemary looked at both of them, and cried with relief.

"Thanks to God! Thank you, Sir! "she thanked staring at the ceiling with her hands together in prayer.

Eleanor and Nany drifted away from Scarlett and Dr. Stuart took care of that situation. Rhett was desperate and got even worse when saw the state which was Scarlett. He ran his hands through his hair, agitated and distressed, while the doctor examined his wife calmly. The doctor looked at Nany and asked her to run and prepare a cold bath to Scarlett.

"I'm not going to let you see my wife naked, doctor."Rhett said jealous.

"Captain Butler, I'm a doctor. Need to download the fever of your wife that is on high. And this is the only way, so I ask you to trust me and let me fulfill with my role of doctor, please. "said Dr. Stuart rigidly.

"But ..." Rhett babbled nervous.

"Rhett, my son, Scarlett's passing very badly. Please let the doctor take care of her. He knows what he's doing. " Eleanor begged desperately.

Rhett walked from one side to the other in the room, while Nany filled the bath with cold water and Dr. Stuart did a bleeding in Scarlett.

"Get your hands off me... don't touch me! I'm disgusted with you. ... don't come near me..." Scarlett cried softly still delirious. "You disgust me ...disgust ..."

Rhett looked at Scarlett with tears in his eyes when heard those words, that were pounding in his head, but didn't say anything. Rosemary realized that her brother was touched by those words and ran to his side.

"Rhett, my brother, she doesn't know what she's saying..." she whispered after seeing that Rhett was on the verge of tears.

"She knows yes, Rosemary ... She knows ..." Rhett muttered and lowered his head with a broken heart. He expected to be called by Scarlett, be sought for her in the middle of her delusions, but had just heard that she didn't want him and had disgust of him.

"Captain Butler, I've finished doing the bleeding in his wife and now we have to give her a bath for her fever down, I wonder if it's all ready?" the doctor asked interrupting Rhett's thoughts.

Eleanor ran behind Nany and returned quickly stating that the bathtub was already full. Rhett took Scarlett in his arms and placed her in the cold water. Her teeth chattered and she moaned while feeling the touch of the water on her skin, but couldn't open the eyes.

"Cold ... so cold..."

Looking at her neck, Rhett noticed a mark. He looked scared for his mother and asked:

"What is this mark that Scarlett's have in the neck, mom?"

"I don't know, my son. I hadn't noticed. "

That's when, he remembered the necklace she had lost in the forest. The necklace he gave her during their honeymoon in New Orleans. Rhett looked at his wife with a sad countenance, while Scarlett continued shivering in the tub, but unable to open the eyes. Due to a high fever, she could hear voices that seemed far away, but couldn't detect who was talking .

_"Scarlett's with so much hatred of me, with as much disgust as she just said, who played the shiny necklace out on purpose. The necklace I gave her with so much affection. Until scratched herself to get rid of it... "_ Rhett thought feeling devastated.

Rhett left the room with the doctor Stuart, after Scarlett's fever have downloaded. Now, she was deeply asleep, a peaceful sleep without delusions or nightmares. The two locked themselves in the library.

"Your wife, had an attack of fever, as I told you would happen, Captain Butler."

"So, she's worse." Rhett concluded concerned.

"No. In fact, she's better. Your wife threw up a lot of phlegm that was in her lungs, with this, she is able to breathe more easily. Although, she is still very weak, is starting to react to the treatment. She isn't so pale and the yellow of her skin and of the mucous membranes of her eyes are starting to disappear. "

Rhett breathed relieved. But, still was afraid that Scarlett had an attack of fever as had just happen again.

"And the fever, doctor? Can she have high fever again? "he asked worried

" Yes, but not with such intensity as today. I believe, Captain Butler, that she's been through by worse. Now, let's continue with the treatment and soon she will be good. Actually, I have to acknowledge that your wife is very strong. Not everyone in her situation would have the same luck. "

Soon, the doctor Stuart went away, Rhett despite being very tired, went to the children's room, to see how they were. When he entered the room, met Wade and Ella sitting in bed, hugging and crying softly. The kids realized that Scarlett was passing very badly, but Prissy forced them to stay inside the room.

"Uncle Rhett!" Ella cried out with tears in the eyes when saw her stepfather standing at the door looking for them. She came off the arms of Wade and ran to Rhett's arms.

Rhett took the girl in his lap and hugged her tightly with great affection.

"And mom, uncle Rhett?" Wade asked concerned wiping away the tears with the back of his hand.

"Calm, children. She's fine. It was just a scare. " Rhett replied putting Ella back on the floor.

"Uncle Rhett, my father died of the same disease that mom have ... I'm scared." Wade vented and lowered his head.

"Calm, my son. Your mother is very strong and despite the scare which she gave us, the doctor just told me that your mother is much better. "

Rhett was until the boy and shook his hair with his strong hand.

"Don't worry, my son. Soon, she will be ready to give several sermons in you again. "

Wade raised his head and seeing the smile of his stepfather he shyly smiled feeling a relief inside the heart to know that soon, his mother would be standing again.

Rhett returned to his room and saw that Rosemary was there, waiting for him.

"Something happened to Scarlett, Rosemary?"

"No, Rhett. She's fine. Is sleeping. I came here because the mama wants you to get some rest. "

"I'm not sleepy." Rhett said while sitting on the bed.

"Rhett, you don't sleep properly for days. Will get sick too. "

"I'm really nervous, Rosemary. I'm very distressed. I can't rest. "

"If anything happens with Scarlett, we'll call you. You can sleep a little, my brother. "

Rhett rose from the bed and went after a bottle of whiskey. Rosemary realized that wasn't just the state of health of Scarlett that was anguishing him, was something more.

"It's not only the disease of Scarlett that's making you so Rhett..."

He said nothing, just opened the bottle of whiskey and filled a glass to drink.

"You didn't take seriously the words of Scarlett, isn't it?" Rosemary asked worried.

"I don't know. I expected her to call for me, Rosemary. And now, she said that had disgust ... what I can think of all this? In addition to the mark that she has on her neck. She threw the necklace out on purpose! That necklace is one of the symbols of our marriage, damn it! " Rhett said devastated.

"Rhett! Scarlett was delirious! How can you take into account her words? In relation to the necklace, she may have taken her neck in a moment of despair, when could not breathe, you thought about that? Ended until scratching herself. "

"When are drunk or delirious with a fever, the truth is often appear, Rosemary ... "Rhett turned a long sip of whiskey in his mouth." She have disgust of me and want me away from her... "

"Scarlett didn't even notice that you were in the room, Rhett!" Rosemary replied annoyed. "Stop thinking these things! Wait Scarlett get better so you two can talk! Until when are you going to insist on not to see that she loves you? "

"I got used to me about it.. It's very difficult to get used to different something after so many years. " Rhett said in a low voice more for himself than for his sister.

"What do you mean, Rhett?" Rosemary asked without understanding, because she didn't know about the history of his relationship with Scarlett.

"Nothing, Rosemary. I'll wait Scarlett get better and then I'm going to talk to her. Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to finish my glass of whiskey and rest a little. So, you and mom aren't so concerned with me, okay? "

"All right, Rhett. Go get some sleep. Any news, I will let you know. I'm staying with Scarlett now. At night, you can see her again. Bye! "

"Bye, Rosemary." said Rhett while Rosemary opened the bedroom door to exit.

He locked the door and laid in bed, after leaving the empty glass on top of the wooden table next to the armchair. Slept, after rolling in bed on one side to the other several times with the mind fully focused in Scarlett and her hard words during her last fevered delirium.


	83. Overcoming the disease

**Dear readers: thank you for all the messages. I love all! In relation to disease of Scarlett, the moment she was delirious, she was talking that lotheth Ross. Rhett as don't know what happened, deduced that she was talking about him and got hurt. Was Ross who ripped the necklace from Scarlett and left an ugly mark on her neck. Rhett won't find out now, that she was almost raped. Further ahead, he's going to know that Scarlett's hiding something. At the right moment, Scarlett will tell him the whole truth. Has one more surprise up front, in a few chapters, that'll do Rhett and Scarlett returning to Atlanta together, but my story is long and written in style of novel, they will fight and hide what both feel about each other again, because both are proud, stubborn and insecure. Rhett will need to pass for his second personal hell to redeem himself for good. Trust me, please. Thank you! Hugs!**

Chapter 83: Overcoming the disease

Rhett kept visiting his wife during all nights, without anyone knowing anything, and always with the help of his sister Rosemary. During 15 days, Scarlett was confined to bed and sleeping most of the time because of the medicinal teas that gave her sleep. Her treatment was rigorous and followed in the line all the recommendations of Dr. Stuart. Still, she had a high fever, a few more times, but without such intensity. After the end of the first week, the fever disappeared completely and Scarlett began to breathe better. Although still weak, her body started to react and her skin gained a healthy color again. It was practically a miracle, because not everyone at that time, had the same destiny when they were with pneumonia and ended up dying. Scarlett began to eat better, but at the insistence of Eleanor who took care of her diet entirely and watched their meals with eyes of a hawk.

When Scarlett was awake and mostly alone in the room, she cried a lot. Rhett until that moment did not appear to try to see her. She was for days without news of her husband. Scarlett made a agreement with Eleanor that Rhett would be kept away from her, but never imagined that he would accept that imposition so easily. During all those days, she made a huge effort not to ask about her husband. Was afraid to confirm fully that he didn't care, although she was sure of that. After the ball, Scarlett completely lost hope of getting win him back. She just wanted to be cured and return to home in Atlanta or maybe go to Tara. Scarlett knew that her store was being well cared and that their businesses were being directed by her uncle Henry, who has always been very responsible and competent. She hadn't so much urgency to get back to work. Could be a bit with Mammy, lamenting the end of her marriage for a time. Anyway, as the days passed Scarlett saw that Rhett didn't make any effort to try to see her and go against her will and her agreement, she had more certainty that all those nights of passion were a lie on his part. He just used her body and nothing else.

She still loved him very much, despite being injured, traumatized and angry. But, would struggle to try forget him when she got out of that house, even though maybe would never get him off her heart completely. Rhett would always be there, alive inside her. Maybe, he had never really loved, perhaps Mellanie was wrong to find that he loved her. Scarlett never imagined that Rhett would be able to act with such carelessness and indifference in the face of her illness. He was supposed to be by her side, even against her will, even if it was to make her nervous, even if she didn't want to, but he simply disappeared. She imposed a condition, and he accepted relieved. In fact, Rhett never fought for her truly. Scarlett reflected on this, fairly often and regretted having gone to Charleston after him. If weren't for Rosemary and Eleanor, her stay in that house would have been much worse. She loved too much her sister-in-law and her mother-in-law. The two have become a family for her, so Scarlett decided that couldn't tell about what happened to Ross. It would end with the two, who loved that worm. She would have to carry the trauma for the rest of her life, hide that pain and support more nightmares without anyone knowing the truth. Scarlett was never a truly selfless woman, but those two women ended up conquering her heart in such a way, that when realized already considered them as a mother and a sister. Imagined the disappointment of Eleanor and the sadness of Rosemary, beyond the shame that the two would feel. So, she decided it was the right thing to do. Leaving Charleston, she doesn't run the risk of seeing Ross there. Anyway, Scarlett was thinking for the first time in others before herself. A change began to awaken in her interior without that she'd realized.

After 15 days, Scarlett could get up out of bed and walk around the room for the first time. Still relying on on the wall, she was happy to be able to stand up. The mark on her neck had disappeared, but she felt an immense lack of her shiny necklace. That necklace has a special meaning for her, when she found which she loved Rhett. It was one of the wedding gifts that he gave her during their honeymoon in New Orleans. Now, Scarlett believed to have lost that necklace forever.

Rhett passed through hell during the worst stages of the disease of Scarlett. He was always around, being informed about her state of health, even though couldn't get close to her. Since when did hear her saying that had pish of him during one of her feverish attacks, Rhett was tortured by inside. He counted the hours, the endless days, so that she could recover and they could talk. That last week, he came back to go to the Bank every day to check their business, but after lunch was already at home and kept locked in his room or taking care of the garden, hoping that at any moment, Scarlett called for him. But, she didn't. Still, he waited anxiously, everybody go to bed to see her hidden for a few minutes. During those days, his mother received a wedding invitation of Anne Hampton. After the ball of Santa Cecilia, her family afraid that she would be maligned in town, arranged a marriage for her with a cousin who lived in Virginia. Butler's family did not attend the ceremony, and Eleanor commented after her last visit to the Bazaar, which Anne left town after getting married and went to live definitely in Virginia with her husband. Rhett didn't bother with it because for him, Anne Hampton and nothing were the same thing, but Rosemary breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that her brother and her sister-in-law were free of that fake lady and could be reconciled soon. The Hampton family continued living in Charleston, but Anne wouldn't set foot in that city so early. Even so, Eleanor and Rosemary told not to Scarlett that Anne had married and gone away. They were afraid to bore her and didn't want her passing nervous. Scarlett was much better, but was not fully healed and they knew it. They could give that news for her more later.

Rhett knew that Scarlett walked around the room, and she was upset for not being able to get out. He wanted to talk to her, but Eleanor did not allow. Ask him to wait a few more days. After 20 days without talking with Scarlett, just seeing her hidden during the night, Rhett couldn't take it anymore. Rosemary was able to stop him from breaking into her room, vowing to his brother that would find a way to help him to talk with Scarlett. The two agreed that the next day, Rosemary would take Scarlett to the garden after lunch, so she took a little sunshine and breathe some fresh air, after so much time indoors confined to a bed and Rhett would appear, by surprise.

The next day, after the visit of Dr. Stuart, Scarlett had lunch inside the room being watched intently by Eleanor. When finished her meal, Rosemary came into the room and asked her to go to the garden.

"I think this isn't a good idea, Rosemary. Scarlett is still weak and ... "said Eleanor.

"No! I will. Rosemary can help me down the stairs. I can't stand being stuck in this room! I'm freaking out! "Scarlett retorted wanting much out for a bit, even if was just to the garden.

"Mama, Scarlett needs to go out. I'll take care of her. I promise! I'm going to put her sitting on the bench to get some Sun and breathe some fresh air. Will be good for her. " Rosemary insisted.

"I still think this isn't a good idea, Rosemary."

"Please, mama!"

"Please, Mrs. Eleanor! Let me go with Rosemary! " Scarlett asked tearful.

Eleanor still remained reluctant to accept. But, when looked for her daughter-in-law and saw in her sad eyes, she was tired of being in that room and that was asking for so little, couldn't resist.

"All right, all right ... but, Rosemary you will promise to take care of Scarlett."

"Thank You, Mama! I promise you that I will take care of her. Can leave. " Rosemary thanked happy, giving a kiss on the cheek of her mother which smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you! Thank you, Mrs Eleanor! "Scarlett practically jumped off the bed and hugged her mother-in-law with affection.

"Promise me, that you will be careful, my love." Eleanor asked sweetly, giving a kiss on the forehead of Scarlett.

Rosemary ran to the closet, brought the Green robe Scarlett and helped her to dress it. Both were very happy. Left the room and laughed embraced as two children. Scarlett supported one arm on the shoulder of Rosemary that helped her down the stairs. The greatest joy of Scarlett went to see the garden, sunshine and breathe some fresh air. She was alive and how liked live! Even though the winter the Sun appeared among the clouds and lit up all over the green lawn of the back garden. Arm in arm with Rosemary and with a charming smile on her face, Scarlett accompanied the sister-in-law to a bench that looked good under the Sun when Scarlett sat on the bench and felt the Sun's rays on her skin, could not stop commenting excited looking at the sky with her closed eyes.

"What a delight! I am alive! I feel alive! " And then, looked at Rosemary, still smiling and said: "you have no idea how much I missed the Sun, the smell of the grass and earth, this clean air that breaks into my lungs. Feel me at home in Tara. "

"I'm happy to see that you're happy, Scarlett." Rosemary said smiling, but soon her smile disappeared and she asked awkwardly: "Is there anything else that you feel is missing? Anyone in particular? "

At that moment, Scarlett realized everything and shrank herself anguished as if feel very cold.

"So it was all a ploy, Rosemary? You brought me here so that your brother could humiliate me? " Scarlett asked snarling, frightened and looking for all sides, without encountering Rhett that way.

"No! Rhett doesn't want to humiliate you! Believe me, please! I would never cause you, any harm! " Rosemary explained anguished.

"He not cared about me throughout my illness, Rosemary. Didn't show up to see me! "

"But, you forbid him, Scarlett. You asked for my mom, remember? "

"Anyway! Rhett should never have agreed to stay away from me, at a time when I was sick and needed him. " Scarlett said upset.

"You're wrong about Rhett, Scarlett. Trust me, please! " Rosemary begged.

Scarlett felt a chill down her spine, a chill in the soul and ignoring the recent words of her sister-in-law, looked again to the side toward the house. And watched Rhett Butler standing on the porch, looking at her. Scarlett felt her mouth go dry, her heart beat faster and her eyes filled with tears. Rosemary, looked in the direction that Scarlett was looking and breathed relieved to see that her brother was already there. She was afraid that Scarlett could want to get up and go back to the room, but now knew with Rhett there, would be inevitable a conversation between the two. Rhett came down the steps of the porch, without taking his eyes off Scarlett who was paralyzed, sitting on the bench while looking for him too. Rhett was coming in their direction and she didn't know how to act and what to do. Scarlett waited for that moment and at the same time avoided that moment with all their forces. She felt miss Rhett, but was too afraid of being humiliated and trampled once again.

Rhett trembled when he saw Scarlett sitting on that bench, with the rays of the Sun illuminated her black hair. She was wearing the Green robe that he both liked and when their eyes crossed , her eyes sparkled with a beautiful light green and deep, his heart melted. She was a goddess, he had no doubts. Rhett breathed deeply and went down the stairs, without taking the eyes of her, afraid that Scarlett could disappear. Despite being with his face serious, inside his heart was beating so hard it could explode at any moment.

_"This woman will still be my death ..."_ Rhett thought when have taken the first step on the grass.

He stayed all morning on the Bank counting the hours to come back and find Scarlett in the garden, as he'd arranged with his sister. When the clock gave noon, he ran back home, without thinking of anything else. Don't had lunch and wasn't even hungry. All he wanted was to talk to Scarlett. After which went down the carriage, went into the House and saw that the door side of the main room was open, deducting so that his wife was already in the garden. Rhett left distressed to find her and when he saw her, breathed with relief, thanking to God that Scarlett was alive and was there, in front of him.

When he arrived near Scarlett, she reared her nose and turned her face. Rhett couldn't endured and smiled, looking at her, standing in front of her, holding his Panama Hat in hand.

"Hi, Rhett!" Rosemary greeted him.

"Good afternoon, my sweet ladies." He greeted curving his head to both with his mocking smile. Turned to Rosemary and ordered searching does not show impatience gnawing him by inside. "Thanks for help me , now you can go, because I have to talk to Scarlett."

Rosemary still looked for Scarlett, who avoided looking at her at that moment, feeling betrayed and thrown into the lion's den.

"Scarlett, don't be mad at me, be all right, you will see ... " Rosemary asked whining at the same time.

Scarlett looked at her, but said nothing.

"Go, Rosemary! I want to talk to my wife. She won't be angry with you, don't worry ... now go. " Rhett asked again, looking seriously for his sister who just lowered her head and withdrew from there.

Rhett kept staring at Rosemary until she come into the House and then turned to Scarlett saying affectionately with his mocking smile and his black eyes that glowed brightly:

"We need to talk, my dear."


	84. Far from a happy ending

Chapter 84: Far from a happy ending

"We need to talk, my dear."

Scarlett shivered when she heard his sweet voice and saw his eyes were shining black thrilled. For a moment, she almost chickened out and played herself in his arms, as if it all doesn't matter. But, the bad memories are still very vivid in her mind. The ball of Santa Cecilia, Anne Hampton, Ross and the fact that Rhett didn't show up to see her during the worst stage of her illness could not be forgotten. She was thrown into the lion's den by Rosemary, but wouldn't turn down the head and even sick and weak, decided to confront the one lion that was in front of her without fear. Ignored the first few words of Rhett and joked with that situation at that moment.

"Now, in addition to your rascaldom, Mrs. Butler, decided to take Rosemary for the same way too. Teaching her to lie to bring me here. "

Rhett laughed upon realizing that the old mood of Scarlett was back to normal. As would be nice to see that she was recovering herself gradually and that those days of sickness and despair were about to stay behind.

"What are you laughing at, hateful man?" Scarlett asked snarling nervous.

"My dear, I see that you're back to the same as ever was and I'm happy, believe me. But let me explain that wasn't hard to convince Rosemary to accept help me. In fact, she didn't have much choice: either help me willingly or I would invade into the room to speak with you. "

Scarlett shivered on hearing that. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Rhett could have invaded the room to see her. He wanted to see her anyway, but why hadn't done this before, when she was feverish, delirious, at death's door and dreaming of his cad brother ? At a time when she needed him most, he's gone! Even after having heard those words, Scarlett has come to conclusion that couldn't soften.

"Invade my room? For what, Captain Butler? At the time I was sick and almost dying, you disappeared, so don't give me lame excuses! "

"How can you be sure that I wasn't there, Scarlett?" Rhett asked smiling cynical and happy to learn that she has missed him.

"Every time I was awake, you never came to see me!" Scarlett retorted.

Rhett became serious and said looking into her eyes, no sign of mockery.

"You pushed me away with your childish tantrum, Mrs. Butler. Even so, you're making a great injustice to say that I never showed up to see you. "

"Childish Tantrum? How dare you after all you put me through? "Scarlett almost screamed with rage.

"You asked my mom keep me away from you! Forgot, Scarlett? "

"I didn't want to see you for not getting worse!"

"I wanted to take care of you, Scarlett. But, you pushed me away, even so I... " Rhett almost told the truth which visited her every night, but Scarlett interrupted him.

"Take care of me? Don't be cynical, Rhett Butler! You wanted was to show that was a perfect husband in the eyes of your family and of the entire city, although, during the ball you showed all that is actually a cad. Was trying to clean up their image or was eagerly waiting for me to die to be with that lady without salt? " Scarlett asked raising her tone of voice.

Rhett would have been pleased to know that his wife was jealous of Anne Hampton, but was furious to hear those accusations. He nearly went mad imagining the possibility of stay without Scarlett and she was accusing him of terrible things that almost made him lose his head.

"Don't talk nonsense, Scarlett!" he snarled. "You don't know what I've been through, so I will appreciate if you keep your mouth shut and let me talk!"

"I don't want to hear! I saw what you did and that's enough! Use me, use my body, took that I was a fool and slept with me as if I were a prostitute in brothel! Who do you think you are, Captain Butler? The Almighty? I don't doubt if I knew that you forged that letter and went to Savannah to get rid of me or meet that lady unsalted, hidden! "

"Shut up, damn it! You don't know what you're saying! " Rhett shouted out of control and tried to grab the arm of Scarlett who dodged at the same time.

"Don't touch me, you cad!" Scarlett snarled facing him, causing Rhett gave a step back away from her. "I'm not afraid of you! Before I was, but not anymore. You do not scare me more, Captain Butler. You thought was playing with my feelings, right? Laughed a lot behind my back, but you was a fool, because I also took advantage of your body and your kisses. Both, we take advantage from each other, so you couldn't have me under your feet. "

"What you're saying, Scarlett?" Rhett asked snarling, hands locked and ready to punch someone.

Scarlett realizing that had managed to infuriate him, smiled and reared her nose with triumph. She loved him too much, she knew she was lying, but would never give his taste to know who managed to break her. Rhett sought to take a deep breath and control himself.

"So was this, Scarlett? It was just a game, as I've always suspected. You used me, made me believe that maybe you could change, but only wanted to show me you could have me anytime you wanted. As I was a fool! Actually you're right, dear. But, that was the last time you played me, because will not be a next time. "

Scarlett shivered while listening to those words and saw the anger, the hatred and the pain stamped in the face of Rhett. But, she believed that he didn't love her and she had decided that if he had used her body, she would make him believe that just did the same thing.

"As you can see, Captain Butler, you're not the only smart and able to use women. You can also be used... "

"Damn It, Scarlett! If you weren't sick, would teach you a lesson, but so that I don't lose my head, I'm going to get out of this house now and when you get better, please, go away! "

Rhett putted the Panama Hat on head and withdrew himself with firm steps and heavy without saying goodbye. He didn't want to hear anything else. Just wanted to disappear. When Scarlett saw that he went into his house and heard him hit the side door with anger, she lowered her head and let the tears flow. Was very difficult for her to say that she had just used his body, when in fact, gave him her soul, her body and her heart of purest form, wild and honest. She never surrendered with such intensity and love, as delivered herself to him. Scarlett knew she

could have exaggerated in her words, but after all she's been through and making sure that Rhett did not love her, she had no hope of anything else. Not to go under and see Rhett mock her feelings, chose to lie to preserve what she felt about him or the little dignity she had left.

Rhett came into his room angry. He believed that Scarlett could love him, she could have changed, but now realized was a fool the whole time. The biggest fear he had came true: Scarlett just played with their feelings and made him and his family believed that she was really feeling something. Damn time that he was too weak to fall again on her web! Thought about drinking until drunkenness, but had already had too much to drink because of Scarlett and this time wasn't going to let her destroy him. He was going to far, recover himself and forget about her once. Fixed quickly a bag with a few clothes and had decided he would for Dunmore Landing start reconstruction works that were delayed because of the illness of Scarlett. Didn't plan on showing up at the home of his mother, until he are sure that Scarlett was no longer there.

Eleanor became scared when entered the son's room and saw him packing a bag.

"Rhett? What are you doing? "

Rhett looked at his mother and could not hide the fact that he was furious.

"I'm going to Dunmore Landing, mom."

"But, how? You can't leave now, that Scarlett is still sick and needs you. "

"She doesn't need me, mom." Rhett replied snarling while closed the bag.

"What happened, my son? Why are you so nervous? "

"I don't want to talk about it, mom."

"Rhett, you can't escape so!" said Eleanor holding his arm.

"Mom, Scarlett wouldn't see me until now. She doesn't need me anyway and she is already much better. The works of restoration of Dunmore Landing are late and I have to go. When Scarlett go away, don't forget to let me know. "

"But, Rhett?" Eleanor babbled without understanding anything.

Rhett kissed the forehead of the mother quickly and left her , leaving Eleanor completely shocked and open-mouthed inside the room.

Scarlett was standing on the porch, when saw from a distance, Rhett into the carriage and leave. She was still crying a lot and her high hiccups caught the attention of Rosemary, which until that moment was in the visiting room and appeared in front of her with tears in her eyes too. That conversation wasn't supposed to end up like that. The hope of Rosemary was that the two could be reconciled and now everything was lost. Rhett went away quickly and said goodbye to their mother only.

"Scarlett, please forgive me! I thought you two would be able to understand each other ... "begged Rosemary with a sad countenance.

"I'm not mad at you, Rosemary. You just did what your brother asked. " Scarlett said with tears streaming down her face, leaning, still supported, in the column of plaster.

"Scarlett, let me help you, please. I'll take you to your room and then I'd like to talk to you. There's something I want to tell you. "asked Rosemary fondly wiping the tears of her sister-in-law with the fingertips.

When Scarlett sat on her bed, still cried a lot. Wade entered the room after hearing the high hiccups of his mother. She was desperate and crying a lot and even Rosemary couldn't calm her. Wade ran to hug her and murmured without fear:

"I know that Uncle Rhett was traveling again, mom. But, I'm here and I won't leave you alone ... "

Scarlett strongly embraced the boy, looking for protection. She didn't have the guts to tell him that Rhett would not return, that the marriage of the two was finished forever.

"Uncle Rhett didn't say goodbye to us too, mom. Must be something very important for him to have gone so fast, but I'm sure he will be back soon. " Wade tried to reassure her, but in fact was trying reassure himself. At the bottom, he was sad and disgusted by his stepfather have left her mother alone in that state.

Scarlett began to calm down a bit, sobbing softly in the son's chest, when Eleanor entered the room.

"Wade, my son, please, go be with Ella, I need to talk with Rosemary and your mother." asked Eleanor.

"But Grandma, my mom needs me!" Wade said nonconformist, passing his hand affectionately on the black hair of Scarlett.

"Wade, please go. It is important. After, I will call you and you can come back here, my son. " Eleanor asked again without losing the sweetness and sadness in her voice.

Wade came off the arms of his mother, against his will. Looking lovingly at her, who was head down sobbing softly, he whispered:

"I'll be back soon, mom. And I'll take care of you. "

Scarlett didn't say anything and didn't even look at him, only agreed to the head. Wade got up out of bed and left the room, closing the door and leaving Eleanor, Rosemary and Scarlett alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Ah, those two stubborn, who love each other and don't reconcile themselves! One wanting to control the other and both hurt. Are two proud, two stuck mules. Actually, Rhett and Scarlett are cut from the same cloth fabric. Completely equals. And now? Rhett gone away, thinking Scarlett played with his feelings and Scarlett is desolate and thinking Rhett never loved her and only used her body. They are so desperate that they couldn't even talk and fight again. The shiny's necklace is with Rhett. The sheriff found the necklace in the forest and handed it to him. It is in Chapter 73. More surprises are coming ahead. Wait for the next chapters. I love all messages. Thank you! Hug!**


	85. The plan revealed

Chapter 85: The plan revealed

"Scarlett, my daughter, you and Rhett found themselves and fought, is that it?" Eleanor asked her daughter-in-law as soon as Wade closed the door.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Butler, I didn't want to bring you more problems ..." Scarlett whimpered wiping away the tears.

"Mama, it was my fault." took Rosemary with sadness.

"What do you mean, Rosemary?" Eleanor asked suspiciously.

"I took Scarlett to the garden, so Rhett could see her, mama. I never imagined that they would fight ... "

"You shouldn't have done that, Rosemary! Was not yet the right moment so that the two could talk. "said Eleanor giving a sermon in her daughter.

"Rhett was desperate, mama. He wanted to see Scarlett of anyway. Threatened invade into the room to talk to her. So, I offered this alternative to him, would take Scarlett to the garden to get Sun and he would be able to finally talk to her. " Rosemary explained with regret.

"Rhett and I made a deal, Rosemary. We agreed that he wouldn't see her until Scarlett stay well. "

"Mama, the day you've done this agreed, I found Rhett crying and drinking a lot, locked in the library. He was suffering. I took pity on him! " Rosemary tried to explain herself.

Scarlett lifted her head and widened her red eyes of so much crying looking for her sister-in-law. She was amazed with what which had just heard. Rhett cried? And because of her?

"He cried because of me, Rosemary?" Scarlett asked interrupting the conversation of Eleanor and Rosemary.

"Yes, Scarlett. He cried a lot and drank too much. This agreement that my mama did to him, left him even worse. Rhett didn't want to be away from you no way! "explained Rosemary leaving Scarlett open-mouthed, paralyzed, looking even assimilate what had just heard.

"Scarlett, my daughter, I just did what you asked me. I was thinking about your health. Dr Stuart said that you couldn't get nervous, which could worsen your disease. A fight between you and Rhett at the moment, could put your life at risk. "

"I know, Mrs. Eleanor. I didn't want to see Rhett, but at the same time I wanted to see him. I just wish he had fought a bit more to try see me and be on my side, he could demonstrate that he was indeed worried about me, which he missed me. " Scarlett confessed with sadness.

"But he saw you, Scarlett! Every night! "told Rosemary.

Eleanor and Scarlett looked amazed for Rosemary. Both couldn't understand how Rhett managed to enter in that room during every night without anyone noticing anything.

"Rosemary, I think you owe me an explanation." said Eleanor with a serious countenance. for Rosemary.

"All right, mama. I'm going to tell the truth, "said Rosemary sitting in bed and getting in front to Scarlett. "When I walked into the library and I took Rhett crying and drinking, I already knew about the request for Scarlett. I saw the conversation that you two had, mama. So, I came up with a plan. I arrived in Rhett and I offered my help so that he could see Scarlett during every night. It was a simple plan, easy to be executed. When the lady and Nany spent night taking care of Scarlett I always called you during the early hours. I pretended I had a nightmare, or who wanted water, or go to the bathroom, anything. "

"Oh, Rosemary, my daughter ..."

"So in the meantime, Rhett left the room and could see Scarlett quickly. When I was taking care of Scarlett overnight, Rhett spent all night in the room with me... "

"How could you come up with a plan that, Rosemary? I know your intention was good, but the time wasn't right. Scarlett could have woken up and seen he was there! "fought Eleanor.

"Forgive Me, Scarlett. I just wanted to relieve the suffering that my brother was feeling. " Rosemary asked sorry.

Scarlett couldn't believe it. It was too much information at once so her head could assimilate. Rhett had been with her during every nights. She remained staring at her sister in law with her mouth open and her heart beating in her chest so hard that until hurt. But, soon, Scarlett shyly smiled and held the hands of Rosemary with affection. A true affection, the same affection that she always felt for Melly.

"I'm not mad at you, Rosemary. I'm happy to know all this. You, little devil, don't let anybody know nothing! "

Rosemary laughed relieved. View Scarlett smiling at her, after hearing everything, know that even wrong she did the right thing, took a huge weight of her soul.

"I knew that deep down, you want Rhett around. I know that you were upset with him because of the ball, but I could tell that you still loved him, Scarlett. "

"Rhett made me very badly, Rosemary. He danced with Anne Hampton in front of everyone. Humiliated me... " Scarlett lamented and her smile vanished as soon as she remembered everything. "And I don't understand why ..."

"Rhett was jealous of Ross, Scarlett?" said Eleanor.

"He saw me dancing with Ross?" Scarlett asked at the same time shuddered for speaking that name which belonged that horrible man.

' Yes. He saw and went crazy. After, saw you dancing with the Irish gentleman and jumped to conclusions. "

"And preferred to humiliate me in front of everyone instead to come talk to me. Rhett always think the worst of me. Imagine that he danced with that woman ... While I was sick in the middle of the street, in the dark and alone. " Scarlett whispered with the broken heart and tears in her eyes.

"No, Scarlett. You are mistaken. Rhett danced a waltz with Anne and left desperate after you. He searched you throughout the night, "said Rosemary.

"He knew that jumped to conclusions, my daughter. Rhett was very sorry for what he did. He suffered a lot until find you at the House of Eulalie. "said Eleanor fondly.

"He was going to ask you forgiveness, Scarlett. So, I helped him to find you in the garden. I don't know why you two have a fight and he's gone. "

"I didn't want to listen to him and accused him of terrible things. We ended up losing our minds and when we saw we were fighting again, "said Scarlett crying again. "I was jealous of Anne Hampton, I didn't think he didn't come to see me because he didn't like me and liked her."

"Scarlett, Rhett does not have and never had nothing to do with Anne. Including, Anne married a cousin a few days ago. " Eleanor explained.

"She's married? What do you mean? " Scarlett asked wiping away the tears once again that insisted on roll by her face and pulling the nose that was red of so much that she cried.

"She married a cousin who lives in Virginia and drove away with him. Hardly, will set foot in Charleston again, Scarlett. We didn't tell you before, to not upset her, but now, I regret not having told you. Maybe you and Rhett would not have fought. "lamented Eleanor.

"Where is Rhett, Mrs. Eleanor? He told you for where he were going? " Scarlett asked trembling. She needed to go after him anyway.

"Rhett went Landing Dunmore to start reconstruction that was delayed because of your illness, my daughter."

"I need to go after him. Said horrible things to him and didn't let him speak. Must go now or maximum tomorrow morning. " Scarlett said threatening to get up out of bed and run to Dunmore Landing at that exact moment. _"He loves me, and always loved me, I was so fool which didn't realize!"_ she thought desperately.

"No, Scarlett. You will not get out of here.. still is weak and sick, you should not have gone even to the garden, "said Eleanor holding the arm of her daughter-in-law and preventing her to get up.

"But, Mrs. Eleanor. I need to talk to Rhett! He's never coming back and the fault is mine. I was cruel to him, have to explain myself. "

"My daughter, the most I can do is write a telegram to him tomorrow morning, asking he to come back here. But, I won't be mad to let you leave here. A relapse now, will be the your death , you aren't fully healed. "

"Rhett is probably mad at me, Mrs. Eleanor. I didn't leave him even explain himself, I need to fix things. " Scarlett insisted anguished.

"No, Scarlett. Rhett would go crazy if you leave here because you are still sick. Tomorrow, I'll find a way to bring him back home. Actually, it's good, he's sleeping in Dunmore Landing, for cool the head and stay calmer. "

The next morning, Scarlett woke up with an unbearable nausea. She calmly got up out of bed and threw up in an empty canister that was on top of the wooden table. She felt dizziness and weakness. Soon, Rosemary opened the bedroom door and saw that Scarlett was very pale, with her hand over the mouth, to avoid vomiting again.

"Rosemary, help me, I'm very badly." Scarlett asked and ended up throwing up again, this time on the floor of the room.

Rosemary ran from the room after her mother. Eleanor to learn that Scarlett was passing badly, ordered Corn go after Dr. Stuart,as soon as possible. Wasn't long before the doctor showed up at the mansion of the Butlers. He found Scarlett lying on the bed, completely sick, surrounded by the children, by Prissy, Nany, Rosemary, Eleanor and Liz. Soon, he looked at the pale face of Scarlett and realized what it was and ordered everyone out of the room because wanted to talk to her alone. When the Doctor Stuart finally managed to stay alone with Scarlett, he asked her a direct question and objective:

"Mrs. Butler, How long does your period is late?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Here in Brazil, menstruation is called formally rules. I'm sorry, I've packed the word. Hugs to all !**


	86. A Life

Chapter 86: A life

As soon as the doctor Stuart left the room of Scarlett, met Eleanor in the hallway waiting for him.

"Doctor, Scarlett's okay?"

' Yes. Can stay quiet, Mrs. Butler. Your daughter-in-law is great. "he said with a reassuring look and a half smile on his lips.

"What she had doctor?" Eleanor asked still worried.

"She's going to tell the lady, Mrs. Butler. Your daughter-in-law doesn't want me to say anything, then I will respect her wishes. "the doctor Stuart evaded talk.

When Eleanor entered the room, she found Scarlett sitting in bed, with a smile on her face, completely thrilled, stroking her belly with her hand. At that exact moment, Eleanor realized everything..

"Oh, my dear, is what I'm thinking?" Eleanor asked delighted, with her blue eyes shining with so much joy.

"Yes it is." Scarlett confirmed smiling without taking the hand of her belly.

"Oh, my God! I'm going to be a grandmother again! "

"Yes, Mrs. Eleanor. I'm expecting a baby. "

Eleanor ran to hug her with affection. After the death of Bonnie, she waited an opportunity to be a grandmother again. Stopped believing that that would ever happen and now, her daughter-in-law was pregnant carrying a Butler inside the belly. 

"But the baby is fine, my daughter? You were so sick and took so many medicinal teas. " Eleanor asked worried placing her hand on belly of Scarlett, on top of her hand gently. 

"Until the doctor Stuart, was impressed. He told me that any woman who had passed what I passed, would have lost the baby. He even called my little baby of little miracle. " Scarlett laughed happily. 

"Yes, my honey. This little baby is a little miracle and come to brighten and sweeten our lives even more. Oh, Scarlett, how happy I am! " Eleanor hugged her tight, completely thrilled. "I will now write a telegram to Rhett! He needs to come here, running! He's going to be a father! Oh, that's a miracle from God! "

"Mrs. Eleanor, let me tell him that I am pregnant, please." Scarlett asked affectionately and laughing at the same time by see her mother-in-law so euphoric.

"Oh, sure, my daughter! I'll write a telegram asking him to come back home as soon as possible and you'll give this wonderful news for him personally. Rhett will be so happy! Thank you, for giving me this gift, my daughter, thank you very much! "says Eleanor thanking Scarlett and filling her face with kisses.

Scarlett laughed happy after see Eleanor rush out of the room. She don't suspected that she was pregnant. Now, had a Rhett's baby inside her belly, a baby who could unite her and her husband, a baby that could alleviate the suffering of Rhett about his daughter's death, a baby that would be born to change everything. Scarlett never wanted kids, never planned on coming with them to the world, but she knew that to fulfill her role as a wife, could get pregnant. And so it was with her three husbands. Never liked being pregnant, that annoying period in which she felt fat and huge, after never had much patience with children. The only baby who wished to actually was the baby she lost when she fell down the stairs and suffered an abortion, now the life is giving her one more chance. She remembered the pneumonia, the escape of Santa Cecilia ball, of attempted rape of Ross and her smile vanished, she could have lost that baby and embraced her own belly as if to protect him from any harm. At that time, Scarlett was already pregnant and didn't know. Decided at that moment that would protect that baby who was growing inside her belly with tooth and nail and smoothing her belly again, muttered with a love so sincere that it sounded strange until for herself.

"Hi, my little baby. I am your mom. Don't worry my dear, I'll protect you even with my own life. "

Scarlett O'Hara Butler talking to her own belly was very strange to see, but she was so happy and at the same time so in love with that new life which again didn't realize that more a change began inside and in her soul. She envisioned a girl like Bonnie or a boy like Rhett, anyway that, that litlle be who was inside her was actually a litlle miracle.

"You're already a winner, baby. Will be as strong as the o' Haras and beautiful as the Butlers. Oh, my dear, soon you will meet your dad and he likes both of babies who will fall in love with you! "

She looked like a child talking to her own belly and at the same time stroking it gently. Soon the bedroom door opened again and Rosemary entered running and happy to congratulate her. The two embraced, and Rosemary murmured in her ear by squeezing Scarlett against herself.

"Oh, Scarlett! Mama told me everything! I'm going to be Auntie! I'm so happy! "

Rhett Butler spent a hellish night. Couldn't sleep or eat. He lamented the fact that have been misled by Scarlett again. He almost confessed that he loved her during their night of love, thought of resuming the marriage and sleep in the same room as her. Now, he found himself in pieces. Scarlett never wanted him really just wanted to prove that could have him back. She lured him with all her irresistible charm and he fell like a weakling. Sitting in the small single bed, inside the big old House of Dunmore Landing, Rhett punched the mattress completely revolted. Scarlett's words still were hammering in his head.

_"Laughed enough of me behind my back, but was a fool, because I also took advantage of your body and your kisses. We both took advantage from each other, so you couldn't have me under your feet. "_

He never wanted to have her under his feet, just wanted to love her, protect her and spoil her. She was the only woman he ever loved, and this was his punishment. Rhett always felt so weak before Scarlett. All those times he fled was not to fall at her feet and declare everything that really felt, becoming his slave. He tried to protect his feelings of Scarlett as hard as that was, but it was never enough. Rhett has always been attracted to Scarlett like a moth was attracted to light. Now, had to try forget her anyway. He had to stick once in the head, especially in the heart, that any love he felt died along with Bonnie. His deceased daughter was the only one who deserved his unconditional love. Rhett lowered his head and held it with both hands while Scarlett's words were still hammering in his mind.

_"As you can see, Captain Butler, you're not the only smart and able to use women. You can also be used... "_

Those words were torturing him more and more, and he couldn't get them from his mind, just could not forget them. Scarlett turned herself in with so much ardor for him, that something didn't fit in all that history. She could be angry at him for everything he did and said those things wanting to protect herself, but soon, Rhett remembered the moments of delirium from his wife and became even more distressed.

_"You disgust me ... disgust ..."_

Rhett muttered sad and almost crying for himself.

"She has disgust me ... I was such a fool to believe that she could love me..."

The next morning, Rhett was into downtown Charleston, hire workers to initiate the reform of Dunmore Landing. Agreed that the work would be started the next day with a period of 6 months for everything to be ready. Rhett thought of living there definitely, when he wasn't traveling. Now, that really came to the conclusion that his marriage to Scarlett had no more way, planned to make a new trip to Europe as soon as Dunmore Landing was completely renovated and the work done. He would do anything, anything to forget her or at least be able to survive without her. Rhett decided he would focus in reform and his work on the Bank, trying to think of Scarlett as little as possible.

Late in the afternoon of that same day, he received a telegram from his mother. Trembled inside and opened the telegram quickly. At the bottom was afraid that Scarlett could be passing badly, even though he must have hated her and despise her with all his strength.

_"Rhett, come home right now, please. Scarlett needs to talk to you. Ass: Eleanor. "_

Rhett looked at that role and became angry. After all, Scarlett wanted him to run after her like a trained puppy. Crumpled the paper and threw it at the old fireplace to be consumed by fire. With the cold and serious countenance, Rhett muttered snarling.

"Scarlett, you're going to be waiting for me to come back, sitting! You will never play with me again. "

Scarlett stayed up all night waiting for the return of her husband, but Rhett didn't appear. She cried hiding in her room when realized that he didn't want to see her and that he would not appear. He had wrong first and now was punishing her like she was the only wrong in all that history. When Eleanor entered the room and realized that Scarlett had been crying, she tried to reassure her.

"My daughter, don't worry, Rhett is coming back home."

"Mrs. Eleanor, your son was so bad for me and still think he is right to treat me this way. I know I said horrible things to him during our fight, but he also missed. I really want to apologize, but I also want him to recognize what he've done to me. "said Scarlett almost crying again.

"You can't be nervous, Scarlett. Now, you need to stay calm because of the baby that is waiting. Rhett always had the difficult temper, was always very stubborn and hard-headed. I know my son very well. He loves you so much that he don't know how act. "

"He's not coming back as long as I'm here, Mrs. Eleanor." Scarlett lamented with sadness.

"Will return Yes. If by tomorrow, Rhett does not appear, I will send a new telegram for him and if he insists on being a bad and stubborn boy, I go to Dunmore Landing personally pick he up. "said Eleanor enough serious.

The next day, Rhett Butler received a new telegram. He was having lunch, while listening to the noise of workers began to start the works on his property. With the letter in his hand, he felt angry, before opening it.

"Damn it! Telegram from my mother again. I wonder if she can not realize that I don't want to talk to Scarlett? "

Rhett opened the telegram without the same nervousness the first time. With all the calm of the world.

_"Rhett. I need you to come home, as a matter of urgency. I need you here and now! Ass: Eleanor. "_

Rhett don't crumpled the letter and stopped eating at that same instant. Scarlett could be passing badly, could have happened something serious. She could have had a relapse. He shuddered when he thought about that possibility. And even against his reason that screamed for him to stay away from Scarlett, decided he would go to the House of his mother to see what was happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Actually I agree that Rhett is totally wrong. He should apologize to Scarlett's all he did instead of going jumping to conclusions. Rhett was always very safe with other women, but not with Scarlett. He is completely insecure about her and always think the worst of her. I also get angry with him sometimes. Rhett must fight more for Scarlett, I always thought that. Scarlett is in love and with that, she is more vulnerable, but that will not last, because one hour she will get tired too. Rhett will need to pass by his second personal hell to change completely. I love all the comments. A big hug!**


	87. Rhett back home

Chapter 87: Rhett back home

It was late afternoon when Scarlett saw through the window of her room, the carriage into in ornamental garden bringing her husband back to the mansion of the Butlers. She smoothed her belly lovingly and stayed watching the distance, Rhett down the carriage with his Panama Hat on his head. Rhett left the carriage with a serious countenance, sullen and at the same time worried and went inside the House quickly fading of her sight.

Scarlett ran to look in the mirror. She was pale and felt ugly and messed up. She didn't want to find her husband like that. So, Scarlett went behind of her emerald green robe and after dressing it, sat on the velvet upholstered bench which was in the dresser and brushed her long black hair in front of the mirror. Decided to leave her hair loose, drooping over her breasts. Thought in spend her colony of rose water in the neck, but when she opened the bottle of perfume and smelled it, felt nauseous again and decided not to use it. After discovering she was pregnant, she began to feel nauseous of everything. Still looking in the mirror and seeing her green eyes reflected in it, Scarlett for the first time felt afraid. At that moment, she knew Rhett was in the living room talking with her mother-in-law. Agreed that Scarlett would communicate the husband about her pregnancy, but she was very curious to know what mother and son were talking.

Scarlett smoothed her belly again. Despite being quite apprehensive, she was sure that little miracle that was growing inside her womb would attach her to her husband once and for all. Rhett always loved babies and he still loved her, she was sure of it, so that situation could not be more perfect. They had fought, both because of the crazy love that felt and that they couldn't control. They were so alike in all which couldn't confess that strong feeling that exploded inside them. Scarlett remembered of the ball with sadness. That episode, she knew she wouldn't be able to forget, not only because of Anne Hampton, but mainly because of Ross. That bastard could have made her lose the baby, Scarlett thought with hatred. If he had been able to rape her, Scarlett shuddered when thinking about this possibility, her little miracle wouldn't more inside her.

Scarlett embraced again her belly as if to protect her son. She remembered how she fought to get rid of Ross in that dark forest, how hard it was to get away from him even more that she was passing badly. Now, she knew that her maternal instinct gave her an extra strength. Consciously, Scarlett wouldn't never allow that nasty man put his filthy hands on her body, but unconsciously and without knowing it, she was protecting her baby.

Scarlett remembered herself of Anne Hampton, the falsely and without salt lady she hated so much. She was out of her life and the life of her husband forever. After discovering that Rhett danced with Anne because he was jealous of her with Ross, decided that despite the pain and the hurt, would give a chance for Rhett explain and apologize for her. Scarlett smiled in front of the mirror. Of course, that after Rhett ask her forgiveness, she would be a little difficult to accept, after all: she wouldn't give in so easily, but in the end would end up surrendering. Needed to rebuild her marriage and that was an opportunity that Scarlett was not going to let it go. After all the pain, she believed that life finally was smiling at her. Rhett visited hidden her room during every night when she was sick, stayed close to her, rolled that city to find her when she's gone, cried and drank because of her, could only love her too much. Scarlett smiled satisfied. Now, with a baby on the way, her husband wouldn't let her again and the two would be happy together with a restored family and a real marriage. Scarlett planned to apologize to her husband for her harsh words during the meeting of the two in the garden. The meeting he planned to see her. Scarlett believed would be easy to understand herself with Rhett. In the end, she had get her husband back. Now, she just needed to tell him she was pregnant.

Scarlett decided to spend a little rouge on the cheeks. Nothing too marked, just to give a bit of healthy color to her face. She looked once more in front of the mirror and felt herself much better. Now, was just wait until Rhett showed up in her room to talk. And she already felt restless because thought he was taking too long.

"Mom, I thought Scarlett was passing badly, therefore I came running. I don't want to talk to her. " Rhett said Eleanor using his indifference mask.

"Rhett, my son, Scarlett has a great news for you and you will now talk to her." retorted Eleanor couldn't hide her happiness smile despite the stubbornness of his son.

"You're too happy Mom, what's happening?" Rhett asked suspiciously.

" Scarlett who will tell you. Now, hurry up, my son! Go see her! "

"Mom, me and Scarlett let's fight again, you might as well tell me the news and avoid a new fight inside this house." Rhett insisted because he didn't want see Scarlett no way.

"Rhett Butler, you will go up now to talk with your wife. Don't make me ask you again. nor seem that you has 45 years in the back, looks like a little boy afraid of Scarlett. " Eleanor claimed closing the smile and losing patience.

Rhett laughed out loud and looked at his mother fondly. Yes, he had to admit that had a certain fear of Scarlett. He never knew how his wife would act when they were together, besides the devilish charm she owned. But, he felt himself stronger and decided to maintain the utmost coolness in the presence of Scarlett. Swore to himself that Scarlett wouldn't play with his feelings as of the last time. He managed to keep her away from his heart once and would make it again.

"Okay, mom, I'm going to go upstairs and talk with Scarlett. No need to get mad at me. "he said smiling and surrendered. He couldn't refuse a request from his mother.

"Go on, my son! You've already got too much time goofing off with me.. Go! "ordered Eleanor practically pushing her son towards the stairs.

Rhett laughed again and climbed the stairs, disappearing from view of Eleanor who prayed quietly:

"Oh, Lord, help my son and my daughter-in-law to finally hit the pointers between them, please!"


	88. A marriage of lies

Chapter 88: A marriage of lies

Scarlett was still sitting in front of the dressing table, when heard the knocks on the door. She jumped, looking toward the door. _" Oh, my God, is Rhett! "_thought with her heart beating strong and butterflies in the stomach. She didn't remember to stay that way, so anxious, apprehensive and nervous waiting to see Ashley Wilkes or any other boy of the County during her youth, only Rhett could make her feel like this. She opened her mouth, getting up from the chair as soon as possible to receive her husband, but her voice didn't come out. Scarlett gasped to clear the throat and finally managed to speak, seeking to hide the trembling in her voice:

"You can enter."

Rhett opened the bedroom door and found his wife near of the window, looking at him with a serious countenance. He realized that Scarlett was nervous and was trying to conceal as much as she could. He thought of laughing, but failed. Was very angry and very hurt with her, preferring to continue using his indifference mask . He noticed that Scarlett looked really pretty and appeared to be healthier. By Inside, he breathed with relief when he saw her, even without showing anything. When he arrived at the home of his mother, was desperate with the possibility of Scarlett have worsened again, but now knew she was already practically recovered. Rhett took the Panama Hat of the head and bowed up greeting her with his mocking way.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Butler, I still suppose."

And closed the door behind himself, but without locking it. He was angry with her, burden of her childish games to control him, was there against his will and did not issue any to hide it. Decided that would listen quickly what she had to say and get out of that House back to Dunmore Landing as soon as the conversation ended. Looking at those green eyes as mesmerizing, Rhett felt a cold in the soul. She played with his feelings once again appeared in Charleston when he didn't want her there, conquered his mother and his sister and surrounded him from all sides with her charm until he falls back in her spell. He was angry, but also wanted to grab her, kiss her like a madman and submit her. Show her, which was he who had control of the whole situation. Possess her until she scream his name with passion, punishing her to show that she couldn't continue being so childish and so bad. But, soon he was reminded of her words during her feverish delirium, those words have come to tantalize his sleep "You disgust me... disgust."He couldn't falter or let her realize that always had won that game from the start. Scarlett was a vice, opium for an addict, in case he, who was completely addict by her. They stayed a few seconds looking at each other. Black eyes drilling green eyes . Rhett was trying read Scarlett as he always has to know what she was thinking or feeling and Scarlett was trying to figure out what her husband was thinking, because never got to know him really. The attraction that both felt was palpable, something which didn't have an explanation. They were like two soulmates that attracted and repelled, but complemented each other. Scarlett took a deep breath and trembled a little inside, she did a half smile to try to break the ice and at the same time the heat that had invaded the room. Rhett remained with the closed and glowering face, even after seeing his wife smiling. _"What does she want now?"_ he thought and decided to talk.

"Well, Mrs. Butler, my mother told me that you want to tell me new something."

Scarlett shivered and couldn't speak at first. Rhett was so closed and distant she became even more nervous. He looked at her with suspicion, with his black eyes studying her carefully. Until that moment, Rhett had no idea what she had to say. Noticed that her eyes were shining a lot and that her breathing was panting, she had something very important to tell, Rhett knew she wouldn't be like that if it was any news without importance and he felt the need and the curiosity of knowing what was happening.

"I think we both have a lot to talk..." said Scarlett still embarrassed, Blushing slightly.

"Well, I'm all ears, Mrs. Butler. What's so interesting that I need to know? " Rhett asked curious, but doing everything possible not to show much interest.

Scarlett sighed, still looking for the right words. Words that cost to exit of her mouth. She couldn't talk, was without courage, perhaps for the first time in the life.

"Come On, Scarlett. Speak up, I haven't got all night. I still intend to go back to Dunmore Landing today. " Rhett insisted using your mask of indifference.

" Will you ... Will you go away?" Scarlett sadly asked changing the subject.

"Yes, I intend to get out of here as soon as possible, so I'd appreciate it if you could tell me what you're hiding." Rhett said gruff, wanting to close that subject and disappear of her way. Being around Scarlett, always stirs deeply with him, triggering strong and intense feelings, leaving him vulnerable.

Scarlett shivered. He was angry with her, was treating her with coldness, distance and contempt. It wasn't the way she wanted to tell him about the baby.

"I think you better sit down, Rhett..." Scarlett stuttered pointing nicely to the armchair.

"I prefer to keep standing, Mrs. Butler, no need to sit down because our conversation will not be very long." he dryly replied .

Scarlett took a deep breath. She knew after the fight they had in the garden, would not be easy to a conversation between the two. They were both hurt each other, but she didn't think Rhett would be so cold, almost frozen and so little receptive. He continued studying her, every attitude or gesture that she did. Scarlett looked like a teenager of 16 years, the same girl who he met at a barbecue at Twelve Oaks, in that library. She had the same look, the same shine in her eyes that day in which confessed love for Ashley Wilkes. _"Will she have the courage to lie by saying she love me?"_ Rhett thought to himself. _"I wonder if she thinks I'm such a fool as to believe?"_

"All right, Rhett. I thought our conversation would be more enjoyable, because I have good news for you ... but from what I'm seeing. " Scarlett said prancing the nose. She wouldn't be making nice and making a fool of herself for that man.

"Scarlett, you thought I'd show up here, like a puppy House-trained bringing flowers, candy and any jewelry for you, after our last conversation as warm in the garden!?" Rhett asked with a sarcastic smile.

"No. But somehow, I didn't think you'd be so nasty! " Scarlett retorted nervous.

"I usually get like that when I'm in a place I didn't want to be, so ask forgiveness for my rude way , it's just stronger than me."

"I know we had a fight and you're mad at me and that I am still very angry with you, but..."

"Scarlett, my dear, spare me your explanations at all: they were never your strong." Rhett interrupted. "Let's cut to the subject. You are circling, circling and not go straight to the point ... "

Scarlett became even more apprehensive. Rhett doesn't really wanted much talk. She had a very important news to give him. A news that could and that would change everything. But, as telling him in a direct way she was pregnant? Maybe that news could break the ice between the two, maybe Rhett had eyes which was very bad for her, after all: now, she was certain that he loved her. Eleanor and Rosemary assured her that Rhett felt love for her.

"Rhett, you don't notice anything unusual about me today?" she asked staring into his eyes.

Rhett looked at her from head to toe and responded mocking:

"I saw you passed rouge on the cheeks and left the loose hair. As always, playing your charm wherever you goes. Tell me, my dear, all such production was just to welcome me here? " Rhett asked with a laugh.

"Yes ... I mean not... i don't dressed me to see you." Scarlett stammered awkwardly.

Rhett broke and fell out laughing. Scarlett was so easy to read, in addition to being a terrible liar.

"My pet, you didn't think that with this old trick I'd fall at your feet, right? I thought you were smarter! "

"Shut up, vain man! And stop laughing! I just didn't want to seem pale and ugly. I would dress me well to receive any visit, this isn't especially for you. I always liked dressing me well! " Scarlett replied annoyed.

"I know very well your peculiar way of dressing and garnish Mrs. Butler. I know you like to surge as much as a Christmas tree. But, let's get back to our subject, are you going to tell me the news or do I will have to leave without knowing? "

"I shouldn't tell you anything, hateful man! You don't deserve, after the way you've treated me! " Scarlett hit her foot on the floor like a spoiled child.

"Well, if you'll be circling and you won't tell me, so I'm leaving. Good evening, Mrs. Butler. "Rhett said closing that topic and heading toward the door, but before he got to put his hand on the doorknob to open and leave the room, Scarlett said something that left him paralyzed.

"Rhett ... I am pregnant." she said almost whispering.

Rhett couldn't believe what his ears have just listen. Scarlett was pregnant? He knew it would be possible after the torrid nights of love that they spent together, but didn't believe it was really happening. Rhett remained back to her for a few seconds, trying to process that information he had just received. He always liked a lot of babies, but failed as a parent about Bonnie, I didn't want to fail again and didn't want any other child would replace their daughter inside of his heart. His heart was of Bonnie and his feelings were buried along with her. But that baby was also his son and decided to not take any sign of happiness in front of Scarlett, he was determined to care for that child that was a gift from God, even if he had to go back to his marriage, turned and faced Scarlett. He took a deep breath and continued with the serious face without showing any emotion.

"Are you sure, Scarlett?"

"Yes, Dr. Stuart examined me and confirmed the pregnancy, so I asked your mother to call you up here. You needed to know. "she said with a joy and with a shine so intense in her eyes that Rhett was shocked with that fact, after all: Scarlett never liked being pregnant.

"I believe that you should be lamenting a lot, Mrs. Butler." Rhett commented cold as ice.

"Why are you saying this?" Scarlett asked distressed.

"You never liked to have children, especially mine..."

"But, I want this baby, Rhett. I want Yes! " Scarlett said practically begging.

"That most notable change, my pet. What is the game this time? You never give a point without node. " Rhett said mocking her.

"Oh, you're so hateful! I really want this baby, because he is our son. "

"And because he can hold me to you, isn't it?"

"Oh ..." Scarlett stammered nervously. Of course, that baby would unite them, but she also wanted him and loved him.

"Scarlett, you can celebrate, my dear. Fate has a way in the end to that you could win this game. "

"How can you think bad about me?" Scarlett angry asked .

"It's years of living together, my pet. You came to Charlenston and surrounded me on all sides until you can fool me and make me fall in your web, now that I woke up to the reality of our situation and was willing to get rid of once, destiny nailed me this piece ... really I have to congratulate you ... you won. "

"I'm not forcing you to stay with me, Captain Butler. Soon, the doctor Stuart give me high, I'm going back to Atlanta, back to my house. I've always been strong and have money! I can create my son, alone! " She said with the nose up holding back tears. Eleanor and Rosemary have ensured that Rhett loved her, he suffered for her, visited her every night during her illness, and now she did not understand anything. She hoped that he would be happy and they could make peace. But Rhett was cold, distant and mocking her.

"I would never allow my child to be created without the presence of a dad, Scarlett, and you know it!" Rhett said with angry increasing the tone of voice and continued: "it was my fault once again. I was weak and fell under your charm, now we return to our "happy and true marriage" because of the baby. " Rhett lamented.

"I don't want you to be with me because of the can even hide your feelings, but I know that deep down you love me! Eleanor and Rosemary told me everything, I know everything! " Scarlett screamed with the broken heart.

"They told you what?" Rhett asked raising an eyebrow with fear that had been debunked and Scarlett could finally use his feelings against him.

"They told me that you drank and cried because of me. In addition to coming in my room to see me every night, hidden. "Scarlett said with triumph. Now, he could not escape the truth, only remaining confess that loved her madly.

But Rhett laughed looking disguise his feelings as a poker player. Scarlett had been able to play with his feelings, had managed to arrest him with that pregnancy, but he would not surrender. He would Continue protecting his feelings with tooth and nail if necessary. Losing control over himself would be death for him. Soon, she stopped laughing, and said quite seriously, leaving Scarlett shocked.

"Actually, my mother and my sister told you the truth in parts, but don't be fooled, Scarlett. What I felt was guilt and nothing more. I regret to inform you that you did not win this game totally. "

"Can continue denying, you coward! I know you love me!You love me Yes! " Scarlett screamed with eyes full of tears. She couldn't accept that he just felt guilty about all she's been through, he had to love her still. Her mother-in-law and her sister-in-law couldn't be wrong. Eleanor said she knew Rhett fine and knew he loved her.

"I never thought you were so silly, my pet. Like you said, both took advantage of the kisses and body each other. In the same way that you didn't stay under my feet, I also wasn't under your, we just had fun, isn't it? I felt guilty for what happened to you during the ball, including I apologize for everything, because my actions were deplorable, but you think I'm falling in love with you, it becomes funny. My sister and my mom want us to stay together and any attitude that I have for you, they think I'm in love. As you can see, you made a mistake. "

"I hate you! I hate you! "

"I know,Mrs. Butler. I'm sure of it. You even made a point of mentioning that you have disgust of me during your febrile delirium. I believe that you had several nightmares with me when was sick, my dear. I'm flattered by that. "Rhett said with a cynical smile, trying to disguise the hurt. Know that Scarlett had disgusted of him, still hurt him a lot.

Scarlett froze. She had several nightmares during her illness, but were not with Rhett. She dreamed of Ross. And Rhett was thinking those words were addressed to him. But, she couldn't tell the truth. By Eleanor and Rosemary, she had to keep that secret.

Scarlett waited for the news about her pregnancy could make her approach the husband, but Rhett was laughing at her, calling her fool and saying he didn't love her, was tearing her heart without mercy. Confirming that only used her body, which felt nothing but guilt about her. Now, Scarlett hated him with all her strength.

"I don't want to see you anymore, Rhett. Please get out of my room. " Scarlett asked, sitting on the armchair, totally devastated and want to throw up. " Return to Dunmore Landing and forget what I told you. Go away! " She wanted that Rhett left soon to she can cry.

"No, Scarlett. You wanted me back. You wanted show to everyone, both in Charleston and Atlanta, and especially for me that you could have me anytime you wanted and you got it, my pet. I'm not going back to Dunmore Landing and as soon as the Doctor Stuart appear around here, I'm going to ask him to give you high and so we will be going back to Atlanta and to our Home-Sweet-Home. "

"I'm not going anywhere with you! If I can't go back to Atlanta alone, I go to Tara stay with Mammy!But, I'm not going to live with a man who will be with me only because of the baby, living a marriage of lies once again! "

"You never cared about living a marriage of lies, Scarlett. Let's stay together because of the baby, and I'm not going to accept objections. This baby is as much mine as yours, remember this. " Rhett said coldly. " Our place is in Atlanta and is for there we go back and together!We have too much bother my mother with our unsolved problems, so be prepared to go back home and in the company of your husband. "

"I refuse to go with you!" Scarlett screamed snarling. She wanted to jump on that man's neck and scratch him all with angry that was feeling. He didn't care about her, he was just tolerating her because of the baby. She wanted away from him.

"You go back with me, even if by force! I am missing from our home and our incredibly happy life. Well, we're done, good night, Mrs. Butler. Anything you need, I'll be in my room. "

Rhett left the room and left Scarlett crying alone. He opened the door of his room and locked himself inside, without realizing that Wade Hamilton was hiding in the dark hallway, next to his mother's bedroom door, with tears in his eyes, his hands clenched in fist, snarling with rage as he looked at the bedroom door of his stepfather. Wade was passing by the hallway when he heard the screams of his mother and because of concern he had about Scarlett, putted his ear to the door and was able to hear most of the conversation between the two, getting completely horrified.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Dear readers, it was very difficult to write this chapter. I didn't know how Rhett could act. I wrote this chapter 4 times and canceled 4 times, so I went to talk to my husband, who is a fan of Rhett Butler. I told him about how hard it was to write that chapter, I asked him how he thought Rhett could act upon learning of the pregnancy. My husband knows everything that will happens in my story, so he advised me to write about a Rhett would be afraid of being a parent, because of Bonnie, but that at the same time, would have all that protective instincts about the baby and that he would lie to Scarlett saying he was returning to Atlanta with her and resuming the marriage of the two, just because of the baby. Hiding his feelings again, because he thought that Scarlett played with him and used him and afraid of her use the love he feels against himself. Hope you like it. Has many surprises ahead. Now, the second part of my story will take place in Atlanta, with Ashley Wilkes, Seamus O Conaill, the old guard of Atlanta, Dr. Meade, Belle Watling and many other characters. Rosemary and Eleanor will also appear in Atlanta soon to visit our couple. I love all the comments! Hugs!**


	89. Goodbye to Charleston

Chapter 89: Goodbye to Charleston

Rhett locked himself in his room and threw himself on the bed. He still couldn't believe he would be a father. A few hours ago, he was wanting stay away from Scarlett, resigned with the end of his marriage, doing everything to forget her, even knowing that it would be impossible. Now, he was attached to the woman who always loved again, with a baby that was on their way. And he was afraid his son who wasn't even born. Rhett felt failed in his role as father. In his mind, he was still blaming himself for the death of Bonnie. He also felt guilty about abortion that Scarlett suffered. Felt himself like a murderer of his two sons and didn't understand the will of God or fate to give him a new chance. Rhett felt himself unworthy of receiving that gift, but maybe life was giving him the opportunity to fix their mistakes.

Rhett took off the shoes, his overcoat and the shirt. Came back to lie down on the bed and stood staring at the ceiling. In the end, Scarlett was able to hold him to her definitively. Now, carrying his baby in the belly, Rhett couldn't leave her. Would have to go back to his failed marriage with a woman who felt no love for him. But he loved her, and didn't know how to act before that love so strong. Was doomed anyway. His plans to try to live without Scarlett had gone down the drain, but that doesn't meant he would surrender. Rhett believed his wife just wanted him next to show to the society an image of the perfect family. Until the baby she wanted to use for this. He knew Scarlett very well and knew she didn't give point Would never be so happy with a pregnancy if couldn't take advantage of it. But Rhett was planning to give all of himself to his son. Maybe, all his feelings hadn't been buried along with Bonnie, perhaps left something inside his heart to give to someone. Would put up with that hellish marriage and lack of love of Scarlett because of the baby. Had to endure. Rhett sighed and smiled sadly. Despite knowing that would never be able to conquer the icy and truly cruel heart of his wife, he wanted that baby.

"I'm going to be a father, father!" Muttered smiling to himself while staring at the ceiling and tried to get some sleep.

Rhett and Scarlett were 5 more days in Eleanor's house before returning to Atlanta. During that short period, they hardly spoke again. Rhett was just behind the wife to ask how was the baby, without showing the slightest joy. Did everything to disguise the happiness which was feeling with that pregnancy. Scarlett remained for the most part, locked in her room, trying not to go out and only came out when Rhett was in the Bank. She knew in Atlanta couldn't get away from him, she would have to face him and see him every day, undoing and mocking of the love she felt as much for him as for the baby. Scarlett thought everything that Rhett was doing was out of obligation, until the son he didn't want and didn't made a point of showing any happiness for that baby be growing inside her. She and the baby were two impediments to him. Scarlett lamented have told him about the baby. She could have hidden from all her pregnancy and after having gone around the world, where Rhett would never know of the existence of that child. But Scarlett told in hope of regaining her husband and her marriage, hoping that he would assume that loved her. Now was doomed to live a fake marriage with a husband who didn't want her and so little wanted her baby.

Eleanor was very sad when Rhett announced that they would go back to Atlanta. She still insisted he and Scarlett continue in her House, at least until the baby is born, but Rhett did not accept. Scarlett had her business in Atlanta and had to go back there and Rhett would not leave her alone. Agreed that Eleanor would visit them in Atlanta and stay with Scarlett after child-birth to help her. Shortly after Dr. Stuart gave high for Scarlett and say she was cured, Nany and Prissy began pack up the bags of her, Rhett and of the children for them to return home. Rhett sent an urgent telegram to his house on Peachtree Street, ordering Pork to come pick them up at the station with a schedule and a determined date.

Eleanor and Rosemary locked themselves in the bedroom along with Scarlett to talk with her alone, during her last day in that House. Scarlett was nervous and ended up crying in front of the two, without shame to hide her pain.

"I don't want to go to Atlanta along with Rhett, Mrs. Eleanor. I don't want ! "

"Scarlett, my dear, I know my son, know the temper that he has, but in the end everything will be all right." Eleanor tried to reassure her.

"It's not going to get better, Mrs. Eleanor. He doesn't want me and don't want the baby. I know ... " Scarlett said with tears streaming down her face.

"He loves you both, you can be sure of that! He is proud, stubborn and I think he is a little scared. Rhett will soften, believe me! "

"I'm going to feel very lonely there. Now I no longer have the company of Melly and Mammy. But I have no other choice, I have to go home because of my business, but I would stay here with you and Rosemary. "moaned Scarlett dabbing the tears.

"I also wanted you to stay here, my dear. We are very sad about your departure, but we understand your reasons. And don't worry, my daughter, you won't be alone. I will always write you and Rosemary too and soon we will go to Atlanta, spend a few days with you. "said Eleanor giving a warm hug in her daughter-in-law.

As soon as Eleanor dropped Scarlett, Rosemary ran to hug her too and whispered in his ear squeezing her tightly:

"Don't worry, Scarlett, you're not alone. Even away, we will always be on your side. We love you, my dear. "

Scarlett smiled completely excited to hear those words. She has won a new mother and a new sister and intended to take them stored inside her heart for the rest of her life.

Scarlett looked out the window as the train moved towards Atlanta. Rhett was sitting right in front of her, but the two were not exchanging a single word. The climate was tense in that cabin. It was noticeable the hostile climate which settled between them. Scarlett remained with the eyes nailed in the landscape that disappeared quickly being replaced by another because of the speed of the train. Rhett opened a newspaper and pretended he was reading anything, but occasionally stopped to observe his wife. She did not realize in no time those black eyes fixed on her. Preferred to remain quiet and entertained with the images on the outside. He realized that his wife was sullen and uncomfortable with his presence. Rhett knew he had to say something, trying to start something, but couldn't. He was afraid of being rejected as was in the garden and also couldn't let his guard down for Scarlett. She would use his feelings against himself if she came to discover what he really felt. Wade was sitting on the side of Scarlett, reading a book. Since the night he heard the conversation behind the door of Rhett with his mother, he went on to speak very little, mainly with his stepfather. Wade was very hurt with him. After all that his mother passed, Rhett treat her that way so hostile, left the boy horrified. She was expecting a baby, was in need of care and support and Wade didn't accept that his stepfather, the man he had come to admire and consider as a father, a person who he thought he really loved his mother, could treat her with so much neglect. Wade was disappointed with his uncle Rhett and avoided talking to him at all costs. He spoke only the necessary, and after that night, Wade did his best not to cross with Rhett inside the House of Eleanor as also remained as little as possible with him.  
Scarlett smoothed the belly affectionately, without taking her eyes off the landscape. The sunset was gorgeous and dyed of Orange the Blue Sky. She always loved watching the sunset, mainly at Tara, where she thought everything was more beautiful, even the common effects of nature. Rhett almost softened when he saw his wife, smoothing the place where his baby was growing. He felt will of smooth her belly too, put his hand on hers, but held back, using his indifference mask . Ella was asleep leaning on his strong arm and embraced with a new doll. Wade kept entertained with his book and that silence began to bother Rhett. Too proud to run one word to his wife, decided to talk with the boy.

"Wade, my son. You're so quiet lately. Did something happen? " Rhett asked worried and bending the newspaper.

Scarlett looked quickly to Rhett, but didn't say anything. For a small fraction of a second their eyes crossed up, but soon, she turned the face and returned to staring out the window. Wade closed the book which was reading and responded to his stepfather, trying to hide the fact that was upset with him.

"I am reading a book, uncle Rhett."

"I know. But, I noticed you got quieter during these last days, and I'm worried. "

"It's nothing, uncle Rhett. I'm just sad that I have to go home. "the boy lied, but his real desire was to say that he knew everything, who heard that horrible conversation, who he knew his uncle Rhett didn't love and didn't care with his mother, who knew that the marriage of the two was a lie. But, said nothing. Scarlett would never accept that he was rude and bad mannered  
getting into in the middle of her marital problems. For Wade left remain quiet and see his mother suffer.

"In Atlanta you have your friends. They must be missing you. " Rhett kept trying to talk some more with him.

"I don't have many friends, uncle Rhett." Wade said in a short way but polite.

"But, you have a friendship with your cousin Beau, son of _Ashley_." Rhett said, emphasizing the last word with such disdain.

_"Ah, this odious man! Is trying to provoke me. "_thought Scarlett, without looking at him.

"I know, uncle Rhett. I miss Beau, but I will also miss the Grandma and aunt Rosemary. " Wade lamented.

"Don't worry. Soon, they will appear in Atlanta to visit us. " Rhett smiled reassuring him.

Wade made a half smile a little forced to the stepfather and opened the book again, returning to read to close that subject. He didn't want to talk to Rhett. He needed some time to try to forget those things that heard. Rhett realizing that the boy would rather continue reading than talk, opened the newspaper and pretended read also, while watched Scarlett, secretly.


	90. Author's note-part 4

**Author's note-part 4**

**Dear readers: I'm still really enjoying writing the story. As I made it clear at the beginning, my story is based on the book, so the characters Wade and Ella are part of it. I also specified in quick description after title, it would not be easy to Scarlett win back the heart of Rhett. He is in love with her, we know that, because I always try to pass on what he's thinking or feeling, but Rhett afraid to truly assume his feelings for Scarlett. He doesn't believe in her love. You can tell me which Rhett can read Scarlett as a book, he could already have realized that she loves him. Yes, he can read Scarlett, but he thinks she wants his passion is childish. It will take a few more chapters to him finally realize that the feeling of her is true.**

**The expression: _my son_ and _my daughter_ is enough used here in Brazil, when we love someone who is younger than us and we consider him as a son. In the translation of the book of MM here in Brazil, Rhett Butler never called Scarlett of _"my pet"_ but rather _"my dear"_. I putted in some texts the word _"my pet"_ to please you. Another big difference in the translation of the book into Portuguese is that Scarlett usually use the word _"nonsense"_ and not _"fiddle dee dee"_. So, pardon my grammar errors and even how some characters speak, because I'm following the book of MM in Portuguese. It's hard for me to write a book about an American story, being that I am a Brazilian. Even though I knew the english grammar perfectly and could write a text to you without fail, there are differences of speech and vocabulary between Brazil and United States regarding the characters due to form which the book was passed to the Portuguese by the brazilian translator who until received a compliment of own Margaret Mitchell.**

**I love with passion the story "gone with the wind" since when I was a child and believe that Americans must also appreciate and feel very proud for this story to be fully American origin, and until portraying a historical fact as the Civil War that really happened in the United States. My responsibility to write a continuation with quality, being that I live in another country, is immense and I feel very happy to be able to do that.**

**My story is long with approximately more than 200 chapters in novel style. Here in Brazil, we watched enough novels and enjoyed dramatic novels too. Therefore, this session of twists between the characters that will only be happy indeed near the end. So too, that some chapters I finish with a little suspense, exactly because this happens here in Brazilian novels.**

**Rhett and Scarlett are returning to Atlanta, where it will take place the second part of the story, remembering that there will be a third part that occurs in Tara and the fourth and final part which will be in a surprise place. Scarlett is pregnant and I can already assure you that despite all the problems that she will pass, neither she nor the baby will die. The shiny necklace is with Rhett and he will return it to Scarlett at the right moment, just as he will find out about the attempted rape of Ross.**

**Rhett is a difficult character to write. He is ironic, mysterious and very smart. Now, he's tougher, because he is with him guard up, but as the chapters will happening, he will soften until deliver himself. In relation to the second personal hell that Rhett will pass, will be a surprise that'll surely plucking tears of all and mine too. I can only guarantee that at the end, everything will be all right.**

**Scarlett despite fight hard to look superior with her nose up, loves her husband, and she ends up being more vulnerable to his charms. But, everything tired, and anytime the game can turn. Rhett seems a blind man who can't see the truth and will need suffer to change.**

**Love all the comments from you. Both comments good as the criticism motivate me to write, so you can always write to me, because I like very much and I will always seek to improve my story. I look forward to more comments. Thanks and hugs to all!**


	91. In Atlanta

Chapter 91: In Atlanta

For Rhett it was harder coming into the house in the Peachtree Street, than he imagined. For every corner he looked, could see the image of Bonnie. The memories of his daughter remained there. That was a place he didn't want to come back no way. Any room in that House was an unbearable suffering for him. Rhett was not prepared to go into the garden and playroom for children. He would never be truly ready to lead a normal life in that environment. That place has brought him much joy, while Bonnie was alive, now it was a real hell continue there. He took a deep breath when entered the visit room and spotted the big staircase where Scarlett fell and suffered a abortion. Two deceased sons, two children lost because of him. Rhett left that House because of the memories of his daughter and was now returning to where started because of his son who would be born soon. Even when he thought which could resume marriage with Scarlett, during those days of passion that the two spent in Charleston, Rhett had plans to eventually be able to get his wife to live with him permanently in Dunmore Landing. Never had plans to go to Atlanta. But Scarlett was the store and wouldn't get rid of it and he couldn't leave her alone with his child inside the belly, loose there. Basically, Rhett knew he hadn't returned home only because of the baby. For more, he escaped of Scarlett and deny to himself that he was crazy about her, after finding that she had only been playing with his feelings, Rhett knew would never be able to stay away for long. Their souls were joined together, or at least Rhett believed that his soul was attached to Scarlett even against her will, even though she would never love him. Had to keep his indifference's mask, had to show that he didn't care, even though it was completely the opposite. He nearly went mad when his wife became ill. His initial plan was to ask her forgiveness as soon as Scarlett to be cured and fight to get her back, but after her terrible words in the garden and during her febrile delirium, Rhett lifted the guard again.

Scarlett didn't feel the same pain and anguish of Rhett, when she went into the House. That mansion was the place where she had decorated the way it wanted, it was a place full of sad memories, but it was also one of the symbols of her financial success. She planned to return to Atlanta happy with her husband next door, both together and in love, ready for a new life, but now, Rhett was with her in that place by obligation. At the beginning, when Rhett left home and went to Charleston, Scarlett dreamed of becoming pregnant to hold him, but later, she changed her mind and decided to fight to win him back without tricks or charges under the circumstances. She wanted her husband back, but in love with her and doesn't like that, practically forced to be on her side. Scarlett waited to give him the news of her pregnancy for several reasons. She believed Rhett could love her, after discovering how he suffered when she was sick. Eleanor and Rosemary gave the assurance he loved her. Rhett loved babies and after losing Bonnie, after having suffered so much, a son would be the return of happiness for him. But, that didn't happen. Rhett didn't love her and wasn't caring too much about the baby. He was there, only by obligation and know that, let sad and desolate Scarlett.

Wade and Ella climbed the stairs running to get in the room, while Lou and Prissy followed them carrying their bags. Rhett and Scarlett were alone, but avoided exchange any word or even look each other. Soon, Rhett left the room without saying goodbye and went to the library. Scarlett remained there alone feel like crying.

She climbed the stairs and went to her room. Entering into that sanctuary, realized that her bed was too big for her. Scarlett missed her husband and totally regretted having him expelled of her marital bed. The pride prevented her to go after him and asked him to go back to sleep with her. She didn't want to sleep alone, but before all the events had no choice. Lou came into the room carrying her bags and Scarlett ordered her to help her to undress and put on the robe. Asked Lou to bring dinner for her in the room. Scarlett didn't want to come down and find the indifference and coldness of her husband. She'd rather be alone.

Scarlett sat on the bed and rubbed her belly, after Lou leaves the room. She still couldn't feel the baby's movements as it was with almost two months of pregnancy. It was still too early to feel anything. But, she loved with all the forces that be so small and helpless that grew inside her. Decided that she would not use corset. For the first time, she would abandon that clothes that pressed her to give complete freedom to the baby grow and move around. While she was entertained demonstrating her maternal affection to her baby, Scarlett heard knocks on the door.

"You can come in, Lou. The door is open. "

The door opened slowly, and Scarlett saw first the dinner tray enter the room, but almost jumped when she saw who was Rhett who was bringing her dinner.

"Rhett!" Scarlett exclaimed still scared.

"Good night, Mrs. Butler. I've brought your dinner. "said Rhett with a half smile, putting the tray on the wooden table.

"You didn't need to do that. Lou could have brought me the tray. " Scarlett said embarrassed and blushing a little. See her husband inside that room, polled her deepest memories: the night of the birthday of Ashley Wilkes, when Rhett possessed her in that bed as a wild man.

"I wanted to bring still, Scarlett. I want to make sure that you're going to eat everything and feed the baby. " Rhett said looking at her with his indifference's mask.

"You will stay here and watch me eat?"

' Yes. I don't want you to get sick again. " Rhett said quietly.

"So, does this mean that you care about me?" Scarlett asked with a shine in her eyes.

"But, of course, Mrs. Butler. You are waiting for my son and need stay healthy. "

"I thought you cared about me too ... "Scarlett moaned sadly.

"I don't want to fight. In fact, I have come to offer a truce. We're going to have a baby and we can relate better. We're not talking since few days ago. There is no love in our marriage, but there may be a friendship. Our son will need a peaceful environment to live. We can be friends, what do you think? "

Scarlett remained quiet, thoughtful. It wasn't that way she wanted her husband, but did she feel good to see that he already showed some concern about the baby. It was something. She sat on the little table for dinner.

"All right, Rhett. Let's do this for our son. "she said trying not to stutter.

"So it's going to be a lot better, Scarlett. Since we have a false wedding, at least we can take it amicably. The baby will grow up in a peaceful place, without watching the fights between his parents. I see that you're finally using your head. "said Rhett carefree standing watching her eat. Scarlett decided to ignore his last words, she also didn't want to fight. Was tired because of the trip.

"But when he or she grows up and discover that we slept in separate rooms..." Scarlett said blushing and dying of shame.

Rhett looked at his wife and raised his eyebrow, intrigued.

"This is an invitation for me to go back to sleep here, Mrs. Butler?" he asked smiling sarcastic.

Scarlett wanted him back to sleep with her, She always wanted, but remembered that he didn't love her.

"No ... No ... I don't said that, I. .." Scarlett stammered trying disguise that this was her true will.

"Yes, I know, Mrs. Butler. Don't worry, I'll continue sleeping in my room. " Rhett said using his indifference's mask again. "When our son grow, we will invent some reason to sleep in separate rooms."

Scarlett said nothing and began to eat, being watched closely by Rhett. At the bottom, she was sad but did not show it. Between a forkful and another, she spoke to her husband.

"I'm going to see Dr. Meade, tomorrow. And after I'm going to the store. Do you want to come with me? "

Rhett was once more intrigued. Scarlett never invited him to go anywhere with her before.

"You are really strange, my dear. Never invited me to accompany you anywhere. I always had to impose my rude presence. "

"As you said , we need to be friends because of the baby, so I thought you might like to go to the doctor with me."

"I cannot go with you, Scarlett. Tomorrow I have an appointment. I need visit some investors of Atlanta. I will go with you on next consultation. " Rhett said, pretending indifference.

"I thought you'd like to know how is your son!" Scarlett said already getting nervous.

"I talked to Dr. Stuart in Charleston, my pet. He told me that after all you've been through, the baby is fine. I believe the doctor Meade, that old goat, won't say anything different. "

"For, I'm not telling you anything about my consultation tomorrow, Captain Butler. You always put your business above anything, even your son! "

"My dear, you're being a hypocrite to make me such an accusation. Your businesses have always been more important than any one of your children. " Rhett said with a cynical smile.

"Oh, how dare you, come here to see me eat and make me nervous!" Scarlett retorted snarling.

"I don't want fight, Scarlett. Already agreed that we shall be friends from here on out, remember?Regarding your consultation tomorrow, you can not tell me anything about it, but keep in mind that I will know everything that happened of the same way. So, go back to eat before your food gets cold. " Rhett said unconcerned.

"Hateful Man!"

"I'm a protective father, Scarlett. Just that! Now, eat! " Rhett ordered and continued watching his wife eat with her sullen face.

After eating everything, Scarlett left the upholstered chair and went to bed.

"Well, Mrs. Butler. I'll send Lou here to take the tray and I go to my room. "said Rhett heading toward the door." Good night. "

"Rhett!" Scarlett called her husband who was already opening the door to exit.

He turned and looked at her, which was already lying in bed completely covered, after taking the robe, using only her Nightgown to sleep. Rhett felt heat, his black eyes shone brightly for a brief moment when he saw his wife lying, calling for him.

"Yes, Mrs. Butler."

"You'll be able to sleep in that room alone?" she asked stuttering and totally embarrassed.

"Why that question now, Scarlett?" Rhett asked fun.

"Is that room has many memories of Bonnie and. .." Scarlett said willing to cover her face with coverings of so much shame .

Rhett almost fell out laughing.

"My pet, I always slept there and you never worried about my sad memories, since I didn't come into this sanctuary to bother you. Therefore, I will continue sleeping on the same place. Good night! "

Rhett left the room, leaving Scarlett again alone.

When he entered his room, locked the door and took a deep breath. He almost asked to sleep with her, in order to protect the baby and Scarlett and with his strong arms, but the pride and the fear of rejection stopped him once again. Scarlett felt disgusted of him, and would not accept share the same bed with him.

Rhett started to save his clothes in the dresser drawer. He opened the bag and started taking his belongings from inside. Found the shiny's necklace of Scarlett, the necklace she wore at the ball of Santa Cecilia. The symbol of his marriage, which Scarlett took the neck and thrown away with so much contempt. Saved the necklace with affection, in the drawer. Maybe someday, he would return it to her. After, he found the box with another necklace he bought for his wife during his trip to Savannah. Due to all the sad and unfortunate events, he failed to give that gift to her. Decided save the two necklaces in the same drawer.

Quickly undressed and lay down on the bed, inside that room that featured so many unhappy memories. Bonnie used to sleep there. That place was also filled with memories of her. Began to remember the girl with blue eyes that ran through every corner of that House, listened him tell good stories before bed, who was afraid of the dark. Rhett stuck his face in the pillow and cried. His low hiccups lasted a few minutes, until stopped when he finally got some sleep.


	92. A goddess in the dark

Chapter 92: A goddess in the dark

The day began in Atlanta, filled with gossip and comments between the old matrons. All women of the old guard said Rhett and Scarlett's return to the city. Has anyone seen the family Butler off the train the night before, another saw Rhett Butler walking alone by the street that morning and so on. Some thought that Scarlett and her husband wouldn't come back to Atlanta, others lamented the fact they came back. The gossip rolled throughout the morning and increased when a few ladies saw Scarlett walking by the street toward the Office of Dr. Meade. Some people greeted her with falsehood and other pretended she didn't exist. Scarlett didn't matter with those people. She wanted which all them were to hell carrying their long tongues. It was important for her know how was her baby and nothing else. For the first time, Scarlett left home without putting the corset and felt herself strange to walk down the street without it, but decided make any sacrifice for her son. And even without the corset, she continued with her slim waist intact.

When she entered the Office of Doctor Meade, he took a fright to see her. Although had heard rumors about the return of the Butler family in Atlanta, Dr. Meade thought was all just gossip from old ladies. The Butler family was out of town for months, and he came to think that they wouldn't come back. Now, Scarlett was there, standing in front of him and he didn't understand what she wanted in his Office.

"Yes, doctor. We spent a few months on my mother-in-law's House after the death of Melly, but decided come back. I have my store and my business here. " Scarlett said looking show tranquility.

"How are the children and Captain Butler?" doctor Meade asked for education.

"Are all very well. My husband was resolve some business with investors of the city and the children are at home. Tomorrow, they will go back to school. But, I came over here because I would like to go through a consultation with the sir. "

"Good morning, Mrs. Butler!" the doctor greeted politely and coldness, without showing that was surprised by her presence.

"Good morning, Dr. Meade." Scarlett greeted coming into his room with the nose up.

"So, is it really true, the rumors and comments by the city. You're back. "

"Yes, of course, Scarlett! How can I help you? "asked the doctor closing the door of the room and getting alone with Scarlett.

"I'm pregnant, doctor Meade. Ended up happening when we were in Charleston. And I came here to see if my baby okay. "

Dr. Meade was even more surprised. After so many rumors that Rhett and Scarlett don't have a real marriage, he didn't think she could get pregnant again. Soon, that Bonnie died, he came to talk with Scarlett to give a son as soon as possible for the husband. But, didn't think that woman so cruel, would do what he had advised. And what more intrigued him was the concern that she was showing about the baby.

Dr. Meade examined Scarlett and she told him she had anemia and pneumonia, getting very sick. He also said the same as Dr. Stuart: the fact of the baby being alive was a miracle.

"Scarlett, you had an abortion and was very sick recently. You must know that your pregnancy won't be quiet as were the previous ones. "said Dr. Meade after have finished examining her.

"But the baby is fine?" Scarlett asked worried placing the hand on her belly.

"Yes, he's right. But, your pregnancy is at risk and you must be very careful. "he said quite seriously. "You should not work hard, search for enough rest. "

"I'm going to have to stay in bed?" Scarlett asked terrified.

"No, Scarlett. I just said that you need rest more than usual. You can walk out, but without making too much effort. Need to feed very well and do not spend nervous, if you want this baby come to be born. "

When Scarlett left the Office, Dr. Meade was still surprised. She in no time of her consultation asked as was Ashley Wilkes. As soon as Scarlett left, Mrs. Meade came into the Office of her husband, full of curiosity to know what took Scarlett to go after him.

"Honey, I came here to know what Scarlett came to do in your Office." the old lady said while was closing the door.

"Mrs. Meade, think I'm going to be delivering to you the diagnosis of my patients?" doctor Meade asked angry.

"But, I'm curious."

"Mrs. Meade, quit being nosy and come back home! I need to work! "said the doctor giving as ended that talk.

Scarlett walked through the streets of Atlanta, worried. Now, she wanted so much to have a baby, wouldn't have a quiet pregnancy. Life could only be punishing her for having snubbed her previous pregnancies. She would find a way to make that baby come into the world. For the first time, could understand why Melly risked and sacrificed her own life wanting another child. Scarlett would never accept losing another child. That baby would be born, even she had to risk her life as Mellanie did.

Decided to go to the store and let all her employees scared when showed up there. None of them were notified that she would return and led a fright to see her. Scarlett knew she couldn't do a lot of effort, but she could work sitting and it wouldn't interfere in her pregnancy. Stay locked up at home without being able to go out and take care of business, would leave her crazy. The work has always been a distraction to her and could take care of her baby in the same way that would take care of him if she were locked up at home. Just, Rhett couldn't known that her pregnancy was risky, because he wouldn't let her work. _"I've got everything under control. I'm going to get to work and carry this pregnancy ahead without Rhett know. "_she thought to herself.

She was a few hours in the store, acquainting herself with her business. At lunchtime, Scarlett decided to return home and rest for the remainder of the afternoon. She didn't plan to work all day, as it did during the pregnancy of Bonnie, but could work part-time and would be happy for that. She did know that her baby needs special care and she has decided not abuse in anything. Had to protect him, though she had desire to living life as always did.

Lunched alone in her room and slept the rest of the afternoon. Her body was not yet strong enough, even after the termination of the disease. Until that moment, no sign of Rhett inside that House. During the night, Scarlett had dinner with the kids. Wade looked at her mother during the meal and realized that she was upset and angry by his stepfather wasn't there yet. He sought not to say anything, but that did not prevent him to feel even more disappointed. Wade trusted that Rhett would care for her and now, with each passing day, he realized that his mother was alone and practically helpless.

When Rhett came into the House, past 10:0 of the night. The House was all dark and he believed that everyone was asleep. Locked the front door, trying not to make too much noise and climbed the stairs practically on tiptoe, tired and ready to sleep, too. When he arrived at the hall, took a fright to find Scarlett stop, with a lamp in hand waiting for him. She was dying of angry and looked even more seductive with her gasping chest for air, her nearly transparent sweater and her green eyes that loosened fire. Rhett remained a few seconds looking at her, his black eyes followed the silhouette of his wife from head to toe and he smiled like a hungry Wolf. View that goddess in the middle of the dark being slightly lit by a lamp made him crazy. But, Scarlett didn't give time for him to be distracted looking at her body for a long time, and asked annoyed and growling with anger and jealousy:

"Where were you until now, Captain Butler?


	93. A bouquet of blue flowers

Chapter 93: A bouquet of blue flowers

Rhett realized that Scarlett was jealous, or at least started to play very well her role as wife. He kept looking at her, with his usual mocking smile, but didn't say anything.

"I asked you a question, Rhett! Where were you? " Scarlett asked again, holding not to scream and wake up everyone.

Rhett coughed and greeted her doing little case.

"Good night, Mrs. Butler. I'm impressed with you, my dear. Never, during all these years of our marriage, you showed any interest in knowing where I was or I stopped going. "

"The children were waiting you for dinner. Ella was asking me about you. " Scarlett tried find an excuse.

"And so you stayed in this dark hallway, practically in ambush, waiting for me to come back, just because of the children." Rhett mocked almost falling out laughing.

Scarlett snorted nervous. Rhett looked at her once again. She seemed even prettier when she was angry. Scarlett has always been a terrible liar, mainly for Rhett who could realize very easily.

"It doesn't change anything. I want know where you were! "

"If you tell me why so much interest. I promise tell you everything. " Rhett said fun.

"I already told you why." Scarlett said with her eyes shining with rage.

"Well, my dear. If you will keep lying to me, I'm going to bed, because I have enough sleep. Good night, my pet. " Rhett said turning back to her, ready to go to his room.

"You were with that creature?" Scarlett asked stuttering and nervous at the same time. She spent most of the night afraid that Rhett was with Belle Watling. Her mind tortured her for hours in imagining that the two could be together.

Rhett turned to look at her again, holding not to laugh.

"And if I were with her? What it changes between us? "

"Oh! So you were with her. How dare you disrespect me like that? " Scarlett asked raising her tone of voice, feeling an uncontrollable jealous, that could leave her crazy.

"Scarlett, I really find it amazing, you want control me and show possessiveness when our marriage is a lie." Rhett said calmly, without showing any emotion, but inside was still eager to laugh.

"You said you wanted a truce and that we could be friends. And now, barely arrived in the city and has been behind that woman! Are you trying embarrass me in front of everyone! "

"And we can be friends, my dear, but I won't stop seeing people I like because of it. In relation to embarrass you in front of the whole town, I promise I will be as discreet as possible, after all: I want our baby to be received by the best families of Atlanta. "

"How can you say that in my face, who you like that creature?" Scarlett asked revolted and wanting break everything around.

"I'm being honest, my pet. And before, you don't care about that. What changed after all? I told you I was retaking our marriage because of the baby. You can't accuse me of not having warned you in advance. "

"Get out of my way! Before who I do something stupid! Out of here and go to hell, you cad! I hate you with all my strength. " Scarlett screamed tapping her foot on the floor, leaving Rhett concerned to see her that way.

"Calm, my dear. Calm down, please. The baby. You need to stay calm because of the baby. "

Rhett tried touch her, but Scarlett took a step back.

"Don't touch me, you dirty! Don't you dare try touch me. I hate you, Rhett Butler and I should imagine that you would continue with the same dirty life and the same rascality always. I lament, haven't escaped to the other side of the world with my baby." Scarlett said taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. Dr. Meade said she couldn't get nervous and she would not risk losing her baby because of that cad.

"I'd follow you anywhere, Scarlett."

"For what? You hate me! Would not know of the existence of this baby! "

"Because you're my wife, Scarlett." Rhett replied calmly.

"You love to remind me that our marriage is a lie, so I'm not really your wife!"

"You is Yes. Even though we have a marriage of lie, by the law you are my wife, so I'd follow you anywhere, even if I didn't know of the existence of the baby. "

"It seems that you take pleasure in hurting me!"

"Maybe ... or it could be because I love seeing you angry. I think you look even prettier when you're nervous. "

"You're hateful, Captain Butler. And I will not lose more a minute, listening you talk! "

"Well, I wanted to sleep, I am very tired. But, I stopped my path, because I found you here in the hallway. "

"Don't worry! That's not going to happen again! I don't care with what you do or don't do. Good night! " Scarlett turned her back to her husband dying of rabies and followed with firm steps towards her bedroom.

"I realized how little you care with what I do or I don't do, my dear." Rhett said laughing and mocking. " But, I liked to see you here at this hour, waiting for me like a worried wife . "

"Go to hell!" Scarlett screamed by far, coming close to the door of her room.

"Not today, Mrs. Butler. Today I'm going to sleep in my room. Sweet dreams, my pet. Good night! " Rhett said mocking once more and turned to follow towards his room. Heard the bedroom door of Scarlett be beat with strength and smiled fun.

Scarlett locked herself inside the room with will to break everything. But, took a deep breath thinking about the baby. She couldn't have a tantrum and run the risk to pass badly, or happen worst thing to the child she was expecting. Let the lamp still alight on the nightstand next to the bed and lay down with anger, snorting and lamenting to herself.

"Hateful man! Cad man! I want you and that creature go to hell! The two! "

And cried with anger until sleep, smoothing her belly with affection and possessiveness.

Rhett came into his room still laughing, but when locked himself inside, his laughter disappeared. He took off his overcoat and sat on the bed. Lowered his head, holding it with both hands, while he remembered what he had done that night. Rhett spent all day putting on the day his negotiations with investors in the city. When started getting dark, he went to a flower shop, buy a bouquet of blue flowers and followed to the cemetery. Asked for the gravedigger let him enter, because the cemetery gate was already closed at that time, paying him a few coins and stood in front of the tomb of his daughter, where he deposited the bouquet with flowers so beautiful, crying for hours, until stay tired and sleepy and go home. Since when he stepped in Atlanta and returned to that House, he felt he should go visit the grave of Bonnie. Never had the guts to go the cemetery until that night. While laying in bed and remembered the small child with blue eyes, cried again. Because of him, she was sleeping in the dark forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dear readers: thanks again for all the comments on my story. Today I will respond to some comments so that I can explain the guideline that my story is taking.**

**Guest : As I said at the last author's note. There are differences between the Brazilian and American and English expressions. Here in Brazil, we talked about intentional abortion or natural abortion, depending on the case. In relation to word "my son", here in Brazil when we're pregnant we use the expression "my son" independent of being a boy or a girl until we find out if the baby is a boy or a girl. I appreciate your help and promise to pay attention more to these expressions. Hugs!**

**Wandian: Thank you so much for having me compared the MM. I wish I could write as well as she. But MM is unique and I think nobody can be equal or overcome her, lol. About the attitudes of Scarlett, really, she will have attitudes in my story that we had no expected, because my intention is that Scarlett mature emotionally and be a great mom. Thank you so much for being following my long story, and I promise I'll try to do a great job. I loved the novel Avenida Brazil, too. Carminha is very bad, but it's a funny character. Also like the novel Queen of Scrap, which has a similar story to that of Scarlett. And like a lot of Mexican soap operas: The Usurper and Maria do Bairro. Hugs!**

**CatB :I admire your criticism and your passion for history GWTW. I'm a fan just like you. I read 200 fanfictions before I decided to write my own. I think we all have something in common: we wanted a better ending to Scarlett in the first book. Mm left one wanting more for everyone, rs. My story is long. It's a drama with romance, but it's not a teen drama, including has parts M in my story. My path to Scarlett is the sentimental ripening. She suffered a lot and gained a lot in her life, but lost a lot too. I want restore the life of Scarlett, I want make her happy and I want to ripen her sentimentally, making her a complete person. I ask you not to take things so seriously. I'm just writing as I'd like it to be a second part of this story. It's just a fanfiction. Each has a vision of how a sequel could have happened. I didn't like the book Scarlett, although I think some parts of it is good to read. If you ask any people, how the story should continue, each one will give you an opinion and describe different events. I think MM hit at this point not to write a sequel. Each one could choose the ending which wanted for this story. I've read fanfiction that Scarlett dies, that Rhett dies and I think perfectly normal because each fanfiction writer has a way of looking at the facts. Some fanfictions are long, others are shorter, but most of them are very good. In my story, I want the couple participate more of it, so Rhett Butler also appears quite. The war ended and Scarlett won financially. Has other factors in her life that need to be adjusted and that is my intention. I hope I can still do a good job for you, but inside in that I think it should be a continuation. Strong hugs to you.**

**Darcyman71 : Thanks for all your comments. I hope to continue doing a good job and posting chapters always. Hugs.**

**Lia: Thanks for your comments. Glad to know that you're addicted to my story. I hope to continue doing a good job to all of you. Hugs!**

**Rhett's love: Thanks for your comments. I have a lot of surprises ahead of you and I hope you like them, lol. A strong hug!**

**My favorite guest : I love your reviews and the anger that you stay of Rhett when he is so stubborn and proud. I don't take your words to heart, as if they were for me, I know you're mad with the character and want the best for Scarlett. Love reading your comments. They give me a guideline. I consider you my friend. Strong hugs!**

**And to all my readers, even one that I forgot to answer. Thanks for everything! Love you! Strong hugs!**


	94. A visit to Ashley

Chapter 94: A visit to Ashley

Scarlett hasn't seen Rhett the next morning. He left early to settle some business in the city. She went to the store and stayed there until lunchtime. When she got home, her children already were back of school. Sitting on the table and ready for lunch, Scarlett realized that Wade was a bit quiet and a bit sad.

"What happened, Wade?" Scarlett asked worried.

"It was nothing, mom." replied Wade with his head down, staring at the plate.

"Wade, I know you. Something happened and I want know. How was your first day of school? "

"It was nice ... normal." Wade said still trying hide what was bothering him.

"So, what happened? Come on, tell me, my son! You don't need to fear me! " Scarlett insisted.

"Is Beau, mom." Wade looked at her and finally let out the truth.

"Beau? What happened to him? " Scarlett asked even more worried. She promised to Mellanie take care of her son on her deathbed and had not fulfilled with that promise. Felt herself sick.

"Beau's fine, Mom. But, he is sad. "

"I understand perfectly, Wade. We're all going to be sad for a long time, without Melly be present among us. "Scarlett lamented with sadness.

"Is not the aunt Melly that's making him sad, Mom. Is Uncle Ashley. "

"Ashley? What happened to Ashley, my son? "

Until that moment, since the death of Melanie, Scarlett never worried up with Ashley and she actually didn't care either way, but promised to Mellanie take care of her son and needed know what Ashley Wilkes was doing to leave Beau upset.

"Beau told me that Uncle Ashley started drinking, that he doesn't care about anything."

"Oh!" Scarlett exclaimed surprise. She never imagined that Ashley could be lost after the death of Melly. She knew he suffered greatly after losing his wife, he nearly went mad during her funeral, but believed he would stand up, despite knowing that Ashley was weak and dreamy, but he was also a gentleman and had to honor the lineage of Wilkes, beyond to being a father.

"But, it's not everything, Mom. Uncle Ashley, rarely leaves the house, gets locked in his room all day, just drinking and doesn't care about the Beau. If Beau will at school or not, to him whatever. "

"Oh, my God! The sawmill! He's not taking care of the sawmill that I agreed to sell it to him! " Scarlett almost screamed.

Wade looked at his mother with amazement. He was concerned with Beau and Scarlett showed clearly that she was concerned more with the sawmill.

"Mom, I'm concerned with Beau and not with the sawmill of Uncle Ashley." Wade said awkwardly.

"Wade, that sawmill serves to sustain Beau and give him good schools, toys, clothes, food, ultimately: all. If Ashley lose the Sawmill, Beau also will be without anything! "

Scarlett had lunch quickly and before the children have finished eating, she left the House in direction of aunt Pittypat's house. She had to talk to Ashley and make him see the nonsense he were committing.

_"Weak! Useless man! I don't know how I could think for so long that I loved him? "_ Scarlett thought angry as walked quickly by the street.

Knocked on the door of aunt Pittypat with anger. She planned rest in that afternoon, because of the baby, and now had to solve the problems of a adult man who was too weak to stand up and look around.

Uncle Peter answered the door and was amazed to see Scarlett with her eyes glowing with rage.

"Miss Scarlett!" greeted the man still surprised.

"I came to see aunt PittyPat. Is she at home? " Scarlett asked with her nose up, showing superiority.

"Is ... is ..." Uncle Peter stammered not knowing what say. After the bad reputation of Scarlett in that city, he didn't know if it would be decent let her enter a respectable home.

"Stop babbling, uncle Peter! I asked you a question! " Scarlett has increased the tone voice, showing quite a bad mood. That's when she heard the voice of a boy behind the door.

"Is aunt Scarlett? Let her in, uncle Peter! "

Uncle Peter still looked ugly to the boy, but just opening the door fully, and Beau ran to embrace his aunt.

"How are you, my dear? I felt much miss you! " Scarlett said while embracing Beau with strength.

"I'm fine, Auntie!" Beau said awkwardly, loosening himself of her arms.

"Did you like the Christmas present I sent?" Scarlett asked smiling, looking to stay calm. The boy looked a lot like Mellanie and she felt deep in her heart that had to protect him and assure him a good future. She promised that for Melly. She had and wanted fulfill with her promise.

"Yes, aunt Scarlett. Thank you! "the boy thanked. "Aunt PittyPat's inside and Daddy too. India's aunt went out to buy some things, but she will already back soon. "

Just hearing the name of India Wilkes, Scarlett ever feel her stomach turn. India was a person who Scarlett made sure to not see never in her front. Thanked inwardly she's not there.

Beau held lightly hand of Scarlett and took her into his home. She passed by his uncle Peter who still watched her sullen and further lifted her nose. When entered the room, noticed that the House looked the same since the night of the death of Mellanie. Nothing was purchased or replaced and everything was in its place. Beau went to call his aunt PittyPat and the old lady almost fainted when she found Scarlett standing in the middle of her living room. Scarlett was very direct with her:

"I didn't come here to see the lady, faint in front of me! I came to talk to Ashley! Where is he? "

"I don't know!" aunt PittyPat trying escape.

"I know he's here and which he's not taking care of Beau and the Sawmill. I know all about it! So, no use you try hide him from me! " Scarlett said snarling and holding to not scream.

Aunt PittyPat held on the sofa threatening faint. She didn't want Scarlett at her home. What the old guard would tell about her when they found out that Scarlett had been there? And worse, looking for Ashley.

"If you won't tell me where he is and will stand here, wanting faint, I'll look for him on my own!"

That's when Ashley appeared on the door of the room.

"Scarlett, I'm here."

Scarlett looked at him and took a fright. Ashley was thin, dejected, using rags and patched anyway, his blond hair was unkempt, his beard was to do. He looked like a beggar or a madman. Beau appeared behind the father, and Scarlett almost cried when looked at the two. Mellanie would get very upset if she were alive to see her husband in that regrettable state.

"Ashley." Scarlett mumbled still amazed to see that the Prince of her childhood had turned into a ghost.

"Scarlett, my dear." Ashley said with a smile.

"Beau, I need talk in private with your father, dear. Please, go to your room. Then I promise I'll go up to talk a bit with you. "asked Scarlett with sweetness, despite being too scared and angry too. Beau smiled at her and climbed the stairs without complaint, going to his room.

When Ashley came close to Scarlett, he smelled of alcohol and she almost threw up because of pregnancy. Ashley sat on the sofa and aunt PittyPat threatened to leave the room to leave them alone, but Scarlett wouldn't allow it.

"You're going to be here, along with us! I don't want to risk any more nasty comments about me! My husband believed in the story invented by India once, but this's not going to happen again! So, sit down and without faint. " Scarlett ordered with little patience.

Aunt PittyPat sat on the couch next to Ashley and they both looked at Scarlett, scared. Uncle Peter stood by side, watching everything with the same face always closed.

"How can you be in this sorry state, Ashley Wilkes? What Mellanie would think if she find you so ? "

Ashley didn't say anything and just lowered his head with shame of himself.

"You're drinking, looks like a dropped, a weak and you are not taking care of your son!" Scarlett continued with the sermon.

"But, I'm taking care of Beau ... me and India." said Aunt PittyPat butting in conversation.

"Beau needs his father. The care of his father. And don't of you two! " Scarlett retorted. " Mellanie trust that you could take care of him, Ashley! And you're doing what? Falling apart and trying to end with the life of your son, leaving him without the love of father, without your care! It wasn't enough, Beau have lost a mother? I never thought you were so selfish! "

"I'm not as strong as you, Scarlett." Ashley said almost whispering, still with his head down.

"Look at me, Ashley! I demand that you look at me! " Scarlett screamed and slammed her foot on the floor with rage.

Ashley lifted his head and looked at her, still embarrassed and ashamed to Scarlett find him in that state. Neither he, imagined that Scarlett would return to Atlanta so soon.

"You lost a wife, Ashley, but still has your son! I lost two children and I'm standing up here in front of you! Already searched ask me or my husband about the pain that we feel about losing Bonnie? If you knew the pain that is for a father or a mother losing a child, would be ashamed of yourself and would take care of Beau with tooth and nail ! "

"Without Melly, I can't!" Ashley said, almost crying.

"Says it is not able, because you are a weak! Because I won't be here passing the hand on your head! I have to come home! You will strengthen yourself and give some credit to the memory of Melly. I never more want find you like that in front of me, Ashley! You will stop drinking, get a shave and a haircut, you're going to put a decent clothes, clothes of a gentleman and will take care of your son, you understood? "

Ashley just agreed with the head, but didn't say anything.

"And tomorrow, I want to see you working at the sawmill as a normal man. I didn't sell the sawmill to you sink it! If you don't do everything that I'm talking , you won't like me when I'm angry, Ashley! You always thought I was sweet and gentle! Haven't seen me angry! I hope you don't pay to see! I promised Mellanie, take care of Beau and I won't let you harm his future. "

"Scarlett, please forgive me. .."

"You should not ask forgiveness for me, but for Beau and the Mellanie's memory by your actions, Ashley!" Scarlett said with contempt. "Well, we're done! And there's more: I want who Beau go to my house at least 2 times a week to play with my children. There, he will find some joy together with other children. "

"But, I think that's not a good idea, Scarlett, society will comment." said Aunt PittyPat worried.

"I want that society can go to hell!"Scarlett retorted making the old lady almost jump off the couch with fright. "I was the one who helped Beau to be born and will continue helping him always. I have more right over him than any one of those hateful women! "

"She's right, aunt PittyPat. Scarlett is right. " Ashley stammered scared. He'd never seen Scarlett so angry in front of him.

Scarlett remained for an hour playing and talking with Beau in his room. When she left, found in the hallway, India snooping around virtually outside the door. Scarlett looked at her with contempt and decided to leave without a fight, just ignoring her presence. She was tired and just wanted to go home, rest and take care of her baby.

When Scarlett got home, Rhett was waiting for her in the room.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Butler. I wonder where were you until now, my pet? " Rhett greeted her with a sarcastic smile.

"How dare you ask me something, after last night, Rhett Butler? I'm not going to give you satisfaction! " Scarlett said with the nose up, passing straight by him. Rhett held her by the arm and said calmly.

"I don't want fight. Last night I haven't finished counting really where I was. "

Scarlett looked at him and saw sadness in his eyes.

"Let's talk in the library, Rhett."

The two went to the library. Scarlett locked the door and Rhett sat on the armchair staring at her.

"I didn't go see Belle, Scarlett." Rhett said with no sign of mockery. Scarlett still looked suspicious and waited, without saying anything, he told where he really was.

"I went to see Bonnie." Rhett took over with sadness.

"You want tell me that was until that time in the cemetery, Rhett? And you think I'm going to believe that? "

"I'm telling you the truth, Mrs. Butler. It's terrible to me, go back to this House and look at every corner and see Bonnie everywhere. So, last night I gave a few coins to the gravedigger and he let me in at the cemetery and stand there, watching my daughter's grave by the time I wanted. I spent hours in that place and I confess I was very comforting to me. I took blue flowers to her. .. "

Scarlett saw that Rhett was telling the truth and her eyes filled with tears. Rhett would never overcome completely the death of Bonnie, still who she could give him 20 children. At that moment, seeing that her husband was with his guard down, she decided to lower her guard too. Sat on another armchair facing him and said:

"You should have told me the truth, Rhett. We wouldn't have fought last night. "

"I thought it was fun to see you nervous, my pet, I think that's why I don't said the truth before." Rhett smiled but without the least sign of mockery.

"I can't pass nervous, Rhett. I don't want lose another child. "

"The doctor Meade said something about the baby?" Rhett asked worried.

"He said that the baby is fine. But, I can't keep passing nervous ... that old subject of doctor. " Scarlett replied calmly. "Yesterday I've been nervous about you and this afternoon I spent even more nervous. I need to stay calm because of the baby, Rhett, therefore I'm asking you to stop with your unfunny jokes! "

"All right, my dear. I'll try to be more careful with this. "he said fondly. "Now, I would like to know what happened this afternoon, Scarlett?" Rhett asked curious.

"I was at aunt PittyPat talk with Ashley." Scarlett took over awkwardly.

"As always the Honorable Mr Wilkes in the middle of our lives ..." Rhett said furious, lifting the armchair.

"It's not like that! I went to see him because of Beau! Stop to listen a minute instead of always think the worst of me! " Scarlett retorted with her green eyes shining.

"Okay, Mrs. Butler. I'm all ears. " Rhett said returning to sit on the armchair.

"Wade appeared at home, pretty upset today. He told me that Ashley was drinking, he's not caring for Beau and the boy is quite upset, besides don't be taking care of the sawmill. I promised that I would take care of Beau for Mellanie, so I went there. "

"I remember you also promised that would take care of Ashley, my dear." Rhett commented suspiciously.

"Yes, Mellanie made me promise. But Ashley's adult and my concern is with Beau and only him! I never imagined I would find Ashley like that, he looked like a living dead, Rhett! He was scruffy, smelling of drink, disheveled, looked like a lunatic! " Scarlett said with sincerity.

Rhett remained looking for his wife with his black eyes shining, after realizing that she felt only pity and contempt for the Honorable gentleman. Rhett relieved. She did not show the least sign of any feeling or interest about Ashley Wilkes.

"I gave a sermon in Ashley and he was afraid of me. And when aunt PittyPat intruded in our conversation, I gave a sermon on her too. I won't let him harm the future of Beau, that's the least I can do for Melly! "

Rhett smiled after seeing his wife tell him everything that happened with so much taste. Ashley didn't know the real facet of Scarlett, really he must have been pretty scared.

"I don't care what happens with the Honorable Mr Wilkes, my pet. For me, he can go to hell ... don't pity him. "said Rhett closing the smile, but looking disinterested. "But, if your concern is the boy, then I agree."

"That good, Rhett! I'm glad you understand me! And to prove what I'm saying, I'm going to take care of Beau here at home.I did that Ashley allow the boy's visit here 2 times a will be able to play with Wade and Ella and will be happier. "

"Like I told you, my dear. I want us to be friends because of the baby, and I'm glad we were able to talk without a fight after a long time."

Scarlett got upset, but didn't show it. Rhett always made a point to remind her that everything he do, was to obligation or because of the baby, that he did not wanted her and not loved her. She got up from the armchair and picked up the dress, looking not to look in the eyes of Rhett.

"Well, we've talked so, Rhett. I'm going to my bedroom to rest. Until later. "

And she left the library with her head up and holding back tears.


	95. Two weeks in Atlanta

Chapter 95: Two weeks in Atlanta

The next day, Scarlett passed early in front of the Sawmill, before going to the store and saw Ashley Wilkes at the door receiving some wood buyers. He was tidy and well dressed. Talked and even smiled a little. His blond hair was trimmed and combed. He was not the same man that Scarlett has encountered the previous day at the home of the Aunt PittyPat. By far, she smiled satisfied,but decided to go directly to her store without stop to speak with him.

It was better this way, and she spared more nasty comments. Ashley had not saw her and she thanked intimately therefore. The same contact with him, the less she would be bored. _" Good that Ashley didn't want to see me nervous ... he didn't have the courage enough to pay to see. Now, Beau will have his father back."_ Scarlett thought smiling to herself.

Two weeks passed after the return of the Butler family to Atlanta. Comments by the streets continued. Some ladies said that Scarlett had fattened up a little. Other said that she was probably pregnant. Some women more observers, noticed that she was not using corset when went out on the street.

The rumors about her pregnancy increased when Mrs Meade said to the neighbors that Scarlett appeared in the office of her husband once a week to go through consultation, but Dr. Meade kept absolute secrecy and was too ethical with his profession.

Scarlett appeared in the store always after the 8 o'clock in the morning and stayed most of the time sitting, trying not to make too much effort, serving and negotiating with customers. The employees were surprised with her new attitudes, because Scarlett always was an active woman's , who liked to walk from one side to the other and didn't accept stand still. They also began to think that she could be pregnant, despite the rumors that she and Rhett Butler,not had a marriage of truth.

Of course, that in the streets of Atlanta, there the more evil tongues, who said well secretly that Scarlett could be pregnant for any one and not of her husband. The worst comments never came to her ears, much less of Rhett Butler.

She distracted herself working throughout the morning, then came home at lunchtime and tried resting to afternoon because of the baby. Beau started to go until her house twice a week playing with her children. The children were playing during entire afternoon in the room of toys or in the garden. Uncle Peter was who took and sought the boy when he went to there.

Sometimes, when Scarlett was in a better mood, she was talking with Wade during the afternoon, or then was playing with he and Beau. She never had a lot of patience to play chess, but began to enjoy playing with the son and the nephew. She continued still far from the daughter. It was as if she and Ella inhabited different worlds and did not live in the same house. Ella was completely attached to Rhett and he received all the attention of the girl when was at home. While Ella kept increasingly stuck with Rhett, Wade was increasingly moving away from him.

The first person to know that Scarlett was pregnant, besides doctor Meade, was Uncle Henry Hamilton. He went to the store, present for her the balance of her businesses, profits and losses that the store and the investments had while she was in Tara and Charleston. Scarlett just told to him about her pregnancy during a business conversation that the two had inside the Office in her store. Uncle Henry was admired, but like any good gentleman didn't show a lot of emotion and promised not to pass the news along. Scarlett asked him to leave released a good amount of money, because she wanted to start decorating the baby's room. For the first time, Scarlett wanted to buy the whole baby layette, personally.

Uncle Henry left the Scarlett's store that day, amazed and satisfied. Scarlett was finally maturing.

Rhett Butler almost never stayed at home. When he arrived in Atlanta he had many late business to attend to.. In addition to his investments, visiting customers because of the Bank and also continued managing the reform of Dunmore Landing the distance. He leaves early from home and went behind the timber traders and building stores. Chose what he needed and sent deliver directly in Charleston. Workers continued in Dunmore Landing and the work was already in advanced state, despite having been initiated with delay. Now, with a baby on the way, Rhett didn't know when could go to Charleston view the work personally.

He came home many times when it was already late afternoon. Spent most of his time playing with Ella or helping her to make her school lesson, or stayed in the library, reading a book, smoking a cigar and drinking a glass of whiskey. Scarlett got very sick during those early days of gestation and Rhett avoided smoking around her. His relationship with Scarlett has improved a bit after the truce offered by him. They spoke a bit during dinner or within the library. Scarlett told him about her morning at the store, about the kids, her routine or some subjects without much importance while Rhett usually talked about business and investments, but they avoided any cost enter into matters that involve directly their marriage or their feelings. Despite the fights had ceased, both are with their guard down, they remained far apart. When they talked, they seemed two colleagues or acquaintances, anything too intimate. Rhett always asked about the baby and sought not to provoke her or make her spend nervous. At bedtime, each went to his room and so those days were following for two. Rhett felt a strong desire to smooth the Scarlett's belly, but was afraid of being rejected and Scarlett had much desire to call him to sleep with her, but was afraid of being rejected too.

During those days, Scarlett thought about calling Mammy back to Atlanta. Agreed that Eleanor Butler would take care of Scarlett after parturition, but she lived in Charleston and would not be able to stay there forever. Scarlett needed to deliver the care of the baby for a responsible person and of extreme confidence and Mammy was the right person for this. She wasn't too old and tired and could take care of the baby. Scarlett has communicated her will to Rhett, who accepted without making any objection, since who Mammy accepted come back, he agreed. Scarlett sent a telegram to Will and Suellen and was awaiting a response.

Rhett began to wonder about Wade's behavior. The boy who was always stuck with him, was now more and more distant. They exchanged a few words and Wade made a point of letting the environment where Rhett was as fast as could. At first, Rhett attributed those attitudes to return to Atlanta and the school, but realized that Wade acted differently only when he was around. Rhett invited the boy several times to play chess with him, but Wade always refused saying that he was tired and wanted to sleep. Rhett came to comment with Scarlett about the strange behavior of the boy, but for her, Wade was normal as he always has been. The situation got worse when Wade went on to attend aunt PittyPat's House again, to play with Beau. He knew the boy was often in the company of Ashley Wilkes.

Generally, Wade returned home before dinner, when he come out to play with the cousin and always spoke to the mother who had met his uncle Ashley who had just arrived from Sawmill and they spoke a little. Rhett was jealous of the boy and tried to get out as quickly as possible close to Wade when he began talking about Uncle Ashley with admiration. Scarlett gave little importance to Ashley Wilkes and Rhett Butler knew this, but Wade was increasingly enthralled with his uncle, leaving his desperate's stepfather. Rhett decided to give more time for the boy, but knew which would soon be inevitable a conversation alone with Wade to know what was really happening. Rhett started to get suspicious that Ashley could be collaborating to put Wade still more against him and if he could confirm this, Rhett would make Ashley swallow his own tongue.


	96. The birthday of Wade

Chapter 96: The birthday of Wade

In the third week in Atlanta, Scarlett felt a bit better about her pregnancy. Nausea and motion sickness constants had almost disappeared and she finally felt completely cured of the disease that struck her in Charleston. Felt her belly grow a little, actually was still practically imperceptible her gestation in the eyes of others, but Scarlett had already noticed the increase in the volume of her breasts and a slight increase in her hip. Her face had assumed an air ruddy and pretty healthy leaving her even more beautiful during that period. Rhett was the first to realize changes in the body of his wife and sought to disguise the hungry looks directed to her when they were together a little. Scarlett managed to stay even more appealing and seductive, leaving Rhett suffer with his contained and hidden wish . At night, he was rolling from one side to the other in bed unable to sleep, completely impatient, wanting to sleep in her room, on her bed and embraced with her. Rhett arrived at the thought of going behind Belle or a prostitute who could be like Scarlett physically to satisfy him, but dropped out. In the end, no other woman would be like Scarlett for him. To try and withstand all that unbridled desire he felt for his wife, he began to focus on his businesses. Stayed most of the time away from home, leaving Scarlett practically abandoned. She suffered silent and avoided a fight because of the pregnancy. Scarlett was never a passive woman, but because of the baby and for fear of losing a child, sought to preserve herself. Rhett had made it very clear to her that they were together because of the baby and only for that. Scarlett thought he didn't love her and Rhett thought she didn't want him. When they talking, were always about things that don't involve their feelings or their marriage of lie. Sought to maintain a peaceful relationship, but cold and distant.

Scarlett continued to work part-time in her store and sometimes cried locked in her room during the afternoon, away from everyone else. She felt alone. Without Melly, Eleanor, Rosemary and Mammy, she was lost. Became even more desperate when received no telegram from Tara, about the proposal so that Mammy could come back to Atlanta to take care of the baby. She sent another telegram. Perhaps the first had been misplaced. She knew that Mammy would never ignore her request.

Wade was going to do 12 years in late February. Scarlett decided to prepare a celebration for the birthday of boy. She knew the moment wasn't propitious for parties. Bonnie had died less than a year ago and the family felt the void left by the departure of the girl. Scarlett decided it still wouldn't pass that date blank. Wade was growing and she wanted to celebrate somehow. So decided to do an intimate party, only for the family and a few friends of his son. Rhett didn't put objections. Lately, he doesn't put objections to anything she wanted to do. But, Scarlett realized all that protection and passivity was only to protect the baby she was expecting.

Scarlett sent a telegram to Mrs. Butler and Rosemary, inviting them to Wade's birthday and to spend a few days with her in Atlanta and Wade invited Beau and a few friends from school and neighborhood. They decided to set up a meeting with cake, fruit juices and various sweets, besides leaving the garden area for children to play. Scarlett did not want any mess in the house. Rhett warned her not to expect that many children would appear. The old guard would rather die than leave their children set foot in that House. Scarlett knew he was right, that perhaps no child in the neighborhood would appear, but Wade had friends at school and some weren't part of the nearest neighborhood. Scarlett ordered the cake with the best confectioner in the region and went on to be distracted during the afternoon with the planning of that birthday, for that everything would go perfect.

On the day of the birthday of Wade, Rhett went to get his mother and his sister in the station. It was Saturday and the platform was crowded with people coming in and out of the train with the bags. Rosemary was amazed when stepped in Atlanta for the first time. She hardly came out of Charleston, only a few times to go to the home of her aunt Grace who was in Pennsylvania. Atlanta was a city quite different from what she had seen. It was agitated, full of life and very alike with Scarlett. Rosemary was anxious to review her sister-in-law, meet her House, her store, talk to her. Eleanor didn't have good memories of her stay in Atlanta. When she first appeared in the house of her son, her granddaughter had died and now she hoped her second stay could be much happier.

Scarlett received her mother-in-law and her sister-in-law with joy. She felt really miss the two and could not contain herself when she saw them in the door of her house. Ran to embrace them with a smile on her face. Rhett was impressed with the affection that Scarlett had with his mother and his sister and realized for the first time that she was being honest, it wasn't a game or a staging. He felt bad. Wished she could show the same joy and happiness beside him too. Scarlett laughed like a child clutching at Eleanor, who was very happy to see that she was all right.

"Oh, my dear, how much I missed you! How's the baby? " Eleanor whispered as she hugged Scarlett with strength.

"The baby is fine, Mrs. Eleanor. I feel better every day with this little miracle growing in my belly. "said Scarlett with sweetness, making Rhett raise eyebrow intrigued.

"Mama, let me embrace Scarlett too!" asked Rosemary impatient.

Eleanor loose Scarlett, who ran to embrace Rosemary. Both laughed happily as hugged tightly while Rhett watched everything, still quite shocked with the affection, the complicity that existed between Scarlett and his family, and loving manner as she referred to his baby.

Scarlett went into her house, holding the hand affectionately of Rosemary, which gasped when she saw the room luxurious, plush carpets, crystal chandeliers and the so vulgar and eccentric decoration. Looked at the huge staircase leading to the second level, for the paintings on the walls, red curtains on the windows. Never seen a room decorated like that and was surprised with the taste for decoration so peculiar to her sister-in-law. Scarlett noticed that Rosemary was surprised or frightened by the decor of her home and lovingly asked:

"Do you liked it, Rosemary? I took the front of the decoration of this House. "

"It's different, Scarlett. I'm impressed. " Rosemary responded awkwardly. She didn't know what to think of everything, because always was established in more formal environments and lifeless, though her mansion in Charleston also be beautiful, the decor was chosen by her mother and her brother Rhett, who opted for a more rustic decor and at the same time less striking and more welcoming.

"Then I'll show you my room. You will love it, I'm sure! " Scarlett said with a smile convinced that made Rosemary laugh.

"I'll be more impressed than I already am, Scarlett?" Rosemary asked still laughing.

"For sure. I'm going to leave the best for last. "Scarlett laughed too.

"I believe you will be very impressed with the room of Scarlett, Rosemary." Rhett Butler said meddling in conversation. " It is best known as a sanctuary than a room. Feel flattered to meet it because is not anyone that Scarlett allowed to come in her private palace. "

Scarlett looked nervous when she realized that Rhett was mocking her and her taste for decoration in front of his family. He felt will laughing when he saw the green eyes of his wife shining with anger, but he coughed and tried contain himself. He missed poking the temper of Scarlett. Now, with her pregnancy, Rhett sought not to provoke her, but at that moment, he could not bear and just letting out one of his provocations.

"Where are the children, Scarlett?" Eleanor asked looking toward the dining room.

"They're in the garden, Mrs. Eleanor. I decided to set up a table where will get the cake out there, so that they could play and have fun without destroying the House. "

Prissy and Lou passed for they carrying their bags and taking them upstairs to the guest bedroom. That's when someone knocked on the door. Rhett was attending and was a telegram to him. Scarlett, Rosemary and Eleanor were stops looking for Rhett while he read the telegram.

"Dear Rhett,

Heard you were back in Atlanta and I need you to come to the Saloon with urgency. It's a matter of life and death. I'm waiting for you.

Ass: Belle "

Rhett doubled the telegram and placed it inside the trouser pocket.

"Something happened, Rhett?" asked Scarlett worried and suspicious.

"No, my dear. It's not very important, but I have to get out as quickly as possible. "Rhett said looking at her and trying to demonstrate tranquility, but deep down he was intrigued. Belle would not send a telegram to him at his house, would not risk much, if hadn't happened something very serious. He was a partner of the Saloon and needed to know what was happening.

"You're going to leave now? During Wade's birthday? "asked Scarlett shocked and dying of anger at the same time.

"It will be for a short time, Scarlett. I'll be back soon. I have some business to attend to urgently. "

Scarlett hit her foot on the floor in a rage. In the middle of Saturday, he had business to take care of? She would never swallow that lame excuse. As that creature dared to send a telegram to her home and take away her husband from there, during the celebration of the birthday of her son? She felt embarrassed in front of Eleanor, why continue living that marriage of lie, where had a husband who did not love her, that didn't care about her and would rather any other woman than her company. Wanted to scream and break everything, make a scandal, because Scarlett knew where Rhett was going, she was sure that he was going behind that creature. Her eyes filled with tears, but she held herself and lifted the nose,looking to do little case.

"Rhett, my son, you have no way of solving your business then?" asked Eleanor quite serious.

"Unfortunately no, mom. It's urgent, but I'll be back soon. I have a customer to visit. " Rhett responded by placing the Panama Hat on head and avoiding looking at Scarlett. He didn't have the guts to look her in the eye. Opened the door and walked away without looking back.

Wade was in the garden playing with Beau and Charles, a friend from school who studied in the same class as him. Charles's parents didn't know about Scarlett and her terrible history in Atlanta, because were new residents in the region and left their son appear at her house. Wade still had hopes that any friend could appear, but until that moment, only they were there. He was disappointed to realize that almost no one wanted to come for his birthday. None of his friends of the neighborhood had permission to go and much less his school friends. Wade couldn't understand why nobody would go to his house to play with him, play chess or just go on his birthday. Scarlett appeared accompanied by Eleanor and Rosemary and Ella ran to receive them. Wade was receive them also and soon noticed that his mother was sad.

"Where's uncle Rhett, mom?" Ella asked looking at Scarlett while held Rosemary.

Scarlett refused to reply and remained silent, while Wade looked at her intently.

"He had to get out as quickly as possible. Had an appointment, my dear, but will be back soon. "said Eleanor trying to ameliorate that situation.

Wade looked at his mother again and noticed that her eyes were filled with tears. He was already tired of seeing her suffer because of his stepfather. And felt more anger inside, still trying to do everything to hide it. Once again she was suffering and for fault of that man who he came to consider as a father.

Rhett Butler entered the Saloon quickly and was received with joy by the paid girls of the House. He had already attended the bed of most of those prostitutes and they all had great memories of his sexual appetite.

"Captain Butler, you came back!" screamed a redhead with joy, practically jumping in his neck.

"I missed you so much, dear captain." said a blonde with big breasts, passing the hands in the chest of Rhett with a malicious look. "I would love recall the old days ..."

"None of that! Today Captain Butler is mine! "said a brunette who had a certain physical resemblance with Scarlett, lovingly stroking his back.

"Girls, girls ... today I came here only to talk to Belle. Where is she? " Rhett asked fun.

The girls were disappointed. Rhett was a spectacular lover besides being very generous when it came to paying for sexual services used. The blonde of big breasts pointed the finger towards the stairs and Rhett did not waste more time and quickly went upstairs to get on Belle's room.

Scarlett was heartbroken and devastated. She smoothed the her belly with affection, looking at the sunset, while children were playing on the lawn. Eleanor and Rosemary were seated on wooden table on the porch looking for her. Both realized that she was sad and they were sad too.

"I don't know why my son does these things, Rosemary. Scarlett loves him very much ... " Eleanor lamented with sadness.

"Oh, mama. Rhett could not have left now. No business is more important than being with Scarlett. She is so sad ... it's heartbreaking. "commented Rosemary.

"I hope someday, Rhett won't regret of everything he is doing. He's killing the love she feels gradually and unfortunately, my daughter, people just give due value when they lose. "

"But Rhett can't lose her, mama. They are married. "

"Rosemary, there are several ways to lose someone. An hour, Scarlett will tire and the her love will end, and worst of all, that Rhett is completely in love with her, but acts that way so careless. "

"He told me he loves Scarlett, mama."

"I know. But he is too proud, too insecure and too stubborn. Is not capable of recognizing his own mistakes and fight for a better life for them. I found that after Scarlett become sick and almost died, he was going to mend, but remains the same as always. he will have to suffer a hard blow to learn, Rosemary, and my heart hurts because he's my son. "

Scarlett remained watching the sunset with a broken heart. A tear rolled down her face and she ran to dry her with the back of her hand. She didn't want anyone seeing her crying. She sniffled her nose and then felt the delicate hand of Eleanor on her shoulder. She didn't realize the presence of mother-in-law until that moment.

"Trust in God, my dear. He always has a solution to our problems. "murmured Eleanor fondly.

Scarlett looked at her with red eyes and smiled sheepishly agreeing with the head.

Rhett came into the room of Belle Watling and found her sitting on the armchair drinking a glass of brandy.

"Finally, you came, Rhett!" she said getting up from the armchair to receive him.

"I'm very busy, Belle. I went back to Atlanta, but I have a lot of late business for work, so I did not appeared before. "said Rhett taking the Panama Hat from her head.

Belle put her glass upon the small table and went to the crystal cabinet to get another glass to serve some brandy to Rhett drink along with her. Rhett sat on the armchair and she handed him the glass and sat on another armchair facing him.

"I came here today because you said you wanted to see me urgently, Belle, but I have to go back soon. Did something happen? " Rhett asked worried.

Belle began to tremble with the glass of brandy in the hand. She looked at all sides and whispered completely frightened, leaving Rhett completely shocked.

"Rhett, someone's trying to kill me."

Was starting to get dark and no sign of Rhett. Scarlett decided to cut the cake after Pork have picked it at the bakery. Beau and Charles could not stay up so late in her house and Scarlett wanted to terminate that celebration as soon as possible to be able to lock herself in her room and cry.

"As well, Belle? Who's trying to kill you? " Rhett asked scared.

"I don't know!" she said desperate and rose quickly from the armchair going to the drawer next to her bed. Opened the drawer and took out something from inside.

She returned to sit in the armchair and handed a

bundle of letters to Rhett.

"What are these letters, Belle?" Rhett asked intrigued, delivering his glass of brandy for her. He opened a letter to see what was written.

"These are letters of threat. Since November of last year that I am getting them. At first, I didn't care much, I got to thinking it was a crazy client or some of these old ladies gossiping wanting to bother me, but then ... "

Belle took a deep breath, shivering a lot. Rhett never saw her so scared and stopped reading for look at her intently.

"In one morning last month, one of my girls passed very badly. We rushed her to the hospital, Rhett, but she did not resist and died. We found that she was poisoned. She found a basket at the door of the Saloon in that morning. Inside the basket had an expensive champagne, a box of chocolates and a few more candies. That basket was meant for me. There was a note that said that. She wanted to eat hidden, one of the chocolates, and ended up going on that. Dr. Meade said clearly that she was poisoning. If I had had drunk that champagne or eating those chocolates, I wouldn't be here today telling you this. A few days later, came another threat letter, lamenting not having managed to poison me, but that wouldn't fail next time. Rhett, I'm terrified. "

"And the police, Belle? What they said? "

"They did little case, Rhett. She was a prostitute, was nobody important. I showed the letters to the Sheriff, and he said he would investigate, but so far nothing and last week I received another letter. "

"Can you think of someone who's mad at you, Belle?" Rhett asked lighting a cigar.

"Well, Atlanta in weight have anger me, especially the old guard. I've thought and thought a lot, but I couldn't find any potential suspect. For the first time, I'm afraid to die or that another of my girls can be murdered in my place. "

"You're not going to accept gifts from anyone, Belle. Not going out on the street alone and will not accept to see anyone strange in your room. Understand? Until we find out who's trying to kill you, you will take all precautions necessary. " Rhett ordered quite serious. "I'm going to right now behind the sheriff and see how is this investigation."

Scarlett locked herself in her room and lay in the bed, crying a lot. That anniversary was disastrous. Rhett didn't come home, and probably was in the arms of Belle, in her bed at that exact moment. Soon, which cut the cake, Scarlett claimed a strong headache and withdrew without mood for anything. Eleanor took care of the kids, even Uncle Peter appear to find Beau and Charles's parents show up to find him too. Wade was disappointed with the neglect of his stepfather who didn't even bother to show up for his birthday. Soon, his friends are gone, he went up to his room and locked himself in there too. Like his mother, he didn't want to see his stepfather nor painted gold in front of him. Wade was angry, upset and knew he would end up being rude with Rhett if saw him at the time. Ella remained in the garden with Rosemary, looking for some stars who already were pointed in the sky, while Eleanor was Rhett's bedroom to wait for him. She wanted to have a very serious conversation with her son as soon as he get back home.

Rhett came home shortly after Rosemary and Ella rose to the second level and were each one for their rooms. He got tired and bored. Realizing that lost the anniversary of Wade, was desperate. The boy must have been very angry with him. And with all reason. He was supposed to have returned home early, but the Sheriff was talking for a long time with him. Rhett demanded that the investigation be taken seriously. He was a longtime friend of Belle, and demanded to she stay safe.

Rhett climbed the stairs quietly not to make noise. It seemed like everyone had gone from that house which was empty and silent. He didn't know how would confront Scarlett and Wade, and what kind of explanation could give to them. Had made another mistake and this time it was not deliberate, but even then he knew that he had no excuses for his act. Arriving at the second level, went to the door of the room of Scarlett. And noticed that for the first time after so long, she locked the door of her room again as did in the past. He thought of calling her, trying to get into that room anyway, but ended up giving up. Scarlett should be furious with him and could get even worse if saw him at the moment. He could harm her and harm the baby. Lowered his head, angry with himself and went to his room cursing himself.

When he entered the room, took a fright to find his mother sitting on the armchair and looking at him with the closed face and rather nervous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: Dear readers: I'm going through personal problems, I'm a little depressed, so I ask that you forgive this chapter. I do not want to do Scarlett suffer, my intention is to turn this game and make Rhett have to prove tooth and nail that he loves her. But, I just might do that later, exactly to dovetail the story right. I wish I had done a chapter more romantic for you. I know you are waiting for that, but now it is necessary that chapter to so I can turn the game in favor of Scarlett. She is changing, is quite different, is maturing and Rhett will have to fight hard to win her back then. So don't worry, I know everything that Rhett did wrong and all Scarlett spent and are passing and at the right time, the game will turn. I promise to you 50 chapters of complete love and romance between them at the end, in the surprise place where they will live . Thank you! Hugs for everyone!**


	97. Like your father

Chapter 97: Like your father

Rhett looked frightened for his mother. He knew very well the reason of her being inside his room, alone, waiting for his arrival. Eleanor was furious, and Rhett saw his mother lose patience a few times in his life. She beat the fingers of the left hand on the arm of the armhair and her blue eyes glowed with anger. Rhett was in trouble and as a boy trying to hide a treat, he took a deep breath and greeted his mother with a humorless smile.

"Goodnight, mom! I didn't expect to meet you here inside my room ... "

"You can close the door, Rhett Kinnicutt Butler! We have a lot to talk about! " Eleanor replied with the closed face and quite serious. Rhett trembled to hear his mother call him by his full name. And realized that she was really very mad at him.

Rhett closed the bedroom door and quickly took the Panama Hat from his head and hung it on the wooden mancebo. Looking at his mother, he sighed before speaking.

"Mom, I know I did something really wrong today and ..."

"Stop, Rhett! Today who will start talking here it's me! "

Rhett stopped talking and was behind a bottle of whiskey in small wooden bar that stay inside his room. Eleanor watched closely every step of her son with eyes of a hawk. She saw Rhett fill a glass with whiskey, showing quite calmly and quickly, he sat in a armchair facing her.

"I'm not only disappointed with you, Rhett. I'm furious! How were you able to leave home to take care of your business and failed to attend the birthday of Wade? What are you thinking? "

"Mom, I had to leave, it was an emergency, and I planned to return soon, but, I ended up getting on the street longer than it should." Rhett tried to explain. He was also bored. He didn't want have missed the birthday of Wade. The boy was distant from him and now had every reason to back off even more. Scarlett should be furious too, so much that even locked the door of the bedroom after so much time leaving it open. Rhett did not know how would face them the next morning.

"What did you do have no excuses! Me and your sister were not correctly welcomed by you in Atlanta! And Wade and Scarlett were devastated! No business is more important than your family! "Eleanor said growl of anger.

Rhett lowered his head. He didn't have the guts to face his mother. He couldn't talk about Belle Watling and the Saloon. His mother would never understand. Belle helped him when Bonnie died. They had a strong friendship for years. He was also a member of the Saloon and could not abandon an old friend in a complicated moment. Someone was trying to kill her, the police were doing little case, a prostitute died poisoned in place of Belle and he couldn't stand there, just watching it all happen. He had to help her somehow. But that doesn't erase his mistakes. He could have left to resolve this problem after the anniversary. Anyway, Rhett had nothing to say that could relieve more one mistake.

"You're not giving due value to your family, Rhett. And that makes me very sad. Scarlett is expecting a baby. Your child. And you are treating her with so much indifference. You told me you loved her, so why do it? " Eleanor asked looking to calm down. "I saw your suffering when she became ill, my son. I can't understand you! "

Rhett took a gulp in whisky and emptied the glass at once. He took a deep breath and looked at his mother with sadness.

"Scarlett doesn't love me, mom. She never really loved me. "

"But, it is logical that Scarlett loves you. Everyone knows that! Only you who insists not see. "

"Mom, you don't know Scarlett right, don't know how were the years of our marriage. Everything I suffered trying to conquer her heart without success ... "

"Rhett, you managed to conquer Scarlett. I really don't know about the marital problems that both had faced in the past and I don't want to know. What matters is that in the end, you managed, my son. She loves you a lot! "

"No. Scarlett doesn't love me. She told me terrible things when we met in the garden and ... "

"And what do you expected? She's upset with you. Rhett, you danced with Anne Hampton in front of everyone, exhibited Scarlett to ridicule in front of all the old guard of Charleston. "

"She also danced with others, mom." Rhett tried to justify.

"Rhett! Scarlett danced with your brother, because I forced her, and then danced with a gentleman who is practically her cousin! You jumped to conclusions. You was wrong! Scarlett was never guilty of anything! And after all the shame that she spent during the ball, after she almost died because of pneumonia, you expected her to receive you with words of love and affection? Until I in her place, would act in the same way. "

Rhett was embarrassed. His mother was right. He should've parsed better the expressions of Scarlett, should have observed more. His head gives thousand rounds. Scarlett said which had disgusted of him during her feverish ravings, but was happy with pregnancy and because she was waiting one child of him. Something was not fitting right in all that history.

"I'm very confused, Mom. Scarlett always made me insecure, confused, vulnerable. I can't get control over her. Scarlett has always been so free, never needed my protection for nothing! I always felt so insignificant next to her... " Rhett took over with sadness. "She never left me take care of her, protect her, spoil her. .."

"Scarlett needs your love. She's pregnant and every woman when gets pregnant, ends up being more vulnerable. Scarlett may not say anything, but anyone realizes that she needs you. I don't want you to be like your father. " Eleanor said with sadness. "I loved him so much, my son. Was able to do anything for him. But, your father has always treated me with coldness and indifference, never gave me love. He was killing my feelings slowly, very slowly. And when he cast you out of the house, ended up totally with the love I felt. "

Rhett shuddered sitting in the armchair. He don't kept good memories of his father. Didn't like to talk about him. Knew since he was a child which his mother just received indifference coming from that man, that he never loved her. He married her only because Eleanor belonged to a fine family. His father was the picture of perfect gentleman by the streets of Charleston, a fine man, educated and received by the best families of the city. Did everything to keep up appearances of a perfect man who had a perfect family. But inside House, he was an unbearable , stingy and cruel man. Rhett couldn't feel anything when he died. He couldn't cry or lament his departure. His father kicked him out of the House, for something he had no fault. Rhett had to fend for himself by this world, being still so young. Never been able to forgive him. He remembered to Wade and shivered again, being watched closely by the blue eyes of his mother. He didn't want the boy feeling for him the same thing he felt for his father. Wade was a son to him. A boy that he practically saw born. Did some weeks that Wade was avoiding him, and now Rhett could understand that something happened in which he was involved. Needed to talk to the boy, needed to apologize to him.

"I'll talk with Wade, Mom. Need to talk to him. " Rhett said threatening to get out of the armchair, but Eleanor prevented him.

"No. Let the boy to calm down. Tomorrow, you talk to him, Rhett. It's late and maybe Wade is already asleep. Our conversation not finished. You won't escape from me! Always when you can't face your problems, you run! I know you very well and you've always been that way. "

Rhett returned to sit on the armchair and pulled out a cigar from inside his overcoat to smoke.

"Wade is treating me with indifference, mom. And since when were in Charleston, "said Rhett with the cigar in his mouth.

"Did you ever stop to think that Scarlett could be the reason for Wade is being like this?"

"I wonder myself if she's putting the boy against me." said Rhett worried and suspicious at the same time. He believed completely that Scarlett could be cruel enough to do that.

"But, of course not! Wade have noticed how you treat his mother! The boy is not fool and is not accepting see Scarlett suffer because of you. "retorted Eleanor furious again. Rhett had a penchant for thinking the worst of his wife.

"Me and Scarlett are relating better, mom. We're not fighting anymore and I avoid provoke her. Scarlett has no reason to suffer because of me and Wade get upset with me, taking this episode of today. " Rhett tried to explain letting the smoke through the mouth.

"Not even, Rhett? Does not it? I already told you that Scarlett loves you! You may not be fighting, but Scarlett want more than that, my son. She wants your love, don't you see? I saw her suffering every day she was in Charleston! I saw her cry because of you and not only once! "confessed Eleanor staring into the black eyes of Rhett who almost left the cigar falling from the mouth after hearing his mother telling him that.

Rhett tried to speak, tried to mumble a few words still quite surprised, but Eleanor don't allowed and kept talking.

"You are one of the most intelligent and smart men I met in my life, Rhett. But, being so stubborn, so blind and so foolish in relation to your wife, I'm shocked. Neither seems the son I had and I knew very well. I'll give you one advice from mom, my dear. Don't expect lose Scarlett to see that she really loved you, and that you two might have been very happy. Do not let things reach this point. "

"Mom, I'm not going to divorce her." Rhett smiled quietly erasing the rest of cigar in the ashtray. "We're going to have a baby and let's stay together forever. I will not lose her. "

"You're being fool again, Rhett, for thinking like that. Scarlett can stop loving you even if you are married. I stopped loving your father and continued married with him until the end. And I can tell you that I couldn't be very sad when he died, on the contrary, I felt free. Don't want Scarlett will feel the same for you in the future. If you had an unhappy marriage and full of lies, it's time to have a real marriage and full love. Not expect to lose the love of her, to realize it! "

Rhett was thoughtful. Maybe the insecurity and the lack of control was blinding him about Scarlett. Still, he could not give himself to her in a tray, losing the remainder of his pride and self-control. He couldn't stay in her hands completely, had to preserve a little of himself. He wanted to live a real marriage and how wanted it. But, he had to be absolutely sure that Scarlett loved him. While, saw his mother get up quietly in the armchair, He thought of going to notice Scarlett's attitudes better and try a rapprochement gradually. If she really loved him, he couldn't let her go. He fought for years to be able to conquer her and tame her. And Rhett loved her too much, so much that he couldn't get rid of his fears and his insecurities. He knew since the beginning that had not resumed the marriage only because of the baby. Tried escape to Dunmore Landing, tried to get away from her again, but was there at her side again, simply because he was crazy about her, completely enchanted and passionate.

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his mother who was already on the bedroom door.

"I hope, Rhett, you think about what we were talking about. And reflect a lot. Good night, "said Eleanor opening the bedroom door and looking at him with a serious countenance.

Rhett agreed with the head, still sitting in the armchair and made a bland smile.

"Good night, mom."

Eleanor left the room and left Rhett alone involved with his thoughts.

But, she didn't go to the guest room behind Rosemary. Eleanor wanted to talk to Wade and crossed the dark hall toward the boy's room. Arriving at the bedroom door, she hit calling for him, with her low and calm voice.

"Wade, open the door to Grandma, honey."

After a few seconds, Wade opened the door with red eyes and full of tears. Eleanor looked at him with affection and passing her hand over his face, she said tenderly.

"Oh, my dear. Grandma came over here because wants to talk to you. You let me in? "

Wade agreed with his head and opened the door, allowing the entry of Eleanor in his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dear readers: thank you for the messages of support. I promise that Ella and Scarlett will have a better relationship. Rhett will suffer at the right moment and fight tooth and nail to win back the heart of his wife. Has many surprises ahead, lol. Thank you all and hugs.**


	98. A loving boy

Chapter 98: A loving boy

Eleanor entered the boy's room and shut the door. Wade sat on the bed and lowered his head, while Eleanor remained standing, facing him, watching him carefully with a look sweet and serene.

"My dear, I know how much you are hurt. I talked to his uncle Rhett and he is very sorry by not to have attended your birthday. "

"I was kind of expecting it, Grandma." said the boy lifting his head and looking with a serious countenance to Eleanor. "He does not tolerates us. He is here only because of the baby. "

Eleanor was shocked by the words of the boy.

"Don't say that, my son. Rhett loves you. Not have these thoughts, please. You're still a kid and don't know how adult life is complicated. "

"Grandma, I can still be a boy, but I know of everything. I know that Uncle Rhett is with my mother only because of the baby. " Wade insisted in say.

"No, my son. Rhett loves your mother. You're wrong and you're being unfair. " Eleanor replied still maintaining the sweetness in her voice.

"Grandma, I heard him say to mom was with her just because of the baby." The boy said with tears in his eyes. "Please don't be mad at me. I'm not of listening to conversations behind the door. That night I was passing down the hallway and heard Uncle Rhett and mom fighting again. Then, I heard, when he told her that. Soon after, he left the room and mom stayed crying alone. "

Eleanor looked at the boy completely scared. She had no idea that Rhett had said that for Scarlett and much less that Wade had heard everything. Now, she could understand the reason for the boy to be upset with his stepfather.

"Wade, don't take seriously the words of your uncle Rhett. He and your mother were fighting, and most of the times, my son, we just talking nonsense when we're discussing. "

"He left her crying alone in the room. I heard her hiccups. I felt very angry, Grandma. She was so happy about the baby. " Wade sobbed and started to cry.

"He is also happy, can believe what I'm telling you. You know how he suffered when he lost your sister. Maybe Rhett will never recover from this loss, but he will never reject a child. He loves the baby who your mother is waiting and love you and Ella too. Rhett is worried. He feel you is distant from him, Wade. "

The boy didn't say anything, just wiped away the tears and continued with his head down. Eleanor approached and lovingly passed hand in his brown hair.

"My Darling, everything will work out. All of you will be very happy, believe me. This situation is a novelty for your mother and I think for your uncle Rhett too. He didn't expect to have another baby after the death of Bonnie. So, I ask you to be patient with him because even though he is a adult man and resolved, also feels lost with this whole situation. And believe me, he's as happy as your mother, just couldn't find the right way to demonstrate. "

Wade raised his head and looked at Eleanor with red eyes and sad. The admiration that always felt by the stepfather was in ruins,as much as Eleanor tried to diffuse the situation, the boy was still hurt. Now, that was growing up, he felt which had to protect his mother and lamented by is not yet adult for that.

"I wanted to be adult, Grandma, to protect my mother. Without Mammy and aunt Melly, she's so lonely ... "the boy said with sadness.

"But, you can protect and help your mother, Wade. You are growing and is a boy so sweet and smart. Scarlett should feel proud to have a son like you ... "said Eleanor with sweetness. Wade turned red and embarrassed. He wasn't accustomed to receive compliments. Always been the fearful boy of Atlanta, the rejected boy by other kids in the neighborhood, the boy who wasn't invited to the birthday parties of colleagues in the region. Even on his birthday, only Charles and Beau attended to play with he, all the other boys that he invited didn't show up.

"How can I help her, Grandma? How can I protect her? Mom thinks she can do everything alone. "

"Being this loving child who you are, Wade. Scarlett is a strong woman, but she also needs love and support and that, you can give her. Scarlett likes to talk with you, so talk with her, trying to leave her calm and happy. And if you feel like talk and even unburden, you can write me, what do you think? "

"My mom won't let me bother you, Grandma." Wade said afraid.

"You will not bother me. I will be very happy to receive your letters and even more quiet. I will be in Charleston, without knowing anything and worried about all of you. I'm just going to come back here when the baby is born. I would appreciate a letter of my grandson, who is already turning into a little man. "

"I'm just going to be able to write you, Grandma,if I do that hidden. You won't get mad at me, right? " Wade asked with a small smile.

Eleanor laughed out loud. A hot and relaxed laughter, so much like the laugh of Rhett.

"No, my dear. Can write me at ease. Let's keep this a secret. No one's going to know. I know it's not the right thing to be done, but it will be for a good cause. "

Wade agreed with the head and smiled happily. He needed to protect his mother and felt he now had all the support of Eleanor. Mrs. Butler wanted news about them, while was in Charleston. She knew that Scarlett could hide some things, not to worry her, but Wade would tell her everything. And with that, she would be aware of all the events and could advise Wade in the best possible way to protect and help Scarlett, while she wasn't there.

"Now, you need to sleep. It's getting late. "Eleanor ordered with sweetness, while Wade went to lie down on the bed." Just promise me, Wade, you're going to be patient with your uncle Rhett. He is feeling lost, but soon he will find himself. "

Wade fell silent, looking at her, not knowing what to say. He was upset and disappointed with his stepfather, but still liked him.

"You're a good boy, I know you will forgive him. And believe me, Rhett loves you and thinks of you as a son. "

Wade agreed with the head, looking to Eleanor while covered himself with a blanket.

"Let your mother and your uncle Rhett resolving themselves out on their own. There are certain things that only adults know how to solve. Sweet dreams, my dear."

Eleanor gave a kiss on the forehead of the boy and left the room, leaving Wade still awake looking at the ceiling, thoughtful.


	99. Sunday

Chapter 99: Sunday

After spending the night crying, Scarlett woke up very early that Sunday morning. When she looked in the mirror of the dressing table, noticed that her eyes were swollen and lifeless. Her head hurt, but her heart hurt even more, by imagining that Rhett had been in bed at Belle Watling. Felt herself destroyed. It was just that woman snapping the fingers, that Rhett came out running to see her. He stopped participating of the Wade's birthday and it was so absurd that her mind couldn't process.

She knew that her son should be as devastated as she was. It wasn't the kind of wedding that Scarlett wanted. She had accepted the friendship of Rhett with a certain sadness, because she had planned from the beginning restore her family. Now, she felt trapped and alone, with a husband who did not love her and respected her and with a baby in her belly. A baby that she wanted enough inside that fake marriage.

Rhett had passed all limits possible that Scarlett could bear. She felt humiliated before Eleanor and her son and did not know how to be able to face her husband from that fact. Scarlett has always been stubborn, fighter, warrior, but she was tired of fighting by the love of Rhett. She had come to the conclusion during her tears shed on the pillow who her husband was a scoundrel, unable to respect his own family and that made a point of rubbing his infidelity in everyone's face.

Rhett had no common sense, shame, character. Scarlett saw him as the worst monsters and regretted terribly still love him so much. Yes, despite everything, she loved and truly. But, the tiredness and the disappointment were destroying all hopes that Scarlett had to be happy at her husband's side.

Sitting on the vanity chair, still looking at her reflection in the mirror, Scarlett thought not to get out of that room. She didn't want to see Rhett but had no way out. Her mother-in-law and her sister-in-law were there and she couldn't leave them alone.

Rhett couldn't sleep that night. After the conversation he had with his mother, was thoughtful during the whole morning. As soon as dawn broke, he left the room and went to the library. Needed to talk with Wade and apologize. The boy was already moving away from him and Rhett didn't want the situation to become worse. Also needed to talk with Scarlett. He knew that his wife should be mad and even though her bad temper, her anger and her jealousy attract him even more, at that moment, he needed to fix things. If Scarlett really loved him, he couldn't lose her.

But how to tell her the truth? Rhett didn't know how he would explain that Belle was being threatened with death, that a prostitute was poisoned instead her and that he spent hours talking with the Sheriff, to which the case was investigated more carefully. Scarlett wouldn't understand and he knew it, but had to say something to her, because he knew she should be thinking the worst about him.

Rhett left the library and was the first to sit in the big dining room table for breakfast. While serving a cup of coffee, Rhett realized that his mother and Rosemary entered the room. They have always had the habit of waking early, even on Sundays.

"Good morning, mom! Good morning, Rosemary! "Rhett greeted with a friendly and tired smile.

"Good morning, my son!" said Eleanor still with a serious countenance, making Rhett choke and lowering his head. She was still mad at him and that doesn't go unnoticed to Rosemary who greeted him calmly, pretending not to have noticed anything.

"Good morning, Rhett!"

Rhett pulled the chairs and Eleanor and Rosemary sat to take coffee, too. Rosemary went to sleep the night before, preoccupied with Scarlett. She was willing to take advantage of the situation and give a sermon on her brother, but chose to stay silent, because she knew that her mother had already done that. It didn't take long for Wade and Ella appear too.

"Good morning, children!" Rhett greeted them with a smile.

Ella ran to greet him, but Wade just nodded his head and did a half polite smile, without saying anything. Rhett was totally embarrassed, watching the boy while he sat quietly and at the same time forlorn. But, soon, Rhett was distracted by Ella embraced him asking:

"Uncle Rhett! Uncle Rhett, why the sir did not take part in the Wade's party, yesterday? "

Rhett hugged the girl and said with a smile without grace:

"Uncle Rhett had a very serious problem to solve, but regretted me immensely not be here." and looked again to Wade, who was already seated and still crestfallen, avoiding looking at him.

Eleanor also couldn't take her eyes off of the boy. She was hoping that Rhett and Wade could talk and clear things up. Her attention, was interrupted by the voice calm and authoritative at the same time of her son.

"Wade." Rhett called causing the boy looked at him. "We're going to the library. We need to talk. "

Wade agreed to the head without showing any emotion and looked again forward, when he realized the sweet and serene look of Eleanor for him. She smiled encouraging him.

As soon as Wade walked into the library, heard the sound of the door closing behind him. Now he was alone with his stepfather and didn't know what to say. He couldn't face him. Was very hurt by he and even the sweet words of Eleanor not served to relieve the storm he felt inside.

"Wade ... look at me." Rhett asked when he realized that the boy stood with his back to him.

Wade turned and remained with his head down, avoiding find the look of Rhett.

"Wade ... raise your head and look at me." Rhett asked again with sweetness and concern.

Wade raised his head and looked at him. When met with the black eyes of Rhett, his heart apart and his eyes filled with tears, leaving Rhett even more worried and sorry. That boy was like a son to him. Most of the time, even forgot that Wade was the son of Charles Hamilton. Rhett felt like he had disappointed Bonnie and it broke his heart. As much as Belle was his friend and was with risk of death, he had to have been in the boy's birthday. He could have gone to the Sheriff after, but his impulsiveness didn't leave him think with consistency.

"Let's sit down, my son." Rhett ordered pointing to the armchair.

Wade sat in the armchair and Rhett sat on another, facing him. The boy lay quiet, without saying anything at all.

"Wade, I ask forgiveness for all. I should be here for your birthday and I deeply regret for not appear. I know that my words will not be enough, but I want to try to fix my error and decided that today, I'm going to take you on the best toy store in the city and buy how many toys you want ... If you want me to buy the whole store, I will buy it and ... "

"Why the sir didn't show up?" replied Wade interrupting the stepfather. "I don't want toys. Wanted you to be here. "

Rhett was paralyzed. He thought that offering toys and gifts, would be easy to fix that situation. Realized he was quite wrong. Wade was growing and was not pampered and attached to material possessions as Scarlett and Bonnie.

Rhett cleared his throat and continued looking for the boy. Not knowing what to say, decided to tell the truth, but not quite.

"Wade, yesterday I had to help a person... know that anyway, I should be here and believe me: I wanted to be, I really wanted to. But it was an emergency and ended up taking a lot of time on the street. I had to go talk to the Sheriff. "

Wade stared, frightened. But, he remained quiet, just listening to everything that Rhett had to say.

"This person was being threatened with death, my son. She asked for my help, because I know and have contacted almost all authorities in Atlanta and I couldn't say no to her, because her life is at risk. "Rhett sighed without taking his eyes off the boy. In a way, he wasn't lying, was only hiding the identity of the person. Scarlett certainly would kill him if he mentioned the name of Belle for her children and she would have every reason to do so.

Wade looked at the stepfather admired and confused. Always considered him a hero like his father Charles. He knew that Rhett helped his mother and aunt Melly to escape of Atlanta during the war. Mellanie told the whole story to him, and this made the love that always felt for that man to increase even more, but on the other side, he was disappointed and annoyed by the way that Rhett was treating his mother. He could not understand how a person could be so fantastic and at the same time so careless and disinterested. His feelings were merged and he didn't know if ran to embrace his hero stepfather or if continued hurt and distant from him how he was doing.

He felt he had to say something and he needed more time to think and observe. His childlike mind couldn't process all so fast. Rhett was always ready to help others, but despised his mother who suffered with this. Wade was very confused about everything.

"I'm not angry with sir because of my birthday, uncle Rhett. Already passed.. "the boy said with a low voice almost imperceptible. Still, Rhett wasn't relieved. He watched carefully the boy and knew that Wade wasn't being completely honest. There something he was hiding and Rhett had to go to the bottom to find out the truth.

Wade threatened to raise the armchair to leave the library, but Rhett stopped him with his authoritative voice.

"Wade. We're not finished. Sit down, my son. "

Wade trembled, but returned to sit down quickly.

"Wade. Is there something you're not telling me. I have realized and you know I've realized. Well, let me just cut to the chase. What is happening to you is moving away more and more of me? " Rhett asked outspoken.

Wade did not respond. He couldn't say anything. His voice not came out, got stuck in his throat and at the same time, he also didn't know how to tell the truth.

"Wade, you're far away from me, since Charleston, when I found out about the baby. What happened? You don't have to be afraid to tell me. I just want the truth. "

Wade was in a blind alley. He couldn't lie or invent any excuse, because Rhett would realize easily that he was lying. He gathered the little courage that remained inside and stammered softly.

"The sir is with us only by obligation."

Rhett almost jumped from his armchair and his eyes widened totally shocked.


	100. A different woman

**Hello, dear readers. I'm coming in chapter 100 and I'm very happy about that. I still have many chapters ahead of us, but get here is already a great victory. I would like to thank each and every one who read my story and left me a comment. Without you, I would not find the strength to continue writing. Thank you to all of you. And I will keep posting as fast as I can. Hugs.**

Chapter 100: A different woman

Rhett Butler was astonished. He never imagined that Wade could think that he was with them for obligation. He has come to say several times to Scarlett that returned to the wedding only because of the baby, but was always lying in his words. He was crazy for that woman and loved her children as his own. He couldn't understand where Wade had taken those ideas and spent two things through his head: or the boy has listened a conversation he had with Scarlett or his wife had placed the boy against him.

It wasn't impossible coming from Scarlett. He believed that she would have the courage and cruelty to do that. Still looking for Wade, also remembered of Ashley Wilkes. The boy was living a little more with the uncle and he would be quite capable of having placed absurd ideas on his head. Anyway, Rhett would find out where did that so absurd idea. But, one thing he had in mind. If Ashley Wilkes was involved, he was completely lost. Rhett wasn't going to let it pass. He breathed deeply, trying to stay calm and composure and asked without taking his eyes of the sad boy's eyes.

"Wade, where did you get that so absurd idea?"

Wade was embarrassed, stammered a bit, but couldn't say anything. Even though he was hurt and angry with that man who was in front of him, he loved him and at the same time had a certain fear of his size and his posture as strong and imposing.

"Wade, I asked you a question. And I just want the truth. Who told you something like that? Come on, my son, can speak without fear. " Rhett insisted firmly and sweetness, trying not to pass to the boy who was quite nervous.

Wade looked at him for a few more seconds and murmured softly, choking a little.

"The Lord, the Lord said."

Rhett coughed awkwardly. At that moment, he realized that Wade listened him say that, probably during another of his fights with Scarlett. He wanted more information, needed to know when the boy heard that.

"When you hear me say that, Wade?"

"In Charleston, on the night that mama told you that was waiting the baby."

Rhett remembered that night. He had been happy with the news, but was so angry with Scarlett, thinking she had just played with his feelings, which decided to wear his old mask of poker player and make little case of the whole situation.. His spine froze when he imagined that Wade could have been hidden inside the room and listened to all the talk of the two. If it really had happened, was not surprising that the boy would consider him a monster.

"You were in the room, my son?" Rhett asked with concern.

"Don't. I was passing through the Hall, when I heard the two of you fight ... I didn't want to stop to listen, but I was concerned about mom and ... "

"Don't worry, Wade. I'm not going to fight with you over this. You've always been a great boy and I know that you care enough about your mother, but I want to tell you something: don't take anything I say seriously. I was angry and just saying those nonsense. I'm not with you by obligation and never was. I love you and you are my family. "

Wade breathed with relief, he saw truth in the words of his stepfather.

"Your mother and I have a strong temper. We are as equal and identical, we ended up fighting with a certain ease, but I love your mom, love of truth. " Rhett confessed with sincerity.

"And why you don't tell her that, uncle Rhett?" the boy asked innocently leaving the stepfather embarrassed. Rhett cleared his throat, and then replied:

"Things are not so easy like that. Adults are much more complicated than the children, isn't it? " Rhett laughed doing Wade smile too and agree with the head. "We, adults, complicate the things. When you grow, you will understand this our world. Sometimes, hide some things, other times even tried to talk, but we can't. "

"My mother cried a lot that night ... so I got hurt with you." Wade confessed embarrassed.

For the second time, someone said for Rhett that Scarlett cried because of him. He knew the boy wasn't lying. Wade was innocent, honest. Even if he was a little fearful, as some boys his age, has never been a liar. Rhett wondered himself constantly if Scarlett could have grown to the point of loving him, but despite all the evidence, fear and pride still wouldn't let him see her feelings with clarity.

"Wade, as I told you, the adult world is very complicated. Your mother and I had a fight sometimes, but couples fight and that's totally normal. "

"Uncle Ashley and aunt Melly not fought." Wade replied with a certain fear. He wasn't a invasive boy and thought with those words had crossed the line, but Rhett continued looking at him tenderly, amazed with his candor, even if he is still so young.

"Yes. Your aunt Melly was not as angry as your mother. She was always a calm woman. But your mother, though, has exceptional qualities and it made me want to marry her. Wade, don't be heating up your head with adult fights. Live your childhood, take it well. This is the best part of life. Let the problems of adults for adults work. Just study, play enough. There are some things that only you will understand when you grow up, so I ask you: why keep heating up your head? I'm here, and it's not just because of the baby. You and Ella are like my children and your mom is my wife, the only woman who made me want to get married and start a family. Only, I want you to take that nonsense out of your head and we can return to be close as we always have been, okay? " Rhett asked wanting to shut down that subject. Wade was still too young to understand several things and he didn't want no way which the boy knew the details of his marriage to Scarlett, mainly the past so sad and infernal spent beside her.

Wade agreed with the head and Rhett opened the arms, to which the boy ran to hug him. Both were more peaceful after that conversation and believed that from that moment on, everything would return to normal.

Rhett left the library embraced with Wade and breathing relieved. For almost a month, Wade had stayed away from him and after that conversation, both would get close again. Now came the hard part that day: view and talk with Scarlett.

Entering the dining room, Rhett realized that Scarlett was not there. His mother, his sister and Ella were still drinking coffee, but no sign of his wife.

"Mom, Scarlett is in the room?" Rhett asked, as soon as entered the room, loosening Wade who ran to sit and to take his coffee, which was already cold in the cup.

"She's not in the room. Scarlett showed up and asked to Lou take her coffee in the garden. " Eleanor replied calmly.

"I'll be right back." Rhett said retreating quickly from the room.

When Rhett arrived on the porch, spotted Scarlett sitting on small table drinking her coffee, with the rays of the sun beating down on her beautiful black hair. She must have been very angry with him, because she preferred to have breakfast in the garden than in his company in the dining room. Rhett knew that conversation between the two wasn't going to be easy. In fact, he didn't even know what to say to her. Scarlett would never understand the reasons which did him leave the Wade's anniversary. And talk about Belle would be the trigger for a big fight. But, he couldn't lie to her, had to tell her the truth, even though she wouldn't understand. Even if she wanted to play the pot of coffee in his toward or against the wall of the balcony. He just had to be careful with his words. Scarlett couldn't pass very nervous because of the baby.

Rhett was approaching, quietly, trying not to make noise. His heart was pounding in his chest and he had not yet found the right words, just know that should an apology to her. Anyway, Rhett had no escape or go back, because as soon as he approached the table, Scarlett turned his face towards him and looked at him. But that left him completely shocked, went to see a slaughtered and sad woman in front of him, with colorless and lifeless eyes instead of a woman mad with anger and with a look sizzling fire.

Scarlett turned her face, without showing any emotion, as if she hadn't seen anyone, returned to put the cup of coffee in the mouth, taking small gules because the liquid was still hot. Rhett kept looking at her, completely scared. Scarlett was different, something was different. She did not show sadness, anger or pain. Only one resignation that made Rhett tremble his legs for the first time. That was not the woman he knew so well and could read like a book. That wasn't the woman with whom he was married.


	101. A lifeless look

Chapter 101: A lifeless look

Scarlett continued taking her coffee calmly, as if she hadn't noticed that her husband was approaching the small table. Still dressed in her robe of sleep and feeling the rays of the sun beating down on her hair, she felt empty inside, completely hollow. After releasing many tears the night before, locked in her sumptuous room, Scarlett didn't want to fight, didn't want to discuss, in fact, she didn't want anything. Came to the conclusion that would never be happy with Rhett and that was condemned to continue with that unhappy marriage, probably for the remainder of her life. She was conformed. Tired of fighting for something impossible and hopeless. Just wanted to continue with her business, working in the store, looking to be a better mother to her children and the baby who was on her way.

She was never attached to motherhood, but wanted to change. Something inside her protruded, something new that was moving her slowly and often, nor will she came to realize. She decided she had other priorities to worry about instead of insisting with her failed marriage and fighting for a man who never loved her really. She had her own life, her children and her store. She was strong to continue on without the love of Rhett and that's what she decided to do. Knew the two would stay married, faking a life to normal two for others, but far away inside the House and sleeping in separate rooms. The husband going to drown in the arms of other women. But, now, it had no importance. Tired of struggling, Scarlett left all her strength, her stubbornness and insistence to go along with her tears. She was sure that in time would get completely forget him, even though they lived together under the same roof.

Rhett trembled to meet the look of his wife as soon as she sensed the presence of someone on that balcony. Her green eyes sparkled no more, not with the reflection of the Sun, something was wrong. That was not the woman he knew for so many years. Even during the years of his marriage, when Scarlett desperately wanted Ashley Wilkes, she never had come to look at him that way. Even when they were practically behaving like two strangers in that House after the death of Bonnie, Scarlett never released that look. It was something like indifference mixed with conformity, without life, without hope, without anger, without anything. Looking at the garden, Rhett felt chills. It was still very hard to stay that place. Bonnie died next to where they were and Rhett passed to avoid that place completely for not to be tortured by those sad memories and maddening. But, now, he needed to go over everything to get close to Scarlett, talk to her and try to see a little brightness in her eyes, even if were of anger or contempt, it would still be something.

Arriving in front of Scarlett, who was head down, blowing inside the cup of coffee to cool off the hot liquid, Rhett cleared his throat awkwardly, to get her attention and show once again that he was there. Scarlett lifted her head and looked at him, like a lamb conformed and about to go to the sacrifice and didn't say anything. Rhett was horrified when he crossed with her look once again, confirming the lack of brightness in her beautiful green eyes. He couldn't read her expressions and couldn't even imagine what was going through her head.

"Good morning, my dear." Rhett greeted sweetly lowering the guard and at the same time paying attention to every move she made.

"Good morning, Rhett." Scarlett greeted quietly, oblivious, with low voice and polite, put the cup of coffee in the mouth.

Rhett was astonished, shocked by her actions. Scared, but didn't know why. Maybe a little bit of everything together and mixed. Fear of not being able to read his wife like a book, afraid that she had really loved him and gave up.

"Scarlett, I think we should talk. I owe you many explanations. " Rhett said pulling the chair to sit in front of her.

Scarlett placed the cup of coffee on top of French porcelain saucers and said quietly, without raising her voice.

"Rhett, you do not need to explain anything to me. It's OK, it's normal as ever. I don't want to fight, I just want to keep taking my coffee. "

Rhett widened the eyes. The calm and the conformity of Scarlett bothered him deeply. Sitting in front of her, watching her take the Cup again, practically ignoring him, he got angry.

"It's not ok, Scarlett! You are my wife and I owe you a satisfaction and an apology for my conduct. Don't fool me by saying that everything is fine. You're mad at me! I know you're mad! "

"No, Rhett. I'm not mad. I know where you've been, so you don't have to explain anything to me. It's OK, walking as our wedding agreement. Everything is normal. I think even you should go back into the House and not to let your mother and your sister finished the coffee without your presence. "

"But you came here and your place is there, with me." Rhett replied quite nervous. Scarlett was distant, uncaring, polite to a fault, as if he were a stranger, a person of no importance. Her eyes had no glow, her gestures were restrained. Everything sounded too strange for him. Rhett wasn't used to see Scarlett provide calmer and conformity than Mellanie. He could imagine that the pregnancy could be changing her, but he felt that those attitudes were directed only to him.

"I came to enjoy the fresh air, the Sun and your mother understood perfectly that. I'm just going to finish my coffee and I will have company for them. So if you want you can go back and finish your coffee. " Scarlett explained with indifference.

"You're not Scarlett. Come on, tell the truth: what happened? " Rhett asked trying to hide his despair, but his legs were shaking under the table. It could only be one more of Scarlett, she was playing with him wanting to take him to madness. Just could be that, he imagined. She wasn't mad, didn't want explanations, I didn't mean anything, nor saying some rudeness to him or treat him with disdain.

Scarlett looked resigned to her husband. She gave the last SIP on coffee and put the empty Cup back on top of the saucer.

"People change, Rhett."

At that moment, he realized that she gave up of him, to fight for him, to have him under her feet, to master him. Maybe, she had loved him, and now he had lost her, but all that could be a game and Rhett decided to test her.

"My wife is strong, stubborn and never gives up on anything. She fights until to get what she wants. You were almost there, my dear. I can't believe you're going to drop everything now, in the middle of the road. "

"Maybe now this don't have more importance, Rhett ..." Scarlett retorted saying even lower and showing through her eyes the emptiness that carried inside. She wanted so much that man, went to Charleston to retrieve him and was now giving up everything, conformed with the defeat.

Rhett was stunned and couldn't say anything. He was still trying to unravel what was really going on, and when he saw Scarlett raise the Chair quietly and move toward the balcony door leaving him alone, after ask permission with politeness and manners, madness took care of his mind and imagine losing her or that she could have gotten tired of him as she tired of Ashley Wilkes, led him to insanity.

And before Scarlett could get in the door, she felt a brute force pull her by the arm, back to back. She turned and found herself in the arms of Rhett that growled at her, completely out of breath and out of control.

"Don't do this, Scarlett ..." he muttered sticking his body in hers.

And kissed her like crazy without giving a chance to Scarlett have any reaction.


	102. Kissing a statue

Chapter 102: Kissing a statue

Rhett kissed Scarlett with aggressiveness. He grabbed her of the possessive way trying to show himself that he could still dominate her, that still existed for her, convinced that everything could be just one more game to punish him by event the previous day. He was sure that Scarlett would kiss him back or drop him with strength to slap him, but none of that happened. Scarlett remained inert in his arms, like a statue, without any reaction. Rhett tightened her even more against his body was on fire due to the fear of losing her and the excitement of being able to have her in his arms and be able to feel her lips after so long. Fought to deepen the Kiss, but Scarlett remained with the lips closed, without any access to him. While Rhett was still fighting to submit her of the way he wanted and that he hoped she could react, Scarlett was fighting with all her forces to not give in. She was tired, so tired of everything and find that the husband was in the bed of a prostitute the night before, gave her more strength to continue firm. She still loved him intensely and that was unfortunate and inevitable, but needed to teach him a lesson, she had to show to her husband that she had value and that deserved to be respected.

Rhett tried once, twice, three times to deepen the kiss. He groaned, squeezing Scarlett against himself and almost crushing her bones with fury. Feeling attached to a statue, he almost cried. That was not his wife, that was not his Scarlett. Without air, for the first time, Rhett got loose and still without looking at her, lowered his head looking for air with his gasping chest, he lifted his head and his eyes crossed again with the cold and lifeless look of Scarlett, who remained standing in front of him, without show any reaction.

For a few seconds, they remained so, looking at each other without saying a word. Rhett was frightened, shocked and without understanding anything. Scarlett had changed overnight as the wine for water and that scared him deeply. Scarlett continued looking at him with indifference and at the same time appeared a calm that made the spine of Rhett freezing once again. And before he could open his mouth to say something, Scarlett stepped forward and spoke coldly, without affecting her tone.

"I ask you, please, for you don't kiss me again."

Without slapping, without kisses matched, just a request along with an icy look directed to a stranger. This attitude left Rhett even more shocked and angry at the same time. Not wanting to show the despair that consumed him inside, he laughed mocking and then said furious to view that Scarlett was still just looking at him without showing any expression on her face.

"You're my wife, Mrs. Butler, and I can kiss you anytime I want."

"No. I'm your wife only before the law. We have an agreement. We are together because of the baby and not for any other reason. I would like this agreement wasn't broken, so I ask once again for you not think in kiss me again. " Scarlett replied quite serious.

Rhett laughed again. She could only be punishing him. There was no other explanation. Scarlett would like to have the men to her feet, praising her beauty, desiring her like crazy. She would not let him go like that. Even if she didn't love him like he always believed, she would want to see him bent over in front of her, satisfying every her whims.

"I discovered your game, my dear. You are trying to punish me. But, I know you very well, my dear wife and I know that these attitudes are just a staging. Basically, you're dying of anger at me because of yesterday and I can risk say also that you loved my stolen kiss. "

Scarlett breathed deeply, holding to not yell at that odious man, who laughed and mocked her at that moment. She remained standing, waiting for Rhett stop laughing and when all was silent again, Scarlett smiled with disdain and said quietly:

"You can believe what you want, that's your problem. Now, excuse me, Captain Butler, because I don't want to let your mother and your sister alone for longer. "

And entered into the House, leaving Rhett gaping, alone on the balcony.

Rhett remained looking into the garden, with a head full of questions. Scarlett could be playing with him, could be angry wanting to punish him, but then he remembered his mother's words and the words of Wade, both have ensured that Scarlett was suffering because of him, that she loved him. Scarlett could have gotten tired of him. He could have lost her, as his mother warned him that this was going to happen sometime. Rhett lowered his head, sad and confused. He didn't know what to think and what to think of everything. He had become accustomed to find that Scarlett could never love him. She was a cruel woman, without feelings and that everything she made had some intention behind. Rhett felt confused since Charleston. After the ball of Santa Cecilia, when Scarlett is gone, he was absolutely sure that she loved him, but soon after listening to her febrile delirium saying that she had disgust of him, Rhett was alert. After the fight which the two had in the garden, Rhett was sure to have been mistaken. Scarlett just play a little bit with his feelings, to show once again that had him in her hands whenever she wanted to. But then came the news of the pregnancy, and he faced a radiant and happy Scarlett for knowing which was going to be a mother again. Something that would escape completely of her personality, because Scarlett never liked getting pregnant and was not an example of mother or showed any vocation to motherhood. Until that moment, Scarlett was still happy and careful of her pregnancy, leaving Rhett astonished and even more confused. She didn't love him, but wanted his baby. She said which had disgust of him, but cried and suffered because of him. His mother secured which she loved him. Rhett knew that Eleanor had a certain innocence to the evils of the world, but she was not a fool. Scarlett could be able to pretend a feeling for others, but couldn't sustain the lie for a long time. Perhaps Eleanor had seen something he didn't see or refused to see, and this whole mess of odds and guesses that passed through his head, left him with rage. Rhett was always very smart, but now, didn't know what to believe. The heart fighting against the reason. The stubbornness crushing the perception. His eyes filled with tears and with his head down and heartbroken, he muttered to himself in a sad whisper insisting with his blind stubbornness.

"She can't love me true ... she has disgust of me , she has disgust of me..."


	103. The Irish gentleman in Atlanta

Chapter 103: The Irish gentleman in Atlanta

After that Sunday, Rhett and Scarlett distanced themselves again and avoided even to speak. They sought to keep education and politeness in front of Eleanor and Rosemary, but Rhett's mother realized clearly that both were distant, faking a normal relationship. She was sad because knew that both loved each other and were hurting each other instead of experience that love so intense. They were so alike, so identical and yet they couldn't understand, if hit. Rhett was a stubborn Mule and Scarlett was tired. Now, she was worried about her pregnancy. She fought for he as hard as she could, but her marriage didn't have solution and Scarlett for the first time, had conformed truly with it. Even so, she suffered and did everything to hide it, especially in front of her husband. She had sworn that Rhett would not see her cry or complain.

Scarlett was hoping her baby could supply all the love she felt for her husband. A child that she could handle fully and devote herself entirely to her. Rhett did it with Bonnie and now she planned to do the same with the baby she was expecting. If her only reward during her attempt at reconciliation with Rhett, was just the baby that was carrying inside her belly, she was held anyway. Scarlett believed would never win again the heart of husband and still wondered if indeed some day has come to conquer him, but now, she had a piece of him to give love and affection and receive the same in return. She knew it was risky to continue working in the store. Dr. Meade has always been quite clear with her about her pregnancy.

Scarlett couldn't make much effort, spend nervous, her pregnancy was at risk, the birth of the baby could be complicated. But, stay home, inside that room thinking about her failed marriage, imagining that Rhett might have been with whores having fun, would drive her slowly, so she decided to continue working, even if it was only during the morning. It was a form that she was to forget the pain. Scarlett sought to look after pregnancy, rested enough during the afternoon in her room, had quit drinking, even if hidden and was eating better. She had decided that would do anything to bring that child into the world.

Rosemary and Eleanor stayed for over a week in Atlanta, after Wade's birthday. Scarlett led the two to meet her store, leaving both delighted and surprised at seeing as only a woman could run a business so promising with so much intelligence and ability. Eleanor met several women who became widows during the war or even before and after, but she never met a woman who had been widowed and had so much courage as Scarlett to continue caring and even expanding the business of the deceased husband. There, in that store, looking around, Eleanor realized clearly the real reason Rhett being so bewitched and in love with that woman. It was not only the physical beauty, the love of life, but the ability to rise from the ashes, to lift off the ground, fight and get something even better than before. She and Rosemary were shocked when they saw Scarlett negotiating with a young trader who had just opened a store in Atlanta and needed wood. Scarlett has negotiated with intelligence, featuring a coquettish smile on her face, but with an enviable wit. In the end, her demands remained and she closed her business the way who want and at the price who wanted too.

During that week, every day in the late afternoon, Scarlett took tea together with her mother-in-law and her sister-in-law in the large dining room of the mansion of Peachtree Street. She sought to do everything so that the mother and the sister of Rhett would be comfortable. To Scarlett was great take the tea every day with them, because it brought all the memories of the good part of her stay in Charleston, in addition to distract her and take off head the sad thoughts, because even pretend not to notice, she realized that Rhett almost never stopped at home.

When Eleanor was trying to talk with Scarlett about her marital status, her daughter-in-law changed quickly the subject and start talking about the baby she was expecting, showing that she didn't want to touch the name of Rhett or talk about he. Eleanor was embarrassed and ended up not talking about nothing else. Without wanting to even touch the name of the husband, Scarlett made a point of sharing with her mother-in-law and sister-in-law as would be decorating the baby's room, the clothes, the outfit and the toys she would buy, the baby's name, all that was referring only to the baby.

"Thomas Gerald Butler, in honor of my father, if it is a boy." she said with a smile of happiness on her face. "Or Caroline Mellanie Butler, if it's a girl, in honor of Melly."

Rhett was stunned after that Sunday morning in the garden. Scarlett belittled him, not caring about anything else to tell him about. She didn't want to know the reason why he failed to appear at the birthday of Wade, was cold after his kiss and despised his sarcasm, not even mad at that. Devastated, Rhett decided to devote himself entirely to business and came home only at the end of afternoon for dinner with the family. He knew he was wrong and that was missing with his wife since the ball of the Santa Cecilia, thought about trying to have a conversation with Scarlett again, but had no structures, and nor would withstand being treated with such coldness again. Rhett wanted to let the dust settles. How was still full of unfinished business to catch up with investors in Atlanta and worried about the threats that Belle had been suffering from an enemy that still remained in anonymity, managed to focus only on his own problems. Planned to try to talk with Scarlett again, after his mother and sister back to Charleston.

During every day of that week, Rhett left his room hidden in the middle of the night, when realized that all were already asleep. He was stopped at the end of the dark hallway, in front of the Scarlett room and looking at the locked door begging mentally that his wife to let him in. Scarlett went on to lock the door of her private palace since the birthday of Wade and Rhett was coming back to his room every night completely devastated and frustrated, after getting many minutes contemplating that door as a child standing in front of a candy store. The next morning, he didn't expect Scarlett wakes up. Took breakfast running and got out to solve his business.

When arrived near the end of the week and the end of the stay of Rosemary and Eleanor in Rhett House, they decided to go out to shop on the main avenue of Atlanta, on a sunny morning, while Scarlett was in the store and the kids were at school. Eleanor didn't care much to buy new things, but Rosemary wanted to buy books, a hat and a new dress. Rhett's sister fell in love with Atlanta and mainly with the agitation of that city compared to the quiet and antiquated Charleston. The main avenue was filled with stores and restaurants, as well as people who walked hastily from one side to the other. Rosemary was elated by discovering a new world, full of new possibilities and greatly regretted having to go back to Charleston in just 3 days. Spent the morning with her mother, shopping and bought so many books that she couldn't carry them right, while Eleanor was carrying the tissues and dresses that had bought. Rosemary lamented for a moment have refused Pork company or Prissy during her tour. Always looking for playing independent woman, she thought she could carry those books alone and was now suffering the consequences. Both decided to stop at a bakery to eat something before they follow to Rhett's house and Rosemary thanked can rest her arms.

While, they were served with pieces of cake and orange juices, commented about Scarlett and Rhett again.

"I'm not happy, my daughter, to see how the two are far apart ..." Eleanor said sadly, looking for Rosemary, who was sitting opposite her on the small table next to the window.

"I'm also sad, mama." said Rosemary by putting a piece of cake in her mouth. After swallowing, she concluded. " They love each other, but it's all so complicated! "

"Both are proud, closed-minded, stubborn! One doesn't want to give in to the other. Okay that Scarlett has her reasons. Rhett has not behaved very well lately and she's pregnant, needs greater attention from the husband. "

"Look, mama, I read several books of epic novels and complicated, but Scarlett and Rhett managed to overcome all my books!"

"And it's all a matter of pride for the question of showing power and domination. The fight to control the other. "

"I don't know if that's exactly it, mama. Scarlett wouldn't want that Rhett to be a weak and my brother wouldn't want his wife to be a resigned and totally submissive woman ... I think both afraid to suffer. It's as if both want to make sure of something. "

"And they are both blind. Although Rhett lately is more blind than Scarlett in 100%! Who's out and live a little longer with them, realize they really love each other, but they not. "

"She avoids talking about he since the day of the birthday Wade ..." Rosemary observed looking toward the window.

"I noticed this too. Always when I'm going to say something about he, to see if she tell me, what is feeling, she changes the subject. And you can see how much she's hurt. "

"Or conformed maybe... Scarlett can be conformed with everything and don't want to change anything else or don't believe that something can change."

"May be, my daughter. On the bright side at least, Wade made his peace with Rhett and is a person to less to cause concern. Rhett loves the boy, and have him apart was causing even greater suffering. "

"Wade love Scarlett, mama. He feels the same pain she, can put himself in place of his mother and would be able to defend her with tooth and nail, even if it costs him the love for Rhett. "

"He is an extraordinary boy! Scarlett is very lucky to have him as a son. And we can't forget Ella Lorena ... She is a grace of girl. " Eleanor said smiling and with her blue eyes shining.

"I'm suspect to talk about Ella, mama. I love that girl. Just is missing Bonnie, for the picture to be complete isn't it? " Rosemary said with a sad smile.

"Let's not talk about Bonnie, daughter. I still suffer a lot from it that God give us wisdom and peace of mind for that one day,we can resign ourselves to not have her with us ... more " Eleanor said with sadness, a deep sadness that crushes her soul.

After they eat, Eleanor and Rosemary went home. Rosemary also proposed pass in Scarlett's store, but Eleanor did not accept. She did not want to appear by surprise andand suddenly disrupt some negotiation that her daughter in law might be doing at that moment. Carry those books, began to bother Rosemary again, and as soon as they entered in the Peachtree Street, Rosemary stumbled into the tissue of the her dress and fell to the floor along with the books she carried. Eleanor took a fright when saw her daughter lying on the floor and with the hand on the ankle, feeling pain. But before she could do anything, a young man came to help. When Rosemary found that boy's eyes, her heart stopped for a moment.

"Are you okay?" asked the young man helping her to get up.

Rosemary did not respond and remained looking paralyzed for the blue eyes so clear like the ocean and at the same time so familiar. She still grimaced in pain when putted her foot on the floor due to the ankle it hurt.

"Are you okay, my daughter?" Eleanor asked concerned, making Rosemary blink her eyes and wake up from her brief trance.

Rosemary stammered awkwardly.

"I'm Yes, mama." And looking at the tall young man, with red hair and blue eyes, thanked. "Thank you, Sir, thank you."

When Seamus O Conaill looked at the face of Rosemary also realized she was quite familiar.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I think I know you from somewhere." Seamus said awkwardly.

Eleanor looked at the young man with suspiciously. He was being cheeky to say that to her daughter, Rosemary was no loose woman, who was meeting young men around. Seamus realized he made an inconvenient observation and made sure to introduce himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry ladies, I have not introduced myself. Nice, I'm Seamus O 'Conaill." he said with a gentle smile.

Eleanor looked better that young man for a moment, then remembered him. He was almost cousin Scarlett, the Irish gentleman who was at the Santa Cecilia ball.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. O 'Conaill, I am the Mrs. Eleanor Butler and this is my daughter Rosemary." Eleanor said with a friendly smile on her face holding out her hand for Seamus kiss her like a gentleman.

"I'm sorry, lady, now I understand why her daughter's face is so familiar, the lady is Scarlett Butler's mother in law, my almost cousin." Seamus realized that Rosemary's face was like Rhett and Ross's face, therefore he found it so familiar

"Yes, we are in Atlanta to visit Scarlett and my son, Captain Butler."

"Oh, yes. I met him the night of the Saint Cecilia Ball too." Seamus smiled, but could not forget that pathetic scene of Rhett donating $ 200 in gold to dance with another woman who was not his wife, and his disrespectful brother that treated Scarlett as a worthless lady in the middle of the hall.

Seamus helped Rosemary collecting the books that fell to the ground and realizing they were too heavy, proposed with kindness:

"These books are too heavy for Miss continue to carry them alone. Let me, please help you."

As they followed for the Peachtree Street, Eleanor and Seamus started talking while Rosemary looked delighted for the Irish gentleman without saying anything. Shyness hit her for the first time, the Rhett's sister was afraid to open her mouth and talk some bullshit. Seamus did not realize that the girl did not take her eyes off him and continued politely talking with Mrs. Butler.

"What are you doing in Atlanta, Mr. O 'Conaill?" Eleanor asked curiously.

"I came here, behind land to buy, Mrs. Butler. I thought I'd set me up in Charleston or Pennsylvania, where I was last month, but I'm interested in Atlanta or somewhere County in southern Georgia. They told me that here, I can find some land sellers who can sell them for me by a fee cheaper. "

"Actually, here in Atlanta has several very beautiful houses ..."

"Yes, I also realized, but I want to land, as always worked with agriculture, so I was not behind a ready-made house that was for sale. I want to work with plantations and need many hectares to begin ." Seamus explained with such a beautiful smile that almost made Rosemary stumble again.

"Rosemary, my daughter, you will fall again if you do not look where you're going!" Eleanor complained attracting the attention of Seamus.

"It's feeling pain in the ankle, Miss Butler?" Seamus asked sweetly doing Rosemary blush.

"No ... no ... it's okay, Mr. O 'Conaill." Rosemary replied awkwardly.

Seamus smiled leaving Rhett's sister breathlessly. With that Irish gentleman, Rosemary would issue to stop being single, if she were to have any chance. Suddenly, Scarlett could help her, but shyness prevented her from asking for help to her sister in law. She did not want to admit that the man had turned her head and despite all the embarrassment, did everything to anyone noticing her interest. But Eleanor was well aware of the attitudes of her daughter and knew she was making a huge effort to conceal and disguise perhaps her first love. She could not understand what the Irish had that turned the heads of Butlers. First, her son Rhett fell to the charms by a stubborn descendant of Irish and wonderful at the same time and now, Rosemary, completely enchanted by that young man who had practically just arrived from Ireland.

"Are you alone in Atlanta, Mr. O'Conaill?"

"No, Mrs. Butler, my sister is here with me. We came together to the United States after the death of my father and decided to try life here. This country has a future and we are tired of the war of the English against the Irish."

"Scarlett told me something about this. You know she has a store here in Atlanta?"

"Yes. Still I'm owing a visit for her. "

"Her store is on the main avenue. But Scarlett is there only in the morning ..."

Rosemary was happy to see that Seamus would have greater contact with her family. Now, he was in Atlanta, would be closer to Scarlett and Rhett and consequently with that, she could see him again.

Seamus followed Eleanor and Rosemary to the front of mansion of the Peachtree Street. He took leave of both, while Prissy opened the door to take the books and clothes into the house with the help of Lou. Rosemary was still a stopping time, watching the Irish gentleman until he turns the street and disappeared from view. Eleanor could not stand to be silent before this situation, which was funny, since her daughter had never shown interest in anyone before.

"Rosemary, you can not hide ... you are delighted to that noble gentleman ..."

"No, mama ... I just found him very educated, refined ..." Rosemary tried to justify completely red with embarrassment.

Eleanor laughed. Rosemary could not hide, try as she might. She knew her daughter very well.

"All right, Rosemary. I'll pretend I believe in you ..."

"Mama!" Rosemary complained nervous, making Eleanor laugh harder.

When they entered in the House, they found with Rhett in the hall. Both were surprises to find him that time, since he always came home only in the late afternoon.

"May I ask where you were, my dears?" Rhett asked with a smile on his face.

"We were shopping, my dear brother." Rosemary responded smiling too.

"Rosemary wanted to buy books and I ended up buying some dresses and tissues." Eleanor explained.

"I saw, and by the amount of packages I don't know how you get them alone , without taking Pork or Prissy with you." Rhett noted.

"And we can't. Rosemary stumbled on the street because of the amount of books she was carrying ... "

"Are you hurt, Rosemary?" Rhett asked worried.

"No, Rhett. I thought I had hurt my ankle, but it's okay. "

"We were helped by the Irish gentleman Mr. Seamus ' Conaill. ... the almost cousin of Scarlett ... He's in Atlanta, too," said Eleanor.

Rhett remembered of the Irish gentleman, of the Santa Cecilia's ball and even though that man be an almost relative of Scarlett, could not help but feel a huge and uncontrolled jealousy.

"Another! Always another! "Rhett snorted snarling.

"What are you talking about, my son?" Eleanor asked worried.

"My all life has always been like that. Beaus, admirers, the County's boys, Charles Hamilton, Ashley Wilkes! " Rhett responded completely revolted, almost screaming in anger and leaving his mother and sister completely shocked. He retired from the hall with firm steps and locked himself in the library knocking the door.

"What happened to Rhett, mama?"

"Jealous, daughter, once again. Your brother exaggerates ... be jealous of the almost Scarlett's cousin and Mr Wilkes is absurd. I'm glad by Scarlett and the children are not here to see this unfortunate scene. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hello, dear readers. I went back to writing and now promise to post the chapters faster. In the following chapters, the story returns to unwind and Rhett and Scarlett will be close again. Thanks for all the comments! Hugs to you all!**


	104. An urgent telegram

Chapter 104: An urgent telegram

Scarlett embraced with strength and a caring honest her mother-in-law and her sister-in-law at the boarding platform of the train that would follow to Charleston in a few minutes. That week in the company of the two was great for her, that felt herself alone most of the time since returning to Atlanta. Her heart was tight to the view that the time had come to Eleanor and Rosemary go home. Rhett watched closely all the affection that his wife showed by his mother and his sister ... a cherish sincere that caused him a certain envy, for he also wanted Scarlett were to show that same affectionate and loving gesture to him. Rhett hadn't doubts about the sincerity of Scarlett in relation to the feelings she had for Eleanor and Rosemary and part of both the reciprocal was the same. The children were at home and only Rhett and Scarlett accompanied the ladies Butlers to the station on that sunny morning of Sunday. While, Rosemary hugged her brother affectionately to say goodbye, Eleanor pulled stealthily Scarlett, away from a little bit of both and whispered in her ear.

"Don't forget to write me, my dear. I will try to get back as soon as possible. Please be patient with Rhett, I know you're hurt and you don't want to talk about he, I know you two are increasingly distant, but I know that you two love each other. "

Scarlett looked at Eleanor and said with a certain sadness conformed:

"Love is something that does not exist in our marriage, Mrs. Eleanor. I think that never existed ... "

"Don't say that, my daughter. Rhett loves you more than he realizes or demonstrates. "

Scarlett shook her head in denial.

"No, Mrs. Eleanor, no ..."

"You'll still find that he really loves you, it's only a matter of time ... Mark my words, Scarlett."

"I don't want to think about it, Mrs. Eleanor. Only the baby interests me now. "said Scarlett smoothing her belly with affection.

"Mommy? You won't come to say goodbye to your son so dear? " Rhett asked from afar, interrupting that subject.

"Oh, but, of course, my son!" Eleanor replied smiling and turning again to Scarlett, fired up her once again giving a kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye, Scarlett. See you soon and don't forget my words. Take good care of the baby. In the end, everything will be fine, trust me. "

Scarlett opened a half smile with a sad look and ended up agreeing with the head, just to please Eleanor, as she herself did not believe in a solution for her wedding and had thrown it all away.

Eleanor moved away and was to embrace her son, asking him not to forget to take care of Scarlett. Rhett looked quickly to his wife, who at the moment also looked at him, but quickly looked away and agreed with the head looking for his mother.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll take care of her. "

When Rosemary and Eleanor left, Scarlett still remained a few minutes standing on the platform watching the train pull away. Rhett came over and stayed next to her, holding his Panama Hat in his hands and watching her. She was always so pretty! He noticed that her belly had grown a bit, but still was almost imperceptible. Rhett felt the urge to hug her or simply pass his strong and muscular arm around her shoulders trying to protect her. But, fear and pride prevented him from having any gesture of affection. The distance moved between the two was palpable and desperate. Practically they started to act like two strangers as in the past, since the birthday of Wade. But, stay standing there, just watching Scarlett was not enough for him, he decided to try to talk to her in some way, even though were cold and impersonal.

"Let's go home, Mrs. Butler?" he asked politely trying to start something.

Scarlett looked at him with cold eyes and iced as last Sunday and answered quietly:

"Come on ..."

Both followed in the direction of the carriage, where Pork was expecting.

"The baby is fine?" Rhett asked still trying to pull any subject.

"Yes, the baby is fine." Scarlett replied only that he asked trying not to extend any subject with her husband.

"Have you been in the Dr. Meade this week, Scarlett?"

"Yes, I went."

"And the baby?"

"As I told you, Captain Butler, the baby is fine."

Rhett realized that Scarlett was still avoiding him at all costs. Her answers were short and almost monosyllables. Scarlett just answered what he asked coldly, with calm, impersonal. Rhett took the heart torn apart again. Throughout that week, he practically ran away from Scarlett, to not feel the pain of her coldness, as he felt in that Sunday. He devoted himself entirely to business, spending little time even with his mother and sister. Thought that after some time it would be easier to talk to her, but Scarlett remained closed and avoiding any kind of approach. He knew he had failed, but still trying to justify his mistakes to himself with the reason that she didn't want him and had disgust of him. Something that he putted in the head, even his instinct talking the total opposite.

Entered the carriage and continued without talking to each other during all the way and the rest of that day.

In the late afternoon of the next day, when Rhett came home after another day filled with business to attend to, he noticed something strange. Prissy passed running by he quickly with the red eyes of tears and Pork was just like her. Rhett was desperate, thinking that something had happened to Scarlett.

"Pork? Something happened to Mrs. Butler? " Rhett asked desperate, swinging Pork with his heavy hands that were holding and squeezing the shoulders of him.

"No, Mist Butler. Miss Scarlett is well. Is Mammy... " Pork responded almost crying again.

Rhett looked scared and released Pork. Without waiting for any other word, he rose running the stairs toward the room of Scarlett. When he arrived in the bedroom of his wife, found the door open and Scarlett lying of side in bed and her back to the door, sobbing softly, while Lou used to get some bags quickly.

"Scarlett?" Rhett called worried still standing at the door.

Scarlett rose, sitting quietly on the bed and turned to look at him, with red eyes and tears trickling down for her face.

"What happened, my honey?" Rhett asked scared and ran to next her.

When he came near the bed, Scarlett handed him a telegram had arrived that afternoon.

"Mammy is very sick, Rhett. She's dying. "

Rhett quickly read the telegram and was devastated. Will wrote that Mammy was very sick, she was practically with the hours counted and asking Scarlett's presence at Tara with urgency to say goodbye to her. Rhett putted his pride aside and regardless of anything else, sat on the bed and hugged Scarlett with love. She began to cry again in his arms feeling his smell familiar from whiskey and cigars while Rhett filled her forehead with kisses.

"We're going to Tara, my dear. We're going as fast as we can. "

"But Rhett, you have your business to solve...I can go alone." Scarlett said leaving of his arms and wiping away the tears with the back of her hand.

Rhett rushed for take a silk handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her, saying:

"No business is more important than my wife and my baby. And I go wherever you two are. In addition: I really like Mammy and I want to see her too.

Scarlett looked completely shocked and almost gasped. She didn't expect to hear from Rhett that she and her baby were more important than any business he had to solve.

"I'm going to get a small bag for me and let's get out, Scarlett. I want to get to Tara still today. " Rhett said standing up from the bed. And looking for Lou, ordered: "Lou, pack a small bag for the Mrs. Butler as fast as you can, we have no time to lose."

"Yes, Mist Butler." Lou replied and continued running to pack the bag of Scarlett.

Rhett withdrew from the bedroom quickly to solve everything before leaving with Scarlett to Tara.


	105. Another ordeal for Scarlett

Chapter 105: Another ordeal for Scarlett

It was getting dark when Rhett and Scarlett entered the train to Jonesboro. After which Rhett Butler personally appear in the house of Pittypat aunt and please ask her to host his children in her home while they were at Tara, left no other option for the old lady, but to accept; he and his wife rushed to the train station. Scarlett tried to keep calm because of pregnancy, but her heart was in pieces. She hoped by the return Mammy to help her look after the baby and move back in with them, had just know that this would not be possible. Mammy was dying and asked her presence in Tara, to give her goodbye. She cried so much while Lou arranged her bag, her tears dried up leaving only the feeling of empty. After losing Bonnie, Mellanie, and now Mammy, it would be a stab in the soul. Scarlett felt herself increasingly alone. Rhett tried to be the most comprehensive, caregiver and pleasant with her. He could see that Scarlett was suffering a lot and it made let his guard and hide the pride.

They sat in a seat facing each other inside the train, and while Scarlett looked out the window with the swollen eyes, Rhett has offered to go to the dining car, bring her something to eat and drink. But Scarlett did not accept. She was not hungry.

"Scarlett, you need to eat a little, my honey. You know you need to take care of yourself and take care of the baby. " Rhett said with a sweet and concerned voice with no sign of mockery, contempt or obligation.

"I don't want to, Rhett. I'm not hungry. When I arrive at Tara, I will eat something ... " Scarlett replied calmly, but with her sad voice and thanked. "Thank you, for your concern ..." she thanked making Rhett give a half hopeful smile.

He noticed that despite the moment being critical and sad, that could somehow bring back the two again. He was there to look after her and would give all the necessary strength to that Scarlett could cross another sad moment in her life. During all the way to Jonesboro, Scarlett wondered how her life would be without Mammy. She considered Mammy as her second mother and at all stages of her life, since she was born, Mammy was always by her side, even seeing Scarlett commit many mistakes in her life.

Scarlett slept a little along the way, was thoughtful and silent when she was awake always being closely watched by Rhett. He tried to talk to her again after she awoke of her quick nap, offered food and drink once more to her, but Scarlett wanted nothing, she just wanted to be quiet, drowned in her memories of the past. Tara's memories before the war, memories of her father and her mother, Mammy's memories ...

When they arrived in Jonesboro station, Rhett paid a coachman to take them to Tara. It was dark and the full moon was rising in the sky that cold night. It was quite windy and Scarlett cringed herself in her coat inside of the carriage, shivering from the cold. Rhett at the time with the urge to protect her and comfort her somehow spent his strong and muscular arm around her shoulders, hugging her and pulling her closer to him, trying to warm her up a bit. Scarlett shivered again, but now, it was not because of the cold but because of the affectionate gesture of her husband. She was surprised by that, because long ago that Rhett was not affectionate with her. Her heart pounded in her chest and no strength for anything, Scarlett laid her head on the chest of her husband, without fear of being happy. Rhett smiled, not that she could see him and sighed, because that was all he wanted, be embraced with his wife and his baby.

In Tara, Rhett and Scarlett were received at the door of the House by Will and Suellen. The sister of Scarlett lamented by inside to see her appear with the husband, because in the end, they were together and Rhett did not abandon her as she imagined what he had done after the death of Melanie.

"Good night, Captain Butler!" Will greeted tightening the hand of Rhett. "Good night, Scarlett! I'm glad you came. "He greeted her unable to hide his sad look.

"Good night, Will! Good night, Suellen. "Rhett greeted them too." We came running as soon as we knew. "he justified.

"Will, I want to see Mammy. Where is she? " Scarlett asked concerned.

"Keep calm, Scarlett. Let's go in first and then I'm taking you to see Mammy. "said Will quietly following toward the open door of the main hall.

As soon as he entered the house, Scarlett felt a funereal atmosphere in the place. The environment was calm and sad at the same time. She did not see the children of Suellen, in that moment, the children were already asleep. Also did not see any of the servants, the house was completely empty. Rhett and Scarlett followed Will and Suellen to the main room. Entering the room, Will asked that the two sit down in front of the fireplace. Scarlett took off her coat and Rhett took the hat hat from his head. As soon as Will sat with Suellen in another worn leather sofa, Scarlett said:

"What happened to Mammy, Will? How she got sick?"

"Mammy caught a cold that turned into pneumonia, Scarlett. She became ill in early December but improved, well, at least we thought so, in the beginning of January, she had a relapse and the disease came back stronger."

Scarlett's heart grew even tighter. Mammy had pneumonia as her, but different of her case, she could not be cured.

"We call the Dr Fontaine, who passed to come here every day." Will kept talking. "But nothing made with her to get better, no treatment. The disease was only getting worse, and at the end of last week, the doctor did not give us more hope. He said clearly that nothing more could be done and that Mammy was with the hours or maybe days counted. "

"But what if suddenly I bring here a doctor from Atlanta, Will? Another doctor with more experience who could propose a new treatment. " Scarlett offered with tears in her eyes. If had any way to save Mammy, she wouldn't hesitate to do it.

"More experience than Dr. Fontaine, Scarlett?" Suellen asked with sarcasm. "Dr. Fontaine is the best doctor in the region and has more years of experience than the sum of my and your age together!"

"Dr. Fontaine did everything what could, Scarlett. He gave the best treatment for Mammy, but she didn't react. Unfortunately, "said Will with sadness.

"But there's got to be a way! There has to be a way to save her! " Scarlett almost screamed showing her stubbornness and her old nonconformity before the facts of the life.

"Hasn't what to do, Scarlett! " said Suellen raising the tone of voice. The stubbornness of Scarlett was irritating her deeply.

Rhett watching that situation and seeing the suffering of Scarlett intruded himself.

"We go see Mammy first. If need be, I make a point of going after the best doctor of the country to heal her. "

Scarlett looked at him with a half-smile and for the first time, after a week, Rhett noticed that her green eyes shone illuminated by the flame of the old fireplace.


	106. The goodbye to Mammy

Chapter 106: The goodbye to Mammy

Scarlett opened the bedroom door where Mammy slept, followed by Rhett, who was right behind her. The bedroom was lit only by the lights of candles near the old wooden bed. It was a very simple place, which only had a bed, a spend commode and a chair with old and worn upholstered that was beside the bed. As soon as Scarlett entered the room and saw Mammy lying in bed, so weak and so different that strong woman she knew since the day she was born, her eyes filled with tears. Rhett gently placed his hand on her delicate shoulder, looking to pass her strength to face all that, and Scarlett looked his big strong hand, but said nothing. At that moment, she could not think of Rhett, or in her marriage, even in her life that would become sad and empty after the departure of Mammy. Both entered the bedroom and Rhett closed the door behind him. Scarlett sat in the chair beside the bed and tenderly touched the hands of Mammy, who appeared to be sleeping undisturbed sleep. Her chest rose and fell quickly showing the difficulty she found to breath and a loud noise came out of her damaged lungs. Mammy felt the touch in her hands and opened the eyes meeting Scarlett sat looking at her and Rhett standing next to her with his hand resting on her shoulder. She could not help but smile to see them. It was all what Mammy most wanted, see her girl and her husband together again. Scarlett was so stubborn that really went to Charleston and got what she wanted: bring her husband back. Mammy always prided herself of the determining of Scarlett, even if her girl lived putting her feet by the hands.

"Miss Scarlett? Mist Rhett?! " Mammy asked still surprised and with the raspy voice and weak.

"Mammy, we're here, we're here to see you." Scarlett said holding her hand with her eyes filled with tears and her sad voice . See Mammy in that condition took all her remaining forces.

"I was expecting you, my lamb ... and I don't want to see you crying ... you have always been very strong."

Scarlett lowered her head and cried, letting the tears flow while Rhett tightened her shoulder affectionately.

"I can't, Mammy, I'm sorry, but I can't ..." muttered Scarlett and ended up crying even louder. " I promised you a visit and now that we're here it wasn't exactly so, in this situation that I expect this visit to happen. "

"The time has come, my child, I will go with Miss Ellen and you will continue being strong as ever was, promise this for the old here, my child ..." Mammy said fondly, shaking the fragile hands of Scarlett.

"No, Mammy! Isn't it time yet! "Scarlett cried refusing to accept." I'm taking you to Atlanta, I'm going to take you on the best doctor and you will be healed and will stay in my house. "

"Always so stubborn, my lamb ... but, I've always been proud of you. Always so equal to Mist Gerald, so strong and full of life ... but, now It's my time and the old here knows that, I've done my mission on this earth ... " Mammy say weak almost unable to speak, was increasingly hard to be able to breathe, her lungs were shutting down and she knew there wasn't much time.

"No, Mammy! You can't leave me! I'm pregnant, I need you! My baby needs you! "

"You have the Mist Rhett, and he will take care of you and the baby." Mammy smiled looking pass to she, calm.

Rhett agreed with the head looking for Mammy and Scarlett couldn't say anything. She didn't mean that with Rhett felt even more alone, he didn't care for her, her marriage was a lie.

"Mist Rhett, come closer ... I want to ask something to Mist ..." Mammy called him and coughed almost losing the rest of the air she still had.

Rhett went and sat on the bed, holding the hands of Mammy and Scarlett walked away to cry softly in a corner of the room.

"You can ask what you want, Mammy." Rhett said fondly, but with a sad countenance. Looking at her in that moment, he realized that it was hopeless. She was dying and even the best doctor in the country couldn't save her.

"Mist promise to take care of my child? Promise? "

Rhett looked quickly to Scarlett, who said nothing, she just sobbed quietly, revolted with that situation. Another person she ever loved was leaving her. She had no mind to think about anything else.

"Yes, Mammy. I promise I will take care of her. You can rest easy. I give you my word as a gentleman. " Rhett said quite serious and it left Mammy much more calm. Now, knowing that Scarlett was not alone, that she had her husband so strong and protective to the side, could go in peace.

"Miss Scarlett needs of the Mist, do not leave she alone anymore. She loves the sir. ... "

"I also love her, Mammy." Rhett said making Scarlett almost jumped out of her skin. She couldn't believe that Rhett was finally confessing love for her. Scarlett took a deep breath and nodded denying what had just heard for herself. He said it just to calm down Mammy, if had anything that Scarlett didn't believe that he felt for her was love. And had more sure after hearing him conclude: "Our marriage is much better. We are very happy. "

Scarlett got mad. He was lying to Mammy on her deathbed. But the pain she felt for being about to lose her was so great that wasn't thinking about Rhett or the will that felt to break that bedroom over his head. She would leave to settle scores with him later.

"Mammy likes you, Mist Rhett...eu know that Mist is going to be very good for my little girl."

"Even though I'm a mule with horse harness?" Rhett asked smiling trying to entertain.

"Mist Rhett, I thought the Mist had forgiven the old here by put these words ..." Mammy smiled awkwardly.

"You just said the truth, Mammy. And I never get mad or enrage me with people who tell the truth. " Rhett kept smiling and holding her hands nicely.

"Mist is a good man, Mist Rhett, a good man."

Scarlett approached and Rhett rose out of bed to make room for her to sit.

"Promise me you will continue being strong, child? You will be good for Mist Rhett and to your childs? " Mammy asked holding the hands of Scarlett.

Scarlett sobbed and lowered her head crying. It looked like a nightmare. In less than a year, lose Bonnie, Melanie and now, Mammy. How she was going to get strength to go through all this ordeal?

"I promise you, Mammy. Yes, I promise. " Scarlett was able to speak. She sniffled the nose that was already red from crying while as tears rolled freely by her face.

"Now, I'm gonna with Miss Ellen, my lamb ..." Mammy said smiling and Scarlett felt her hands relax and saw her eyes closing, realized her labored breathing was stopping and she slept a peaceful sleep forever.

When Scarlett noticed that Mammy was gone, she lowered her head and sobbed loudly crying totally desolate. Kissed her hands that were already getting cold and muttered:

"Oh, Mammy."


	107. Keeping up appearances once again

Chapter 107: Keeping up appearances once again

Rhett was on the porch smoking a cigar and looking at the dark landscape, where couldn't see almost anything in the darkness of the night. Mammy had died just 2 hours before and Scarlett, Suellen, Will and the other servants were inside the House preparing everything for the funeral that was going to happen the next morning. Rhett saw Scarlett cry quite attached to the body of Mammy soon after realizing that she had finally rested in peace. He was worried about the baby. Knew his wife could not pass nervous and with that situation, it was inevitable that Scarlett wasn't nervous and desperate. He still remembered the moment he removed her practically of the top of the Mammy's body with all the calm of the world. Embraced Scarlett with love, kissed her forehead as if she were a child. Felt his wife sobbing on his strong chest, totally vulnerable and unprotected. Felt the smell of her perfume of rose water. After some time, managed to calm her down and removed her of inside of the bedroom. Even so, Scarlett insisted on taking care personally along with Suellen and Will, of the preparations for the funeral of Mammy. Decided that she would be buried in the small cemetery within the property and close to the tombs of the parents of Scarlett. Mammy deserved a proper burial and deserved to be recognized for all her dedication by the O'Hara family during her lifetime. And both Rhett as Scarlett insisted for which that was to be done.

Rhett let out the smoke from the cigar out of his mouth and remembered that he had done a real confession to Mammy on her deathbed. He confessed he loved Scarlett no mattering if she was in the bedroom and listening to everything. Now, she knew and could step in his head and even mock his feelings. Rhett lamented for talking too much. At that moment, looking at Mammy's eyes, he realized that she saw his true soul. Although he hadn't spoken about the love he felt for Scarlett, Mammy was able to read him like a open book and she knew he always really loved her lamb. The problem is that now, Scarlett also knew and could use his confession in a moment of weakness and sadness against him.

Scarlett was sitting on the bed in the bedroom where slept throughout her childhood and throughout the time in which she lived in Tara. She was with her broken heart, tired, exhausted and feeling an emptiness in her soul. The tears had stopped, but her eyes were swollen, her face was more pale and dejected. She passed the hand affectionately on her belly. Due to the despair and the pain by the departure of Mammy, she hadn't thought about in her baby until that moment. She had not eaten and not rested after receive that terrible telegram in Atlanta. Scarlett looked at her belly that not even appeared with a sadness immense. She had planned that Mammy would return to Atlanta and help her take care of the baby, as she took care of Bonnie and now she was dead. Mammy was not going to meet her baby, wasn't going to move back in with her, Rhett and the children. Scarlett's eyes filled with tears again. All the things she had planned didn't happen as she expected. Looked toward the window that was closed only by glass and saw the full moon in the distance, rising into the sky and lighting a little that room. She remembered of her last visit to Tara where slept right there, with Mammy around, taking care of her, even pulling her ear because of her stubbornness in bringing Rhett back anyway. She remembered the words of Rhett, his last words to Mammy and felt anger. He lied to her. Deceived her saying their marriage was fine and happy and the worst: lied saying that he loved her. Scarlett growled and closed her hands in fist with eyes full of tears. Rhett Butler was a liar, cad , hateful man! And Mammy died thinking he was a good man. Died being deceived for him. And what more hurt to Scarlett was the fact that she would very much appreciate those words her husband had been true, which he really do love her. But she knew that was something he didn't felt for her and which maybe never had felt.

Lay down on the bed and cried again. How to be strong now that was losing almost everyone? Her daughter, her only friend and her second mom had died and all in less than a year. She was pregnant, felt herself needy, alone, abandoned. The husband does not love her and even lied saying that they had a happy marriage. How to support all about?

She heard beats in the door, sat on the bed and went to wipe away the tears, looking to compose herself. She didn't want to show weakness in front of the servants and especially in front of Suellen.

"Can enter ..." Scarlett said with a tearful voice adjusting the loose wires which loosened of her coke.

Still turned their backs to the door, Scarlett remained seated, looking towards the window, listening to the noise of dry twigs that hit heavily against the glass due to the strong wind. She heard the door open and close. As soon as she looked back, realized which was Rhett, who was inside her childhood bedroom bringing a small tray. He closed the door quietly and walked in her direction. Before Scarlett could say anything, Rhett said worried:

"Scarlett, I came to bring you some food. You haven't dinner and is pregnant, need eat and the baby too. "

"Thanks, Rhett." Scarlett says thank him with the heart and the stomach empty.

Rhett putted the little tray on top of a table and remained inside the bedroom, observing carefully Scarlett eat in silence. Closely, he thanked for his wife to be eating. Scarlett couldn't stay weak. She had been very sick and was now pregnant. Mammy asked that he take care of her. And even though Mammy hadn't ordered, he would take care of Scarlett and the baby. She was his wife, the woman he loved and was carrying his baby in her belly. Rhett looked carefully into the environment. That was the bedroom where Scarlett slept throughout all her childhood, a room with antique décor and almost childish. Imagined for a moment as should have been Scarlett when she was just a little girl. She was probably like Bonnie, his deceased daughter. He imagined her in the inside that room playing with her dolls, with her stubbornness in go to sleep early and supported in the open window looking at the moon. He imagined himself for a brief moment as a young boyfriend entering in her room hidden through the open window to steal a kiss of her in the middle of the night when all were asleep. In deep, Rhett envied Charles Hamilton, Ashley Wilkes and all the boys of the County. They met Scarlett girl, saw her running through the estate grounds, they stole her hidden kisses and he didn't have that opportunity.

"Rhett?" Scarlett called the husband who at that moment was totally distracted and lost in his own thoughts. He didn't answer nothing and she insisted: "Rhett?"

Rhett blinked and looked at his wife. Realized she had finished dinner and hadn't left anything on the plate.

"Do you want more food, my dear?" Rhett asked.

"No, Rhett. Thank you. "

"I think it's best you lie down and rest a little, Scarlett. The trip was long and the emotions were too strong. " Rhett suggested fondly, but with a sad countenance.

And you, Rhett?" Scarlett asked and she soon became flushed with embarrassment. She knew she would have to share a room with her husband. Wouldn't behind Suellen ask a room for him and didn't want to do that. She didn't want to show her sister that they were still sleeping in separate bedrooms because it would be of immense satisfaction to Suellen and Scarlett didn't want to give her this joy.

"Well, I'm not sleepy, Mrs. Butler. I'm thinking of going down and getting out there on the porch. " Rhett said coldly thinking who Scarlett wanted to kick him out of her bedroom.

"If you want, you can stay here." Scarlett stammered awkwardly. "I don't want Suellen knowing about us. She is a gossipy woman and is going to comment later about this. "

"If the question is your sister, I can stay here, sitting in that armchair watching you sleep. It's always good to keep up appearances when we can, is not it, my dear? " Rhett said with disdain and indifference, but inside I was hurt to hear that Scarlett just wanted him there for that Suellen couldn't talk about them.

Scarlett looked at her husband with anger and sadness. He always made a point of playing on her face which only kept up appearances of that fake wedding. He lied to Mammy, what she could expect from that horrible man?

"You know better than anyone how to keep up appearances, Captain Butler." Scarlett said between teeth, holding the pain and anger she felt. She had already suffered too much that night and didn't want to end fighting with him. Was not worth it.

"Yes, my dear. And you are learning right and this is very good for both of us. " Rhett returned completely hurt and looking to stay calm.

Rhett sat on the armchair and was watching Scarlett. Saw his wife rise of the chair and go to bed and lie down. That was hell for him, by not being able to sleep hugging the woman he loved. Knowing that she keeps rejecting him in her bed and that his life would always be like, being rejected and expelled from her bed.

Scarlett lay down aside with the heart in pieces. She knew Rhett was supposed to be making a very big effort to stay in the same bedroom as her. She believed that her husband didn't want to be there and that was just her beside by obligation and because of the baby.

"Do you go to bed with this heavy dress, Scarlett?" Rhett asked sitting on the armchair and looking for her bed. "If you want I can help you put your nightdress." he offered leaving Scarlett turns red as a hot pepper. She thanked for being of backs to him at that moment.

"You don't need do that. I'll sleep just two or 3 hours, Rhett. " Scarlett replied stuttering and still flushed, feeling her face burning and her hands staying wet with sweat.

"All right, Mrs. Butler. Anything who you need, I'm here, let me know. Have a good night! " Rhett said calmly and laid his head on the top of the armchair to rest a little bit, too.

"Good night" Scarlett muttered staying in bed and still with her back to him.

Rhett stayed for a few minutes looking at the ceiling until he was overcome by sleep, sleeping soundly.


	108. A different dream

Chapter 88: A different dream

_"Rhett Butler looked himself in the mirror of the bedroom where he was. It was a huge mirror, where he could show his whole body. There, in that place, he wasn't 45 years old, was just a boy, a young boy who had not yet his 15 years of age. Rhett looked himself of ahead and after of backs, totally stunned and amazed. His mustache and some frown lines on his face was gone. His bronzed skin was silky as the skin of a baby. Only his black eyes and his sharp nose could still be recognized. The black and smooth hair were combed carefully and his bangs were moved to the left side of his head. Looked at his clothes. He had no more imported suits and overcoats, didn't wear his famous Panama Hat. His usual clothes have been replaced by a black pants with suspenders and a white shirt with a black silk tie and very pretty. Rhett realized he was back to being a boy. Looked at the room where he was. That place was different from the room where slept in Charleston. The furniture and even the format of the windows don't fit in absolutely nothing with the place where he spent his entire childhood. Heard beats in the door and got scared. He was in a strange house, in a strange room, in the skin of a boy of 15 years old and someone he had no idea who could be, was knocking on the door outside. Rhett stammered a bit and surprised himself until with his own voice taking his hand to his mouth as if he could to touch it. It was thin and thick at the same time, different from his usual strong voice._

_"Can enter ..."_

_The door opened and an old maid entered the room. She was black woman , slender, frail and had a brave face. Rhett automatically recognized her. Was his Mammy. He also had a Mammy during his childhood and youth._

_"Mist Rhett, do you keep locked up here in this room and will miss the sun which is doing out there?" she asked as soon as saw the boy stopped, looking made silly in front of the mirror._

_"I'm scared, Mama Flower, this room is so different ... it's all so diferente...I'm different." Rhett said still scared._

_"And what is differently, Mist? It's all the same way as ever. "_

_"This room. It's not the same room from Charleston. "_

_" Mist, do you hit your head? We never lived in Charleston. " Mama Flower said almost laughing at her scared boy._

_"Where are we, Mama Flower?" Rhett asked worried._

_"We're in the same place. Clayton County. Now, get out of this room and go play outside, because the day's very handsome. "_

_Rhett looked at her totally shocked. He had never lived in Charleston. That place was not Dunmore Landing. He was living in Clayton County, South of Georgia. But how was that possible?_

_Rhett left the room and went down the stairs thinking that house was totally different from where he has always lived. He looked at all the corners and walls and couldn't understand anything, when he arrived at the door of the room, heard two people talking and hid himself in a corner of the wall so as not to be seen. They were talking about him._

_"This boy has brought me nothing but problems, Eleanor! Yesterday he arranged a fight with the neighbor's kid. Someone needs to give an urgent correction in him. I've tried, I've hit in that poorly educated boy 500 times and it didn't helped! He's worse every day! Will never be a gentleman or decent someone in his life! "the man with the deep voice was screaming out of control._

_"Please, my dear. Don't say that. Rhett is a good boy and ... "a woman with a calm and fragile voice tried to ponder the situation._

_"Good boy, Eleanor? It's your fault for him being so! Always spoiling this insolent brat! Rhett behaves like a savage. He picks fights, treats blacks and slaves like his brothers and disrespects me even in front of them. "the man retorted snarling with rage._

_Rhett recognized the voice of his father and his mother. They were arguing in the room about his behavior. Always arguing about his behavior as if Rhett was a being from another world. Rhett was angry in that man and closed his hands in fist still hiding in a corner of the room._

_"The other day, I was going to punish a black man who had tried to escape and Rhett put himself on the front! He disrespected me in front of the slave putting at risk my authority! So I punished that insolent brat in front of all the blacks to serve as an example. "the father of Rhett continued screaming as a mad._

_Rhett growled with anger. He could still remember that episode sharply and even feel again the pain of the whipping on his back. When was preparing to enter the room and face that man again, a hand pulled him of the back making him turn around to look._

_"That ugly thing, Mist Rhett! Listening adult's conversation behind the door. " Mama Flower spoke whispering so that the two were not seen. She knew if Rhett's father found them there, hidden listening the conversation of others, both would be punished._

_"That man is talking about me, Mama Flower ..." Rhett whispered furious._

_"That man is your father, Mist . And you must respect him. "_

_"He's not my father! He is the devil! "_

_"Knock on wood, my child! Do not talk anymore this! God punishes! "Mama Flower retorted shocked, making the sign of the cross with her hand in herself._

_Rhett ignored her and the two could still hear his father scream and complain._

_"I'm going to drink. Only drinking to tolerate you and your insolent son ! "_

_"Please, my dear. Don't drink, it's not going to do well to you. " Eleanor was trying to prevent her husband._

_"Shut up, woman! I'm going to drink as much as I want! I want to forget at least for a few hours the two of you there! "_

_Rhett looked at Mama Flower without knowing what to say. The anger and the pain consumed him, and he knew that despite not being able to do something against his father wouldn't complain not even a bit if were to happen very bad something against him._

_"Mist Rhett, go play, go my child. Forget what you heard ... "_

_"Impossible to forget! Look at how he treats my mom! I hate him! "_

_"You can't have hate in your heart. You're a good boy and good boys haven't hate nobody. Now, go play, go before who him to see you here. "_

_Rhett went out and headed towards the large balcony that stood at the entrance of his home. Saw the strong sunlight that was out there and the sunbeams that lit up the trimmed green grass. That place was completely different from Charleston or where he had been living. When he left out of his house, a name came into his head suddenly, leaving him even more stunned and confused: Scarlett O'Hara._

_Rhett mounted on his black horse, who was standing in front of the lawn of his home, practically waiting for him and left the property of his father towards Tara. He and Scarlett were practically neighbors, and Rhett wanted to see with his own eyes in that situation was that sassy girl that disturbed so much with his mind._

_Passed by the dirt road under the strong sunshine, mounted in his horse that galloped full speed leaving a high trail of dust along the way._

_Rhett was apprehensive. Maybe Tara didn't exist, maybe Scarlett did not exist and those thoughts left his heart tightened. But, soon, sighed in relief, when he sighted the huge White House and the cotton plantations. Tara was more beautiful than he had ever seen. Pulled the reins of the horse to slow down. Didn't want to make splurge because he didn't even know what or who would find by there. Wanted to observe in silence and distance. Coming closer to the entrance of the farm, Rhett pulled again the rein stopping his horse and went down calmly, with his heart beating strong. Tied the horse to a nearby tree and entered into Tara. Amid the bushes, he heard juvenile laughters coming from the balcony of the Great White House._

_And soon spotted, Scarlett. His heart almost stopped. It was impossible not to recognize her, not only by the her appearance that had not changed much, but by the situation itself. Scarlett was sitting on a wooden bench with her dress full of ties and ruffles and her loose and fallen hairs on the delicate shoulders. She used her coquette smile and blinked her beautiful green eyes, making a point to show the curved and huge eyelashes. She appeared to have not more than fourteen years and chatting happily and carefree with four boys around of her doing everything they could to get her attention. As always, the Southern Belle was surrounded by admirers who would do anything to get in return a smile or a compliment. Rhett almost laughed when he saw that scene. "How they are pathetic!" he thought sarcastic and remaining hidden behind a tree. " Fools ! She mocks them all and they think they are pleasing. "and held not to laugh of those so boring boys. Still remained a good time watching that scene so funny. Scarlett just needed send them crawl at her feet and they would obey with a smile on their faces if she came to ordain. Rhett looked towards the window of her bedroom. The room where he was sure she asleep. The window was open and it would not be very laborious climb and walk into that room. Had a huge tree full of branches where he could climb to get there. But, decided to leave to do that that night, when everyone was asleep. For now, he would let her be content to have the company of those graceless beaus, but soon afterwards when the Moon was in the sky, he would make of question of be the her company. Left that place fast and went after his horse to go back to his home where he would have to endure for the remainder of the day the aggressiveness that man who was his father._

_Were 10 of the night, when Rhett returned to Tara. He knew it was too risky. Left home hidden and knew someone could see him that way and this would generate a huge problem or until his death, especially if he was caught by the father of Scarlett. Gerald O'Hara would never agree to meet a boy hiding in the bedroom of his daughter, but the adrenaline, the passion for risk and danger, besides Scarlett called him there to try his luck._

_Rhett came into the property of the O'Hara's like a shadow, hiding behind large trees, sneaking through the bushes, stepping calmly and carefully so as not to make the least noise. When he came near the big tree that could take him to the Scarlett's bedroom, he looked up and and realized that the window was only with closed glass but had light inside the room and thus Rhett deduced that Scarlett was still awake, despite being so late. The candles were lit and he sighed in relief at the same time he was quite apprehensive, not knowing what his madness could result._

_He climbed the big tree with ease. Rhett could climb huge trees since he was seven years old. And do it was not difficult for him. He clung to the window sill and watched through the glass of the room where Scarlett asleep and saw her sitting on the bed, wearing a infant cotton nightgown with long sleeves, full of ruffles and with the tied hairs in two braids crudely made just for sleeping . Scarlett sat hugging her knees and looked toward the door, totally without sleep and bored. Rhett tried to raise the window to force his entry, but failed. He tried again, but this time attracted the attention of Scarlett which looked at the stranger totally terrified. Rhett got open the window and into the room quickly, in a matter of seconds before she could scream and draw attention. When Scarlett threatened to open her mouth to scream, Rhett ran, jumped on her bed and put his index finger in her mouth._

_"Shhhhh, please do not screams, I'm not a assailant."_

_Scarlett slapped in his hand and immediately recognized him._

_"How dare you come into my room, in the bedroom of a lady in a respectable home, Rhett Butler?" she asked angrily with green eyes shining._

_"Do you, do you remembered me? Do you know me?" Rhett asked shocked and almost stammering._

_"But of course I do! You are my insolent and rude neighbor! How could I forget a figure so unpleasant !?" she said with disdain and rose from the bed, moving away from him._

_Rhett noticed the garment of Scarlett. Her cotton nightgown left only her feet out, but served almost perfectly her body that already had some curves. Her tied hairs in two braids that reached to the height of her breasts, almost covering them passed a totally innocent and angelic air, only the selvage eyes delivered that Scarlett was not so innocent._

_"Now, get out of here, before I scream!" Scarlett ordered staring at him as soon as arrived near the window._

_"Well, I can say to your father, did you call me here, Miss O'Hara, and I think he will not like ..." Rhett replied sarcastically challenging her._

_"You would not, would not dare ..." Scarlett said facing him._

_"Oh, I would yes, shout and see if I do not have courage." Rhett said quietly, sitting on the bed and looking at her with his dark eyes shining with anticipation._

_Scarlett snorted angry and defeated._

_"What do you want here? Why come?"_

_Rhett smiled and said bluntly:_

_"I came here to steal you a kiss."_

_"What?" Scarlett asked shocked, pretending she had not heard that nonsense._

_"The Miss heard very well. I want to give you a kiss."_

_"Never!" Scarlett almost shouted slamming her foot. "I'd rather die than kiss you, understood?"_

_Rhett got up from the bed, laughing softly and headed toward Scarlett, she was very nervous and willing to throw herself out the window to escape him._

_"Tell me the truth, Scarlett. Have you ever been kissed?" Asked Rhett with fun._

_Scarlett pulled away from him, taking a few steps back and away from a little window._

_"I will not be talking about this things with you! I am a lady and this subject type is not decent!"_

_"As I thought: never been kissed before."_

_" How do you know? "_

_" I can see, my honey. But there is always a first time, is not it?"_

_"Do not call me honey! And get out of here!" Scarlett ordered shaking from head to toe, but it was not fear or dread, was something she could not understand._

_"I'm not leaving before I give you a kiss. And from what I see, you're pretty much receptive." Rhett said to realize that Scarlett was shaking._

_"Oh, how dare you, you worm?"_

_"Tell me the truth: The Miss think I'm so repulsive so?" Rhett asked almost laughing again._

_"I think you are lot worse than what it!" Scarlett replied stuttering. She could not understand why she was so affected by that boy. Perhaps for his brunette beauty, his face was like that of a young pirate. Maybe it was his physical. He was stronger than any of the beaus guys that were on her feet. Perhaps for his boldness. Only a madman would break into the room of a decent girl at night like that, even risking his own life._

_"Well, It does not seem. Look I think deep down Miss me think quite interesting."_

_"I don't think no. And I do not like swarthy boys!" Scarlett put her foot down once again trying to deny herself the sudden interest that sprang up by that so impertinent and conceited boy._

_"I can make you change your mind, Miss O'Hara. I can make you fall in love with a dark-haired boy, what you think?" asked Rhett with fun, trying to approach her again._

_"You're too cocky and abused! And I'm a lady! I will not allow you to kiss me as if I were a loose cheerful woman!"_

_"Far from me, I consider it about you, Miss O'Hara. But I plan to marry Miss in the future, and I think we can already begin to familiarize ourselves right now ..."_

_"You are crazy! I'll never marry you! Never!"_

_"Oh, yes you will. And we'll have many children." Rhett replied quietly coming even closer to her, feeling her familiar scent of rose water. Scarlett slammed her back against the wall and realized she hadn't nowhere to run. She thought again about screaming because she was now cornered. Rhett had glued his body into hers, making her shiver even more._

_Scarlett looked at those black eyes, as dark as darkness and pitch. She could be lost if kept looking at them. Rhett's lips were perfectly designed and she had to avoid to look at that mouth felt short of breath because now the atmosphere had become too small and heavy and they were so close to the face of each other they could breathe the same air. Scarlett turned the face to not look at those eyes and those lips. But Rhett realizing that the girl was so delivered, even she trying to show otherwise, grabbed her delicate face with both hands, one on each side and forced her to look at he again._

_"Please leave me alone ..." Scarlett begged whimpering and whispering at the same time, while Rhett gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Scarlett tried to push him, but had no strength. He quickly kissed the tip of her nose and Scarlett shivered again._

_" No ... please ..." she pleaded no strength to keep fighting._

_And Rhett without thinking twice or wait longer, kissed her lips, giving her the first kiss of her life. Scarlett felt an electric current go all her girl's body when felt those lips on hers and was shocked when she felt the Rhett's tongue force entry into her mouth. She tried to pull away that so bold kiss, but Rhett held her stronger and Scarlett ended up opening her mouth, allowing him to take possession of her. "_

Rhett woke up almost jumping off the armchair. That was the craziest dream he had in his whole life. Deep down, he knew that his greatest wish was to have known Scarlett since his childhood, which they had more or less the same age, who both of two had given the first kiss together and who they had grown up together too. But Rhett was even older than Ellen Robillard, Scarlett's mother. He was 45 years old, while his wife had not yet reached even in middle age. Rhett took a deep breath looking for air. The dream was still alive and fresh in his mind. After so many years, also to dream with Mama Flower, who was his Mammy during his childhood and adolescence, and even dream with his father, and remember the episode where the man tied him in the trunk in Dunmore Landing and he beat him in front of all slaves to command respect. The death of Mammy left him more sense than he ever imagined that would come.

He realized that the rays of sun were coming through the window glass. It was morning and the day was quite sunny, despite the night before was so cold. He rubbed his eyes with both hands and looked toward the bed. It was empty. And Scarlett was not there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dear readers: I apologize because I can not express correctly, as Mammy and Mamma Flower spoke, I can only do this in Portuguese. So in history, they end up talking correctly, rs. Thank you for understanding. Hugs.**


End file.
